School Of Magic
by Al - kun666
Summary: Kyōto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya, namun siapa yang tahu kalau bakatnya dalam sihir bahkan melebihi seseorang yang memiliki gelar jenius? Warn!Inside : Typoo, Miss Typoo, MagicWorld!. Rated M for blood scene.
1. Chapter 1

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by :** Al - kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi and Etc.

 **Pairing :**?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Sihir, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan istilah itu sekarang, beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, para ilmuan dan peneliti menemukan sebuah kemampuan tersembunyi yang ada dalam diri manusia, yang kini dinamakan **Energi Sihir** atau **Mana.**

Bertahun - tahun bereksperimen dengan kekuatan tersebut, akhirnya beberapa negara dibelahan dunia mulai mengkonfirmasi dan mensahkan penggunaan sihir didepan umum, namun karena banyaknya tingkat penyalahgunaan penggunaan sihir oleh orang - orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, akhirnya beberapa negara memutuskan untuk melarang penggunaan sihir secara terang - terangan dimuka umum.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, beberapa negara besar seperti Amerika, Jepang, dan Korea mulai membangun sebuah sekolah khusus untuk para **Magic User.**

Dan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, selalu diadakan sebuah turnamen untuk memperebutkan gelar **God Of Magic,** atau gelar untuk penyihir terkuat di dunia.

 **...xxXxx...**

Seorang pemuda yang kira - kira berumur 18 tahun dengan surai kuning cerah menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Oh ayolah ini pasti bercanda kan?".Ucap pemuda tersebut yang entah bertanya pada siapa sambil melihat sebuah surat ditangan kirinya dengan heran.

Melirik kembali surat yang dipegangnya itu, pemuda tersebut mengacak - ngacak rambutnya pusing, oh ayolah dirinya bahkan tidak mendaftar sekolah lagi, kenapa dirinya malah mendapat surat pindah ke Kyoto Akademi?, dan lagi bukan kah Kyoto Akademi itu sebuah sekolah sihir?.

 **Kriing .. Kriing ..**

Dering bunyi ponsel menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut, mengambil ponsel yang berada dimeja tak jauh darinya itu, pemuda tersebut mengernyit kesal saat melihat nama kontak yang bertuliskan 'Habareno - sama' diponselnya.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Kaa - san?".Ucap pemuda tersebut malas.

"Moshi moshi Naruto, kau sudah menerima surat dari Kyoto Akademi itu kan?".Balas suara wanita yang terdengar antusias ditelinga Naruto itu.

"Ya ampun, jadi ini ulah Kaa - san?".Tanya Naruto sambil mengelap wajahnya menggunakan tangan kiri yang masih memegang surat dari Kyoto Akademi.

"Te ~ he ~, tidak apa - apa kan? lagipula kau sudah cukup pintar untuk urusan pelajaran Akademik, sekarang kau harus mulai belajar juga menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu itu yaa?".Ucap Kushina yang masih menggunakan nada yang terdengar antusias di telinga Naruto.

"Tapi Kaa - san, aku tidak mau jadi penyihir seperti Tou - san dan Kaa - san, aku mau jadi orang biasa saja".Balas Naruto yang mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Kushina.

"Pokoknya kau harus belajar sihir di Kyoto Akademi, Kaa - san tidak mau tahu, Kaa - san sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk menjemputmu di appartementmu, jadi untuk hari ini kau jangan kemana - mana ya".Ucap Kushina dengan nada yang kali ini sedikit memaksa.

"Ta-tapi Kaa - san aku tid-"

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian, pokoknya kau harus pindah sekolah kesana, Kaa - san juga sudah menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengurus semua berkas perpindahanmu dari Konoha Gakuen ke Kyoto Akademi, jadi jangan membantah lagi oke?, jaga dirimu baik - baik ya Naru, Kaa - san menyayangimu daahh~"

 **Tuutt .. Tuuuttt ..**

"Cih, menyayangi darimananya coba, memaksa anaknya sendiri untuk belajar sihir".Umpat Naruto kesal.

Kyoto Akademi merupakan salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar di jepang, banyak anak yang ingin sekali masuk ke Akademi tersebut, sedangkan Konoha Gakuen sendiri adalah sekolah Akademik biasa untuk orang - orang yang tidak berminat tentang sihir tentunya.

"Ya ampun, apa enaknya sih jadi penyihir, kenapa juga aku harus punya energi sihir sih?!".Lanjut Naruto sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, mengadahkan tangan kanannya kedepan, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning berdiameter 30cm didepan telapak tangan Naruto.

"Apa bagusnya ini coba?".Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Ting .. Tong ..**

Terdengar bunyi bel yang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir yang tadi Naruto buat menghilang, mengurai menjadi partikel - partikel kecil.

"Ha'i ha'i, tunggu sebentar".Teriak Naruto sedikit kesal karena tamunya terus memencet tombol bel appartementnya berkali - kali, dengan malas Naruto berjalan dengan gontai kearah pintu masuk appartementnya.

 **Cklekk ..**

Naruto membuka pintu appartementnya dengan malas, melirik tamu menjengkelkannya yang ternyata adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang pria berumur 27tahun yang mempunyai rambut silver mirip uban, dengan masker yang entah kenapa selalu menempel diwajahnya, dan yang membuat Naruto semakin jengkel adalah Kakashi yang kini tetap memencet tombol bel appartement Naruto, dan Naruto sangat yakin kalau Kakashi kini tengah tersenyum polos dibalik masker yang dipakainya.

 **Ting .. Tongg.. Tingg .. Tong ..**

 **Braakk ..**

Naruto menutup pintu appartementnya dengan kesal.

"Dasar tamu tak diundang".Ucap Naruto jengkel, lalu berbalik menjauhi pintu appartementnya sambil menghela nafas lelah.

 **Cklekk ..**

"Oh ayolah Naruto jangan marah begitu, aku ini tamu mu loh".Ucap Kakashi yang kini berjalan masuk ke appartement Naruto sambil menenteng sebuah koper ditangan kanan nya.

"Yahh, tamu ti-dak di-un-dang".Balas Naruto malas sambil kembali menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Ngomong - ngomong, itu apa isinya Kakashi - Nii?".Tanya Naruto sambil melirik koper yang dibawa Kakashi.

"Oh ini, tentu saja ini seragam dan perlengkapanmu untuk tinggal di Kyoto nanti".Balas Kakashi sambil mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas atas persiapan ibunya yang sangat matang.

"Aahhh lelahnya".Ucap Kakashi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya diatas kursi.

"Aku tidak mempersilahkanmu untuk duduk Kakashi - Nii".Ucap Naruto sinis.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan sinis Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, kau tidak menawariku teh, jus atau apa Naruto?".Tanya Kakashi sambil memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya haus.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Ambil sendiri sana".Balas Naruto yang nampak tidak peduli.

"Ya ampun, kau ini tidak berubah ya".Ucap Kakashi tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya, sambil mengacak - ngacak rambut Naruto pelan, lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Oh ya Naruto, Kushina - Nee menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke Kyoto sekarang, katanya agar kau tidak kabur".Ucap Kakashi yang baru saja datang dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk ditangan nya.

"Haahh, dasar ibu durhaka".Umpat Naruto kesal sambil mengadu keningnya dengan meja lalu menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan, sambil tersenyum kecil dibalik maskernya.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Cih, dasar jones ubanan sialan !".Umpat Naruto menggerutu pelan saat dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan batang hidung Kakashi digerbong kereta.

Tak lama setelah Kakashi datang ke rumahnya, dirinya bersama Kakashi memang langsung berangkat ke stasiun untuk jadwal pemberangkatan kereta pukul satu siang tadi, dan kini Naruto hanya menggerutu pelan karena dirinya berpisah dengan Kakashi saat memasuki gerbong kereta, dan yang tambah membuatnya kesal adalah dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Haahh, hari minggu yang benar - benar buruk !".Umpat Naruto sambil melonggarkan dasi yang menggantung di kemeja putihnya dengan asal, dirinya kini memang memakai pakaian formal layaknya pegawai kantoran, salahkan Kakashi yang dengan seenaknya memaksanya memakai pakaian itu.

"Permisi, maaf nona bisakah anda menyingkir sebentar".Ucap Naruto sopan kepada sesosok gadis bersurai orange panjang didepan nya, gadis tersebut nampak seumuran Naruto, mengenakan dress putih selutut yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya.

Namun nampaknya gadis tersebut hanya diam tak bergeming sambil terus memainkan smartphone nya.

"Permisi nona?!".Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sudah naik satu oktaf, oh ayolah dirinya ingin segera ke toilet dan berganti baju sekarang.

Naruto mendesah kesal saat gadis tersebut hanya diam mematung seperti sebelumnya.

Merasa panggilan nya sia - sia, Naruto pun memegang pundak gadis tersebut yang membuat si gadis menoleh kearah Naruto dengan sedikit kaget.

 **Braakk .. Cup ..**

Terjadi guncangan di gerbong kereta untuk sesaat, yang membuat Naruto secara tidak sengaja mengecup bibir gadis yang sedang menoleh tersebut.

"Ahh maaf".Ucap Naruto santai, kemudian berniat melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke toilet.

 **Greepp .. Braakk ..**

Dan tanpa aba - aba, gadis tersebut langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto yang tadi menepuk pundaknya lalu membantingnya ke lantai gerbong kereta, yang membuat para penumpang terkaget sesaat lalu sedikit menjauh dari mereka.

"Aww, apa yang kau lakukan ?".Ucap Naruto kesal sambil memegang punggungnya yang sakit akibat bantingan gadis tersebut.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, mesum!".Balas gadis tersebut dengan wajah marah.

"Ha?! tadi itu tidak sengaja, lagipula hanya kecupan, kenapa terlalu dipermasalahkan sih?".Balas Naruto sambil duduk, lalu menepuk - nepuk baju kemejanya.

"H-hanya kau bilang hah?!".Ucap gadis tersebut sambil berjongkok lalu menarik kasar kerah kemeja yang Naruto pakai.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Oke oke aku minta maaf, asal kau tahu saja, kau pikir aku suka mengecup gadis liar sepertimu?".Balas Naruto sinis.

"K-kau, beraninya kau bilang begitu padaku, kau tidak tahu siapa aku ha?!".Balas gadis tersebut marah.

"Maaf aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, dan sama sekali tidak ingin mengenalmu, kau dengar gadis liar?".Balas Naruto sambil menatap gadis yang kini terlihat tambah marah itu.

"K-kau !".Teriak gadis tersebut dengan kesal.

 **Plukk ..**

"Sudahlah nak, memangnya pacarmu kenapa hingga kau banting seperti itu?".Ucap seorang pria tua sambil menepuk bahu gadis tersebut pelan.

"Ha?!, dia bukan pacarku !".Balas gadis tersebut kesal, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak peduli.

"Ya ampun dasar anak muda, tak usah malu - malu begitu, sudah - sudah cepat baikan sana".Ucap pria tua tersebut sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Maaf jii - san, dia memang bukan pacarku, siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan gadis kasar sepertinya".Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya, tak lama kemudian dia berlalu ke toilet, meninggalkan para penumpang yang bengong dan gadis tadi yang menatap marah kearahnya.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Haahh".Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, oke hari ini dia benar - benar sial.

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi Naruto mengutuk Kakashi yang belum Naruto temukan, bahkan setelah dirinya menunggu setengah jam di stasiun Kyoto, batang hidung Kakashi belum juga ia temui, dirinya memang sudah sampai di Kyoto dari setengah jam yang lalu.

Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, Naruto berdecak kesal kala jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, mengambil ponselnya, Naruto kemudian memencet tombol call pada kontak bernama 'Masker Uban' di ponselnya.

"Ck sialan !".Umpat Naruto kesal sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, saat no ponsel Kakashi tidak bisa ia hubungi, dengan kesal Naruto memasukan kembali ponsel ke saku celananya.

 **Kriingg .. Kriing ..**

Tiba - tiba ponsel Naruto berbunyi seperti suara jam weker, dengan malas Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya itu.

Naruto mengernyit heran melihat rentetan no yang tidak ada dalam kontaknya itu.

"Moshi moshi?".Tanya Naruto sambil memandang malas orang yang berlalu lalang di stasiun.

"Moshi moshi Naruto, ini aku Kakashi".Balas suara orang yang menelpon Naruto tersebut.

"...".Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab ucapan Kakashi.

"Moshi moshi Naruto, apa kau marah? ahaha gomen - gomen, aku tadi ketiduran di gerbong dan sekarang keretanya sedang dalam perjalanan ke Okinawa, ah kau bisa menginap dihotel dahulu, besok pagi akan aku jemput, jangan lupa kirimkan alamat tempat kau menginap nan-"

 **Tuutt .. Tuut .. Tuut ..**

Naruto memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, tak lama kemudian dirinya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya ampun".Keluhnya sambil memerosotkan tubuhnya di bangku tunggu stasiun.

 **...xxXxx...**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali dibuat kesal oleh Kakashi yang dengan seenak udelnya datang ke hotel lalu membangunkan nya untuk segera berangkat ke Akademi Kyoto pagi - pagi sekali, oh ayolah dirinya masih lelah dengan kejadian kemarin, bahkan dirinya baru bisa istirahat dihotel jam 11 malam kemarin, salahkan supir taksi yang tidak konsisten menyetir hingga membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar mencari hotel.

"Hooaamm".Naruto menguap pelan sambil melirik jam ditangan nya yang baru menunjukan pukul 7 pagi.

"Kenapa sih aku harus datang pagi - pagi sekali, apa sekolah sihir memang seketat itu ya".Keluh Naruto sambil menguap pelan.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaian formal layaknya pegawai kantoran itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo bangun Naruto, hari ini kau harus terlebih dahulu mengecek tipe energi sihirmu".Ucap Kakashi yang kini tengah memandang malas Naruto yang masih meringkuk di kasur dengan santai.

"Tipe energi sihir?".Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, tipe energi sihir itu semacam istilah untuk sihir apa yang kau punya, misalnya tipe energi sihirku adalah **Element Magic** dan **Teleportation Magic,** artinya aku mempunyai energi sihir elemen dan sihir teleport, setiap orang yang menjadi penyihir rata - rata mempunyai satu tipe energi sihir, sedangkan orang biasa tidak akan mempunyai energi sihir sama sekali, meskipun ada juga beberapa orang yang mempunyai tipe sihir lebih dari satu, seperti aku".Jelas Kakashi yang disetiap ucapan nya terdengar nada bangga.

"Yah meskipun pengecekan tipe energi sihir kadang tidak selalu tepat sih, jadi intinya seperti sebuah job dalam sebuah game yang sudah diatur sejak kau lahir".Lanjut Kakashi sambil tersenyum singkat dibalik maskernya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kita mempelajari sihir yang tidak sesuai dengan tipe energi sihir kita?".Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Kakashi.

"Tentu saja itu mustahil, seberapapun kau berusaha kau tidak akan bisa menguasainya, yang jelas, sihir yang bisa kau kuasai hanyalah sihir yang sesuai dengan energi sihirmu, itu juga diperlukan latihan tentunya, ah sudahlah nanti akan ku jelaskan secara lebih rincinya di perjalanan".Jelas Kakashi.

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya ada berapa jenis energi sihir sih?".Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hmm untuk sekarang kurasa hanya ada enam, pertama **Teleportation Magic,** orang yang mempunyai tipe energi sihir jenis ini, mampu menguasai tahapan - tahapan sihir ruang dan waktu, masing - masing orang juga memiliki cara teleport yang berbeda - beda dan mantra yang berbeda, sihir ini jarang dipakai pada saat pertarungan, karena memerlukan mantra yang lumayan panjang, kecuali jika kau sudah mencapai level tinggi sihir ini, kau bisa memperpendek mantra yang kau gunakan, intinya semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin singkat mantranya dan itu berlaku untuk semua jenis sihir, bahkan level akhir sihir ini, kau tidak perlu mantra untuk berteleport, meskipun sampai sekarang belum ada yang pernah mencapainya".Jelas Kakashi sambil berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Naruto yang kini mengangguk - nganggukan kepala dengan mata tertutup, meskipun begitu, Kakashi yakin kalau Naruto sedang mendengarkan penjelasan nya.

"Kedua, **Element Magic,** tipe ini merupakan tipe energi sihir yang paling umum dan paling banyak digunakan dalam pertarungan, karena rata - rata setiap orang memang memilikinya, minimal satu orang memiliki satu **Element Magic, Element Magic** sendiri terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis seperti Api, Air, Petir, Tanah, Udara dan unsur - unsur alam lain nya, sama seperti **Teleportation Magic, Element Magic** juga mempunyai beberapa tahapan ditiap Element nya, hanya saja **Element Magic** lebih mudah dikuasai daripada **Teleportation Magic** ".Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Ketiga?".Tanya Naruto saat Kakashi yang malah terdiam melihatnya yang masih meringkuk dikasur.

Kakashi menghela nafas untuk sesaat.

"Ketiga, **Magic Healer** , merupakan sihir penyembuh, jenis sihir ini lumayan sulit untuk menguasainya, meskipun tidak sesulit **Teleportation Magic, Magic Healer** juga jarang dipakai pada pertarungan, jenis sihir yang sulit dikuasai memang jarang dipakai didalam pertarungan sih, tapi katanya jika kau sudah bisa mencapai level akhir jenis sihir ini, kau akan abadi".Penjelasan Kakashi kali ini membuat Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya.

"Abadi?".Tanya Naruto yang terlihat penasaran.

"Yah itu hanya rumor, karena belum ada yang mencapai level itu sampai sekarang, Tsunade - hime saja yang dikabarkan adalah **Magic Healer** terbaik di jepang baru mencapai level 7 tingkatan sihirnya, sedangkan untuk mencapai level akhir kau harus mencapai tingkat level 10".Balas Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Lalu keempat?".Tanya lagi Naruto.

"Keempat, **Body Magic,** jenis sihir ini merupakan jenis sihir tubuh untuk memperkuat serangan dan pertahanan fisik, lumayan mudah untuk menguasainya, namun jarang yang memilikinya, dan kau tahu orang yang sudah mencapai level tinggi sihir ini tubuhnya itu tidak dapat dilukai bahkan oleh senjata api sekalipun".Jelas Kakashi.

"Benarkah? ah pasti tidak ada yang mencapai level itu, seperti jenis - jenis sihir sebelumnya".Balas Naruto malas.

"Tidak, kabarnya di Amerika ada orang yang pernah mencapai level itu".Balas Kakashi yang membuat Naruto kembali menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Sekarang orang itu masih hidup?".Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja?".Balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Kelima?".Tanya nya lagi.

"Kelima, Foribidden Magic, jenis sihir ini tidak diketahui informasinya, namun kabarnya jenis sihir ini adalah jenis sihir yang paling kuat dari kelima jenis sihir lain nya".Jelas Kakashi pendek.

"Kenapa disebut sihir terlarang?".Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

Kakashi sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Mungkin karena sihirnya merupakan sihir yang sangat diluar akal sehat, karena kabarnya salah satu di tingkatan jenis sihir ini bisa menghidupkan orang mati dan mengendalikan nya".Balas Kakashi seadanya.

"Seperti zombie?".Tanya Naruto.

"Yah mungkin saja".Balas Kakashi sambil melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan.

"Ayo cepat bersiap, kita bisa telat berangkat Naruto".Ucap Kakashi sambil menaruh seragam Kyoto Akademi Naruto di kasurnya.

"Yang terakhir belum kau jelaskan Nii - san".Balas Naruto sedikit menuntut.

Kakashi sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memberikan eye smile nya pada Naruto.

"Yah baiklah, yang terakhir adalah Magic Maker, jenis sihir ini merupakan jenis yang paling lemah diantara kelima lain nya, jenis sihir ini sebenarnya unik, karena bisa membuat sesuatu benda dari ketiadaan, namun meskipun begitu sangat sulit untuk menguasainya, dan juga sangat jarang orang yang memiliki jenis sihir ini".Jelas Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudah kan? sana cepat bersiap, nanti kita telat".Lanjut Kakashi malas.

"Ohh".Balas Naruto yang sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau bilang kau juga mempunyai sihir teleport?".Tanya Naruto yang kini tengah menatap Kakashi dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ya, memangnya kena-"

 **Bbukkk ..**

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGGUNAKANNYA KEMARIN HAH?".Teriak Naruto kesal sambil melempar bantal ke wajah Kakashi, sedangkan Kakashi sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum polos dibalik maskernya.

"Hehe, kau tahu sendiri kan, penggunaan sihir tanpa izin itu dilarang, bisa - bisa aku kena sanksi".Balas Kakashi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yah terserah kau lah".Balas Naruto yang kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hei bangun Naruto, kita harus bergegas"

"..."

"Naruto hei !"

"..."

"Naruto, cepat bangun kalau tidak aku akan menelpon Kaa - sanm-"

"Iya iya dasar cerewet"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto memandang takjub Kyoto Akademi yang begitu megah, bahkan menurut Naruto ini lebih mirip istana daripada sebuah sekolah.

"Sudah ayo cepat".Ucap Kakashi saat melihat Naruto yang hanya diam mengamati sekolah barunya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun mengekor Kakashi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan didepan nya.

Diperjalanan Naruto sering bertemu para siswa maupun siswi yang menyapa Kakashi dengan sebutan - sensei, hingga membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau sensei disini?".Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kakashi curiga.

"Ah memangnya aku belum memberitahumu ya?".Balas Kakashi santai.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan, tak lama kemudian keduanya berhenti didepan ruangan yang bertuliskan Laboratorium.

 **Cklekk ..**

Kakashi membuka pintu laboratorium tersebut pelan, dan Naruto maupun Kakashi dapat melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang mirip ular menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya, orang tersebut mengenakan baju setelan jas putih khas proffesor jaman sekarang.

"Ah Kakashi ada apa?".Tanya orang tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengecek jenis energi sihir murid baru ini, Orochimaru - dono".Balas Kakashi sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat pada Orochimaru.

"Oh murid baru?, bukan nya semua murid baru sudah di cek minggu kemarin Kakashi?".Tanya Orochimaru heran.

"Yah, anak ini harus menyelesaikan berkas - berkas perpindahan nya kesini terlebih dahulu, karena dia tadinya berasal dari sekolah Akademik biasa".Jelas Kakashi yang membuat Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Oh begitukah, baiklah, kemari bocah".Ucap Orochimaru sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Test Room.

Naruto melirik Kakashi sejenak, tak lama kemudian Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

Naruto pun mengikuti Orochimaru yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk.

Didalam ruangan serba putih yang hanya berukuran 3x3 meter itu, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah kursi yang dipasangi kabel - kabel kecil yang tersambung kepada komputer yang kini dioperasikan Orochimaru.

"Duduklah disana, dan lakukan apa yang kukatakan".Ucap Orochimaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari komputer didepan nya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Naruto pun duduk dikursi yang dimaksud Orochimaru.

 **Slebb .. Slebb ..**

Tanpa aba - aba, enam kabel berbeda warna menancap dengan cepat dilengan kiri dan kanan Naruto, namun anehnya Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit.

"Sekarang, rileksan badanmu, dan coba alirkan energi sihir ketubuhmu secara perlahan".Intruksi Orochimaru.

Dan tanpa bertanya lagi Naruto pun mengalirkan energi sihir ketubuhnya, jangan bertanya kenapa dia bisa melakukan nya, untuk orang - orang yang mempunyai energi sihir, mereka memang dilatih cara dasar menggunakan sihir oleh orang tua mereka dari mereka kecil.

 **Ptass ..**

Kabel putih yang tadi menempel ditangan Naruto kini terlepas dengan sendirinya yang membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Terus alirkan energi sihirmu, jangan hiraukan kabel - kabel itu".Ucap Orochimaru sambil mencoret nama **Teleportation Magic** di buku yang dipegangnya.

 **Ptass ..**

Kini giliran kabel berwarna hijau yang terlepas dari tangan Naruto, dan Orochimaru kembali mencoret nama **Magic Healer** di bukunya.

 **Ptass .. Ptass ..**

Kabel berwarna merah dan biru terlepas secara bersamaan hingga membuat Orochimaru mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

'Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai **Element Magic**?'.Batin Orochimaru heran sambil mencoret **Element Magic** dan **Body Magic** pada buku yang dipegangnya.

Kini hanya tersisa dua kabel berwarna ungu dan kuning yang masih menempel Naruto, beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada kabel yang terlepas hingga membuat Orochimaru senang dalam hati.

'Mungkinkah dia memiliki jenis sihir **Foribidden Magic?** '.Batin Orochimaru yang mulai senang, karena akan ada pengguna sihir langka.

 **Ptass ..**

Tiba - tiba saja Orochimaru mendesah kecewa saat kabel berwarna ungu terlepas dari tangan Naruto.

Dengan kecewa Orochimaru mencoret nama **Foribidden Magic** pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Cukup, hentikan energi sihirmu".Intruksi Orochimaru yang langsung Naruto lakukan.

"Namamu siapa?".Tanya Orochimaru.

"Namikaze Naruto".Balas Naruto singkat.

"Namikaze Naruto hmm, aku tak tahu harus mengucapkan selamat atau kasihan kepadamu, jenis energi sihirmu adalah **Magic Maker,** yang merupakan jenis energi sihir paling lemah".Ucap Orochimaru sambil memandang Naruto dengan seksama.

"Oh".Balas Naruto yang nampak sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Nah sekarang kau boleh keluar".Lanjut Orochimaru yang kini kembali berkutat dengan komputer didepan nya.

"Ha'i, arigatou".Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badan nya untuk sesaat, tak lama kemudian dirinya keluar meninggalkan Orochimaru yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Bagaimana?".Tanya Kakashi saat melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?".Balik tanya Naruto heran.

Kakashi memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa jenis energi sihirmu?".Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya berlalu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Hei Naruto, beritahu aku"

"..."

"Oii Naruto !"

"..."

"Haahh dasar calon murid durhaka".Keluh Kakashi saat melihat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan nya.

Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya pelan sambil berjalan keluar Laboratorium diikuti Kakashi yang mengejar dibelakangnya.

Inilah awal kisah dari seorang Namikaze Naruto disekolah sihir, Kyoto Akademi.

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Ini hanya pengganti Fic yang dihapus kemaren - kemaren.

Silahkan berikan tanggapan nya untuk fic kali ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by :** Al - kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

"Haahh".Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, kemarin setelah dirinya memeriksa jenis energi sihir miliknya, dirinya langsung diantarkan oleh Kakashi menuju Asrama yang akan ia tinggali.

Ngomong - ngomong soal Asrama, Asrama di Kyoto Akademi dibagi menjadi dua, pertama Asrama Putri dan kedua Asrama Putra.

Sedangkan untuk fasilitas, Naruto akui fasilitas disini lumayan berkelas untuk ukuran Akademi, tapi mengingat Akademi Kyoto merupakan sekolah sihir terbesar di jepang, menurutnya itu wajar - wajar saja.

Naruto melirik dua teman sekamarnya, yang satu sedang bermalas - malasan, dan yang satu lagi sedang sibuk membereskan alat - alat miliknya.

"Naruto - kun, kau tidak bersiap - siap?".Tanya salah satu teman sekamar Naruto yang sedang membereskan alat - alat keperluan miliknya, orang tersebut mempunyai gaya rambut bob hitam, mata bulat dan alis tebal menjadi ciri khas orang tersebut, seragam khas Kyoto Akademi dengan blazer warna hitam juga sudah dipakainya, dia adalah Rock Lee.

"Hm? memangnya siap - siap untuk apa Lee?".Balas Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya ampun kau tidak tahu?, hari ini katanya akan diadakan semacam **Survival Training** untuk para murid baru, bukankah itu sudah diumumkan dari minggu kemarin supaya kita bisa bersiap - siap".Jelas dan tanya Lee dengan heran.

"Kau lupa dia baru datang kemarin Lee?, wajar kalau dia tidak tahu".Ucap teman sekamar Naruto yang dari tadi hanya bermalas - malasan, rambut hitam yang dikuncur satu mirip nanas itu mencuat kala pemiliknya mengangkat wajahnya lalu menguap pelan.

"Ah kau benar Shikamaru - kun".Balas Lee sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi aku juga harus ikut?".Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Lee dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Tentu saja Naruto - kun, tunjukan semangat masa mudamu".Balas Lee semangat sambil memberikan jempolnya kearah Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri hanya menguap pelan.

 **...xxXxx...**

"...Baiklah anak - anak, seperti yang diinfokan minggu kemarin, bahwa kalian hari ini akan menjalankan **Survival Training, Survival Training** ini bertujuan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan sihir kalian, sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah tau kemampuan sihir kalian masing - masing, maka dari itu, pada **Survival Training** kali ini kalian akan berkemah secara berkelompok di lantai satu **Dungeon Death Forest** ".Ucap Kakashi yang ternyata menjadi instruktur untuk **Survival Training** kali ini, sambil melirik murid baru yang kini berkumpul di halaman sekolah itu.

 **Dungeon Death Forest,** merupakan Dungeon pertama yang ditemukan dijepang 120 tahun yang lalu, Dungeon tersebut memang berada di wilayah Kyoto Akademi, dan sampai saat ini baru diketahui bahwa Dungeon tersebut memiliki 36 lantai, sejak berdirinya Kyoto Akademi, Dungeon tersebut memang sering dijadikan tempat untuk melakukan test maupun latihan untuk para murid.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengernyit bingung, Dungeon?, berkemah? kenapa dirinya tidak diberitahu sama sekali?.

"Untuk kelompoknya, adalah teman sekamar kalian, artinya satu kelompok berisi tiga orang, masing - masing kelompok akan diberi sebuah kembang api untuk memberikan sinyal kepada panitia jika kalian dalam keadaan mendesak, atau menyerah untuk menjalankan **Survival Training** kali ini, para senior kalian juga akan mengawasi jalan nya **Survival Training** ini, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, dan satu hal lagi, lantai satu **Dungeon Death Forest** memang tidak begitu berbahaya, namun banyak binatang buas disana, jadi kuharap kalian berhati - hati".Ucap Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasan nya sambil menunjuk beberapa senior yang nampak hadir pada acara untuk murid baru ini, untuk sekedar informasi, kelas 2 dan 3 memang masih diliburkan untuk sementara waktu, jadi hari ini yang datang hanya murid baru dan beberapa senior yang berkepentingan dalam acara kali ini.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan?".Tanya Kakashi yang hanya dibalas gelengan oleh para murid baru, perlu diketahui total keseluruhan murid baru yang hadir kali ini ada 729 orang, yang artinya akan ada 243 kelompok yang akan berkemah, bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri seluas apa Dungeon nya nanti.

"Kalau begitu silahkan untuk perwakilan kelompok masing - masing, untuk mengambil satu kembang api yang disediakan panitia di meja sana".Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk meja panjang yang terdapat 243 kembang api yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia disana.

Tak lama kemudian perwakilan kelompok mulai berjejer dan secara bergantian mengambil kembang api yang disediakan panitia, dalam kelompok Naruto sendiri, Lee yang mengantri untuk mengambil kembang api, Shikamaru menjaga barang bawaan Lee dan Naruto sendiri kini tengah menghampiri Kakashi yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa guru.

"Ah Naruto, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu".Ucap Kakashi saat melihat Naruto menghampirinya.

"Apa ini wajib?".Tanya Naruto saat sudah ada didepan Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, sangat wajib Na-ru-to".Balas Kakashi sambil memberikan eye smilenya kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendesah pasrah.

"Ah ya, berhubung kau ada disin-"

"Kakashi - sensei?"

Ucapan Kakashi terputus kala sebuah suara seorang gadis memanggilnya, dan dapat Naruto maupun Kakashi lihat, seorang gadis bersurai orange panjang tengah berjalan kearah mereka berdua, seragam sekolah khas Kyoto Akademi melekat dengan pas ditubuh gadis tersebut, serta yang paling menonjol adalah sebuah pin berwarna perak yang menempel di blazer hitam nya.

"Kakashi - sensei, semuanya suda- KAU?!".Ucapan gadis tersebut berubah menjadi teriakan saat melihat orang disamping Kakashi yang ternyata adalah pria mesum yang mengecupnya dikereta.

Naruto sendiri yang tiba - tiba diteriaki oleh gadis tersebut hanya menoleh malas sembari mengisyaratkan 'apa?'.

"Kenapa kau ada disini hah?!".Ucap kasar gadis tersebut sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja untuk sekolah, kau pikir seragam ini hanya pajangan?".Balas Naruto sinis.

Gadis tersebut hanya mendecih kesal, oke nampaknya dia masih kesal dengan kejadian di kereta, dan Naruto sendiri malah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa.

"Tunggu - tunggu, kalian saling kenal?".Tanya Kakashi sambil sedikit menjauhkan Naruto dari gadis tersebut, agar tidak ada perkelahian yang tidak diinginkan.

"Tentu saja sensei, dia adalah pria mesum yang dengan seenaknya, me-nge-cup seorang gadis di gerbong kereta tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun".Ucap gadis tersebut dengan pengejaan pada kalimat 'mengecup' diucapan nya sambil memandang Naruto sengit.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menatap sinis kearah gadis tersebut.

"Oh benarkah?, aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengecup seorang gadis digerbong kereta, kurasa itu hanya imajinasimu no-na".Balas Naruto sambil memandang sinis gadis itu.

"Kau !".Gadis tersebut menggeram marah sambil mencoba memukul wajah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat memuakan.

"Ah, Kakashi - sensei aku harus segera kembali ke kelompokku, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sensei".Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat kearah Kakashi yang tak lama kemudian berlalu dari situ, menghiraukan gadis tadi yang mengumpat pelan kearahnya.

"Ya ampun, anak itu".Guman Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan Naruto, kemudian matanya melirik sosok gadis yang terlihat masih menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang berjalan.

'Ah Naruto, kau nampaknya berurusan dengan orang yang merepotkan'.Batin Kakashi saat melihat gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Senju Kyuubi itu terus menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

Senju Kyuubi, siapa disekolah Kyoto Akademi yang tidak mengenal gadis cantik yang menjadi wakil ketua Osis ini, selain karena parasnya yang cantik dan rupawan, keahlian nya dalam sihir juga tidak diragukan lagi, pada tahun keduanya di Kyoto Akademi ini, dirinya sudah menguasai **Magic Healer** tahap 4, tinggal satu tahap lagi dirinya bahkan bisa menyamai guru disini.

Ditambah keterampilan nya dalam **Element Magic** Type api yang sudah mencapai tahap 3, itu merupakan pencapaian yang lumayan untuk ukuran murid tahun kedua sepertinya, karena rata - rata murid - murid hanya bisa mencapai tahap 3 jenis sihir mereka pada saat mereka menginjak tahun ketiga.

Kakashi sendiri yang kini sudah berusia 27 tahun baru menguasai **Teleportation Magic** tahap 6 dan **Element Magic** tahap 5, memang mempunyai tipe energi sihir lebih dari satu itu adalah hal yang bagus, namun disisi lain juga merugikan karena harus membagi waktu untuk melatih ini dan itu, Kakashi jadi iri pada Naruto yang bisa berfokus pada satu jenis sihir.

"Haah ..".Kakashi menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian kepalanya menoleh kearah Kyuubi yang hanya diam.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan tadi Senju - san?".Tanya Kakashi yang membuat Kyuubi seketika menoleh kearahnya lalu berdehem pelan.

"Ah ya, begini sensei ..."

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Lee kini tengah berada di **Dungeon Death Forest** lantai satu, **Survival Training** sudah dimulai sejak tadi siang, masing - masing kelompok mulai memisahkan diri ke tempat yang menurut mereka aman, **Survival Training** ini sendiri kata Kakashi akan berlangsung selama satu minggu, artinya minggu pertama mereka mulai bersekolah disini adalah berkemah di hutan Dungeon lantai satu ini.

Dungeon lantai satu ini jika dilihat memang tak ada bedanya dengan hutan - hutan yang ada didunia, namun jika diperhatikan lebih rinci, banyak mahluk - mahluk diluar akal sehat manusia yang hidup di Dungeon lantai satu ini.

"Hei Naruto, kau bawa bantal tidak?".Tanya Shikamaru yang kini sedang meringkuk dalam tenda nya kepada Naruto yang kini sedang berada di depan api unggun bersama Lee.

"Tidak".Balas Naruto singkat sambik menggosok - gosakan kedua tangan nya di depan api unggun, karena kebetulan cuaca disini dingin dan hari juga sudah mulai gelap.

"Ck, kau Lee?".Ucap Shikamaru yang kini berganti bertanya pada Lee.

Sedangkan Lee yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ck, mendokusai".Keluh Shikamaru saat melihat gelengan kepala Lee yang artinya sudah sangat jelas bagi Shikamaru.

"Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan **Survival Training** dan misi yang diberikan Kakashi - sensei ini".Ucap Shikamaru tiba - tiba, yang membuat Naruto dan Lee menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ngomong - ngomong soal misi, semua murid baru yang mengikuti **Survival Training** kali ini memang diberi misi oleh Kakashi, dan misinya adalah masing - masing kelompok harus mendapatkan minimal 100 Orb untuk lulus dari **Survival Training** kali ini, Orb sendiri merupakan sebuah benda bulat sebesar kelereng yang mempunyai bermacam - macam warna, tergantung jenisnya, ada merah, biru, hijau dan warna - warna lain nya.

"Memangnya apanya yang aneh Shikamaru - kun?".Tanya Lee yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Shikamaru maksud.

"Coba kalian pikir, Kakashi - sensei bilang jika ini adalah ajang latihan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan sihir kita kan?, lalu kenapa kita harus melaksanakan misi yang akan menentukan kita lulus atau tidak dalam latihan ini?, bukankah ini hanya latihan untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan sihir kita?".Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar, tanpa memandang Naruto dan Lee yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Ahh, aku butuh bantal !".Teriak Shikamaru tiba - tiba sambil berguling - guling didalam tendanya seperti orang kepanasan.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau **Survival Training** ini bukan latihan biasa?, melainkan seperti acara Masa Orientasi Siswa pada sekolah Akademik?, dan jika kita tidak lulus dalam **Survival Training** kali ini kita tidak akan bisa masuk ke Kyoto Akademi begitu?".Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Yahh kurang lebih seperti itu".Balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis karena Naruto mengetahui maksud perkataan nya.

"Yah itu memang masuk akal".Ucap Naruto yang kini kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada api unggun didepan nya.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto - kun, Shikamaru - kun, bukankah kita sudah diterima disekolah ini? buktinya kita sudah mendapat seragam ini kan".Ucap Lee mengutarakan pendapatnya sambil menunjuk baju seragam Kyoto Akademi yang dipakainya, lalu memandang Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian.

"Coba kau ingat - ingat Lee, kapan Kakashi - sensei atau guru lain dari Kyoto Akademi menyebutkan kalau kita sudah diterima di sekolah tersebut?, dari awal kita hanya mendaftar sekolah, melakukan pengecekan tipe energi sihir lalu melakukan **Survival Training** sekarang kan".Balas Shikamaru mengutarakan argumen nya pada Lee, sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyit heran.

"I-iya juga sih".Balas Lee sambil memasang pose seolah sedang mengingat - ngingat sesuatu.

"Jadi intinya, **Survival Training** ini adalah Test masuk Kyoto Akademi, bukan begitu Shikamaru?".Tanya Naruto sambil kembali menggosok - gosokan tangan nya didepan api unggun.

"Yup, kurang lebih seperti itu, hoaamm, menjelaskan nya pada kalian membuatku mengantuk".Balas Shikamaru sambil menguap pelan.

 **Syuutt .. Dhuaarr ..**

Naruto, Lee dan Shikamaru berpandangan untuk sejenak saat melihat sebuah sinyal kembang api yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari mereka.

"Bukankah **Survival Training** ini baru saja dimulai beberapa jam lalu, kenapa sekarang sudah ada yang menyerah ya?".Guman Lee heran sambil memasang pose berfikir.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru sendiri hanya bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing - masing.

 **...xxXxx...**

Disebuah tenda besar yang terdapat di padang rumput luas **Dungeon Death Forest** lantai satu, terlihat beberapa orang yang nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sudah berapa banyak murid yang gagal Kakashi?".Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pucat sambil menyesap teh yang tersedia di meja depan nya.

"Hmm, sampai sekarang baru ada 12 kelompok yang menyerah, artinya baru ada 36 murid yang gagal Tsunade - sama".Balas Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan data kelompok yang sudah menyalakan sinyal kembang api pada Tsunade.

"Tahun ini pesertanya banyak juga".Guman Tsunade saat tak sengaja melihat total keseluruhan murid baru pada data kelompok yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu keterlaluan memberi syarat seperti itu kepada para murid baru itu Tsunade?".Tanya seorang pria payuh baya berambut putih panjang yang memang berada disana dari tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Jiraiya?".Balas Tsunade sambil memandang pria yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya itu.

Jiraiya sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, mencari 100 Orb dalam waktu satu minggu itu bukan lah hal mudah bagi pemula seperti mereka".Balas Jiraiya sambil memandang Tsunade serius.

Sedangkan Tsunade hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan Jiraiya, tak lama kemudian dirinya menghela nafas pelan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingin meluluskan mereka semua?".Ucap Jiraiya mengutarakan apa yang ada difikiran nya, yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah delikan tajam dari Tsunade.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, aku hanya ingin mencari bakat - bakat baru, kau tahu sendiri kan, Turnamen untuk memperebutkan gelar **God Of Magic** sebentar lagi akan diadakan?, dan lagipula bukan berarti aku tidak akan meluluskan murid yang tidak bisa mengumpulkan 100 Orb, itu hanya syarat agar mereka berusaha Jiraiya".Jelas Tsunade sambil menghela nafas lelah saat melihat Jiraiya hanya tersenyum lebar atas penjelasan nya.

Ngomong - ngomong soal gelar **God Of Magic,** seperti yang telah terjadi bertahun - tahun yang lalu, Turnamen untuk memperebutkan gelar **God Of Magic,** selalu di adakan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali di Amerika Serikat.

Namun setelah berpuluh tahun berlalu, terjadi sebuah perubahan yang membuat Turnamen **God Of Magic** tidak hanya diadakan di Amerika saja, namun juga negara - negara lain nya, dan juga lima puluh tahun lalu adalah pertama kalinya Jepang mengadakan sendiri Turnamen **God Of Magic,** dan setelah 4 tahun pasca Turnamen kelima, para **Magic User** diJepang memutuskan untuk mengadakan Turnamen **God Of Magic** hanya untuk sekolah - sekolah sihir saja.

Dan kini, Turnamen **God Of Magic** selalu diadakan tiap tahun di sekolah - sekolah sihir di kota Jepang.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **Kreseekk .. Kresekk ..**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dari api unggun didepan nya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari semak - semak yang tak jauh darinya, memandang Lee dan Shikamaru yang kini juga sedang menatapnya, Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah senter dan menyorotkan lampu senter yang dipegangnya kearah semak - semak yang bersuara tadi.

"..."

Nampak tidak ada yang bersuara, ketiganya hanya diam sambil memandang fokus kearah semak - semak yang kini di sinari cahaya senter tersebut.

 **Kresekk .. Wuussshh ..**

Tiba - tiba saja dari semak - semak tersebut muncul mahluk hijau setinggi anak umur 8 tahun, mempunyai kulit warna hijau dengan daun telinga yang memanjang mirip ras elf, mata mahluk tersebut terlihat seolah mencari sesuatu, yang tak lama kemudian matanya berhenti kearah Naruto, Lee dan Shikamaru yang kini hanya menatap kaget kedatangan mahluk hijau tersebut.

"B-bukankah itu Goblin?, jadi ini yang dimaksud 'binatang buas' oleh Kakashi - Sensei tadi siang".Guman Shikamaru yang masih dapat didengar oleh Lee maupun Naruto.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana ? Goblin itu mulai mendekat".Ucap Naruto saat melihat Goblin tersebut berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"Kita bunuh saja, lagipula hanya satu, kita bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah".Ucap Shikamaru sambil mencari barang untuk dia jadikan senjata.

"Membunhnya? apa boleh Shikamaru - kun?".Tanya Lee yang sedikit ragu akan usul Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan Lee hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Lagipula ini Dungeon, para mahluk penghuni Dungeon ini akan hidup lagi meskipun sudah dibunuh, meskipun memiliki waktu untuk dapat hidup kembali, kau tahu game Rpg Lee?, mahluk - mahluk di Dungeon ini sama seperti monster - monster yang ada dalam Rpg, yang meskipun sudah kau bunuh, monster tersebut akan kembali hidup jika sudah pada waktu yang ditentukan".Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar sambil memberikan sebuah pisau kepada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam setelah menerima pisau yang diberikan Shikamaru dan lebih memilih menatap Goblin yang sudah tinggal 1 meter didepan mereka itu, menggenggam pisau yang ada ditangan nya dengan erat, tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning didepan tangan nya yang memegang pisau lalu lingkaran sihir tersebut maju menembus pisau yang dipegang Naruto lalu kemudian menghilang.

"Selesai".Guman Naruto setelah dirinya mengecek struktur pisau yang ada ditangan nya.

Ya, yang dilakukan Naruto tadi adalah salah satu kemampuan **Magic Maker** yang memang sudah dilatihnya dari dulu, sebelum dirinya dipaksa masuk ke Kyoto Akademi, yaitu mengecek struktur sebuah benda lalu menyalin nya, sehingga Naruto bisa membuat benda yang sudah disalin nya dengan mudah menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya.

 **Wuuusshh ..**

Naruto melemparkan pisau ditangan nya kearah Goblin tersebut, namun dengan lincah Goblin tersebut melompat kesamping menghindari pisau yang mengincarnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Naruto".Ucap Shikamaru yang nampak sedikit kaget karena tindakan Naruto yang tiba - tiba tadi.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Goblin nya lincah".Balas Naruto sambil memandang malas Goblin yang kini tengah menggeram marah kearahnya.

"Yosshh ayo kita selesaikan ini segera".Ucap Lee semangat sambil memasang kuda - kuda bela diri miliknya.

"Tak perlu sihir untuk mengalahkan satu Goblin".Lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju Goblin tersebut.

 **Dukk ..**

Lee yang sudah sampai didepan Goblin tersebut langsung saja melompat lalu melakukan sebuah tendangan lurus kearah Goblin tersebut namun dengan lincah Goblin tersebut menahan tendangan Lee menggunakan kedua tangan nya.

 **Dukk .. Duakkhh ..**

Tendangan Lee kembali ditahan untuk kedua kalinya oleh Goblin tersebut, tidak menyerah sampai disitu Lee kali ini melakukan sebuah tendangan yang disertai dengan sebuah pukulan yang sukses membuat Goblin tersebut meringis kesakitan karena terkena pukulan Lee.

"Yosshh ayo tunjukan semangat masa mudamu".Teriak Lee semangat sambil kembali memasang kuda - kuda bertarungnya, lalu kembali beradu pukulan dengan Goblin didepan nya.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari situ, terlihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang nampaknya sedang menonton pertarungan antara Lee dan Goblin tersebut.

"Gaya bertarung Lee terlihat sedikit aneh".Ucap Naruto saat melihat gaya bertarung Lee yang memang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Hmm itu adalah Taijutsu".Ucap Shikamaru menjawab perkataan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Taijutsu? apa itu semacam bela diri?".Tanya Naruto sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Lee yang nampak bermain - main dengan Goblin tersebut.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, Taijutsu itu adalah seni bela diri khas klan Ninja".Balas Shikamaru sambil menguap pelan.

"Ninja?, darimana dia mempelajarinya?".Tanya Naruto heran sambil memandang Shikamaru yang kini tengah menguap pelan.

"Entahlah, mana kutahu, kau tanya saja sendiri padanya".Balas Shikamaru cuek.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, kemudian matanya kembali menatap Lee yang tengah menghajar Goblin tadi.

Tapi tiba - tiba Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat beberapa siluet Goblin yang mulai mendekat kearah Lee.

"Shikamaru, ada tiga Goblin yang sedang menuju kearah Lee, lebih baik kita bantu dia".Ucap Naruto pada Shikamaru, merasa tidak ada jawaban, Naruto pun menoleh kearah Shikamaru, dan dirinya dapat melihat Shikamaru yang nampak fokus melihat kearah lain.

"Ah nampaknya kita punya masalah juga disini Naruto".Ucap Shikamaru tiba - tiba saat dirinya melihat sekumpulan Goblin yang kira - kira berjumlah sepuluh tengah berlari kearah mereka.

 **Wuusshh ..**

Satu Goblin yang berlari paling depan melompat dengan cepat sambil mengacungkan pisau kecil yang berada ditangan nya kearah Naruto.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Naruto dengan sedikit gerakan berhasil menghindari tusukan Goblin kecil tersebut dan dengan santai dirinya menendang perut Goblin tersebut menggunakan lututnya.

 **Duakhh .. Kraakk ..**

Naruto dengan santai membanting Goblin tersebut menggunakan kakinya lalu menginjak leher Goblin tersebut hingga terdengar bunyi patahan tulang.

Tak lama kemudian Goblin yang diinjak Naruto menghilang mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Woww, Teakwondo?".Kagum Shikamaru yang tanpa sengaja melihat gerakan Naruto saat dirinya menghindari beberapa Goblin yang mengejarnya.

 **Duakkhh ..**

"Ck, merepotkan".Ucap Shikamaru kesal sambil meninju muka salah satu Goblin yang mengejarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil sebuah bola bulat kecil berwarna putih, memencet tombol merah kecil yang ada di bola kecil tersebut, Shikamaru pun melemparkan bola tersebut keatas dengan keras.

 **Srriinggg ..**

Bola yang dilemparkan Shikamaru itu bersinar terang hingga membuat Naruto dan Lee yang sedang menghajar para Goblin mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah asal cahaya tersebut.

" **I wash a shadow of light** "

Shikamaru yang kini berada didepan empat Goblin yang mengejarnya mulai melafalkan mantra miliknya sambil merentangankan kedua tangan nya kedepan.

" **The darkness is my house** "

" **And the light is my heaven** "

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terang berdiameter 2 meter dibawah empat Goblin yang nampak menutupi matanya karena cahaya yang berasal dari bola kecil yang dilempar Shikamaru.

" **Shadow Element : Engineering Crusher** ".Teriak Shikamaru yang bersamaan dengan itu muncul bayangan hitam yang dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuatnya dan menelan keempat Goblin tersebut.

 **Wuusshh .. Buumm ..**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil dengan suara yang seperti tertahan saat bayangan yang muncul dibawah keempat Goblin tersebut meledak lalu mengurai menjadi debu.

"Haah, merepotkan aku sampai harus menggunakan sihir dan bom cahayaku".Keluh Shikamaru sambil melirik bom cahaya nya yang mulai meredup lalu tak lama kemudian menghilang.

"Woow, sugoi Shikamaru - kun".Ucap Lee yang datang tiba - tiba sambil merangkul Shikamaru yang kini sedikit tersentak kaget karena kedatangan Lee.

"Jadi tadi itu salah satu sihir Element?".Tanya Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu batang pohon disana.

"Hmm yah, aku iri pada kalian berdua yang hebat dalam hal seni bela diri, ck mendokusai".Balas Shikamaru sambil berdecak malas.

"Aku malah iri padamu yang bisa menggunakan sihir Shikamaru - kun, untuk seorang pengguna **Body Magic** sepertiku, aku memang harus pandai beladiri".Balas Lee sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya menguap pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya Naruto, kau juga pengguna **Body Magic** sama seperti Lee?".Tanya Shikamaru sambil memandang Naruto penasaran.

Lee yang mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru pun ikut memandang Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak, aku seorang pengguna M-"

" **Grooaarrgghh !** "

Ucapan Naruto terputus oleh sebuah raungan keras dibelakang mereka, dengan cepat ketiganya menoleh kebelakang dan mereka dapat melihat sesosok raksasa setinggi 4 meter, berkulit hijau sama seperti Goblin yang tadi mereka lawan, sambil membawa gada berukuran sebesar lemari pakaian.

"Ah nampaknya kita sedang sial malam ini".Ucap Naruto saat melihat mahluk tersebut mengayunkan gada nya kearah mereka.

 **Dhuuarrr ..**

 **To Be Continued ...**

 **Note's** : ini penjelasan singkat tentang macam - macam sihir di Fic ini untuk saat ini.

 **Teleportation Magic :** Sihir ruang dan waktu yang dapat membuat sipengguna berteleport dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain, tahap akhir sihir ini dapat membuat pengguna sihir ini bisa membuat dimensi mereka sendiri.

 **Healer Magic :** Sihir penyembuh yang bisa digunakan untuk diri sendiri maupun orang lain, tahap akhir sihir ini dapat membuat penggunanya abadi, dalam artian regenerasi super cepat.

 **Body Magic** : Sihir untuk memperkuat fisik, baik itu dalam menyerang maupun bertahan, tahap akhir sihir ini dapat membuat fisik penggunanya sangat kuat hingga kebal terhadap senjata tajam.

 **Element Magic** : Sihir untuk mengendalikan elemen yang terdiri dari unsur alam dan elemen - elemen lain, tahap akhir sihir ini dapat membuat penggunanya menyatu dengan alam, dan memiliki energi tak terbatas.

 **Foribidden Magic :** Sihir terlarang yang kekuatan nya diluar akal sehat karena terlalu Overkill, namun sebagian sihir ini mempunyai syarat tertentu untuk menggunakan nya, tahap akhir sihir ini belum diketahui.

 **Maker Magic :** Sihir pembuat, dapat membuat sesuatu dengan menggunakan mana sipengguna dengan syarat hafal struktur benda yang akan dibuat, tahap akhir sihir ini belum diketahui.

 **A/N** : Aaa author bingung mau bilang apa.

Oke pertama, author ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca, fav, foll maupun review fic ini.

Kedua, ada yang nanya author terisnpirasi dari mana? entahlah ide ini datang sendiri ke otak author meskipun untuk Magic Maker milik Naruto itu terinspirasi dari sihir milik Gilgamesh dari anime Fate/stay.

Ketiga, ada yang bilang kalo fic ini ada bumbu - bumbu kesamaan sama cerita yang pernah dia baca, maaf sebelumnya tapi story ini murni pemikiran author sendiri, dan saya sendiri belum pernah sama sekali baca cerita kaya gini.

Dan terakhir, fic ini ga bakal saya hapus ko, jadwal update fic ini mungkin setiap hari minggu atau senin, jika minggu atau senin tidak update berarti mungkin update minggu berikutnya, karena author juga punya kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, jadi harap maklum aja.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah ngasih saran untuk Magic Maker Naruto, akan saya pikirkan saran nya.

Mungkin sekian aja dulu, semoga kita dapat bertegur sapa dilain waktu.

See you next time ..


	3. Chapter 3

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by** : Al - kun666

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

.

.

 **Summary** : Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

..

.

"Ah nampaknya kita sedang sial malam ini".Ucap Naruto saat melihat gada mahluk tersebut mengarah kearah mereka.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Gada mahluk tersebut menghantam tanah dengan keras hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Sedangkan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Lee sendiri sudah terlebih dahulu melompat menjauh sebelum gada tersebut menghantam mereka, namun meski begitu, nampaknya mereka masih menerima dampak dari ledakan tersebut, terbukti dengan seragam yang mereka kenakan sedikit kotor karena debu.

" **I am the darkness of the world** ".Shikamaru mulai mengucapkan mantranya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya kedepan.

" **The light is my mother and the darkness is my father's** ".Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan diameter 1 meter didepan kedua telapak tangan Shikamaru.

" **Shadow Element : Spiraling Death** ".Dan bersamaan dengan mantra terakhir Shikamaru, muncul beberapa sulur yang terbuat dari bayangan keluar dari lingkaran sihir didepan nya lalu melesat kearah mahluk yang Shikamaru ketahui sejenis Orc tersebut.

 **Sleebb .. Slebb ..**

" **Grooaarrgghh** ".Orc tersebut berteriak keras saat sulur - sulur bayangan Shikamaru menancap dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Lee, Naruto !".Teriak Shikamaru memberi isyarat kepada Naruto dan Lee untuk segera menyerang.

Naruto dan Lee yang mengerti isyarat Shikamaru langsung saja melesat maju kearah Orc yang mulai menghancurkan sulur - sulur bayangan milik Shikamaru.

"Hiyaaahhh".Teriak Lee yang nampak bersemangat sambil berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan energi sihirnya.

" **My bones are iron** ".Lee memejamkan matanya disertai dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir biru dibawah tubuhnya.

" **Steel flesh is** ".Tubuh Lee mulai berselimuti aura biru disertai dengan lingkaran sihir dibawahnya yang nampak bersinar terang.

" **The first gate, open !** ".Teriak Lee bersamaan dengan bersinarnya lingkaran sihir dibawahnya dengan terang lalu kemudian meledak menimbulkan debuman kecil disana.

Naruto melirik Lee yang kini nampak di selimuti aura biru, dengan seluruh kulit tubuhnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Yosshh !, Ayo maju Naruto !".Teriak Lee bersemangat yang kemudian mengambil ancang - ancang lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah Orc yang masih tertancap oleh sulur - sulur milik Shikamaru.

 **Syuuttt .. Duuaakkhh ..**

Lee yang sedang berlari dengan cepat melompat kearah Orc tersebut lalu menendang wajah Orc tersebut hingga membuat Orc tersebut terpelanting kebelakang.

" **Grrooaaarrgghh** ".Orc tersebut nampak meraung dengan keras sambil mencoba memukul Lee menggunakan tangan kanan nya yang sudah bebas dari sulur bayangan milik Shikamaru.

 **Duuaakhh .. Syuutt .. Blaarr ..**

Lee yang terkena pukulan Orc tersebut terlempar dan menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras hingga menimbulkan debuman kecil.

"Lee !".Teriak Shikamaru saat melihat Lee yang nampak terlempar karena pukulan Orc tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan sedikit melirik tempat Lee terlempar.

Naruto berlari kearah Orc tersebut dengan cepat meski tidak secepat Lee, Naruto melompat kekiri saat tangan kanan Orc tersebut berniat menghantamnya dengan keras, selagi diudara, Naruto melakulan backlift dengan bantuan siku Orc tersebut.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ditanah yang tak jauh dari Orc tersebut, dengan cepat Naruto kembali melesat kearah Orc tersebut.

Orc tersebut yang nampaknya menyadari keberadaan Naruto, mengangkat kedua tangan nya yang kini sudah bebas dari sulur - sulur bayangan Shikamaru.

 **Dhuuarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat kedua tangan Orc tersebut menghantam tanah, tempat Naruto berlari tadi.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah terlebih dahulu melompat keatas menghindari hantaman tangan Orc tersebut.

Naruto yang masih berada diudara tanpa diketahui siapapun memunculkan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning kecil didepan telapak tangan kanan nya.

Muncul sebuah pisau kecil dari lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat, dengan cepat Naruto mengambil pisau tersebut lalu melemparkannya kearah mata kiri Orc tersebut.

 **Slebb ..**

" **Grooaarrgghh** ".Orc tersebut berteriak keras saat pisau kecil yang dilempar Naruto menancap dalam dimata kirinya.

 **Duaakhh .. Bummm**

Naruto dengan cepat menendang wajah Orc tersebut hingga membuatnya terpelanting dan terjatuh kebelakang hingga membuat debuman kecil disana.

"Bagus Naruto".Guman Shikamaru saat melihat Orc tersebut terjatuh.

"Hiyaahhh !".Teriak Lee yang entah sejak kapan sudah melesat kearah Orc yang nampak telentang sambil memegang mata kirinya yang nampak berdarah karena ulah Naruto.

 **Duakkhh .. Blaarrr ..**

" **Aarrgghh !** ".Orc tersebut berteriak kesakitan saat Lee dengan sekuat tenaga memukul perutnya dengan kuat hingga membuat tanah dibawahnya retak.

Lee nampak terus - menerus memukul Orc tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga, dan setelah lima kali pukulan Lee, akhirnya Orc tersebut pun mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Haah, melelahkan".Keluh Shikamaru yang kini nampak berjalan gontai kearah Naruto dan Lee yang sedang berdiri di tempat menghilangnya Orc yang menyerang mereka tadi, Lee juga nampak sudah berubah kembali ke fisik normalnya.

"Yo Shikamaru - kun, kau tidak apa - apa?".Tanya Lee sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Shikamaru yang hanya mendengus melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Lee".Balas Shikamaru malas namun tak lama kemudian dirinya tersenyum tipis.

"Hehe, tenang saja, tubuhku ini tahan banting".Balas Lee sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Shikamaru.

"Hei, coba kalian lihat ini".Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah benda bulat sebesar kelereng berwarna hijau terang kepada Shikamaru dan Lee.

"I-itu Orb ?!".Tanya Shikamaru sedikit kaget, sedangkan Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Dimana kau menemukan nya Naruto?".Lanjut Shikamaru penasaran.

"Di tempat matinya Orc tadi".Balas Naruto sambil melemparkan benda yang diyakini sebagai Orb itu pada Shikamaru.

"I-ini benar - benar Orb".Ucap Shikamaru setelah dirinya mengamati benda yang dilemparkan Naruto dengan seksama, sebelum berangkat tadi, para murid baru memang diberitahu ciri - ciri Orb, dan yang paling mencolok adalah Orb itu mempunyai energi sihir meski sedikit, jadi sangat mudah bagi Naruto maupun Shikamaru untuk mengetahui kalau itu adalah Orb.

"Mana coba lihat Shikamaru - kun?".Ucap Lee sambil mengamati Orb yang kini berada di tangan Shikamaru itu.

"Wah iya, aku samar - samar memang merasakan ada energi sihir di bola hijau ini, jadi ini benar - benar Orb ya".Lanjut Lee sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir ini kelereng Lee?".Balas Shikamaru sambil memandang malas Lee yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Hehe".Sedangkan Lee yang mendengar penuturan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lebar sambil sedikit tertawa hambar.

"Eh tunggu dulu, jika Orb ini didapat dari tempat matinya Orc tadi itu artinya ..".Ucap Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya sambil memandang Naruto dan Lee secara bergantian.

"Artinya?".Tanya Lee yang nampak bingung.

"Artinya kita setidaknya harus membunuh 99 Orc lagi agar bisa lulus".Ucap Naruto yang kini sedang memegang lehernya yang sedikit pegal.

"... KITA HARUS MEMBUNUH 99 ORC LAGI AGAR BISA LULUS?!".Teriak Lee heboh yang membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru mendelik kearahnya karena terlalu berisik.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita kembali ke tenda kita, aku lelah".Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat tenda mereka berdiri yang tak jauh dari situ.

"..."

"..."

Setelah sampai didepan tempat tenda mereka, ketiganya hanya diam dan saling pandang untuk sejenak.

"Ada yang membawa tenda cadangan?".Tanya Naruto sambil mengamati tenda mereka yang nampak sudah rusak terkena hantaman Orc yang menyerang mereka tadi.

 **...xxXxx...**

Pagi hari yang cerah, di dungeon **Death Forest** lantai satu, terlihat disebuah danau, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang nampak mengenakan celana hitam yang digulung sampai lutut, dan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek sedang menangkap ikan dengan hanya bermodalkan tangan kosong, dan seperti yang kalian kira hasilnya adalah zonk, pemuda tersebut belum menangkap satu ikan pun.

"Cih, ikan brengsek".Umpat pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Naruto tersebut pelan sambil kembali mencoba kembali menangkap ikan yang berenang di sekitar kakinya.

Sedangkan di seberang sungai dangkal yang sedang Naruto turuni tersebut, nampak tiga orang gadis yang sepertinya sedang mengambil air dari sungai tersebut.

"Wahh lihat - lihat airnya jernih sekali".Ucap gadis berambut merah muda sebahu, mata emeraldnya menatap antusias beberapa ikan yang nampak berenang di sungai tersebut, gadis tersebut nampak berjongkok ditepi sungai tersebut sambil menenggelemkan pergelangan tangannya kedalam air sungai.

"S-sakura - chan benar, airnya sangat jernih".Balas gadis berambut ungu gelap, atau mungkin biru gelap panjang yang mempunyai mata berwarna lavender, yang kini malah ikut - ikutan menenggelamkan pergelangan tangan nya kedalam air sungai.

"Ya ampun, Hinata - chan, jangan ikut malas - malasan seperti Sakura, setidaknya jangan membiarkan aku mengambil air seorang diri".Gerutu gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail, mata aquarimenya menatap sebal kearah Hinata dan Sakura yang asik menenggelamkan pergelangan tangan nya ke air sungai, sedang dirinya dengan sebal mengambil air kewadah yang mereka bawa.

"A-ah gomennasai Ino - chan".Balas Hinata yang langsung ikut membantu Ino mengambil air.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Ino - pig?!".Ucap Sakura yang nampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Ino tadi.

"Apa jidat lebar pemalas bwee".Balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sakura yang kini menatap sebal kearahnya.

"S-sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera kembali, l-lagipula airnya sudah cukup banyak".Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum maklum atas pertengkaran kedua teman nya, ketiganya memang sudah berteman sejak smp, dan kebetulan mereka masuk ke Kyoto Akademi dan tinggal di asrama yang sama pula, sungguh kebetulan yang sesuatu.

"Wah lihat - lihat, ada tiga gadis cantik yang sedang mengambil air rupanya".Ucap seorang lelaki berambut cokelat jabrik yang mempunyai tato merah segitiga terbalik dimasing - masing pipinya yang membuat Hinata, Ino dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol ringan itu menoleh keasal suara, dan dapat mereka lihat, tiga orang laki - laki dengan blazer khas Kyoto Akademi sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Wah gadis bermata lavender itu sangat manis, kurasa mirip senior yang tadi bertemu kita di awal masuk dungeon, bukan begitu Kiba?".Ucap seorang laki - laki berambut hitam sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang kini tengah memandang heran kearah mereka bertiga, begitu pula dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh? Lavender? Hinata - chan?!".Teriak Kiba tiba - tiba saat sudah berada didepan Hinata, Ino dan Sakura.

"E-eh? K-kiba - kun?".Balas Hinata kaget saat melihat Kiba ada disini, Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka kalau mantan pacarnya ini akan sekolah di Kyoto Akademi juga, Hinata dan Kiba memang pernah pacaran saat Hinata masih kelas 2 smp, meskipun hubungan mereka cuma hubungan jarak jauh karena Kiba bersekolah di Akibahara, sedangkan Hinata sendiri bersekolah di Tokyo bersama Ino dan Sakura.

"Eh? kau kenal dia Hinata?".Tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan sambil memandang tanya Hinata.

"A-ano, K-kiba - kun itu ..".Ucap Hinata menggantung sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Jangan - jangan dia pacarmu Kiba?!".Teriak laki - laki berambut hitam jabrik disamping kiri Kiba.

"T-tentu saja bukan Idate bodoh !".Teriak Kiba sambil menjitak kepala Idate dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Bukan nya dulu Hinata memang pacarmu Kiba?".Tanya seorang lelaki yang mempunyai tanda seperti obat nyamuk dikedua pipinya dan juga memiliki postur tubuh yang lumayan besar itu sambil memandang heran Kiba.

"I-itu .., ah sudahlah jangan bahas itu Chouji".Balas Kiba yang nampak gugup sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang nampak menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih.

Kiba dan Chouji memang berasal dari smp yang sama, jadi jangan heran kalau Chouji tau soal masa lalu Kiba.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kalian dengan kami?!".Tanya Ino sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"A-ah tidak, tidak ada urusan apa - apa".Balas Kiba yang nampak sedikit gugup saat melihat Hinata.

"A-ahh kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, jaa".Ucap Kiba yang tak lama kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata, Sakura dan Ino diikuti Idate dan juga Chouji yang mengejarnya.

"Jadi Hinata - chan, apa benar laki - laki tadi itu pacarmu?".Goda Ino saat kelompok Kiba nampak sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"B-bukan !, K-kiba - kun itu mantan pacarku".Balas Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Heh? benarkah? lalu kenapa kami tidak tahu?".Selidik Ino sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tanya.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan menggoda Hinata terus".Ucap Sakura yang hanya mendapat balasan cemberut dari Ino dan helaan nafas lega dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita juga harus segera kembali".Lanjut Sakura sambil berjalan ke perkemahan nya diikuti Hinata dan Ino dibelakangnya, tak lupa juga membawa air yang mereka bawa.

 **Dhhuuaarr ...**

Baru saja beberapa langkah Hinata, Sakura dan Ino berjalan, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Menoleh keasal suara, dan ketiganya dapat melihat seekor babi raksaksa yang berada diseberang sungai, menabrak beberapa pohon hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Yuuhuu, Naruto - kun, kau mau ikut lari pagi bersamaku? ini sangat mengasyikan loh !".Teriak Lee yang kini tengah berlari dikejar - kejar babi raksaksa itu sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih setia dengan acara menangkap ikan nya, meskipun baru dapat satu itu, hanya menoleh malas kearah Lee, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya yang tertunda.

"Dasar orang - orang aneh, dan lagi kapan mereka ada disitu ya?".Tanya Sakura sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi".Ajak Ino yang kini sudah berjalan duluan.

"Hoii tunggu kami Ino - pig !"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, tak terasa hari sudah siang, kini dirinya sedang bersantai dibawah sebuah pohon besar, Shikamaru sendiri sedang berada diperkemahan, dan Lee sedang mencari monster yang kira - kira bisa menjatuhankan Orb, karena memang mereka baru mendapatkan 1 Orb, sedangkan syarat untuk lulus adalah 100 Orb, Naruto sendiri bersantai karena menurutnya **Survival Training** ini tidak begitu penting, mau ditolak di Kyoto Akademi pun Naruto tidak masalah, lagipula ia tidak terlalu betah berada di sekolah sihir.

"D-dasar kalian sampah tidak berguna !".Teriak seorang gadis yang terdengar tak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto berdecak kesal karena tidurnya terganggu, tak lama kemudian Naruto memandang malas keasal suara dan dapat Naruto lihat tiga orang siswa sepertinya yang nampak sedang memaksa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sepertinya terpisah dengan teman sekelompoknya, atau mungkin korban penculikan tiga laki - laki itu?, apapun itu Naruto tidak peduli.

"Lidahmu tajam juga Oujou - chan, aku jadi ingin merasakan nya".Ucap salah seorang dari tiga laki - laki tersebut sambil meneguk ludahnya pelan lalu tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap bibir merah muda milik gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan kedua teman nya yang kini tengah memegangi lengan gadis itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"L-lepaskan aku sialan !".Teriak gadis tersebut mencoba berontak dari kekangan dua pria tersebut.

"Ah kau ini berisik sekali, tenang saja setelah kami menikmati tubuhmu, aku akan membakarmu menggunakan sihir apiku hahaha".Ucap lelaki yang sepertinya ketua kelompok tersebut sambil tertawa pelan.

'Sepertinya beberapa murid memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk berbuat seenaknya'.Batin Naruto yang masih melihat dan mendengar apa yang dilakukan ketiga laki - laki itu pada gadis yang sedang mereka pegang itu.

"J-jika saja mana - ku masih tersisa, kalian akan kubekukan sampai mati !".Teriak gadis tersebut dengan senyum sinis yang menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto sendiri yakin jika gadis itu adalah tipe anak manja yang dilahirkan dikeluarga kaya.

 **Plakk ..**

"Hah? apa kau bilang? membekukan kami? hahaha, melawanpun kau tak bisa, tapi masih saja sombong dasar jalang !".Balas lelaki tadi sambil menampar pipi kiri gadis tersebut dengan keras.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau nikmati saja apa yang akan terjadi".Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil mencengkram pipi gadis tersebut hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Mata gadis tersebut bergetar ketakutan, matanya melirik kesegala arah seolah mencari bantuan, dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat Naruto yang kebetulan kini masih menatap kearah mereka.

Naruto sendiri yang melihat gadis tersebut menatap kearahnya hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu kembali menyenderkan badan nya ke batang pohon dibelakangnya dan mulai kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar tidak berguna".Guman Naruto pelan.

Sedangkan gadis tersebut yang melihat pemuda yang ia kira akan menolongnya, ternyata tidak menolongnya hanya melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

Oh ayolah, dia adalah Akamiya Shion, kurang ajar sekali orang yang tidak mau menolongnya itu.

"K-kupastikan kalian bertiga dan pemuda disana akan menyesal memperlakukanku seperti ini !".Teriak Shion sambil menatap nyalang lelaki didepan nya yang kini sedang membuka kancing atas seragam nya.

"Hah?! memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan hah? dan lagi, pemuda mana yang kau maksud?!".Balas lelaki tersebut sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Shion, lalu dirinya menoleh kearah kepala Shion bergerak saat menyebutkan pemuda yang dimaksud tadi, dan dirinya dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sepertinya tengah tertidur sambil menyenderkan badan nya ke batang pohon yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Cih, ada saksi mata rupanya, tidak masalah selama dia tidak mengganggu tidak apa - apa".Ucap lelaki tersebut yang kini mulai melanjutkan kegiatan nya membuka kancing baju Shion.

"Berhenti sampai situ !".Ucap tegas seseorang dibelakang mereka yang membuat lelaki tersebut berdecak kesal, lalu membalikan badan nya dengan kesal.

"Cih, siapa yang berani - beraninya mengganggu-"

 **Duakkhh ..**

Belum sempat ucapan nya selesai, lelaki tersebut harus terlebih dahulu tersungkur karena pada saat ia membalikan badan, kepalanya langsung mendapatkan sebuah tendangan keras yang membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

"Lepaskan gadis itu atau kalian akan mendapat hukuman lebih atas tindakan kalian ini".Ancam seorang gadis berambut orange panjang yang kini tengah mencabut sebilah pedang di pinggangnya.

"H-ha'i".Balas kedua laki - laki yang memagang Shion ketakutan, dengan cepat keduanya melepaskan tangan Shion dan berusaha kabur namun pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang tadi menendang bos mereka dengan cepat menghadang mereka dan memasang kuda - kuda bertarung.

"Jika kalian kabur, hukuman kalian akan lebih berat".Ucap gadis berambut oranye tersebut yang membuat kedua lelaki yang tadi memegang Shion tersebut terdiam.

"Neji kau urus mereka bertiga, dan bawa mereka ke luar dungeon".Ucap gadis tersebut kepada pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang menghadang dua lelaki tadi.

"Dan kau Tenten, tolong beritahu kepala sekolah mengenai kejadian ini".Lanjut gadis tersebut yang kini mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah gadis berambut cokelat bercepol dua disampingnya.

"Ha'i Kyuubi - Fuku Kaichou".Balas Neji dan Tenten serentak, yang tak lama kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kyuubi tadi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri yang sudah kembali menyarungkan pedangnya kini berjalan kearah Shion yang nampak masih terduduk lesu ditanah.

"Kau tidak apa - apa?".Ucap Kyuubi lembut sambil berjongkok menyentuh pundak Shion.

"Cih, dasar Osis tidak berguna, kalau tadi terjadi apa - apa padaku bagaimana hah? asal kau tahu saja ya, keluarga Akiyama adalah keluarga yang memegang saham paling besar disekolah ini".Balas Shion sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Kyuubi dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi yang berada dipundaknya dengan kasar.

"A-ah ha'i gomennasai".Balas Kyuubi sambil mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin.

'Cewek sialan !, demi bulu hidung Hashirama - jiji, aku menyesal menolongnya'.Batin Kyuubi kesal.

"Ah ngomong - ngomong namamu siapa? aku akan mengirimkan uang kepadamu sebagai tanda belas kasihku".Ucap Shion yang kini sedang menata rambutnya yang nampak berantakan.

'SOMBONG SEKALI DIA ?!'.Teriak batin Kyuubi kesal.

"Ehm, aku adalah SENJU Kyuubi, WAKIL KETUA Osis di Kyoto Akademi".Balas Kyuubi dengan penekanan pada jabatan dan marga keluarganya.

"Oh, souka".Balas Shion cuek yang membuat Kyuubi makin menyesal telah menolong gadis ini.

"Oh ya !".Teriak Shion tiba - tiba yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto yang masih pada posisi semula.

"Aku ingin kau menangkap dia juga, dia tidak menolongku saat aku mau diperlakukan tidak senonoh tadi !".Teriak Shion pada Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tengah tertidur tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya bingung lalu menengok kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Shion, dan dirinya dapat melihat pemuda senonoh yang menciumnya di gerbong kereta tengah tertidur sambil menyenderkan badan nya ke sebuah batang pohon, tak lama kemudian dirinya menyeringai senang.

"Oh benarkah?".Tanya Kyuubi sambil menyeringai yang membuat Shion sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin dia juga dihukum dan tidak sekolah di sini lagi".Balas Shion angkuh.

"Ah kalau soal itu tenang saja, dia akan mendapat hukuman yang saaaaangattt berat".Balas Kyuubi yang masih mempertahankan seringaian nya.

"Kalau begitu kau kembalilah ke kelompokmu, biar aku yang mengurus laki - laki brengsek itu".Lanjut Kyuubi yang kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto sambil mencabut sebilah pedang dipinggangnya.

 **Slebb ..**

"Bangun kau brengsek !".Teriak Kyuubi yang kini berjongkok didepan Naruto sambil menancapkan pedangnya tepat beberapa cm dari kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ribut - ribut membuka matanya pelan, dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah mata ruby Kyuubi yang menatap nyalang kearahnya.

"Apa?".Tanya Naruto sambil melirik pedang yang menancap disamping kanan kepalanya.

"Ikut aku, kau dihukum karena berkomplot dengan tiga lelaki yang mau memperkosa gadis Akiyama tadi".Balas Kyuubi sambil mengambil kembali pedangnya dan mengacungkan nya ke wajah Naruto.

"Hah? apa yang sedang kau bicarakan gadis liar?".Tanya Naruto yang masih santai - santai saja meski diacungi pedang oleh Kyuubi.

"HAH?! bukan nya sudah jelas, kau tidak menolong gadis tadi, itu artinya kau berkomplot dengan ketiga laki - laki itu kan?!".Teriak Kyuubi menuntut.

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak menolong orang, itu artinya aku salah? tidak kan, itu hakku, terserah aku mau menolong orang atau tidak itu bukanlah sebuah ke-sa-la-han".Balas Naruto dengan pengejaan diakhir kalimatnya.

"T-tentu saja itu salah, kau seharusnya menolong orang yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan".Balas Kyuubi sedikit tergagap kala Naruto menatapnya dingin.

"Berisik, menyingkir sana".Balas Naruto sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi yang menodongkan pedang kearahnya.

"Hei, kau in-"

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Omelan Kyuubi terputus kala sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi di langit, dan tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir ungu besar dilangit yang memunculkan naga berbentuk tengkorak dari sana.

"I-itu .."

Sedangakan di tempat kepala sekolah, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan juga Kakashi yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul, dikagetkan oleh ledakan yang disusul oleh lingkaran sihir besar dilangit yang memunculkan naga yang terbuat dari susunan tulang belulang.

"M-mungkinkah .."

" **F-foribidden Magic ?!** "

 **.. To Be Continued ..**

 **...xxXxx...**

A/N : Aisshh gomen, chapter ini serasa banyak adegan ga berguna nya (/_-)\\.

Author ga bakal banyak ngomong, makasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan baca fic ini, dan buat penampilan Kyuubi itu sama kaya Kushina hanya saja berambut oranye, bermata merah ruby dan juga tanpa jepit rambut.

Dan satu hal, sudah saya sampaikan di chapter kemarin kan kalau kekuatan Naruto itu saya ambil dari Gilgamesh dari anime fate/stay.

Ah ya, dan sihir Naruto itu memang tergolong hebat namun karena sulit menguasainya jadi dianggap lemah, dan tentang syarat sihir magic maker itu struktur ya bukan benda nya, tapi strukturnya, bahkan bumi pun bisa Naruto buat jika tahu strukturnya, tapi itu sih mustahil, strujtyr semut aja rumit apalagi bumi.

Dah sekian aja, silahkan berikan tanggapan buat chapter ini, jaa na ..


	4. Chapter 4

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto **[Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Created by** : Al - kun666

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

..

.

"I-itu .." Guman Kyuubi terbata saat melihat **Skeleton Dragon** yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu besar yang tiba - tiba muncul dilangit.

" **Grooargghh !** " Naga tersebut meraung dengan keras, yang membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya sedikit ketakutan.

"..." Naruto sendiri hanya diam melihat itu, tak lama kemudian dirinya bangun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih menatap kaget kemunculan **Skeleton Dragon** yang tiba - tiba.

Sementara itu ditempat kepala sekolah, Tsunade kini nampak panik karena kemunculan **Skeleton Dragon** yang tiba - tiba ditengah - tengah Dungeon.

"Ini pasti perbuatan pengguna **Foribidden Magic,** tapi ... siapa?" Guman Tsunade yang nampaknya sedang berfikir keras, dirinya juga sudah menyuruh Kakashi dan beberapa guru lain nya untuk segera mengamankan area kemunculan **Skeleton Dragon** itu, agar tidak ada murid yang terluka.

"Tenanglah Tsunade, jika lingkaran sihir itu muncul di Dungeon, itu artinya pengguna **Foribidden Magic** itu juga pasti ada dalam Dungeon" Ucap Jiraiya yang mencoba menenangkan Tsunade.

"Tapi siapa Jiraiya?!, kau tahu sendiri tidak ada yang memiliki jenis sihir itu di sekolah kita !" Balas Tsunade dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf sambil memijit keningnya pusing.

Sedangkan Jiraiya yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas sesaat, tak lama kemudian Jiraiya mulai beranjak dari situ, dan berjalan keluar tenda.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Tsunade yang kini menatap heran Jiraiya.

"Hm, aku akan membantu para guru untuk mengalahkan mahluk itu, lagipula aku juga guru disini" Balas Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Tsunade yang membuat Tsunade menghela nafas dibuatnya.

"T-tsunade - sama !"

Belum sempat Jiraiya keluar tenda, seorang guru wanita berambut ungu yang dikuncir satu nampak masuk dengan tergesa - gesa sambil meneriaki nama Tsunade dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Ada apa Anko?" Tanya Tsunade yang kini menatap Anko dengan heran.

"Ini gawat !" Balas Anko sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah - engah.

"Memangnya apa yang gawat Anko?" Balas Tsunade dengan sebelah alisnya yang sudah terangkat.

"Ini benar - benar gawat Tsunade - sama !"

Dahi Tsunade mulai berkedut kesal mendengar jawaban Anko barusan, sedangkan Jiraiya yang melihatnya pun mulai mengambil inisiatif sendiri.

"Jelaskan bagaimana situasi disana Anko, dan apa yang gawat?" Tanya Jiraiya yang kini tengah memandang serius Anko.

"Situasi disana benar - benar gawat Jiraiya - sa-"

 **Braakk ..**

Tsunade memukul meja didepan nya dengan keras hingga membuat meja tersebut belah menjadi dua, dan tentu saja mengagetkan Anko dan Jiraiya yang berada disana.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau sebut gawat itu, sekarang juga Mitarashi Anko !" Ucap Tsunade yang kini menatap tajam Anko yang sedang berkeringat dingin.

"S-sebenarnya **, Skeleton Dragon** itu tidak mempan terhadap sihir level 5 kebawah"

"A-apa?!" Balas Tsunade tak percaya, begitu pula Jiraiya yang menatap tak percaya Anko.

"K-kau tidak bercanda kan?!" Lanjut Tsunade bertanya kepada Anko dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"H-ha'i, sihir kami yang berada di level 5 kebawah tidak mempan terhadap tubuhnya" Balas Anko takut - takut saat melihat wajah Tsunade yang berubah menjadi garang.

"Sialan !" Teriak Tsunade yang langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya dan Anko yang saling berpandangan untuk sejenak yang tak lama kemudian pergi menyusul Tsunade yang terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Hahaha lihatlah para guru bodoh itu, mereka pikir bisa menghancurkan **Skeleton Dragon** milikmu hanya dengan serangan sihir murahan seperti itu, sihir level 7 **Foribidden Magic** memang hebat hahaha" Ucap seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam disalah satu dahan pohon sambil memperhatikan para guru Kyoto Akademi yang nampak terus - menerus menyerang **Skeleton Dragon** dengan sihir level 5 kebawah, meskipun semua sihir itu tidak ada yang mempan sama sekali.

"Tentu saja, aku menguras setengah mana ku untuk menggunakan sihir level 7 itu" Balas salah seorang sosok berjubah hitam yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya disalah satu batang pohon.

"Haha, tapi aku tak menyangka Taichou cuma menugaskan kita untuk hal ini, bukankah lebih baik jika membunuh beberapa siswa atau guru mungkin" Balas sosok yang kini tengah menyeringai dibalik jubah yang dikenakan nya.

"Kau tau sendiri Kuro, ini hanyalah pengalih perhatian untuk memudahkan rencana Taichou" Balas sosok yang kini masih menyenderkan punggungnya dengan santai.

Sosok yang dipanggil Kuro tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yah meski begitu, tidak salah bukan, jika kita membunuh satu atau dua murid, Shiro?" Tanya Kuro sambil menyeringai kecil kearah sosok yang dipanggil Shiro.

Shiro sendiri yang mendengar penuturan Kuro hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu Kuro, kau bisa mengacaukan rencana Taichou karena sifatmu itu" Balas Shiro yang tak lama kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah **Skeleton Dragon** miliknya yang nampak sedang mementalkan beberapa guru yang nampak menyerangnya menggunakan **Body Magic.**

Sementara itu di tempat para guru, Kakashi kini tengah mengkomando para guru untuk segera mengambil posisi bertahan dan berhenti menyerang **Skeleton Dragon** menggunakan sihir level 5 kebawah.

"Kalau memang sihir level 5 tidak mempan, maka tidak ada cara lain" Guman Kakashi yang tak lama kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menggunakan sihir level 6 miliknya.

" **The Black Hole : Kamui !** " Teriak Kakashi yang bersamaan dengan itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih di sayap kiri **Skeleton Dragon** yang sedang terbang di atas mereka.

Tak lama kemudian dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul **Black Hole** berskala kecil yang membuat sayap kiri **Skeleton Dragon** menghilang, dan terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **Blaarr ..**

 **Skeleton Dragon** jatuh dengan keras hingga membuat beberapa pohon tumbang dan hancur, untung saja para guru sudah mempersiapkan sihir pertahanan agar mereka tak ikut terkena imbasnya.

" **Groaaarrghh !** " **Skeleton Dragon** nampak meraung keras dan mencoba bangkit meskipun tanpa sayap kirinya.

"Baiklah semuanya, siapkan sihir terkuat kalian, kita akan menyerangnya bersama - sama dengan aba - abak-"

" **One Punch Death !** "

 **Braakk .. Blaarr ..**

Ucapan Kakashi terputus kala tiba - tiba Tsunade muncul diatas **Skeleton Dragon** , dan memukul kepala naga tersebut dengan tangan nya yang sudah terselimuti aura biru pekat dengan keras, hingga membuatnya hancur dengan kawah yang cukup lebar disana.

"S-sugoii"

Beberapa guru nampak kagum dengan kekuatan kepala sekolah mereka yang dapat mengalahkan **Skeleton Dragon** hanya dengan satu pukulan, sedangkan Tsunade sendiri memang menggunakan sihir **Body Magic** level 7 untuk menghancurkan kepala naga buluk tadi.

Sementara itu ditempat Kuro dan Shiro, keduanya nampak memandang kejadian tersebut dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Wah sugoii, dia menghancurkan **Skeleton Dragon** milikmu hanya dengan sekali pukul" Ucap Kuro yang kini tengah tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi kesal Shiro.

"Cih, tentu saja, lagipula dia adalah pengguna **Body Magic** yang pertama mencapai level 8 di jepang, sihir level 7 tidak akan ada apa - apanya jika lawan nya adalah dia, tapi .. pertunjukan baru saja dimulai, karena sihir **Foribidden Magic** itu semuanya spesial" Ucap Shiro yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil di balik jubah yang dipakainya saat melihat kepala dan sayap kiri **Skeleton Dragon** yang hancur tiba - tiba menyatu kembali dengan cepat.

"M-mustahil !"

Para guru menatap tidak percaya apa yang terjadi didepan nya, begitu pula Tsunade yang memang berada paling dekat dengan **Skeleton Dragon** yang kini kembali utuh.

" **Grooaarrgghh !** " **Skeleton Dragon** meraung dengan keras yang tak lama kemudian mengumpulkan energi ungu dari mulutnya.

"Cepat buat sihir pertahanan terkuat kalian !" Teriak Tsunade yang mengkomando para guru untuk segera membuat sihir pertahanan terkuat mereka, sedangkan Tsunade sendiri kini tubuhnya sudah diselimuti aura berwarna biru pekat dengan lingkaran sihir yang muncul dibawah kakinya, untuk seorang pengguna **Body Magic** , cara bertahan mereka memang sedikit unik, daripada menggunakan Mana untuk membuat sebuah kubah atau Shield untuk melindungi dirinya, pengguna **Body Magic** sendiri lebih cenderung menggunakan Mana nya untuk melapisi tubuh mereka secara langsung.

Karena faktanya, rata - rata fisik pengguna **Body Magic** memang berada di atas rata - rata fisik pengguna Magic lain nya.

 **Wuusshh .. Dhuaarr ..**

 **Skeleton Dragon** menembakan energi berwarna ungu di mulutnya kearah para guru yang membuat sihir pertahanan, hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar.

Tak lama kemudian ledakan itu menghilang, kepulan debu nampak menutupi daerah sekitar, pohon - pohon yang tadi menghiasi tempat itu kini sudah hancur sebagian besarnya karena serangan tadi, nampak juga beberapa mayat Goblin dan Orc yang mati dan tak lama kemudian menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

" **Groaargh !** " Untuk kesekian kalinya **Skeleton Dragon** meraung dengan keras hingga membuat debu yang menutupi area sekitar mulai menghilang dan menampilkan para guru yang nampaknya selamat dari serangan tadi, meskipun sebagian dari mereka ada yang kelelahan bahkan pingsan karena kehabisan Mana.

"Kakashi, cepat bawa guru yang terluka dan yang sudah kehabisan mana kembali ke sekolah dan suruh Shizune untuk menyembuhkan mereka, biar disini aku yang urus, dan untuk kalian yang masih bertahan, bantu Kakashi untuk membawa rekan kalian, dan sampaikan pada para murid bahwa **Survival Training** ini dibatalkan dan segera kembali ke sekolah, cepat !" Perintah Tsunade yang kini terlihat sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak, dari 10 guru yang menghadapi **Skeleton Dragon,** hanya tersisa 4 orang termasuk Kakashi yang belum kehabisan Mana.

" **Fire Element : Fire Ball !** " Seru sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Tsunade, yang tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah diatas **Skeleton Dragon** dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola api berdiameter 5 meter yang kini melesat turun kearah **Skeleton Dragon.**

 **Blaarrr ..**

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat bola api tersebut mengenai kepala **Skeleton Dragon** dengan telak.

 **Tap ..**

"Yahh, ternyata memang tidak mempan ya".Guman sang pelaku penyerangan saat melihat **Skeleton Dragon** yang nampak baik - baik saja sambil mendaratkan kakinya didekat Tsunade yang hanya melirik kearahnya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri sudah dengar dari Anko bahwa sihir level 5 kebawah tidak akan mempan Jiraiya?!".Ucap Tsunade pada pelaku penyerangan yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya.

"Yaahh aku hanya ingin melihatnya langsung dengan mataku sendiri" Balas Jiraiya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lalu tersenyum lebar kearah Tsunade.

Tsunade sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, kelakuan Jiraiya dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan kelemahan nya?" Tanya Tsunade dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

Jiraiya daritadi memang sudah berada disana bersamaan dengan Tsunade yang melancarkan serangan pertamanya, hanya saja dirinya memang terlebih dahulu diam mengamati dan mencari tahu kelemahan **Skeleton Dragon.**

"Kau lihat permata ungu yang berada didalam dadanya, kurasa itulah kelemahan nya" Jelas Jiraiya sambil menunjuk permata ungu yang melayang di dalam tubuh tengkorak **Skeleton Dragon.**

"Kau .. yakin?" Tanya Tsunade yang nampak melihat Jiraiya ragu - ragu, oke bukan dirinya tidak mempercayai Jiraiya, hanya saja kadang - kadang spekulasi Jiraiya itu salah besar, pernah sekali dirinya dan Orochimaru hampir mati dulu karena Jiraiya yang salah memberikan informasi tentang kelemahan monster yang mereka lawan, jadi wajar bukan jika dia sedikit ragu dengan Jiraiya?.

"Oh ayolah hime, sampai kapan kau tidak mempercayaiku terus" Balas Jiraiya yang kini tengah memasang wajah sebal.

"Itu bukan salahku, memangnya dulu siapa yang membuatku dan Orochimaru hampir mati karena spekulasinya?!"

Tsunade merengut sebal saat melihat Jiraiya yang malah bersikap seolah - olah itu bukan salahnya, dasar laki - laki.

"O-oke oke itu salahku, jadi untuk sekarang kita coba dulu saja spekulasiku, lagipula tidak ada titik kelemahan lain selain itu kan?"

"Awas saja kalau spekulasimu membuatku hampir mati lagi" Balas Tsunade sambil memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Haah lagipula dia tidak akan mati semudah itu, dia kan pengguna **Healer Magic** level 7" Bisik Jiraiya menggerutu pelan, oh ayolah Tsunade terlalu melebih - lebihkan masa lalu.

"Ayo mulai !"

 **...xxXxx...**

Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar tak jauh dari tenda kelompoknya.

"Hoaamm" Shikamaru kembali menguap pelan sambil berjalan keluar tenda, namun nampaknya dia tidak menemukan tanda - tanda Lee maupun Naruto, yang membyat dirinya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya ampun kemana kedua orang merepotkan itu" Keluh Shikamaru yang kini duduk didepan kedua tenda teman nya.

Kalau dipikir - pikir, Shikamaru memang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, hal yang dia ingat saat sebelum dia tidur adalah Lee yang pergi mencari Monster sedangkan Naruto sendiri tak memberitahukan apa - apa padanya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"

Shikamaru dengan cepat menoleh keasal suara saat ia mendengar seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

"Eh? Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru heran, saat melihat asal suara yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sedang membakar tiga ikan tak jauh dari tempat tenda mereka.

"Apa?" Balas Naruto malas sambil membolak - balik ikan yang di bakarnya.

Sehabis diintrogasi oleh Kyuubi dan kemunculan **Skeleton Dragon** tadi, Naruto memang langsung saja kembali ketenda sambil membawa tiga ikan yang ia tangkap diperjalanan, baginya berada di sanapun tidak akan ada artinya, itu urusan guru bukan urusan nya.

Buat apa dirinya repot - repot mengurusi masalah orang lain?, asal kalian tahu, dirinya bukanlah sosok Hero yang akan selalu membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan.

"Darimana saja kau? dan dimana Lee?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini dengan seenaknya mengambil satu ikan bakar milik Naruto, dan nampaknya Naruto juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan sambil memakan salah satu ikan bakar yang dipegangnya.

"Hei kalian, kenapa kalian masih ada di Dungeon, bukankah **Survival Training** ini dibatalkan karena kemunculan **Skeleton Dragon** , ayo cepat kembali ke sekolah, bila ada yang terluka segera ke ruang kesehatan"

Tiba - tiba seorang guru berwajah cukup sangar yang sedang memapah guru yang nampak pingsan berucap kepada Shikamaru dan juga Naruto yang tengah asik memakan ikan bakar.

"Eh? **Skeleton Dragon**?" Tanya Shikamaru heran, kenapa tiba - tiba begini, lagipula dirinya belum pernah dengar nama **Skeleton Dragon** sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan terus asik memakan ikan bakarnya, ini orang memang benar - benar mempunyai moto hidup 'bodo amat'.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku kembali ke sekolah" Ajak guru tersebut yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan Shikamaru.

"Sebentar, kami akan membereskan barang - barang kami terlebih dahulu" Balas Shikamaru yang kini mengajak Naruto membereskan tenda dan barang - barang mereka yang lain nya.

"Ayo berangkat"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **Duakhh .. Blaarr ..**

Tsunade mendarat dengan mulus ditanah sambil sedikit terengah - engah, berapa kalipun dia menyerang, **Skeleton Dragon** terus menerus kembali ke bentuk semula, bahkan sampai sekarang dirinya dan Jiraiya belum sempat menyentuh kristal ungu yang merupakan kelemahan **Skeleton Dragon** itu, menurut Jiraiya.

Dan dari tadi, dirinya terus - menerus menggunakan sihir level 6 yang membuat Mana nya lumayan terkuras.

 **Swwuusshhh .. Kraaakkk .. Pyaarr ..**

Muncul panah yang terbuat dari es, yang melesat dengan cepat kearah kristal ungu yang berada di dalam tulang rusuk dada naga tersebut, dan dengan cepat setelah panah es itu mengenai kristal tersebut **Skeleton Dragon** seketika terselimuti es lalu hancur menjadi partikel cahaya.

Tsunade dan juga Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah panah tersebut berasal, dan mereka berdua dapat melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut putih panjang yang mengenakan seragam khas Kyoto Akademi dengan pin perak yang menempel didadanya.

 **Tap ..**

Gadis tersebut mendarat mulus didepan Jiraiya dan juga Tsunade yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya Tsunade - sama, Jiraiya - sama" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil membungkukan badan nya.

"Tidak apa Kaguya - chan, terima kasih kau sudah menolongku dan juga Jiraiya, aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai sihir hebat yang dapat membuat mahluk tadi mati hanya dalam satu serangan" Puji Tsunade sambil tersenyum lembut kearah murid terbaiknya sekaligus murid yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis ini.

Ootsutsuki Kaguya, merupakan murid paling berbakat di Kyoto Akademi, bagaimana tidak, di usianya yang masih muda ini, dirinya sudah menguasai **Element Magic** level 6, yang bahkan melebihi rata - rata level guru di Kyoto Akademi, tidak heran kalau dirinya menjadi ketua Osis di Kyoto Akademi.

"Ah tidak juga Tsunade - sama, **Skeleton Dragon** tadi memang sudah lemah karena serangan anda dan juga Jiraiya - sama" Balas Kaguya sambil tersenyum kecil, membalas senyuman Tsunade.

"Oh ya Kaguya - chan, apa semua murid baru sudah kembali kesekolah?" Tanya Tsunade sambil berjalan kearah Kaguya yang masih sedikit membungkukan badan nya.

"Sudah Tsunade - sama, para anggota Osis juga ikut membantu, jadi pengevakuasian berjalan cepat"

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah, ada yang ingin kuumumkan pada para murid baru"

Sementara itu ditempat Shiro dan Kuro, keduanya yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya diam, yang tak lama kemudian saling pandang, lalu menghilang dari sana menggunakan sihir Teleport milik Kuro.

 **...xxXxx...**

Sedangkan di aula sekolah, kini telah berkumpul ratusan murid baru yang nampak bingung karena **Survival Training** yang tiba - tiba dibatalkan.

Diantara ratusan murid baru tersebut, terlihat pemuda berambut kuning yang kita kenal bernama Naruto bersama pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya nanas yang kita kenal bernama Shikamaru nampak sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang di aula.

"Naruto, kau kenal gadis itu, nampaknya dari tadi dia terus memandang kearahmu" Bisik Shikamaru sambil melirik seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang terus memandang tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh sesaat, kemudian melirik gadis yang Shikamaru maksud.

"Tidak" Balas Naruto yang kembali memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan badan nya ke kursi yang didudukinya.

"Hooaamm, lebih baik tidak usah berurusan dengan wanita Naruto, wanita itu merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap pelan, tak lama kemudian dirinya menarik dua kursi kosong didekatnya lalu membaringan tubuhnya dengan bantalan tiga kursi tersebut.

Memang pada dasarnya Shikamaru itu tukang tidur, baru saja beberapa saat dia memejamkan matanya, dirinya sudah menyelami alam mimpi.

Naruto sendiri yang memang terlebih dahulu memejamkan matanya, belum bisa menyelami alam mimpi seperti Shikamaru.

Sedangkan gadis yang dari tadi memandang tajam kearah Naruto hanya mendengus pelan saat melihat Naruto yang malah tertidur.

"Ada apa Shion - chan?" Tanya teman gadis tersebut yang mempunyai rambut merah panjang sambil memandang gadis yang dipanggil Shion dengan heran.

"Ah tidak apa - apa Saara - chan" Balas Shion sambil tersenyum kearah Saara.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai lelaki pirang itu Shion?" Ucap gadis berambut merah panjang, meski tidak sepanjang Saara, dan jangan lupakan kacamata berframe hitam yang membingkai di wajah cantiknya, sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tengah tertidur di kursi.

"Hah?! jangan bercanda Karin, levelku tidak serendah itu" Balas Shion tak terima atas tuduhan Karin yang menyebutkan kalau dirinya menyukai Naruto, cih jangankan menyukai, dirinya malah membenci pecundang itu.

"Dengar ya, dia adalah target utama untuk ku bully, aku tidak mau tahu kalian berdua harus mencari informasi tentang pecundang itu" Lanjut Shion sambil menyeringai kecil.

Jangan salahkan Shion dirinya seperti ini, salahkan Naruto yang bahkan tidak mau menolongnya saat dirinya dalam bahaya, benar - benar pecundang.

"T-tunggu Shion, memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan dia?" Tanya Karin sambil mengernyit heran, karena biasanya Shion itu hanya akan bersikap buruk pada orang yang bermasalah dengan nya, dan Karin tidak tahu apa yang membuat sepupunya berurusan dengan Shion.

Tunggu dulu, sepupu?, ya Karin adalah sepupu jauh Naruto, dirinya dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu pada usia 6 tahun dirumah bibinya Kushina, dan nampaknya Naruto tidak ingat padanya, tapi untuk Karin sendiri, mengenali Naruto adalah hal mudah karena kumis kucing yang ada di pipinya.

"Cih, kalian tahu kan kejadian di Dungeon dimana aku hampir diperkosa oleh tiga murid sialan itu?" Tanya Shion sambil menahan kesal karena kejadian itu.

"Pecundang itu ada disana, dan dia tidak mebolongku sama sekali" Lanjut Shion sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan kesal.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Saara seolah tidak percaya, karena menurutnya mana ada lelaki yang setega itu, apalagi pada gadis seperti Shion, menurut Saara agak mustahil sih ada pria yang tidak peduli pada Shion, kecuali ..

"Mungkin dia takut pada ketiga murid itu, makanya dia tidak berani menolongmu" Lanjut Saara mengungkapkan pendapatnya yang dibalas dengusan oleh Shion.

"Hahaha itu tidak mungkin Saara, dia itu bukan tipe orang yang penakut, kau tahu dulu pernah waktu aku masih sd, ada lima orang senpai yang menjahiliku dan aku secara spontan mengadu kepada bibi Kushina, dan kebetulan dia mendengarnya, dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karin sambil memandang kedua teman nya yang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka pertanda mereka tidak tahu.

"Kelima senpai yang menjahiliku semuanya masuk rumah sakit karena dia hahaha" Lanjut Karin sambil tertawa senang saat mengingat hal itu.

Pada saat dirinya masih sd, dirinya memang tinggal dirumah paman Minato dan bibi Kushina, karena ayahnya harus ke amerika untuk beberapa tahun, dirinya juga cukup akrab dengan Naruto waktu itu, dan pada saat dirinya menginjak Smp dirinya pindah dan tinggal kembali bersama ayahnya yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika.

"Waahh, benark- tunggu dulu !, kau kenal dia?!" Tanya Shion dengan raut muka kaget sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dia kan sepupuku" Balas Karin santai yang membuat Shion dan Saara kaget dibuatnya.

"Ha?! sepupu?!" Teriak Shion dan Saara bersamaan, untung saja suasana aula sangat riuh hingga membuat teriakan mereka tidak begitu menonjol.

"Tetap saja dia tidak menolongku waktu itu, aku tidak terima itu" Ucap Shion yang kini memandang tajam kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur.

"Hahaha, jangan terlalu berlebihan Shion, dari dulu dia memang seperti itu, dia itu tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, dia menolongku waktu itu aku juga tidak tahu karena apa, jalan pikirnya sangat sulit untuk dimengerti" Balas Karin sambil memandang Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

"Cih, tapi kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku mengerjai sepupumu sedikit Karin?" Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Karin.

"Silahkan saja, lagipula orang seperti dia mana bisa dikerjai" Balas Karin santai sambil mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Keh lihat saja, jangan salahlan aku jika Akamiya Shion - sana ini mempermalukan sepupumu Karin"

"Ya ya, lakukan sesukamu jika kau bisa Shion"

Shion yang mendengar balasan dari Karin menyeringai kecil, tak lama kemudian dirinya beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah para siswa yang nampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ano sumimasen .." Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum manis, wajah khas boneka barbie nya akan berguna saat ini.

Kelima pemuda yang sedang mengobrol tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Shion, dan seketika wajah kelima pemuda tersebut memerah melihat wajah imut Shion.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" Tanya Shion sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya hingga membuat wajah kelima pemuda tersebut kembali memerah padam.

"T-tentu saja, memangnya apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Balas salah satu lelaki tersebut.

"Emm a-ano, ada seorang lelaki yang b-berbuat jahat padaku" Ucap Shiob dengan gaya malu - malu yang tentu saja ia buat - buat.

"Tenang saja, aku Jirōbō tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu nona manis, katakan dimana orangnya, biar kuhajar dia" Ucap seorang pria berbadan gendut dengan gaya rambut mohawk yang diwarnai warna orange sambil bangun dari kursinya.

Shion yang melihatnya menyeringai kecil dalam hati.

"I-itu orangnya" Ucap Shion pelan sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tertidur dikursi paling belakang aula.

"Hah, biar kuhajar dia" Ucap Jirōbō sambil berjalan dengan gagah berani kearah Naruto yang tampak tengah tertidur.

 **Duaakhhh .. Braaakkhh ..**

Saat dirinya sudah berada didepan Naruto, tanpa aba - aba Jirōbō langsung saja memukul pipi kiri Naruto dengan keras, hingga membuat Naruto terpelantibg kebelakang dengan keras, dan aula seketika hening karena kejadian barusan.

Semua murid menatap kejadian tersebut sambil berbisik - bisik heran, Shion sendiri yang melihatnya menyeringai kecil dalam hati, menghiraukan Karin yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

Naruto membuka matanya pelan sambil bangkit berdiri dan menyingkirkan kursi yang menghalanginya.

Memandang Jirōbō yang kini juga tengah memandangnya dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Kau tidak terima hah?! kesini, lawan aku pecundang !" Ucap Jirōbō sambil memasang kuda - kuda bertarung miliknya.

Naruto memandang malas Jirōbō yang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Kau ingin mati?"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To Be Continued ..**

 **Skeleton Dragon** : Merupakan salah satu sihir **Foribidden Magic** level 7 yang memungkinkan sipengguna memanggil mahluk berbentuk naga tengkorak, kelebihannya yaitu naga tersebut tidak akan mati jika kristal didalam dadanya tidak dihancurkan artinya naga tersebut semi - Immortal, dan kelemahan nya tentu saja kristal didalam dadanya.

 **\- Goblin :**

 **Type** : Beast

 **Sihir** : -

 **Level** : 1 bawah

 **Senjata** : Pisau, Tombak dll.

 **\- Orc :**

 **Type :** Beast

 **Sihir** : -

 **Level** : 1 menengah

 **Senjata :** Gada, palu, kapak dll.

A/N : Untuk chap kali ini saya ga bakal berkata panjang lebar, silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian buat chap ini, oh iya sedikit penjelasan tentang sifat Narutp, sifat Naruto disini ngga Dark, mungkin Gray.

Makasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan baca fic ini ..

Sampai jumpa di chap depan, jaa ne ..


	5. Chapter 5

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by :** Al - kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

.

.

 **Summary** : Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

 **-Play OST : Evanesence - Bring me to life -**

"Kau mau mati?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang malas Jirōbō.

"Ha?! kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku?!" Balas Jirōbō yang sepertinya tak terima atas perkataan Naruto barusan, keempat teman nya juga nampak marah dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, Shion sendiri nampak menyeringai puas dalam hatinya.

"Aku bisa membunuh babi gendut sepertimu dalam sekejap" Balas Naruto yang kini tengah memandang sinis Jirōbō.

"Kau !"

Jirōbō yang memang sudah kesal karena perkataan Naruto, dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang siap melancarkan pukulan nya kearah Naruto.

 **Swuusshh .. Braakk ..**

Naruto yang dengan mudah menghindari pukulan Jirōbō dengan santai menendang perut Jirōbō menggunakan kaki kanan nya hingga menyebabkan Jirōbō terpental dan menabrak beberapa kursi kosong dengan keras.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk sesaat, berkelahi saat baru bangun tidur memang tidak nyaman, tapi mau tidak mau orang tersebut memang harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah membuat Naruto naik darah.

" **I am the demon in the world** "

" **I am the strongest of the strongest** "

" **Body Magic : Full Power** "

 **Blaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan kecil ditempat Jirōbō saat Jirōbō selesai mengucapkan mantra sihirnya, tubuhnya kini diselimuti aura berwarna biru, kulitnya nampak berubah menjadi kemerahan, rambut mohawknya kini memanjang sampai bahu, dan bola mata nya yang kini berubah menjadi warna hitam.

"Hahaha kini kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku pecundang !" Ucap Jirōbō yang kini sudah memasuki mode terkuatnya.

Para murid mulai menjaga jarak dengan kedua orang yang sedang berseteru tersebut, meskipun diantara mereka banyak yang antusias menonton.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Jirōbō melesat dengan kecepatan gila kearah Naruto yang hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekanan.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Tanpa diduga - duga, tembok belakang Naruto tiba - tiba jebol saat Jirōbō yang tiba - tiba muncul dan memukul Naruto, meskipun pukulan nya malah meleset kearah tembok belakang aula hingga membuatnya jebol.

"Hahaha ayo lawan aku kalau kau bisa pecundang !" Teriakan Jirōbō nampak menggema di aula yang sedang dalam keadaan hening itu.

Sambil terus - menerus berusaha memukul Naruto meskipun tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Naruto, dan pukulan nya hanya mengenai tembok, lantai dan kursi yang membuat area aula yang dipakai untuk pertarungan keduanya itu hancur berantakan.

"Eerrr apa kau tidak keterlaluan Shion?" Ucap Saara saat melihat Naruto yang menurutnya jadi bulan - bulanan Jirōbō.

"Tidak, biar saja dia babak belur dihajar pria gendut itu" Balas Shion sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto yang terus menghindari pukulan Jirōbō.

"Heh, percaya diri sekali kau Shion, Naruto tidak akan terluka, justru pria gendut itulah yang mungkin akan masuk rumah sakit" Ucap Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Heh jangan bercanda Karin, lagipula dia hanya bisa menghindar saja dari tadi" Balas Shion sambil mendengus sebal saat mendengar penuturan Karin barusan.

"Dia memang seperti itu, asal kau tahu saja, dulu dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan 3 orang yang menggunakan sihir sekaligus hanya dengan seni bela diri miliknya" Balas Karin yang disetiap ucapan nya terdengar nada bangga akan sepupunya itu.

"H-ha?! jangan bercanda Karin" Bantah Shion yang nampak sekali bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Karin, Saara juga yang mendengar obrolan mereka nampak menatap tak percaya Karin yang masih bisa bercanda disaat sepupunya dalam bahaya.

Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan nya keatas saat melihat Jirōbō yang kembali melesat kearahnya dan kembali mengarahkan pukulan nya kepada Naruto.

 **Duuaakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

Naruto dengan cepat melompat menghindari pukulan Jirōbō dan dengan cepat menendang kepala Jirōbō menggunakan kaki kanan nya yang sudah dia angkat, hingga menyebabkan Jirōbō kembali terpental dan menabrak beberapa kursi kosong dengan keras.

Shion yang melihatnya menahan nafas untuk sesaat, bisa gawat kalau pria gendut itu kalah.

"Wah s-sugoii !"

Beberapa murid nampak bersorak senang saat melihat Naruto yang menjatuhkan Jirōbō dengan gerakan yang indah, begitu pula dengan Karin yang kini tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi kesal Shion.

"Hahaha, jangan kau kira tendangan lemah itu dapat melukaiku !" Ucap Jirōbō yang kini bangkit dengan santai sambil menyeringai keji kearah Naruto yang hanya diam melihat Jirōbō yang sama sekali tidak terluka.

"Yess !" Ucap Shion yang senang saat melihat Jirōbō kembali bangkit.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Jirōbō kembali melesat kearah Naruto dan kembali menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta.

"Berhentilah menghindar dasar pecundang !" Teriak Jirōbō sambil melayangkan pukulannya kearah Naruto yang hanya diam tidak berniat menghindar.

 **Blaaarr ..**

"Kena"

"Aku yakin pria kuning itu pingsan sekarang"

"Ah sayang sekali pria tampan itu kalah"

"Yah daritadi perkelahian itu memang berat sebelah sih"

Para murid nampak berkomentar kasihan saat melihat Naruto yang jelas - jelas terkena pukulan super Jirōbō, meskipun kini tempat Naruto tertutupi oleh debu karena pukulan Jirōbō tadi.

"Hahaha dasar pecund-"

Tawa Jirōbō terhenti seketika saat dirinya merasakan ada yang mencengkram tangan nya yang tadi memukul Naruto.

"M-mustahil !" Teriak Jirōbō tak percaya, begitu pula para murid yang melihat Naruto ternyata menahan pukulan super Jirōbō menggunakan tangan kanan nya.

Oh ayolah, bagimana mungkin mereka bisa percaya melihat seorang yang bahkan tidak menggunakan sihir menahan pukulan yang bahkan bisa membuat tembok aula hancur.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku dari tadi tidak menggunakan tangan ku?" Tanya Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil kearah Jirōbō yang masih menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

Yah memang benar, daritadi Naruto memang tidak menggunakan kedua tangan nya, daritadi kedua tangan nya memang ia masukan ke kantung celananya.

"Itu karena .."

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengakat tangan kirinya sedikit, dan tanpa diketahui murid yang lain, Naruto mulai menciptakan satu lingkaran sihir kecil berdiameter 5 cm tepat di depan dada kiri Jirōbō.

" .. Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja"

 **Syuutt .. Sleebb ..**

Tiba - tiba saja dari lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat, muncul peluru timah berdiameter 3cm dengan ujung lancip yang melesat dengan cepat kedada kiri Jirōbō dan menembusnya, lalu peluru timah tersebut mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya setelah menembus dada Jirōbō.

"Ohekk, m-mustahil" Ucap Jirōbō tak percaya sambil memegang dada kirinya sendiri yang kini terus mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto sendiri hanya memandang sinis Jirōbō yang tak lama kemudian dirinya melepaskan cengkraman tangan kanan nya dan berjalan melewati Jirōbō yang kini sudah ambruk bersimbah darah.

Sedangkan para murid hanya menatap kejadian tersebut dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga tidak mengerti.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

"D-dia membunuhnya?!"

"M-monster !"

Para murid nampak berteriak panik karena kejadian barusan, Naruto sendiri kini berjalan ke kursi kosong dan mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan santai.

"I-ini bohong kan?!" Ucap Shion shock dan kini hanya bisa mematung sambil melihat Jirōbō yang tengkurap dengan bersimbah darah, menolehkan kepalanya kearah Karin, dan Shion juga dapat melihat raut wajah shock dari Karin, itu artinya Karin juga tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Jirōbō !" Teriak keempat teman Jirōbō yang kini mengerumuninya sambil mencoba mengobatinya tapi sayangnya diantara mereka tidak ada yang mempunyai **Healer Magic.**

"Kau !" Teriak salah satu teman Jirōbō yang kini tengah berjalan kearah Naruto yang duduk dengan santai tak jauh dari situ.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA HAH?!" Teriak pemuda itu sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto dengan kasar.

Sedangkan Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam, tak lama kemudian dirinya memandang pemuda tersebut.

"Kau juga mau mati?"

 **Hening ..**

Seketika seluruh aula kembali hening saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, pemuda yang mencengkram kerah baju Naruto nampak bergetar ketakutan, meskipun begitu tangan nya tetap mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan erat seolah tidak mau melepaskan nya.

 **Braakk ..**

"Ada ribut - ribut apa ini?!" Teriak Tsunade yang baru saja datang bersama Jiraiya saat melihat para murid baru yang nampak berkumpul melihat sesuatu.

"A-ada pembunuhan" Balas seorang siswa dengan sedikit tergagap karena takut.

Tsunade mengernyit heran, begitu pula Jiraiya disampingnya, tak lama kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju area belakang aula yang nampak hancur berantakan meski tidak terlalu terlihat karena jauh.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Teriak Tsunade saat dirinya sudah sampai di area belakang aula, tembok aula nampak hancur, kawah kecil disana - sini dan beberapa kursi yang nampak berserakan dilantai.

Semuanya hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolah mereka, Naruto sendiri hanya sedikit melirikan matanya kearah Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang baru saja datang.

"Astaga, dia kenapa?!" Tanya Tsunade sedikit panik saat melihat Jirōbō yang nampak tengkurap bersimbah darah tak jauh dari tempatnya, dengan sedikit tergesa - gesa Tsunade berlari - lari kecil kearah Jirōbō.

Setelah sampai ditempat Jirōbō, Tsunade segera memeriksa denyut nadi Jirōbō yang semakin lama semakin melemah, mungkin karena kehabisan banyak darah, Tsunade nampak mengernyit bingung saat melihat luka Jirōbō yang mirip seperti luka tembak senjata api.

" **Healer Magic : The Wound** " Ucap Tsunade yang kini sudah berjongkok didepan Jirōbō sambil mengarahkan kedua tangan nya kedepan, yang tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir kecil diatas luka Jirōbō yang tak lama kemudian luka Jirōbō perlahan - lahan menutup dan membuat ketiga teman nya yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega.

"Jiraiya, tolong segera bawa anak ini kepada Shizune, dia kehilangan banyak darah" Ucap Tsunade yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jiraiya, yang tak lama kemudian Jiraiya membopong tubuh pingsan Jirōbō dan pergi dari situ.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Tanya Tsunade yang terdengar menuntut.

"D- dia bertarung dengan bos, d-dan dia membuat bos sekarat seperti tadi" Balas salah satu dari teman Jirōbō sedikit tergagap saat ditatap tajam oleh Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang nampak masih santai meski kerah bajunya masih dicengkram dengan erat oleh salah satu teman Jirōbō yang marah padanya.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tak lama kemudian dirinya mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto dengan santai.

"Coba kau periksa apakah dia membawa senjata api?" Ucap Tsunade kepada siswa yang masih mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan erat.

"A-ah ha'i" Balas siswa tersebut sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah baju Naruto, lalu siswa tersebut mulai memeriksa Naruto sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Tsunade.

"T-tidak, dia tidak membawa apapun" Balas siswa tersebut sedikit tergagap karena Tsunade yang terus menatapnya.

"Dengar semuanya, berdasarkan yang kulihat luka bocah tadi itu berasal dari peluru senjata api, jadi jika anak itu tidak membawa senjata api, berarti bukan dia yang membuat bocah tadi sekarat" Ucap Tsunade yang dibalas oleh tatapan tanya para murid baru disana.

"T-tapi jelas - jelas hanya dia yang dekat dengan nya pada saat itu" Ucap salah satu teman Jirōbō mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Iya itu benar"

"Dia pasti menyembunyikan senjata api yang dipakainya agar dia tidak terbukti bersalah"

Beberapa murid nampak mengutarakan pendapat mereka yang membuat Tsunade menghela nafas dibuatnya.

"Jika dilihat dari keadaan disini, kemungkinan besar kalau dia dibantu oleh rekan nya yang nampaknya menembak Jirōbō - san lewat lubang itu" Jelas salah satu siswa mengutarakan pendapatnya sambil menunjuk tembok belakang aula yang hancur karena pukulan Jirōbō.

"Ya itu benar, dasar pengecut, beraninya kau merencanakan hal picik seperti itu"

"Tak kusangka dia sepengecut itu, padahal dia cukup tampan, sayang sekali"

"Kukira dia lelaki jantan, pengecut"

Para siswa nampak berkomentar miring sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jijik, sedangkan Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas perkataan tajam mereka.

Tsunade yang mendengar komentar para siswa kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Tsunade untuk sesaat yang tak lama kemudian dirinya kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Tsunade.

Tsunade yang melihat sikap Naruto seperti itu hanya menggeram rendah.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apakah benar kau mempunyai rekan, dan melukai bocah tadi seperti yang temanmu bilang?!" Tanya Tsunade yang kini nadanya sudah naik satu oktaf.

Lagi - lagi Naruto hanya diam tak berniat membalas ucaapan Tsunade.

"Lihat dia diam saja itu artinya semua itu benar"

"Kau benar, dasar pengecu-"

"KALIAN DIAMLAH !, DAN KAU !, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU BOCAH SIALAN !" Bentak Tsunade sambil menatap tajam teman Jirōbō yang terus - menerus mengoceh memperpanas keadaan lalu kembali membentak kearah Naruto yang kini menoleh kearah Tsunade.

Naruto hanya diam dengan mata yang terus menatap malas Tsunade yang kini nampak sudah sangat kesal.

"SUDAH CUKUP !, KALIAN SEMUA KEMBALILAH KE ASRAMA KALIAN MASING - MASING, DAN KAU ! IKUT AKU BOCAH BRENGSEK !" Bentak Tsunade untuk kedua kalinya sambil menyeret Naruto yang hanya diam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari situ terlihat Shikamaru yang nampaknya masih tidur dengan nyenyak sambil sesekali menggeser posisi badan nya sendiri agar terasa nyaman.

"Hoamm .. nyam .. nyam .."

 **...xxXxx...**

"Jadi ..?" Tanya Tsunade sambil bersidekap dada dan memandang Naruto yang kini sedang duduk dikursi didepan nya dengan penuh selidik.

Setelah dirinya menyuruh para murid untuk kembali ke asramanya masing - masing, Tsunade memang langsung saja menyeret Naruto ke ruangan nya untuk 'diintrogasi'.

"Jadi apa?" Balik tanya Naruto dengan pelan sambil memegang leher kirinya yang pegal.

 **Braakk ..**

"Berhenti bercanda denganku bocah sialan !" Bentak Tsunade sambil memukul meja didepan nya dengan keras hingga membuat meja itu retak seketika.

"Dia yang mulai duluan" Balas Naruto seadanya sambil menatap Tsunade yang kini terlihat marah padanya.

"Jelaskan kronologisnya padaku !" Tuntut Tsunade sambil memandang tajam Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk sesaat tak lama kemudian dia menceritakan awal mula permasalahan sampai akhirnya dirinya dan Jirōbō malah terlibat perkelahian.

"Ya ampun Naruto, kau itu hampir membuatku jantungan kau tau" Balas Tsunade yang kini tengah memijit kepalanya pusing.

Yah Tsunade memang sudah kenal dengan Naruto, karena dirinya merupakan nenek angkat Naruto sendiri, dirinya juga sudah tau perihal perpindahan Naruto kesini dari Kushina.

"Aku yakin Kushina akan memarahimu habis - habisan jika mendengar hal ini" Lanjut Tsunade sambil melirik Naruto yang hanya terdiam dengan santai.

"Yah paling aku akan dihujani sihir level 6 oleh Kaa - chan" Balas Naruto yang seolah menanggapi hal itu seolah itu adalah hal biasa.

Tsunade menghela nafas untuk sesaat.

"Yasudah, kau boleh kembali ke asramamu, dan ingat jangan buat masalah lagi jika kau tidak ingin dikeluarkan"

"Ha'i ha'i"

Tsunade memandang dalam diam Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Naruto" Panggil Tsunade saat Naruto hendak meraih knop pintu keluar.

"Hm?" Balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya sambil memberhentikan langkahnya didepan pintu.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu dianggap pengecut oleh murid - murid lain"

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku lebih suka seperti itu"

 **Cklekk .. Blaamm ..**

Tsunade menghela nafasnya untuk sesaat saat Naruto sudah keluar dari ruangan nya.

"Ck, anak itu, aku yakin dia akan membuat masalah lagi nanti, haahh entah kenapa aku dulu sangat antusias jadi nenek angkatnya" Guman Tsunade sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Sementara itu, Naruto kini tengah berjalan keasramanya dengan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Dalam diam Naruto melihat beberapa murid yang nampak masih berkeliaran di area sekolah.

Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk sesaat sambil memberhentikan langkahnya, tak lama kemudian dirinya kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju asramanya.

Sedangkan di asrama Naruto, nampak Shikamaru dan juga Lee yang sedang mengobrol perihal kejadian Naruto.

"Kau lihat tadi Shikamaru - kun, Teakwondo Naruto - kun sangat hebat, dia bahkan bisa menahan pukulan super kuat milik pria gendut itu hanya dengan tangan kosong" Ucap Lee semangat dengan mata yang sudah berbinar - binar, sedangkan Shikamaru yang memang pada dasarnya dirinya saat itu sedang tidur hanya mengiyakan saja perkataan Lee, meskipun dirinya juga sebenarnya cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku jadi makin yakin kalau Naruto - kun memang memiliki sihir **Body Magic** " Ucap Lee yang kini tengah memegang dagunya dan memasang wajah berfikir.

"Memangnya kau melihatnya menggunakan sihir **Body Magic**?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini tengah menidurkan tubuhnya dikasur.

"Hmm tidak sih, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau dia mempunyai sihir **Body Magic** " Balas Lee yang nampak masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Apa alasanmu hingga kau dapat seyakin itu Lee?" Tanya Shikamaru yang masih tetap dalam posisi awalnya.

"Hmm insting mungkin" Balas Lee sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Insting itu kadang bisa salah Lee" Balas Shikamaru yang makin lama suaranya makin pelan, nampaknya Shikamaru mulai memasuki fase tidur lagi.

"Hmm tapi menurutk-"

 **Ckleekk ..**

Ucapan Lee terhenti kala pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan manampilkan Naruto yang kini memasuki ruangan dengan santai.

"Ah Naruto - kun, apa yang dibicarakan kepala sekolah padamu?, kau tidak dikeluarkan kan?" Tanya Lee saat melihat Naruto yang malah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru yang mendengar Lee berbicara pada Naruto mengangkat kepalanya pelan lalu memandang Naruto yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Tidak Lee, lagipula itu kan bukan sepenuhnya salahku, dalam keadaan yang seperti itu bisa dibilang aku hanya mempertahankan diri" Balas Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Hmm Naruto benar" Balas Shikamaru sambil mengangguk - nganggukan kepala dengan wajah mengantuk miliknya.

"Iya sih, oh ya Naruto - kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Ucap Lee yang hanya dibalas dengan gumanan malas oleh Naruto.

"Kau memiliki jenis sihir **Body Magic** kan?" Tanya Lee yang membuat Naruto membuka matanya dengan pelan.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Balik tanya Naruto sambil memandang Lee dengan santai.

"Kalau itu soalnya, fisikmu hampir sama bahkan melebihi rata - rata fisik pengguna **Body Magic** , apalagi ditambah seni beladiri mu yang sangat mengagumkan, kurasa itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau pengguna **Body Magic** sama sepertiku" Jelas Lee panjang lebar sambil mencubit dagunya pelan.

"Cukup masuk akal" Balas Shikamaru yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan keduanya.

"Sayangnya kesimpulanmu itu salah besar Lee, aku bukan pengguna **Body Magic,** ketahanan fisik dan seni beladiriku ini kudapatkan dengan latihan keras setiap hari" Balas Naruto sambil kembali memajamkan matanya.

"Eh benarkah?" Tanya Lee dengan wajah terkejut, tentu saja dirinya terkejut, apalagi setelah melihat Naruto bisa menahan pukulan penuh energi sihir dari seorang pengguna **Body Magic** hanya menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya, memikirkan nya membuat Lee ngeri sendiri, seberat apa latihan yang Naruto jalani sampai bisa seperti itu.

"Ah Naruto, dari yang kudengar, lawanmu tumbang dengan luka tembakan senjata api didada kirinya kan?, dan para murid mengatakan kalau kau memiliki rekan yang membantumu menumbangkan lawanmu itu, apa .. itu benar?" Tanya Shikamaru yang nampak sedikit ragu - ragu saat mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa memprediksi masa depan?" Balik Tanya Naruto yang membuat Shikamaru mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang kau pikir, saat itu aku sedang duduk dengan santai dikursiku, dan tiba - tiba sigendut itu datang dan memukulku, dan aku terlibat perkelahian dengan nya, dan mereka seenaknya menuduhku kalau aku mempunyai rekan yang menembak sigendut itu dari lubang belakang tembok aula yang bahkan baru ada beberapa menit sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, kau fikir aku tahu semua itu akan terjadi? dan mempersiapkan semua itu? cih jangan bercanda" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis mengingat kebodohan para murid yang mudah sekali dihasut.

'Benar juga' Batin Shikamaru yang nampak mulai mengerti kejadian nya, memang benar, jika kejadian nya sama persis dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, otomatis tuduhan para siswa lain nya itu sangat tidak beralasan, tapi jika bukan karena itu lalu ..

"Apa yang membuat lawanmu tumbang dengan luka tembak didada kirinya, bukan nya saat kau diperiksa kau tidak membawa senjata api? atau .. kau menyembunyikan nya?" Tanya lagi Shikamaru yang entah kenapa sangat terlihat penasaran.

"Anggap saja itu salah satu kemampuan sihirku" Balas Naruto seenaknya yang membuat Lee maupun Shikamaru mengernyit heran dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar sihir seperti itu, dan harusnya jika kau memang menggunakan sihir, para murid harusnya tahu kau menggunakan nya kan?" Tanya Shikamaru yang malah nampak semakin bingung karena jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

"Aku menggunakan sihir dengan skala kecil" Balas Naruto seadanya yang membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas dibuatnya.

"Memangnya apa tipe energi sihirmu Naruto - kun?" Tanya Lee yang daritadi hanya menyimak obrolan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

" **Magic Maker** " Balas Naruto singkat yang membuat Shikamaru dan Lee melotot seketika.

"K-kau bercanda kan, bukankah **Magic Maker** itu adalah tipe energi sihir paling lema- maksudku sihir tipe support yang tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang?, dan lagi level paling tinggi yang pernah diraih oleh pengguna **Magic Maker** itu adalah level 3, dan itu terjadi 40 tahun yang lalu" Ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, pasalnya dari pertama kalinya sihir ditemukan sampai sekarang, tidak ada sihir **Magic Maker** yang bisa melukai orang, dikalangan para penyihir **, Magic Maker** sendiri merupakan jenis sihir support yang hanya bisa memperbaiki benda - benda yang rusak atau bisa dibilang, sihir yang paling tidak berguna untuk bertarung, tidak lebih dari itu.

Maka dari itu, disebagian negara termasuk jepang, pengguna **Magic Maker** sendiri tidak lebih dari tukang memperbaiki senjata, atau bahasa keren nya Repair Man, mana bisa Shikamaru mempercayai perkataan Naruto yang sangat berlawanan dengan fakta dan sejarah yang ada.

"B-bukankah **Magic Maker** itu cuma sihir untuk memperbaiki benda? b-bagaimana mungkin sihir itu bisa melukai orang?" Tanya Lee dengan raut muka kaget yang tak jauh beda dengan Shikamaru.

Naruto sendiri yang melihat kedua teman sekamarnya kaget seperti itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Yah itu terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, sudah jangan bertanya lagi, aku mau tidur" Balas Naruto menghiraukan kedua teman nya yang masih melongo tak percaya.

 **...xxXxx...**

Keesokan harinya, terlihat di aula sekolah yang kini nampak ramai karena para murid yang dari tadi terus berceloteh ria, dari hal penting sampai hal yang tidak penting, terlihat juga dibagian belakang aula, para tukang bangunan nampak sedang memperbaiki kerusakan akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Hey Karin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Shion saat melihat Karin yang daritadi hanya melamun.

"A-ah tidak apa - apa Shion" Balas Karin sambil tertawa hambar yang membuat Shion mendengus dibuatnya.

"Kau pasti kepikiran soal kejadian kemarin kan?" Ucap Saara yang membuat Karin maupun Shion dengan cepat menoleh kearahnya.

"U-um, yah aku hanya tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu, tapi aku yakin apa yang para murid lain pikirkan tentang Naruto itu tidak benar, Naruto bukan orang yang pengecut seperti itu" Balas Karin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yaah lagipula dia tampan" Balas Saara sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja, dia kan sepupuku" Balas Karin dengan nada bangga yang tak lama kemudian juga tertawa pelan bersama Saara.

Shion sendiri yang melihat itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Cih, yah dia memang tampan sih, tapi tetap saja dia itu pecundang sialan yang bahkan tidak mau menolongku" Guman Shion pelan sambil menghentak - hentakan kakinya kesal sembari memandang Naruto yang tertidur bersama Shikamaru tak jauh dari situ.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Suasana aula seketika hening saat sang kepala sekolah Tsunade Senju melangkahkan kakinya ke podium didepan aula.

"Selamat pagi anak - anak, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini, ingin meminta maaf perihal kejadian yang terjadi di Dungeon kemarin, dan karena kejadian itu pula persyaratan untuk lulus **Survival Training** tersebut diubah" Ucap Tsunade yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari para murid baru.

"Aku yakin sebagian dari kalian sudah tahu maksud dari **Survival Training** tersebut, maka dari itu, bagi team yang belum mempunyai satu Orb pun, kami para guru memohon maaf tidak bisa menerima kalian di sekolah ini"

Kelanjutan dari perkataan Tsunade itu membuat suasana aula riuh seketika, para murid yang nampaknya belum mendapat satu Orb pun mulai berteriak protes dengan kebijakan yang Tsunade berikan.

"Bukankah kami sudah diterima disekolah ini?"

"I-ini bohong kan?"

"Ini tidak adil"

"Harap tenang, ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami sejak awal, **Survival Training** dan persyaratan nya memang sejak awal kami jadikan sebagai test masuk Kyoto Akademi yang sebenarnya, jadi silahkan bagi tim yang tidak mendapat satupun Orb untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah ini dan kembali ketempat tinggalnya masing - masing" Balas Tsunade yang mencoba memberikan pengertian pada murid yang protes.

Dan satu persatu, murid yang tidak mendapatkan satupun Orb mulai meninggalkan aula dengan wajah lesu.

Dan kini, dari 729 murid baru yang mengikuti **Survival Training,** kini hanya tersisa 507 murid baru yang masih berada di aula, tak lama kemudian Tsunade menyuruh perwakilan kelompok untuk menyerahkan Orb yang mereka dapat ke para guru yang berada di meja depan.

"Untuk kalian semua disini, kuucapkan selamat datang dan selamat belajar di Kyoto Akademi !" Ucap Tsunade dengan nada yang agak ditinggikan sambil tersenyum senang yang dibalas teriakan senang oleh para murid baru.

"Yeaahh !"

"Kita berhasil !"

"Yosshhaa !"

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian, dan mulai besok kalian akan mendapatkan kelas kalian masing - masing, tentukanlah langkah awal kalian mulai dari sekarang"

Yah inilah awal, awal dari semuanya ..

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, ah sebenarnya saya mau update nya besok, tapi karena udah selesai sekarang yasudah, makasih buat yang udah ngasih masukan dan juga saran, akan saya pertimbangkan saran dan masukan kalian.

Dan buat yang sedikit bingung dengan karakter Naruto yang nampak tidak peduli pada orang lain, itu juga sebenarnya akan jadi salah satu faktor yang akan menimbulkan konflik, intinya sifat nya yang kaya gitu emang disengaja untuk kemajuan fic ini tentunya.

Kalau soal words maaf saya baru bisa mentok ampe 4k, soalnya waktu ngetik juga terbatas sama kerjaan, harap maklum aja.

Yah dikit - dikit juga asal lanjut terus nanti juga banyak :D, ibarat pepatah sedikit - sedikit lama - lama jadi bukit, bukam bukit kembar loh ya.

Oh ya, banyak yang bilang Naruto kelihatan nya lemah? dimana sih ada charakter utama yang lemah?, meskipun lemah pasti nanti bakal kuat, atau meski lemah pasti punya kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, jangan pernah meremehkan pemeran utama loh, semua orang yang buat sebuah cerita pasti membuat si karakter utama sesuperior mungkin dengan cara mereka sendiri, jika anda tidak setuju silahkan buat fic sendiri.

Dan untuk pair, jujur saya emang udah menentukan beberapa calon, dan kayaknya dari beberapa calon yang ada, akan ada yang saya buat mati muahaha-uhukk.

Dan buat sihir Naruto, Naruto kayaknya cuma punya sihir Magic Maker doang.

Oke sekian aja, makasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review maupun yang hanya sekedar membaca fic ini.

Silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian buat chapter kali ini ..

See you next chapter ..

Jaa ne ..


	6. Chapter 6

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by** : Al - kun666

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Hari senin, merupakan hari yang dianggap sebagai hari yang menyebalkan oleh beberapa orang termasuk Naruto yang kini tengah memakai dasi seragam sekolahnya dengan malas.

"Naruto ayo cepat, kita sudah telat" ucap Shikamaru yang kini tengah menunggu Naruto bersama Lee yang sedang melalukan push - up.

"Ya" balas Naruto seadanya sambil berjalan dengan santai kearah Shikamaru dan Lee yang menunggunya didepan asrama.

"Ayo berangkat" lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Shikamaru, meninggalkan Lee yang masih melakukan push - up paginya.

Sudah seminggu sejak berakhirnya **Survival Training** , dan sudah seminggu Naruto menjalani hari - harinya sebagai murid baru di Kyoto Akademi, dalam seminggu itu pula Naruto bisa tahu bagiamana pandangan murid lain terhadapnya, tapi entahlah, dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Kau lihat murid baru berambut pirang itu?, katanya pada saat penerimaan murid baru dia menggunakan cara curang saat bertarung dengan teman seangkatanya"

"Hee? benarkah, kenapa dia masih diterima sekolah ini?

"Entahlah, mungkin karena orang tuanya adalah orang terkenal, atau mungkin orang kaya"

"Haha, tipe anak manja"

Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang masih berjalan dengan santai disampingnya saat tak sengaja mendengar bisik - bisik beberapa murid tahun kedua tentang Naruto.

Yah, semenjak murid tahun kedua dan tahun ketiga kembali kesekolah, gosip tentang Naruto yang melakukan cara curang saat bertarung dengan Jirōbō sudah menyebar luas, dan membuat image Naruto dimata para senpainya itu buruk, ditambah dengan gosip yang mengatakan kalau Naruto mau memperkosa putri tunggal dari klan Akiyama yang membuat image Naruto bertambah buruk disekolah barunya, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Kau tidak apa - apa dengan itu?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit ragu sambil memandang Naruto yang nampak sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli apapun pendapat orang lain tentang diriku" balas Naruto dengan santai, yang membuat Shikamaru kagum akan sifat 'ketidakpedulian' Naruto yang nampaknya memang sudah mendarah daging, oke sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dikagumi, tapi ayolah, sifatnya itu sangat berguna sekarang.

"Hei kalian kenapa meninggalkanku ?!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Naruto dan Shikamaru yang membuat keduanya menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati Lee yang tengah berlari kearah mereka dengan seragam yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu asik berolahraga Lee" balas Shikamaru malas, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan dan kembali berjalan dengan santai, menghiraukan Lee yang tengah menggerutu pelan kearahnya.

"Hey Naruto, kurasa kau harus sedikit lebih peduli pada hal yang berada di sekitarmu" ucap Shikamaru sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak terima kasih" balas Naruto seadanya, yang membuat Shikamaru berguman malas, dan tanpa ada pembicaraan yang berarti, ketiganya berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas mereka.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Baiklah anak - anak, mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu, perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake, dan mulai sekarang sampai satu tahun kedepan aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, dan juga aku adalah guru teori sihir kalian, jadi jika ada yang tidak kalian mengerti tentang sihir, kalian bisa bertanya padaku" ucap Kakashi setelah menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis.

"Ha'i sensei"

Para murid nampak membalas dengan serempak ucapan wali kelas mereka, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya memandang malas Kakashi yang kini tengah memberikan eye smile nya kepada para murid.

"Yah karena ini hari pertamaku mengajar, aku ingin mengetahui nama dan jenis sihir kalian, dimulai dari kau" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk siswa yang duduk pojok kanan kelas.

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, jenis sihirku **Body Magic,** salam kenal semua" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar, Naruto yakin dia tipe orang berisik.

"Selanjutnya, kau" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk seorang gadis manis bersurai lavender yang duduk dibangku depan sebelah kiri.

"A-ano, namaku H-hinata Hyuuga, je-jenis sihirku **Healer Magic,** s-salam kenal semuanya" ucap gadis tersebut dengan gaya malu - malunya yang membuat seisi kelas gaduh karena suara beberapa siswa yang dengan terang - terangan mengajak kenalan gadis bernama Hinata tersebut, sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Sudah sudah, selanjutnya kau"

"Hoamm, namaku Shikamaru Nara, jenis sihirku **Element Magic** , salam kenal"

"Kau"

"Namaku Rock Lee, jenis sihirku **Body Magic** , yossshh keluarkan semangat masa muda kalian teman - teman"

"Kau"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, jenis sihirku **Healer Magic,** salam kenal semuanya"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Namaku Akamiya Shion, jenis sihirku **Element Magic** " ucap Shion dengan gaya angkuhnya, meskipun begitu wajahnya malah terlihat lebih imut seperti boneka dengan raut wajah datar itu, yang membuat kelas kembali gaduh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah ya, terakhir kau" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang duduk di pojok kiri kelas.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi yang kini tengah memberikan eye smile andalan nya, berdiri dari duduknya, Naruto dapat melihat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, jenis sihir **Magic Maker,** salam kenal" ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukan badan nya lalu tak lama kemudian kembali duduk dengan santai, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang masih melihat kearahnya.

"Hahaha, kukira kau mempunyai jenis sihir yang hebat sampai bisa membuat Jirōbō - san masuk rumah sakit, ternyata kau hanya mempunyai jenis sihir paling lemah, ternyata rumor kalau kau menggunakan cara curang itu memang benar adanya" ucap salah seorang siswa yang membuat beberapa siswa maupun siswi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam tak membalas perkataan siswa tersebut.

"Sudah sudah, karena aku sudah tau nama dan jenis sihir kalian, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini"

"Ha'i"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai dikoridor sekolah, tujuan nya saat ini hanya satu yaitu mading sekolah, mengangkat tangan kirinya sedikit, Naruto dapat melihat jam tangan yang dipakainya kini menunjukan pukul 11 siang.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk sesaat, Shikamaru kembali ke asrama untuk tidur, sedangkan Lee pergi entah kemana, mungkin lapangan.

Tunggu, bukankah ini baru jam 11 siang, kenapa para murid tidak berada di kelasnya masing - masing untuk belajar?, yah paling tidak itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Naruto kalau dia tidak diberitahu oleh Kakashi tentang sistem belajar - mengajar yang ada disekolah ini.

Sistem pelajaran di Kyoto Akademi ini sedikit unik dan berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya, mungkin karena ini adalah sekolah sihir, Naruto juga tidak tahu.

Mata pelajaran disini hanya ada dua, pertama adalah teori, yang kedua adalah praktek, memang kedengaranya simpel, tapi tidak sesimpel apa yang dipikirkan, karena pelajaran teori dan juga prakteknya terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Dan sekolah ini juga mempunyai sitem ranking untuk para muridnya, tentu saja ranking itu sesuai dengan kemampuan dan level murid, murid yang levelnya tinggi dan berbakat akan masuk ranking atas, sistem ini bertujuan untuk mempermudah pihak sekolah untuk menemukan bakat - bakat baru.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Naruto penasaran, yaitu sistem misi yang bisa dijalankan para murid, misinya juga beragam, dari membersihkan kandang peliharaan sampai harus bertarung dengan penyihir lain, tergantung apa misi yang diambil, dan tentunya kertas misi hanya bisa dijumpai dimading sekolah, itulah alasan Naruto ingin pergi ke mading sekarang, sistem misi ini bertujuan untuk membuat para murid bisa mengumpulkan uang hasil keringat mereka sendiri.

Kalau Naruto pikir - pikir lagi, sekolah ini lebih mirip sebuah Guild dalam game - game Rpg yang pernah ia mainkan, misi?, ranking?, memikirkan nya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan, betapa ironisnya dunia ini.

Karena terlalu banyak berfikir, tak terasa Naruto sudah sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'Ruang Mading'.

Membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan, dan Naruto hanya bisa menganga melihat ratusan murid yang kini sedang melihat - lihat berbagai kertas misi yang menempel di papan yang mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang luasnya hampir sama dengan aula sekolah itu.

"Hei kau, jangan menghalangi jalan !"

Naruto sedikit tersentak kala sebuah suara bernada tinggi membentaknya dari arah belakang.

"Maaf"

Naruto menggeserkan badannya lalu meminta maaf sambil sedikit membungkukan badan nya, begini - begini dia tahu tata krama dan sopan santun yang benar.

"Dasar anak baru"

Naruto menghela nafas malas saat siswa yang nampaknya senpainya itu berlalu pergi, sambil mengumpat kesal padanya.

Melirik kembali keseluruhan ruangan 'Ruang Mading' itu, tak lama kemudian Naruto berjalan keluar dengan santai.

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto berjalan dalam diam dikoridor sekolah, dirinya tidak tahu harus kemana, matanya melirik beberapa murid yang nampak sedang latihan, olahraga, bermain - main, maupun yang sedang membaca buku dengan santai.

 **Bruukk ..**

"Aw"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat tak jauh darinya terjatuh seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang dua, menimbulkan kesan culun padanya, gadis tersebut nampak meraba - raba lantai mencari kacamata nya yang terjatuh, buku - buku yang ia bawa nampak berserakan di lantai, anehnya tidak ada satupun dari murid yang lewat yang berniat menolongnya.

Merasa itu bukan urusan nya, Naruto pun kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya menyusuri koridor.

"Hey Naruto, kurasa kau harus lebih peduli pada hal disekitarmu"

Langkah Naruto kembali terhenti saat perkataan Shikamaru tadi pagi terngiang dikepalanya, Naruto melirik kembali gadis yang nampak masih mencari kacamatanya itu, tak lama kemudian Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Hanya sekali ini saja" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa sambil berjalan kearah gadis tersebut dengan pelan.

Setelah sampai didepan gadis tersebut, Naruto berjongkok lalu mengambil buku - buku yang berserakan dan merapikan nya yang membuat gadis tersebut terdiam kebingungan.

Setelah beres membereskan buku yang tadi berserakan, Naruto kemudian mengambil kacamata gadis itu yang nampak pecah kedua lensa nya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan untuk sesaat, melirik kearah sekitar yang nampak sepi, kemudian menatap gadis didepan nya yang nampak mengira - ngira siapa yang menolongnya karena pandangan nya buram.

 **Sriing ..**

Muncul lingkaran sihir kuning diatas telapak tangan kiri Naruto, dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul kacamata yang sama persis dengan milik si gadis, namun masih utuh, melemparkan kacamata yang sudah rusak ke tempat sampah, kemudian Naruto menyodorkan kacamata yang baru kepada gadis tersebut.

Tangan sang gadis nampak mengambil kacamata yang Naruto berikan dengan ragu - ragu, tak lama kemudian gadis tersebut memakai kacamatanya dan mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya pelan.

"A-arigatou" ucap gadis tersebut sambil menundukan wajahnya yang nampak memerah padam.

Naruto sendiri yang melihatnya hanya diam, tak lama kemudian berdiri dari acara berjongkoknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Lain kali hati - hati" ucap Naruto sebelum dirinya berjalan meninggalkan gadis tersebut yang kini nampak melihat punggung Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

"T-tampan nyaa~, kyaaaa~"

Sementara itu tak jauh dari situ, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang nampak melihat kejadian tadi dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

"Awas saja kau pecundang sialan !"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya disebuah bangunan yang mirip seperti colloseum abad pertengahan, namun bangunan ini terlihat lebih modern, melirik beberapa murid yang nampak berlarian masuk dengan wajah antusias, disertai teriakan - teriakan yang berasal dari bangunan itu, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Hoy Naruto !" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto, yang membuat Naruto menoleh dengan malas, dan dapat Naruto lihat Lee yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya dengan dua sosok asing yang berjalan dibelakang Lee.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto malas pada Lee yang kini susah berada didepan nya.

"Kau mau ikut menjalankan misi bersama kami tidak?" tanya Lee dengan pandangan yang terlihat berharap kearah Naruto.

"Misi apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Menjaga putri tunggal pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar dijepang, untuk satu hari" balas Lee dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

"Dan kita akan menjalankan misi bersama mereka, mereka adalah teman satu smp ku dulu" ucap Lee sambil menunjukan kedua orang disampingnya, yang satu laki - laki berambut cokelat panjang, mata amethysnya menatap Naruto datar, dan satunya lagi adalah seorang perempuan berambut cokelat bercepol dua yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Memangnya kalian saja belum cukup?" tanya Naruto yang kembali bertanya kepada Lee.

"Belum, misi ini minimal harus beranggotakan empat orang" bukan Lee yang menjawab, melainkan pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan datar.

"Memangnya Shikamaru kemana Lee?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya kembali bertanya, menghiraukan kedua teman smp Lee yang nampak kesal kepadanya.

"Shikamaru - kun bahkan tidak bisa dibangunkan dari tidurnya, ayolah Naruto - kun, lagipula upah misi ini lumayan besar" bujuk Lee sambil memasang puppy eyes nya yang malah terlihat menjijikan dimata Naruto, dan Lee, kau harusnya lebih khawatir pada Shikamaru yang tidak bisa dibangunkan, dasar teman tidak berprasaan.

"Baiklah aku ikut"

"Yosshhaa, ayo kita lakukan misi ini dengan penuh semangat masa muda !"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Jadi misinya dilakukan besok?, lalu kenapa kau terlihat terburu - buru sekali Lee?" tanya Naruto yang kini tengah duduk dibangku halaman sekolah bersama Lee, sedangkan kedua teman smp Lee sudah terlebih dahulu pamit karena urusan mendadak.

"Hehehe, habisnya aku takut misi itu diambil orang" balas Lee sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan, tak lama kemudian dirinya meneguk botol air minum yang berada ditangan kanan nya hingga habis lalu melemparnya ketempat sampah didepan nya.

"Naruto - kun, bagaimana kalau kita berlatih tanding?" tanya Lee dengan antusias, yang hanya dibalas dengusan malas oleh Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih" balas Naruto seadanya, yang membuat Lee mendesah kecewa.

"Aku akan ke Dungeon, kau mau ikut Lee?" ucap Naruto tiba - tiba yang membuat Lee menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke Dungeon Naruto - kun?" tanya Lee sambil memandang Naruto penasaran.

"Hanya ingin lihat - lihat saja" balas Naruto seadanya.

"Tapi itu kan berbahaya" balas Lee yang terlihat khawatir, kalau kalau mereka akan mendapat masalah karena ini.

"Jika kau tidak mau ikut, aku akan berangkat sendiri" balas Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan kearah pintu masuk Dungeon yang masih jauh dari situ meninggalkan Lee yang kini tengah terbengong dibangku halaman.

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto menatap pohon - pohon yang berada di Dungeon lantai satu dalam diam, yap dirinya kini sudah berada dalam **Dungeon Death Forest** lantai satu.

"Keluarlah Nii" ucap Naruto santai entah pada siapa.

"Kau teliti seperti biasa Naruto" balas suara seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto, dan Naruto dapat melihat siluet seorang pria berumur kira - kira 21 tahun yang memakai pakaian casual khas seorang direktur kantoran, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh hoodie jubah miliknya

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kita bertemu, kau nampak semakin kurus Nii" ucap Naruto sambil memandang sinis laki - laki yang ia panggil kakak itu.

Laki - laki tersebut menyeringai kecil saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan.

"Yah kau tahu, aku latihan sangat berat sampai aku tidak sempat makan karena kelelahan, tapi hasilnya sungguh memuaskan Naruto" balas pria tersebut sambil menyeringai kecil kearah Naruto.

"Oh benarkah? bagaimana jika kau membuktikan nya?" tantang Naruto sambil memandang pria tersebut dengan senyum meremehkan miliknya.

Pria tersebut kembali menyeringai, namun kali ini, seringaian itu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Jika itu maumu Naruto" balas pria tersebut yang langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Duakkhh ..**

"Tendanganmu masih lemah Nii" ucap Naruto sinis sambil menahan tendangan pria itu menggunakan kedua tangan nya sebagai tameng.

"Oh benarkah?"

Pria itu kembali berujar sambil kembali melakukan tendangan kearah Naruto, dengan kaki kiri yang sudah terselimuti energi sihir.

 **Duakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

Kali ini Naruto terlempar dan menabrak pohon hingga tumbang saat menahan tendangan pria tersebut.

"Oh ayolah Naruto, itu bahkan bukan tendangan terkuatku"

"Sombong sekali kau Nii"

Pria tersebut menyeringai kecil saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, dan dapat dia lihat Naruto yang kini bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dengan santai.

 **Swuusshh .. Duakkhh ..**

Naruto yang sudah bangkit dengan cepat melesat kearah pria tersebut dan melakukan tendangan yang mengarah ke pipi kiri pria tersebut, namun tendangan Naruto berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh pria tersebut.

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melakukan tendangan menyamping kearah kepala, namun dengan mudah pria itu kembali menahan nya dengan santai.

"Oh ayolah Naruto, jangan membuatku tertawa"

Pria tersebut memandang sinis Naruto yang kini melompat menjaga jarak dengan nya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, lalu kembali melesat kearah pria itu dengan cepat sambil mengarahkan pukulan nya kearah pria tersebut, namun dengan mudah pria itu menahan tangan Naruto dan melakukan counter attack pada Naruto, yang juga dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"Seni bela dirimu sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan"

"Kau juga"

Pria tersebut terkekeh pelan mendengar balasan Naruto, tak lama kemudian pria tersebut melompat kebelakang menghindari tendangan Naruto yang mengarah padanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kaa - chan dan Tou - chan?" tanya pria tersebut pada Naruto.

"Mereka sehat - sehat saja" balas Naruto sambil kembali melesat kearah pria tersebut dengan cepat.

 **Duakkhh .. Braakhh ..**

Naruto berhasil mendaratkan sebuah tendangan di dada pria tersebut, yang membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak pohon dengan keras.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah tumbang hanya dengan satu tendangan Nii" ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh sinis kearah pria yang masih terduduk menyender pohon itu.

"Kau meremehkan kakakmu ini Naruto" ucap pria tersebut sambil berdiri dengan santai, tak lama kemudian tubuh pria tersebut mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu pekat, dengan tingkat energi sihir yang luar biasa gila.

"Tekanan energi sihirmu dapat mengundang para guru kesini" ucap Naruto santai sambil memandang malas pria yang kini tengah mengeluarkan tekanan sihir dengan intensitas gila itu.

"Tenang saja, temanku sudah membuat kekkai diarea ini" balas pria tersebut dengan suara yang terdengar agak berat ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, memang benar area ini sudah dilindungi kekkai yang cukup kuat, tak lama kemudian Naruto menyeringai senang.

 **Swuusshhh ..**

Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah pria tersebut yang masih mengeluarkan sihir dengan intensitas gila itu.

Naruto yang sudah sampai didepan pria tersebut dengan cepat melakukan tendangan kearah kepala pria tersebut.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Tendangan Naruto hanya mengenai udara kosong saat pria tersebut tiba - tiba menghilang dan kembali muncul dibelakang Naruto sambil mengarahkan pukulan nya kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan adanya bahaya dibelakangnya sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya lalu menahan nya menggunakan kedua tangan nya dan dengan cepat melakukan counter attack menggunakan kaki kanan nya, namun pria tersebut kembali menghilang dengan cepat sesaat sebelum tendangan Naruto mengenai dagunya.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto melompat kebalakang dan manatap santai pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu.

" **Death is life, and life is death** "

" **Forobidden Magic : Skeleton Army** "

 **Sriing ..**

Muncul lima lingkaran sihir ungu didepan pria tersebut dan memunculkan pasukan tengkorak lengkap dengan tameng dan pedang ditangan mereka.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan wajah malas.

"Jangan meremehkanku dengan sihir level 4 seperti itu Nii"

 **Swuusshh .. Kraakk .. Pyaarr ..**

Tiba - tiba, muncul lingkaran sihir kuning yang tepat dihadapan para pasukan tengkorak tersebut dan memunculkan pedang - pedang tajam yang langsung menancap kebatok kepala tengkorak tersebut hingga membuatnya menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Ayo akhiri ini Nii, aku malas bermain - main denganmu" ucap Naruto santai dengan puluhan lingkaran sihir kuning yang melayang dibelakangnya.

 **Swuusshh .. Dhuuaarr .. Dhuuarr ..**

 **...xxXxx...**

"Hoy Naruto - kun bangun, kita harus menjalankan misi kita hari ini" ucap Lee sambil menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras.

"Shikamaru sajalah yang melakukan nya, aku malas" balas Naruto yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya dengan khidmat itu.

"Shikamaru - kun sedang pergi kencan" balas Lee yang membuat Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, berkencan dialam mimpi" balas Lee sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang masih terlelap dengan santai ditempat tidur kesayangan nya.

Naruto memandang malas Lee yang kini tengah menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya kearahnya, tak lama kemudian Naruto menutupi mukanya dengam bantal dan kembali tidur dengan santai.

"Naruto - kun jangan tidur lagi !"

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto, Lee dan kedua teman Lee yang menjalankan misi bersama itu kini tengah berada ruangan kepala sekolah, yang membuat Naruto mendesah malas karenanya, bukan apa - apa, hanya saja dirinya malas berada diruangan seperti ini.

"Bukan nya kita akan melakukan misi mengawal putri tunggal seorang pengusaha, kenapa kita malah ada disini?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang malas Lee yang kini tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu karena perempuan yang akan kalian kawal itu bersekolah disini" balas Tsunade yang kini masih santai menandatangani berkas - berkas didepan nya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Tsunade hanya mendesah malas.

"Bila ia bersekolah disini, kenapa juga kita harus mengawalnya" balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh, kau merusak moodku dipagi hari kuning" ucap teman Lee yang mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat panjang itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli tanpa berniat membalas perkataan pria yang ia ketahui bernama Neji Hyuuga tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang ayah, hal di Dungeon tidak akan terjadi lagi, itu hanya karena aku kehabisan mana ku saja"

Kelima orang diruangan tersebut saling berpandangan untuk sejenak saat mendengar suara protes seorang gadis didepan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Jangan banyak protes, ayah melakukan ini karena ayah khawatir padamu"

 **Cklekk ..**

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok gadis yang nampak familiar bagi mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh penga-" ucapan gadis tersebut tiba - tiba terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepan nya.

"Ah nampaknya aku memang membutuhkan nya ayah" Lanjut gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum menyeringai kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Ah sialan"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, alhamdulilah akhirnya selesai juga.

Oh ya, buat yang minta Kyuubi buat diganti namanya jadi Kurama, maaf, kayaknya ngga cocok deh kalau nama cwe Kurama, maaf tapi kayaknya Kyuubi tetep jadi Kyuubi.

Dan makasih buat reader Secret yang udah mengkoreksi tulisan saya, jujur aja kalo ga dikasih tau saya ga bakalan tahu :v.

Dan buat yang nanya masalah pair, maaf ya, soalnya pairnya belakangan.

Ada yang nanya Sasuke kapan muncul, saya juga gatau sih, tapi yang pasti nanti bakal muncul ko.

Dan soal sihir Naruto, maaf sihir Naruto hanya Magic Maker.

Buat yang penasaran soal level sihir Naruto, silahkan tebak sendiri :v.

Makasih buat yang udah kasih saran, fav, foll and review, atau yang bahkan sekedar baca fic ini, dan buat jadwal update, antara hari Sabtu, Minggu dan Senin.

Yosshh, see you next chap ..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** Cuma mau meminta maaf atas kesalahan judul chap kemarin, dan juga kesalahan marga Shion di beberapa chap kemarin, oke selamat membaca ..

 **...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by :** Al - kun666

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"Tch sial" Naruto mengumpat pelan sambil merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Persetan dengan gadis manja itu, aku mau tidur" guman Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya pelan, menghiraukan tumpukan buku didepan nya yang merupakan 'pesanan' Shion.

 _ **Flashback On ..**_

"Ah sialan" umpat Naruto saat melihat klien nya yang ternyata adalah Shion, gadis manja yang menyebalkan menurutnya, jujur saja kalau bisa Naruto ingin jauh - jauh dengan gadis seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto - kun?" tanya Lee heran, saat melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menoleh sambil berguman pelan pada Lee sebagai jawaban nya.

"Hmm ayah, aku hanya ingin dikawal oleh pria ini, boleh kan?"

Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Shion yang dengan seenaknya bergelayut manja dilengan kanan nya, tentunya sambil menyeringai kecil kearahnya.

Sedangkan Lee dan kedua teman nya hanya saling pandang untuk sejenak.

'Itu kan harusnya misi kami' batin mereka serempak.

"Hmm boleh saja asal dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik, kau mau kubayar ber-"

"Aku menolak"

Naruto memotong ucapan ayah Shion dengan cepat sambil menyingkirkan lengan Shion dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tidak cocok dengan hal itu, lebih baik tawarkan saja pada mereka, jadi aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan kepala sekolah, namun langkahnya terpaksa terhenti kala sebuah tangan menghentikan nya dengan menarik kerah belakang seragamnya dengan kasar.

"Tunggu dulu bocah" ucap Tsunade yang kini sedang menarik kerah belakang seragam Naruto dengan kasar, yang membuat Naruto mendelik tajam pada kepala sekolah Kyoto Akademi itu.

"Apa?"

Naruto bertanya pada Tsunade dengan wajah super malas dirinya, jika boleh jujur, Naruto tidak mau berurusan dengan nenek angkatnya ini, kenapa? tentu saja itu merepotkan, semua orang berpangkat tinggi itu menurutnya membosankan, bayangkan saja, dengan seenaknya menyuruh ini dan itu pada orang lain.

"Kau tetap disini, dan jalankan misi ini bocah, ini perintah dariku"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Aku tetap menola-"

"Kalau kau masih menolak, kejadian minggu kemarin akan kulaporkan pada i-bu-mu" ancaman Tsunade membuat Naruto berdecak kesal, tidak bisakah nenek tua ini berhenti mengadu pada orang tuanya, khususnya ibunya, asal kalian tahu saja Namikaze Kushina merupakan seorang yang tidak akan segan menghujani anaknya dengan sihir lvl 6 bahkan 7 jika mendengar anaknya membuat masalah lagi.

"Baiklah" balas Naruto tidak ikhlas, matanya mendelik kearah Tsunade yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil kearahnya.

'Dasar nenek tua'

 **...xxXxx...**

"Hey babu, bawakan aku minuman"

"Ah cepat ambilkan tisu untukku"

"Bawa tasku"

Naruto mengerang kesal dalam hati, Shion memperlakukan nya seperti babu, bukan pengawal, dasar gadis manja sialan.

Jika dirinya menolak, maka Shion pasti akan melaporkan nya pada Tsunade, dan Naruto sudah hafal betul apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ambilkan aku buku sejarah sihir diperpustakaan, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mengambilnya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, atau .." Shion sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto yang kini hanya memandang malas kearahnya.

"Ya ya" balas Naruto sambil berjalan malas kearah perpustakaan, meninggalkan Shion dimeja kantin yang kini tengah memandang punggungnya sambil menyeringai puas.

"Ini hanya permulaan, pecundang"

 _ **Flashback Off ..**_

 **Braakk ..**

Shion menggebrak meja perpustakaan dengan keras saat melihat Naruto yang malah tertidur disalah satu meja disana, untung saja suasana perpustakaan sedang sepi.

"Dasar kuning sialan !" umpat Shion sambil berjalan kearah Naruto dengan kesal, tak menyadari kalau rambutnya juga kuning.

"Bangun dasar babu pemalas !" bentak Shion saat sudah berada didepan Naruto yang tertidur.

Shion nampak menggeram kesal saat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda - tanda akan bangun.

 **Sreett .. Bruukk ..**

Shion yang baru saja mau melafalkan mantra untuk menggunakan sihirnya pada Naruto, harus ia urungkan karena Naruto yang tiba - tiba menarik lengan nya dan membuatnya duduk disamping Naruto yang nampak masih memejamkan matanya.

"Berisik, duduk dan baca buku yang tadi kau minta, ini perpustakaan" ucap Naruto pelan yang membuat Shion melirik tumpukan buku yang berada didepan mereka.

"D-dasar babu tidak tahu diri, berani - beraninya kau menyentuhku !" bentak Shion dengan wajah memerah sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto pada lengan nya dengan kasar.

Tak lama kemudian, jemari lentik Shion mengambil salah satu buku yang berada didepan nya, lalu mulai membaca nya dengan gugup, tentu saja dirinya gugup, dirinya tidak terbiasa duduk dekat dengan laki - laki, dan ini benar - benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

 **Sreekk ..**

"Aku akan duduk dibelakang"

Shion mengernyit heran sambil memandang Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya, dan pindah ke bangku belakang yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

'Apa dia menyadari kalau aku tadi sedikit tidak nyaman?' batin Shion sedikit bingung, tak lama kemudian dirinya kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya dengan santai, menghiraukan Naruto yang kini kembali tertidur dengan santai.

 **...xxXxx...**

"A-ano Shion - san, b-berkencanlah denganku !"

Shion memandang dalam diam pria yang mengajak kencan didepan nya itu, setelah beres membaca beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik, Shion mengajak Naruto untuk bersantai di halaman sekolah, dan tentu saja peran Naruto masih menjadi babu Shion.

"Maaf aku tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan, aku harus hmm mengerjakan tugasku" balas Shion sambil tersenyum gugup kearah pria berambut hitam itu.

Pria tersebut nampak sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Shion, tak lama kemudian wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihan dari raut wajahnya.

"Dia bohong, dia bahkan tidak ada acara lagi selain bermalas - malasan"

Seketika Shion mendelik kearah Naruto yang dengan seenaknya berbicara, meskipun itu memang benar sih.

"Diam kau !" bentak Shion sambil menunjuk - nunjuk Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan nya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bersikap seolah dirinya tidak tahu apa - apa.

"B-benarkah itu Shion - san?" tanya pria yang mengajak Shion kencan tersebut, terlihat raut wajahnya yang kini terlihat berharap dan membuat Shion bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Umm i-itu, maa-"

"Sudah terima saja ajakan nya, tidak baik menolak ajakan orang yang bermaksud baik padamu"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Shion kembali mendelik kearah Naruto yang kali ini dengan seenaknya memotong ucapan nya.

"Diam, aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari orang sepertimu !" bentak Shion sambil menatap tajam Naruto, oh ayolah dia bahkan tidak menolongnya waktu di dungeon, dan sekarang dia mengajarinya tentang hal baik dan tidak baik, sumpah Shion ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke aspal.

Shion menghela nafasnya pelan, tak lama kemudian menatap pria yang mengajaknya kencan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Umm maaf, aku sekarang sedang sibuk, mungkin lain kali saja"

"B-benarkah? k-kau akan kencan denganku lain kali?"

"Umm, tentu saja"

Pria tersebut nampak terlihat bahagia setelah mendengar jawaban Shion, tak lama kemudian dia memandang Naruto yang kini tengah memakan apel yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"A-ano Shion - san, dia punya hubungan apa denganmu?"

"Hmm dia pembantuku yang baru"

Naruto mendelik malas kearah Shion yang kini tengah menjulurkan lidah kearahnya.

'Dasar gadis manja sialan' batin Naruto yang tak lama kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makan nya, tanpa memperdulikan Shion yang terus beeceloteh tentangnya pada pria tadi.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu S-shion - san, jaa ne"

"Umm jaa ne"

Shion mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah, saat pria tadi akhirnya pergi dengan wajah gembira.

"Ambilkan aku air" pinta Shion sambil menguncir rambutnya.

"Ambil sendiri" balas Naruto malas, oh ayolah botol minum hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter darinya, dan dia masih menyuruh Naruto untuk mengambilkan nya?, aisshh benar - benar.

Shion yang mendengar jawaban Naruto mendelik kesal kearah Naruto yang kini tengah meminum botol minuman nya sendiri.

 _"_ _ **Such as running water**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Snow fell from the sky**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Ice Element : Freezing**_ _"_

Muncul lingkaran sihir kecil dibawah botol yang sedang Naruto minum, yang tak lama kemudian air didalam botol tersebut membeku, bahkan sampai air yang mau masuk tenggorokan Naruto, sehingga mau tidak mau kejadian itu membuat Naruto tersedak karena air yang tiba - tiba jadi es masuk ke tenggorokan nya.

"Huh, rasakan itu sialan" ucap Shion yang kini tengah menyeringai senang saat melihat Naruto yang masih nampak terbatuk - batuk karena nya.

Naruto mendelik kearah Shion yang kini masih tetap mempertahankan seringaian nya.

Tak lama kemudian, seringaian Shion berubah menjadi tatapan tajam saat Naruto mengambil botol minuman miliknya.

"Itu milikku sialan !"

Shion berteriak kesal saat Naruto meminum botol minuman nya dengan santai, tak lama kemudian Naruto berhenti untuk menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Shion dan kembali meneguk botol minum Shion hingga habis.

"Kembalilan air minumku sialan !" teriak Shion sambil mengguncang - guncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan keras.

"Kau mau kukembalikan dari mulut ke mulut?" tanya Naruto sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual, dan tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat wajah Shion memerah.

"A-apa kau bilang?!, ck sudahlah, aku mau pergi"

Shion mengambil tasnya dengan kesal, dan meninggalkan Naruto di bangku halaman sekolah dengan wajah kesal, Naruto sendiri yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan tak lama kemudian mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

Baru beberapa langkah Shion berjalan, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat dirasa Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengejarnya, dan jujur saja itu membuatnya sangat kesal, bukankah lelaki harusnya minta maaf disaat seperti ini, ck dasar pembantu sialan.

Shion memutar badan nya, dan kembali berjalan kearah Naruto dengan wajah kesal, dan kekesalan nya bertambah saat dirinya melihat Naruto yang malah tertidur dibangku yang tadi mereka duduki.

 **Dukkhh ..**

Shion memukulkan tas yang dipegangnya ke kepala Naruto dengan sedikit keras, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

"Apa? kenapa kau kembali?, ada yang ketinggalan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat kekesalan Shion memuncak, dasar lelaki tidak peka, arrghh Shion ingin sekali membunuh pria ini sekarang.

Tanpa aba - aba Shion segera menyeret Naruto, dan melangkahkan kakinya dari situ, menghiraukan ucapan - ucapan protes yang dilayangkan pria berambut pirang tersebut.

 **...xxXxx...**

Sementara itu, diruang kepala sekolah, nampak Tsunade yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas - berkas didepan nya sambil mengerang pelan, kenapa tugas kepala sekolah saja sudah seperti tugas presiden sih?!.

 **Braakk ..**

Pintu ruangan nya terbuka dengan kasar, dan membuat Tsunade mendelik kearah pelaku pendobrakan yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya.

"Jangan mendobrak pintu seenaknya Jiraiya !" bentak Tsunade kesal sambil memijit kepalanya pusing, ayolah dirinya sudah dipusingkan dengan berkas - berkas ini, dan Jiraiya malah semakin membuatnya pusing dengan tingkah kekanak - kanakan nya.

"Ini gawat Tsunade" ucap Jiraiya dengan wajah gusar yang membuat Tsunade mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, belum pernah dia melihat Jiraiya sekhawatir ini.

"Tenanglah Jiraiya, jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" ucap Tsunade sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada berkas - berkas yang berada dimeja nya.

" **Gem Amplifier** telah dicuri !" ucap Jiraiya yang membuat Tsunade melotot seketika dengan wajah pucat.

"A-apa kau bilang Jiraiya?, kau tidak bercanda kan?!" tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah panik, bagaimana tidak panik kalau benda seberharga itu dicuri.

 **Gem Amplifier** merupakan permata penguat yang konon katanya dapat menaikan kemampuan Magic 1 level secara instan jika kau menelan permata tersebut, dan kabarnya hanya ada 10 **Gem Amplifier** yang ada didunia ini, dan tentu saja kabar kalau permata peninggalan ayahnya hilang itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Tsunade.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!, bukankah ruang penyimpanannya dijaga ketat?!" tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah bingung.

Jiraiya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi jika dilihat dari rekaman cctv, pencurian itu terjadi bersamaan dengan munculnya **Skeleton Dragon** di dungeon minggu lalu" jelas Jiraiya yang membuat Tsunade membulatkan matanya.

"I-itu artinya, pencurian itu sudah terjadi seminggu lalu dan kita baru mengetahuinya sekarang, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?!" guman Tsunade sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para penjaga?" tanya Tsunade sambil memandang Jiraiya yang kini hanya menggeleng lemah, dan Tsunade mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal itu.

"Mereka semua mati"

Tsunade mematung seketika saat mendengar jawaban Jiraiya, pikiran nya seolah menolak semua yang dikatakan Jiraiya, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?!, bukankah semua penjaga yang dia tugaskan disana itu berjumlah sepuluh dan semuanya sudah menguasai **Magic Element** level 6, dan parahnya lagi kenapa dia baru tahu hal ini setelah seminggu terjadi?!.

 **Plukk ..**

Tsunade menoleh pada Jiraiya yang kini sedang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tenanglah, kita akan cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bersama - sama, Orochimaru juga nampak sedang memeriksa rekaman cctv minggu lalu" ucap Jiraiya menangkan Tsunade yang nampak terlihat tertekan, bagaimanapun juga Jiraiya tahu kalau berita ini sangat mengejutkan bagi Tsunade.

 **Brakk ..**

Pintu ruangan Tsunade kembali didobrak kasar untuk kedua kalinya, dan membuat Tsunade dan Jiraiya menoleh kearah pintu yang kini terbuka tersebut.

"Ada apa Orochimaru? apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade pada pelaku pendobrakan kedua yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru.

"Ada yang aneh dengan rekaman minggu lalu" ucap Orochimaru sambil menyimpan laptop yang dibawanya kehadapan Tsunade, dan dari layar laptop tersebut terlihat seorang berjubah hitam yang menerobos masuk ke ruang penyimpanan, namun ditahan oleh para penjaga, yang tak lama kemudian para penjaga mulai menyerang orang berjubah hitam itu menggunakan sihir element mereka namun orang berjubah tersebut nampak menahan atau lebih tepatnya menghisap semua sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh para penjaga, kemudian mengeluarkan sihir **Foribidden Magic** yang membuat para penjaga mati dan membusuk seketika.

"M-mustahil !" ucap Tsunade tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tak berbeda jauh dengan Tsunade, Jiraiya juga nampak memandang kejadian tersebut dengan raut wajah kaget.

"S-sebenarnya seberapa kuat sihir **Foribidden Magic** itu?!" tanya Jiraiya dengan raut wajah horror pada Orochimaru yang kini hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda dirinya juga tidak tahu apa - apa.

"Dan ini yang membuatku heran" ucap Orochimaru sambil sedikit mempercepat rekaman nya, dan kini terlihat sosok tersebut yang nampak sudah mengambil **Gem Amplifier** itu berjalan pelan menuju kamera cctv, dan berhenti tepat dibawah kamera cctv, meskipun begitu sosok nya sama sekali tidak terlihat karena jubah hitam yang dikenakan nya.

Sosok tersebut nampak menuliskan sesuatu dilantai menggunakan darah para penjaga yang membusuk.

"Enam bulan?!, apa maksudnya?" guman Tsunade bingung saat melihat sosok tersebut menuliskan kata enam bulan lalu menghancurkan kamera cctv.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah enam bulan lagi itu waktu diadakan nya turnamen **God Of Magic** di sekolah ini?!" tanya Jiraiya yang membuat Orochimaru dan Tsunade menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

"J-jangan bilang kalau .."

"Yah, kemungkinan besar sosok itu akan muncul pada turnamen tahun ini"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto memandang jengkel Shion yang kini tengah menyuruh Naruto mengambilkan tasnya yang bahkan ia sendiri yang melemparkan tas tersebut ke salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di halaman sekolah tersebut, dasar gadis idiot.

"Cepat ambilkan tasku !" teriak Shion sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto, gadis satu ini benar - benar membuat Naruto naik darah.

Menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian Naruto berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Yang melemparkan tas itu keatas sana siapa?"

"Aku"

"Itu tas milik siapa?"

"Milikku lah !"

"Jadi yang harus mengambilnya siapa?"

"Ak- heii tentu saja kau baka !"

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, gadis ini lihai juga rupanya.

Shion yang sudah kesal karena tingkah Naruto dengan keras mendorong Naruto untuk segera mengambil tasnya.

Dan dengan perasaan antara ikhlas tidak ikhlas, yang kebanyakan tidak ikhlasnya, Naruto memanjat pohon didepan nya dengan malas, meski sebenarnya dirinya bisa saja dengan mudah mengambil tas tersebut menggunakan sihirnya, hanya saja kemalasan nya jauh lebih mendominasi kali ini, dan membuatnya mau tak mau memanjat pohon tersebut.

"Hei kuning sialan !, kau itu laki - laki atau bukan hah?! memanjat pohon saja lambat sekali" teriak Shion yang membuat Naruto mendelik malas kepada gadis tersebut, oh ayolah bisa tidak sih gadis tersebut sedikit bersikap manis, atau paling tidak diamlah.

"Berisik !" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan tas Shion dengan kencang kearah Shion yang sudah menunggu tasnya kembali.

 **Duakhh ..**

Entah karena salah perhitungan atau apa, tas yang seharusnya Shion tangkap malah membentur jidatnya dengan keras hingga membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Heii jika kau tidak bisa menangkap lemparan seperti itu sama sekali, lebih baik kau menyusu saja pada ibumu lagi" ledek Naruto sambil memandang sinis Shion yang kini tengah telentang pingsan.

"Dia pingsan? ck dasar gadis sialan, merepotkan saja" lanjut Naruto sambil melompat turun lalu menghampiri Shion.

"Sayang sekali kau hanya pingsan, coba kalau mati sekalian, hidupku akan damai" ucap Naruto yang kini tengah memandang Shion yang telentang dibawahnya.

Alis Shion nampak berkedut - kedut kesal karena perkataan Naruto yang seolah menyumpahkan nya mati, oh nampaknya Shion tidak benar - benar pingsan.

"Biarkan sajalah, lebih baik tidur" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Shion yang berpura - pura pingsan dan berjalan kearah bangku yang tak jauh dari situ.

Alis Shion semakin berkedut - kedut kesal, bukankah laki - laki seharusnya menolong jika ada gadis pingsan didepan nya atau paling tidak menunggunya sampai bangun, ini?! dirinya malah diabaikan begitu saja.

'Dasar sialan !'

 **...xxXxx...**

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi beberapa lilin yang menyala, terlihat tiga sosok berjubah hitam dengan satu sosok yang nampak duduk di sebuah singgahsana dengan santai.

"Kudengar para guru itu baru menyadari kalau **Gem Amplifier** mereka dicuri?" tanya sosok berjubah hitam yang kini tengah duduk di singgahsana nya.

"Benar tuan, mereka baru menyadarinya tadi siang, nampaknya kekkai yang anda buat disana menyamarkan keadaan disitu selama seminggu"

Sosok yang berada di singgahsana itu nampak tertawa pelan sambil memainkan **Gem Amplifier** yang ada ditangan nya.

"Mereka memang bodoh, oh ya Kuro, Shiro, apa kalian sudah menemukan letak **Gem Amplifier** yang lain nya?" tanya sosok tersebut pada dua bawahan setianya.

"Untuk sekarang, kami hanya mengetahui dua tempat dimana **Gem Amplifier** berada tuan"

"Dan dimana itu?"

"Pertama, ada ditangan tuan dan yang kedua ada di Roma Italia"

Sosok yang duduk disinggahsana itu nampak menyeringai dibalik jubahnya saat mendengar perkataan salah satu bawahan nya tersebut.

"Besok kita akan mengambil **Gem Amplifier** yang ada di Italia, dan cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi mahluk pertama dimuka bumi ini yang mencapai sihir level 10"

"Ha'i tuan"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, hari ini sungguh hari paling melelahkan untuknya, dan tentunya juga menyebalkan.

Membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan Naruto dapat melihat Shikamaru yang seperti biasa nampak tengah tertidur, dan Lee yang sedang membereskan barangnya dan memandang kearahnya dengan heran.

"Ini masih siang, kau sudah kembali Naruto - kun?" tanya Lee heran sambil melihat jam yang baru menunjukan pukul 2 siang.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya kembali Lee pada Naruto yang kini sudah meringkuk dikasurnya dengan santai.

"Misi dibatalkan, dan kau yang jadi gantinya Lee, dan upahnya juga semuanya buatmu, cepat pergi sana" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Lee, jika saja Naruto melihat Lee yang kini menatap Naruto yang tengah tengkurap dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

"Benarkah?" ucap Lee antusias dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Naruto, dan tentu saja tanpa menunggu lama, Lee langsung pergi menemui klien nya yaitu Shion, melupakan apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lega saat Lee yang sudah pergi meninggalkan nya, berniat memejamkan matanya, tapi kegiatannya terpaksa terhenti kala sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar ditelinganya.

"Lee ayo cepat, kita harus segera ke lapangan pelatihan, katanya kau ingin berlatih tanding denganku !" ucap atau mungkin teriakan seseorang yang Naruto yakini sebagai laki - laki itu membuat Naruto mengernyit heran, latih tanding? apa si bodoh Lee itu melupakan kegiatan nya karena pergi menggantikanku melakukan misi?, ah dasar idiot.

Terserah saja lah, itu juga bukan urusan nya, lebih baik dirinya pura - pura tidur dan tidak tahu saja, itu rencana yang sempurna Naruto.

 **Braakk ..**

"Leee !"

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat sang pelaku pengetokan, mendobrak pintu kamar asrama nya diikuti dengan teriakan yang lumayan kencang yang membuat Naruto kaget bukan main, melirik Shikamaru yang masih tertidur nyenyak, Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati pada Shikamaru, ayolah bagaimana orang ini bisa tidur seperti orang mati?.

"Eh, Lee tidak ada ya?" Naruto dapat melihat pria berambut cokelat bertubuh gemuk tersebut nampak menggaruk pipinya yang terdapat tanda lingkaran seperti obat nyamuk itu sambil tertawa grogi.

'Abaikan saja, abaikan, nanti juga pergi sendiri' batin Naruto sambil kembali berpura - pura tidur, yah tidak sepenuhnya berpura - pura juga, karena dirinya memang ingin tidur.

"Astaga Shikamaru?!, kau bersekolah disini juga?, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

Astaga apalagi ini?, dia kenalanya Shikamaru?, ck Naruto mengutuk kesialan nya yang dikelilingi orang - orang aneh, membuka matanya pelan, lalu melirik pemuda kelebihan bobot tadi yang kini tengah memgguncang - guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru dengan kasar, dan Naruto hanya bisa kagum pada Shikamaru yang masih bisa tertidur nyenyak disaat seperti itu.

"Shika !, Shika !"

Naruto yang tidak kuat dengan teriakan berisik dari pemuda gendut tadi perlahan bangun dengan malas, lalu mendelik kearah pemuda gendut yang masih berkutat dengan Shikamaru ditangan nya itu.

"Ck, berisik !" umpat Naruto sambil mendelik malas kearah pemuda gendut tersebut, dan seketika pula pemuda gendut tersebut mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto yang kini tengah mendelik kearahnya.

"Ah maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang lain lagi disini" balas pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum gugup dan melepaskan Shikamaru yang tadi ia pegang pundaknya, hingga membuat Shikamaru jatuh tengkurap ke lantai, dan membuat Naruto kembali mematap pemuda gendut tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, hei itu temanmu kan?.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Naruto malas, meski sebenarnya dirinya sudah tau siapa yang pemuda gendut tersebut cari, tapi setidaknya Naruto hanya yah kau tahu lah akting sedikit untuk memperkuat kebohongan tidurnya tadi.

"Umm aku mencari Lee, kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Kulihat tadi Lee pergi keluar dengan terburu - buru, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, mungkin menjalankan misi"

Naruto dapat melihat pemuda tersebut nampak mengangguk - nganggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti, Naruto pandai berbohong juga ternyata, meskipun perkataan nya itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Haahh, padahal katanya mau berlatih tanding denganku"

Naruto yang mendengar keluhan pemuda tersebut menyeringai dalam hati, bukankah ini waktu balas dendam yang pas untuk yang tadi?.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang berlatih tanding denganmu?" Naruto berucap dengan sedikit seringaian yang menempel di bibirnya, dan seringainya semakin lebar kala pemuda tersebut menyetujui usulan nya, oke ini akan mengasyikan.

 **...xxXxx...**

 _ **To Be Continued ...**_

A/N : Yo minna, bagaimana kabarnya? sehat?, terima kasih buat saran dan masukan nya di chap kemarin, sangat membantu, dan untuk yang nanya cwe yang ditabrak Naruto pas chap kemarin itu jadi peran penting atau tidak, maaf itu hanya pemeran figuran yang numpang lewat.

Dan tentu saja Naruto akan menunjukan kekuatanya, tapi nanti.

Yoshh, terima kasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review atau yang hanya sekedar membaca dan numpang mampir doang, terima kasih juga buat saran dan masukan nya, dan mohon kritik dan saran nya untuk chap kali ini, sekian saja.

 _See you next chap .._


	8. Chapter 8

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by** : Al - kun666

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 :** _Arc I "Yamata No Orōchi" bagian satu_

 _._

 _._

Naruto kini tengah berjalan bersama pria gendut yang mengaku bernama Chōuji, tempat tujuan mereka adalah _**Training Ground,**_ tempat yang khusus disediakan untuk para murid yang ingin berlatih, berlatih tanding maupun mencoba teknik sihir baru mereka, tempat tersebut memiliki luas yang lumayan besar dan dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Naruto dan Chōuji sendiri kini tengah berjalan kearah _**Training Ground**_ 44 yang lumayan jarang dipakai, kenapa? karena letaknya yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah, jadi membuat para murid sedikit malas untuk kesana, dan lebih memilih _**Training Ground**_ yang dekat dengan sekolah seperti _ **Training Ground**_ 18, _ **Training Ground**_ 6 dan masih banyak lagi.

Sesampainya di _**Training Ground**_ 44, Chōuji langsung menyimpan tasnya di bawah pohon rindang tak jauh dari lapangan _**Training Ground**_ 44.

Naruto sendiri lumayan kagum dengan keindahan alam yang ada di _ **Training Ground**_ 44 ini, meskipun baru pertama kali kesini, tapi Naruto tahu kalau tempat ini dikelilingi oleh medan sihir yang lumayan kuat, bisa Naruto asumsikan kalau hutan di _**Training Ground**_ 44 ini merupakan buatan sihir.

"Mau kita mulai sekarang Naruto?"

Seketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Chōuji yang kini sedang melakulan peregangan ditengah - tengah Training Ground.

"Tentu saja"

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan kearah Chōuji yang kini sudah mulai memasang posisi siaga dengan kuda - kudanya, kedua kakinya dia tekuk dan badannya agak ia condongkan kedepan dengan kedua tangan yang berada didepan dada.

Naruto menyeringai kecil melihat kuda - kuda Chōuji, tidak buruk memang, tetapi menurut Naruto masih banyak celah dari kuda - kuda itu.

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat dirinya sudah berada 3 meter didepan Chōuji, meregangkan sedikit kakinya kesamping, dengan kedua tangan yang masih santai dipinggangnya, Naruto kemudian menatap Chōuji yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tangan kanan yang siap memukul Naruto.

 **Sreett .. Duakkhh ..**

Naruto menghindari pukulan Chōuji dengan memutar badan nya sambil mengangkat kaki kiri nya dan langsung melakukan tendangan menggunakan bagian belakang kakinya kearah samping kepala Chōuji, meskipun tendangan tersebut dapat ditahan Chōuji menggunakan tangan kirinya, meski begitu tendangan Naruto sukses membuat Chōuji terseret sejauh 1 meter dari Naruto.

Chōuji meringis kecil sambil melihat lengan kirinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menahan tendangan Naruto terlihat membiru.

'Dia ahli dalam Teakwondo' Chōuji membatin pelan sambil menatap waspada kearah Naruto yang kini sudah memasang kuda - kuda rileks lalu melesat kearahnya dengan cepat.

 **Tak ..**

Chōuji menahan tendangan kaki kanan Naruto yang mengincar pinggangnya menggunakan tangan kiri miliknya dan dengan cekatan Chōuji mencoba membanting Naruto sambil memegangi kaki kanan Naruto.

 **Swuusshh .. Duakhh ..**

Naruto dengan cepat memutar badan nya sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya yang bebas dan menendang pipi Chōuji sebelum Chōuji membanting dirinya, hingga membuat Chōuji terlempar dan berguling - guling kesamping dengan keras, Chōuji sendiri nampak kaget dengan refleks Naruto, dan sama sekali tidak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan serangan balasan dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan seperti itu.

"Ugh" Chōuji mengerang pelan sambil memegang pipinya yang memar akibat tendangan Naruto.

"Tendanganmu sangat menyakitkan Naruto" puji Chōuji sambil bangun sambil memegangi pipinya yang memar.

"Bolehkah aku memakai sihirku?, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu bisa beladiri, apalagi tidak memakai sihir"

"Tentu saja, lakukan sesukamu"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Chōuji dengan santai sambil kembali memasang kuda - kuda rileks miliknya, Teakwondo adalah satu - satunya beladiri yang sangat Naruto masteri, percaya atau tidak, dirinya bahkan bisa menghancurkan pohon dengan tendangan nya.

Naruto belajar Teakwondo sudah 10 tahun yang lalu, dan 4 tahun lalu dirinya belajar langsung dari negeri asal beladiri tersebut yaitu Korea.

 _ **"My body is my shield"**_

 _ **"My bones is my spear"**_

 _ **"Body Magic : Double Defense"**_

 **Blaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan kecil setelah Chōuji berhasil menyelesaikan mantra sihirnya, tubuhnya nampak dikelilingi oleh aura sihir yang cukup kuat, dan tak lama kemudian aura sihir itu menghilang masuk kedalam tubuh Chōuji.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi Naruto"

Naruto nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Chōuji yang nampak bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelum nya.

 **Tak ..**

Naruto menahan pukulan Chōuji menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan dengan cepat mencoba menendang perut Chōuji menggunakan kaki kanannya.

 **Bukk .. Takk ..**

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat tendangan kakinya yang seharusnya membuat Chōuji terlempar, malah memantul dengan keras dan membuat kakinya sakit saat menendang tubuh Chōuji, seolah tubuh Chōuji itu terlindungi oleh pelindung karet baja(?).

"Maaf Naruto, sihirku akan membuatku kebal terhadap serangan fisik, tendanganmu tidak akan melukaiku, malah itu akan melukai kakimu sendiri, tapi ..."

 **Duakkhh .. Blaaarr ..**

Chōuji menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanan nya kearah Naruto, dan yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah kepalan tangan kanan Chōuji yang tiba - tiba membesar seukuran mobil taksi dan menghantam Naruto dengan telak hingga membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras.

"... Jangan kira aku tidak bisa menyerangmu" lanjut Chōuji sambil tersenyum puas saat melihat Naruto yang terkena telak oleh pukulan nya, dan terlempar hingga menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras.

Jika kalian ingin bertanya kenapa Chōuji tidak terlihat khawatir sama sekali pada keadaan Naruto, itu karena _**Training Ground**_ ini.

Persis seperti yang Naruto rasakan _ **, Training Ground**_ in- tidak, tapi semua _**Training Ground**_ disini memang sudah dipasang medan sihir oleh Tsunade, dan medan sihir itu membuat sinyal tersendiri jika ada seseorang yang sekarat ataupun terluka parah, sehingga hal tersebut bisa menghindari resiko kematian.

Jadi disini, mereka tidak perlu takut untuk berlatih tanding secara all out, asal tidak sampai mengeluarkan sihir yang Overkill saja.

"Ugh"

Naruto meringis pelan saat merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan beberapa batang pohon.

Tak lama kemudian dirinya berdiri dengan santai sambil memandang Chōuji yang kini tengah berlari dengan cepat kearahnya.

Menurut analisis Naruto, sihir Chōuji merupakaan sihir tubuh yang memanfaatkan resonansi getaran, dengan kata lain, tubuhnya akan secara spontan menirukan energi fisik yang datang padanya sehingga membuat energi tersebut bergabung dan Chōuji akan dengan sengaja memantulkan nya pada si penyerang, sehingga membuat penyerang mendapatkan dampak serangan yang 2x lebih kuat dari serangan yang dilakukan nya, terbukti dengan kakinya yang sakit setelah menendang tubuh Chōuji tadi.

Dengan kata lain, serangan fisik tampaknya tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh padanya, tapi bukan berarti sepenuhnya itu benar juga, karena Naruto punya teori tersendiri tentang itu.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Naruto melompat menghindari Chōuji yang melesat kearahnya, tanpa basa - basi lagi Naruto dengan cepat melakukan tendangan memutar dengan punggung Chōuji sebagai incaran nya.

"Percuma saja Naruto" ucap Chōuji pelan, saat melihat Naruto yang kembali menyerangnya menggunakan serangan fisik, bagi Chōuji serangan fisik tidak akan terlalu berguna untuk melawan nya, kenapa? tentu saja karena sihir tubuhnya, meskipun sihir tubuhnya hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit.

Tapi pemikiran itu terpaksa harus ia telan bulat - bulat saat tubuhnya perlahan terdorong kedepan dengan keras.

"A-apa?!"

 **Duakkhh .. Blaaarr ..**

Chōuji nampak terlempar kedepan dengan keras dan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga roboh, dan menimbulkan kepulan debu disana.

Raut wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit, meski begitu, Chōuji tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya.

Kaget?, tentu saja, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa melukainya dengan serangan fisik saat dirinya menggunakan sihirnya.

Perlahan Chōuji mengangkat badan nya dan menatap Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan santai.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa menyerangku Naruto?!" tanya Chōuji dengan raut muka yang masih kaget, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Chōuji hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mudah saja, saat tubuhmu memantulkan 2x energiku, aku tinggal mengeluarkan energi yang sama besar dan memantulkan nya kembali padamu, sehingga daya serangnya jadi 4x lipat, dan alasan lain nya adalah karena refleks tubuhmu yang tidak terlalu siap saat menerima energi beruntun, sehingga kau hanya bisa memantulkan serangan pertama dan tidak bisa memantulkan serangan kedua"

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Chōuji melotot tak percaya, penjelasan Naruto memang sepenuhnya benar, karena memang sihir resonansi getaran milik Chōuji memang bekerja seperti itu, tapi yang membuat Chōuji tak percaya adalah, bagaimana bisa Naruto yang notabenya tidak memiliki sihir sepertinya, bisa memantulkan energi seperti sihir resonansi miliknya?.

Untuk memantulkan suatu energi, diperlukan energi yang sama besar dan bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa memperkirakan seberapa besar energi yang dipantulkan Chōuji? dan bahkan bisa menyatukannya dengan energi miliknya dan memantulkan nya lagi.

'Aku sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai ini' batin Chōuji yang masih memasang raut muka kaget, dan yang membuat Chōuji semakin kaget adalah, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengetahui cara mengatasi sihirnya dengan waktu sesingkat itu?.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu sekaget itu"

Chōuji mengalihkan pandangan nya saat mendengar Naruto kembali berbicara dengan nada santai miliknya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya ini, kau jenius Naruto, bahkan menurutku kau lebih jenius dari Shikamaru"

"Keh, mau lanjut berlatih?"

"Tentu saja"

 **...xxXxx...**

Disebuah air terjun yang terdapat didekat jurang, tumbuh sebuah pohon yang nampak berbeda dari pohon - pohon pada umumnya, pohon tersebut nampak memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari pohon - pohon pada umumnya, mungkin ukuran nya sama dengan ukuran bus.

Daun nya tampak berewarna emas, dengan warna kulit pohon yang berwarna cokelat keemasan, di salah satu dahan pohon tersebut tumbuh satu buah yang mirip apel, hanya saja berwarna emas.

Yap itu merukapan pohon apel emas yang katanya merupakan milik _**Dewi Hera**_ , konon pada jaman dahulu kala _**Dewi Hera**_ menugaskan para _**Hesperides**_ atau lebih dikenal dengan bangsa _ **Nimfa,**_ untuk menjaga pohon tersebut, namun karena suatu kejadian, membuat pohon tersebut tidak bisa berbuah lagi, dan itu menyebabkan kepercayaan _ **Dewi Hera**_ kepada para _ **Nimfa**_ menghilang.

Akhirnya _**Dewi Hera**_ menugaskan _ **Ladon**_ untuk menjaga pohon tersebut, dan buah terakhir yang masih ada didahan pohon tersebut.

 _ **Ladon**_ sendiri merupakan seekor Naga berkepala seratus yang ukuran nya tidak main - main besarnya, konon katanya, _**Ladon**_ hidup di bawah jurang didekat pohon apel emas tersebut, dan akan membunuh siapapun yang datang kesana untuk mengambil satu apel emas yang tersisa.

Apel emas itu sendiri dipercaya oleh orang - orang jaman sekarang sebagai buah dewa yang bisa membuat pemakan nya mendapatkan kemampuan yang luar biasa, bahkan mungkin melebihi teknik sihir yang sudah ada sekarang, dan menurut beberapa sumber lain juga mengatakan bahwa apel tersebut bisa membuat manusia menjadi abadi.

 **Tukk ..**

Naruto menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan pelan, buku bersampul cokelat tua itu nampak ia simpan kembali pada rak buku yang berada diperpustakaan.

Tak lama kemudian matanya kembali memilih buku - buku yang berada di rak depan nya itu.

Entah kenapa, dari dulu Naruto sangat menyukai yang namanya sejarah yang menjurus ke mitologi - mitologi, maupun mitos, karena jujur saja, hal itu menurutnya sangatlah menarik, dan membuatnya tak pernah bosan jika mengulas tentang itu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya bosan saat tidak menemukan buku yang menurutnya menarik, melirik jam yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk kembali keasramanya, mungkin besok ia akan mengambil sebuah misi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan nya.

 **...xxXxx...**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang memang sudah bangun sedari pagi langsung menuju 'Ruang Mading' untuk mencari misi yang sesuai dengan keinginan nya.

Naruto mengernyit heran saat melihat misi yang lumayan menarik menurutnya, misi tersebut adalah mengawal seorang pria tua untuk mengambil bunga langka yang hanya ada di pegunungan Hiei, yang berada di daerah perbatasan antara prefektur Kyōto dan prefektur Shiga.

Dan yang membuat Naruto tertarik adalah, menurut buku yang pernah dibaca nya, pegunungan Hiei merupakan tempat dimana _**Yamata No Orōchi**_ tersegel.

 _ **Yamata No Orōchi**_ merupakan monster berbentuk ular raksaksa yang mempunyai delapan ekor dan delapan kepala, dan dari kedelapan kepalanya _**Yamata No Orōchi**_ bisa mengeluarkan racun yang sangat mematikan.

Konon, dulunya _ **Yamata No Orōchi**_ merupakan monster yang cenderung lemah, namun karena sebuah kecerobohan yang dibuat oleh salah satu anggota klan Kusanagi yang menyerang _ **Yamata No Orōchi,**_ membuat pedang pusaka klan mereka, _ **Kusanagi No Tsūrugi**_ diambil alih oleh _ **Yamata No Orōchi,**_ dan dihisap kekuatan nya, sehingga _ **Yamata No Orōchi**_ menjadi mahluk yang sangat kuat, dan bahkan bisa mengimbangi _**Kyūubi No Yōko**_ yang merupakan Youkai terkuat pada masa itu.

Sampai sekarang, cerita itu hanya dianggap mitos oleh sebagian orang karena tidak ada bukti kuat yang menunjukan _ **Yamata No Orōchi**_ itu benar - benar ada.

"Lumayan menarik, aku ambil ini"

Naruto membil kertas misi tersebut dengan santai sambil berlalu dari situ, ini memang tergolong misi mudah, namun mungkin karena upahnya yang berada dibawah rata - rata seharusnya, membuat misi tersebut tidak ada yang mengambil.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Terima kasih anak muda, karena kau menerima misi yang kuberikan"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada seorang pria tua berambut putih kusam yang lumayan panjang, kerutan dibawah mata kuning nya membuat Naruto berfikir kalau pria ini sudah berumur 50tahun lebih.

"Ah ya" balas Naruto seadanya pada klien misinya kali ini yang bernama Shinnou, yang merupakan seorang ketua desa disini.

Setelah mengambil kertas misi tadi Naruto langsung menghubungi Shinnou dan direspon baik oleh pria tua tersebut, malah pria tersebut terkesan sangat senang.

Dan kini mereka tengah berada di kediaman Shinnou, pria tua tersebut nampak hidup berkecukupan di sebuah desa yang berada tak jauh dari kaki pegunungan Hiei.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil barang - barangku dulu nak"

Naruto mengangguk singkat membalas perkataan pria tua tersebut, sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal dipikiran Naruto tentang desa ini, mungkin ia harus bertanya pada klien nya nanti.

"Ayo berangkat nak"

Sedangkan Naruto kembali mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban nya, dan tak lama kemudian keduanya mulai berjalan kearah gunung Hiei, Naruto sendiri sudah mendapatkan izin dari Tsunade tentang misi ini, karena mungkin menurutnya perjalanan ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jii - san, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Shinnou nampak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto lalu tak lama kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan nak?" balasnya lembut.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi mengapa penduduk desamu terlihat dingin dan sangat ketakutan sebelum aku menghampiri kediamanmu tadi?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Shinnou yang kini memasang wajah sendu.

"Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini terjadi penculikan didesa ini, korban nya bervariasi dari anak - anak sampai orang dewasa, jika dihitung - hitung, sudah ada lebih dari 100 orang yang menjadi korban penculikan tersebut, sebagai ketua desa, aku sudah melaporkan kasus ini pada pihak keamanan, tapi .."

Shinnou nampak menjeda kalimatnya, tangan nya kini mengepal kuat dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah.

".. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari pemerintah"

Raut wajah Shinnou nampak berubah menjadi lesu dan frustasi disaat yang bersamaan saat dirinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sendiri yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan raut muka santai.

"Mungkin karena itulah mereka bersikap seperti itu, jadi tidak usah kau pikirkan" lanjut Shinnou sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia paham.

"Lalu, kenapa Jii - san malah ingin mengambil bunga langka yang ada di pegunungan Hiei ini?, bukankah seharusnya Jii - san mengurus masalah penculikan itu terlebih dahulu?"

Naruto yang baru saja diam beberapa saat, kembali mengeluarkan suaranya sambil melirik Shinnou yang berada disampingnya.

Shinnou yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Justru karena aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah penculikan itu, aku ingin mengambil bunga langka itu"

Jawaban Shinnou membuat Naruto mengernyit heran, apa hubungan nya kasus penculikan dengan bunga langka?.

Shinnou yang nampaknya menyadari kebingungan Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, dirinya harus menjelaskan secara detailnya kepada Naruto.

"Begini nak, kau tahu sendiri kan jika harga jual barang langka itu tinggi?, itu juga berlaku untuk bunga langka dipegunungan Hiei ini, jika aku bisa mendapatkan banyak bunga itu, aku akan menjualnya dan tentu saja mendapatkan banyak uang, dan uang itu akan aku gunakan untuk menyewa penyihir level atas untuk menangkap penculik itu"

Naruto mengangguk singkat mendengar penjelasan dari Shinnou, kakek tua ini berbicara hal yang cukup masuk akal juga.

"Lalu, kenapa Jii - san harus menyewa pengawal segala untuk menemanimu menemukan bunga yang kau maksud itu, bukankah mengambil bunga adalah hal yang sangat mudah, memangnya seberbahaya apa gunung Hiei ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu?!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, sambil menggeleng pelan kearah Shinnou yang kini tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kukira rumornya sudah tersebar luas sampai prefektur Kyōto, karena di prefektur Shiga sendiri rumor ini sudah sangat umum"

"Rumor?!, rumor apa maksudmu Jii - san?",

Okeh, Naruto benar - benar penasaran kali ini, bagaiamana tidak penasaran jika yang dibahas adalah topik yang sangat menarik.

Shinnou nampak memberhentikan langkahnya sambil menengok kearah kanan dan kiri lalu kemudian berdehem pelan.

"Di pegunungan Hiei ini dikabarkan berkeliaran beberapa Oni yang katanya sering memangsa manusia"

"Oni?!" tanya Naruto heran, Oni itu bukankah mahluk mistis sejenis Youkai yang mempunyai kulit berwarna merah, mata besar bulat, rambut gondrong panjang, dan jangan lupakan taring dan kuku tajamnya, dan Oni juga suka membawa senjada berbentuk gada berduri yang entah Naruto lupa apa namanya, singkatnya Oni itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan Orc dan Ogre, mungkin mereka saudara?.

"Kau pasti sudah tau kan Oni itu apa, kabarnya tahun lalu ada pendaki gunung yang mengaku dirinya melihat Oni secara langsung di wilayah pegunungan ini"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka heran miliknya, tunggu dulu jika memang Oni sering memakan manusia, bukankah itu berhubungan dengan kasus yang ada di desa Shinnou?.

"Tunggu dulu Ojii - san, jika Oni yang dirumorkan itu benar, bukankah ada kemungkinan kalau yang menculik para wargamu itu adalah para Oni?" ucap Naruto yang kini kembali berjalan mengikuti Shinnou yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan duluan.

Naruto melihat Shinnou yang nampak berfikir atas ucapan Naruto, tapi tak lama kemudian Shinnou menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak nak, itu tidak mungkin, karena menurut para wargaku yang sempat mengejar sipenculik, penculik tersebut memakai jubah hitam dan mempunyai kulit seperti manusia pada umunya, tidak merah seperti Oni"

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Shinnou nampak terdiam sesaat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap Shinnou yang terlihat begitu bersemangat berjalan, meskipun tubuh tuanya berkata sebaliknya, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban nya.

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat dibalik sebuah batang pohon, sesosok berjubah hitam tengah memandangi keduanya sambil menyeringai kecil dibalik jubahnya.

 **...xxXxx...**

Tsunade menghela nafasnya sambil memijit keningnya pusing, sampai saat ini, pelaku pencurian _**Gem Amplifier**_ miliknya belum juga ditemukan, dan itu benar - benar membuatnya tertekan, belum lagi minggu depan akan ada kunjungan dari sekolah sihir Hōkaido kesini.

"Tsunade?"

Tsunade sedikit tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan Tsunade dapat melihat salah satu temannya yaitu Orochimaru, sedang berdiri diambang pintu ruangan nya sambil memegang sebuah map berwarna merah ditangan nya.

"Ada apa Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru nampak tak langsung menjawab, namun dirinya malah berjalan pelan kearah Tsunade, dan menyodorkan map berwarna merah ditangan nya itu pada Tsunade yang membuat Tsunade menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tsunade sambil membolak - balik map yang Orochimaru berikan, tak lama kemudian Tsunade mengernyit saat membaca isi map tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru hanya melirik Tsunade yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung, namun Orochimaru tau jika dibalik raut wajah bingung itu, terdapat raut wajah frustasi yang Tsunade sembunyikan, dan itu pasti tidak luput dari masalah yang akhir - akhir ini terjadi.

"Itu adalah laporan dari salah satu anak buahku yang sedang melakulan penelitian di perbatasan Kyōto dan Shiga"

"Lalu apa urusan nya denganku?!"

Nada Tsunade terdengar naik satu oktaf, dan membuat Orochimaru yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, wanita satu ini benar - benar tempramental saat ini.

"Coba kau lihat halaman 21"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Orochimaru, Tsunade langsung membuka lembar demi lembar map tersebut, dan pada saat sudah berada di halaman 21, mata Tsunade membulat saat melihat laporan apa yang ada dihalaman tersebut.

"S-seratus orang lebih diculik dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan?!, dan pemerintah sama sekali tidak tahu soal masalah ini?!"

Mustahil, itu yang Tsunade pikirkan sekarang, pertama penculikan orang yang mencapai angka lebih dari seratus, bahkan hampir mencapai dua ratus dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan, tentu saja itu bukan lah hal wajar, dan kedua, bagaimana mungkin pemerintah tidak tahu sama sekali soal hal ini?!, meskipun itu desa kecil harusnya pemerintah tahu karena kasus itu sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan, dan jumlah korban nya pun tidak sedikit.

"Seperti yang tertulis disitu, anak buahku melaporkan jika ada sebuah kasus penculikan besar - besaran yang terjadi disebuah desa yang berada di kaki pegunungan Hiei, dan aku curiga jika kasus ini ada hubungan nya dengan _ **Yamata No Orōchi**_ "

"Apa maksusmu Orochimaru?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau pegununyan Hiei itu adalah tempat tersegelnya _**Yamata No Orōchi**_?, dan syarat untuk membuka segel itu adalah dengan mengorbankan dua ratus jiwa manusia"

Mata Tsunade membulat seketika saat menyadari maksud dari perkataan Orochimaru barusan.

"J-jangan bilang kalau kau mau berkata penculik itu berniat membuka segel _**Yamata No Orōchi**_?!"

"Benar sekali" balas Orochimaru sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Dan jika itu memang benar, maka tujuan orang tersebut akan segera tercapai, aku tahu kau sekarang sedang frustasi karena kasus pencurian minggu lalu, tapi kuharap kau tidak tinggal diam dengan masalah ini, karena akan jadi masalah serius jika _ **Yamata No Orōchi**_ benar - benar berhasil dilepaskan dari segelnya"

"Yah aku tahu" balas Tsunade sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, belum selesai masalah yang satu, masalah baru muncul kembali, oke ini benar - benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Astaga !" teriak Tsunade tiba - tiba yang membuat Orochimaru yang berada didekatnya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa Tsunade?"

"Cepat panggil Kagūya dan Kyūubi kesini sekarang Orochimaru"

Orochimaru yang nampak masih bingung dan ingin bertanya, namun ia urungkan saat melihat raut wajah Tsunade yang terlihat was - was, dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Orochimaru segera keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Tsunade yang kini tengah menggerutu pelan.

"Sial, aku lupa Naruto sedang melakukan misi di daerah dekat pegunungan Hiei"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Adududuh, pantas saja Naruto - kun kemarin kabur, klien nya galak sekali" keluh Lee yang kini tengah memegang pipinya yang sedikit memar karena dipukuli Shion kemarin saat dirinya menjawab pertanyaan Shion yang menanyakan Naruto kemana.

"Lee, ehm namamu Lee kan?"

Lee mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan dia dapat melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink sebahu yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ah ya itu aku, ada apa ya?" tanya Lee sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung, pandangan nya ia alihkan ke seluruh ruangan kelas yang para penghuninya kini tengah menatap kearahnya dengan penasaran, eh ada apa ini?, jangan - jangan .. pernyataan cinta?!, oh sial, hatinya belum sanggup menerima semua ini.

"Kau kenal dengan anak yang bernama Naruto, kan?"

"Ya, dia teman seasrama ku, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lee sambil mendesah kecewa karena kenyataan tak seperti apa yang dipikirkan nya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, lalu dimana dia sekarang?, aku mau minta bantuan nya untuk memperbaiki senjata sahabatku, dia punya sihir _ **Magic Maker**_ kan?" balas Sakura senang sambil menunjuk Hinata yang kini tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Emm, kalau tidak salah Naruto - kun tadi berangkat pagi - pagi sekali, katanya mau menjalankan misi kecil" balas Lee sambil memasang pose berfikir miliknya.

"Eh? memangnya boleh ya tidak masuk kelas karena melakukan misi?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sedikit kaget, karena setahunya, misi itu dilakukan hanya pada waktu senggang.

"Entahlah, katanya dia sudah dapat ijin dari kepala sekolah"

"Begitu, kalau begitu tolong beritahu aku jika dia sudah kembali ya, bilang padanya untuk tenang saja karena kami akan membayar" ucap Sakura sambil berlalu setelah mendapat jawaban yang berupa anggukan dari Lee.

"Haahh" Lee menghela nafasnya lelah, yang membuat Shikamaru yang duduk dibelakangnya melotot tak percaya kearahnya.

Oh tentu saja ia tak percaya melihat Lee menghela nafas lelah, karena biasanya Lee itu selalu semangat dan tidak pernah mengeluh, mungkin ada yang salah dengan nya hari ini, atau mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? entahlah Shikamaru tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

 **...xxXxx...**

Disebuah tempat didaerah pegunungan Hiei, terdapat sebuah lahan kosong yang terdapat altar batu yang berdiameter 10 meter, diatas altar batu tersebut terdapat sebuah pentagram sihir berwarna ungu, bercak - bercah darah juga nampak memenuhi altar tersebut.

"Kyaaa, k-kumohon lepaskan a-aku"

Terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah diseret oleh sesosok yang memakai jubah hitam kearah altar batu yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"K-kumohon, lepaskan a-aku, a-anaku sedang sakit"

Wanita tersebut nampak memohon pelan, sambil menahan tangis karena rambutnya yang kini tengah dicengkram dengan kuat oleh sosok tersebut, air mata merembes keluar dari matanya karena terlalu lama menahan sakit.

Kaki dan tangan wanita itu nampak berlumuran darah, bajunya sudah compang - camping dan ternodai oleh darah.

 **Bruukk ..**

Sosok tersebut melemparkan wanita yang tadi diseretnya itu kearah altar batu didepan nya.

"K-kumohon, j-jangan bunuh aku" ucap wanita tersebut histeris saat melihat sosok tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik jubahnya.

"J-jangan b-bunuh a-Aarrkkhh"

 **Jlebb .. Jrass ..**

Perkataan wanita tersebut terganti oleh teriakan tertahan saat sosok tersebut menancapkan pisaunya tepat ketenggorokan nya, dan menariknya kesamping hingga membuat kepala wanita itu lepas dari badan nya dan jatuh ke altar batu dibawahnya, darah merembes keluar dengan deras di tubuh tak berkepala tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pentagram sihir yang ada di altar batu tersebut bersinar terang yang tak lama kemudian menghisap mayat wanita tadi masuk kedalam altar batu tersebut sehingga hanya menyisakan darah yang berceceran disana.

Sementara sosok berjubah tadi nampak menyeringai senang dibalik jubah yang dipakainya.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi tujuanku akan tercapai, hahaHAHAHA !"

 **...xxXxx...**

 _ **To Be Continued ...**_

A/N : Yo minna, apa kabar? sehat? mudah - mudahan sehat selalu lah.

Ada yang bilang kemampuan fisik Naruto ga masuk akal? ga pernah latihan?, dari chapter pertama sampai chapter sekarang, kurasa hanya ada waktu satu bulan kurang, dan memang dari chapter - chapter itu saya ga pernah buat scene Naruto berlatih fisiknya, tapi bukan berarti ngga ada, hanya saja memang saya sampingkan, nanti saya juga munculkan scene nya di flashback - flashback.

Dan buat yang bilang chap kemarin agak ngebosenin, ya saya sih gabisa komentar apa - apa, selera orang beda - beda, saya juga ga tau dimana letak ngebosenin nya, yah kuharap para reader agak jelas menyebutkan bosen nya dimana, biar di chap - chap depan ga terulang lagi.

Dan maaf saya ga bisa jawab pertanyaan yang mengandung unsur Spoiler.

Yosshh, silahkan berikan kritik dan saran nya ..

See you next chap ..


	9. Chapter 9

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by** : Al - kun666

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing** : ?

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan_.

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 9 :**_ _Arc "Yamata No Orōchi" bagian dua_

.

.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan saat Shinnou yang seenak jidatnya meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya kembali kedesa karena ada barang yang katanya ia lupa bawa.

 _'Dasar tua bangka'_

Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati, oh ayolah mereka sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari desa, dan dengan seenaknya Shinnou meminta untuk kembali.

"To-tolong !"

Naruto dan Shinnou saling berpandangan untuk sejenak saat mereka berdua mendengar jeritan minta tolong yang jika dinilai dari suaranya, itu adalah suara seorang wanita.

"Tolong aku !"

Suara tersebut kembali terdengar, dan kini suara tersebut semakin jelas saat Naruto dan Shinnou mendekati sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat mereka, dan mereka dapat merasakan rasa keputusasaan yang berasal dari suara tersebut.

"Astaga !"

Shinnou berucap kaget saat dirinya melihat seorang wanita kisaran umur 20an yang kini tengah terikat didekat pohon besar dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan, kaki dan tangan wanita tersebut nampak diikat dengan tali, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, pakaian yang dipakainya nampak sudah tidak utuh lagi terutama dibagian intim wanita itu, dan Naruto maupun Shinnou dapat melihat dibeberapa bagian tubuh wanita tersebut terdapat memar - memar yang nampak masih baru.

"!"

Wanita tersebut nampak tersentak kaget saat dirinya melihat sosok Naruto dan Shinnou yang nampak berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Sh-shinnou - sama?!" teriak wanita tersebut saat melihat sosok Shinnou yang nampak menghampirinya bersama Naruto.

"Ts-tsunami - chan? astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Shinnou dengan raut wajah kaget saat dirinya sudah sampai didepan wanita tersebut, dan dengan cepat Shinnou membuka tali yang mengikat wanita tersebut, lalu melepas jaket yang dipakainya dan ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Tsunami.

"Hiks, hiks, Shinnou - sama, Nee - san dia .."

"Kenapa dengan Asami - chan?"

"N-nee - san, dia dibawa oleh penculik itu"

Shinnou seketika tersentak kaget saat dirinya mendengar penuturan Tsunami, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan heran, menurutnya ada yang aneh disekitar sini.

"Kemana penculik itu pergi Tsunami - chan?" tanya Shinnou dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah, sedangkan Tsunami sendiri hanya menatap Shinnou dengan pandangan berkaca - kaca sambil menunjuk ke arah barat.

Shinnou yang mengerti maksud Tsunami dengan cepat berdiri dari jongkoknya lalu menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto, tolong kau bawa Tsunami kembali ke desa, dan cari orang bernama Tazuna di desa, dia adalah ayah Tsunami" ucap Shinnou sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dengan pelan, dan tak lama kemudian Shinnou berbalik dan mulai berjalan kearah barat.

Belum sampai Shinnou genap melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan terlebih dahulu menepuk pundaknya, menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemilik tangan tersebut, Shinnou hanya bisa menatap heran Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau saja yang mengantarkan wanita itu Oji - san, biar aku yang mencari penculik tersebut"

Shinnou nampak terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Naruto, tak lama kemudian dirinya menatap Tsunami lalu matanya kembali beralih kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau hanya perlu mengetahui letak penculik tersebut saja nak, jangan menyerang gegabah, aku akan segera datang dengan warga desa setelah mengantarkan Tsunami - chan"

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Shinnou hanya mengangguk singkat, tak lama kemudian Shinnou beranjak dari situ sambil memapah Tsunami.

"Jaga dirimu baik - baik" ucap Shinnou sebelum benar - benar pergi sambil memapah Tsunami.

"Hmm" Naruto hanya berguman pelan sebagai jawaban nya, tak lama kemudian Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai kearah barat.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Kyūubi, Kagūya, aku ingin kalian berdua menyuruh anggota Osis untuk mencabut semua misi yang berada di dekat pegunungan Hiei, dan jika ada yang sudah bertemu dengan klien, kirim anggota Osis untuk membatalkan misi tersebut, kalian mengerti?!" jelas sekaligus tanya Tsunade kepada ketua dan wakil ketua Osis didepan nya.

"Ha'i Tsunade - sama"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, segera lakuk-"

 **Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..**

Tsunade menghela nafasnya pelan saat ucapan nya terpotong oleh suara ketokan pintu.

"Masuk" ucap Tsunade sambil memandang kearah pintu yang kini mulai terbuka, menampilkan dua orang pria yang nampak familiar dimata mereka.

"Permisi Tsunade - sama, saya mengantarkan murid spesial" ucap salah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut putih melawan gravitasi sambil tersenyum dibalik masker yang dipakainya, mengabaikan tatapan malas dua murid perempuan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah ternyata kau Kakashi, ck rupanya kau pindah ke sekolah sini juga Sasuke?" ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum miring kearah pria yang memiliki rambut dark blue dengan gaya emo yang ia panggil Sasuke, sedangkan pria yang ia panggil Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil mendecih pelan.

"Tak kusangka kau akan pindah kesini Sasuke"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan dirinya dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang yang diikat ekor kuda sedang menatap datar kearahnya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke seadanya, yang membuat Kagūya mendengus sebal karena sifat Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah, mereka berdua memang saling kenal karena pada dasarnya mereka memang sahabat sedari kecil.

 _'T-tampan nya ~'_ batin Kyūubi yang kini tengah menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ehm, kebetulan kau ada disini Kakashi, aku ada tugas untukmu" ucap Tsunade yang membuat pria bersurai perak yang sedang khidmat membaca buku bersampul hijau ditangan nya itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tsunade dengan malas.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke desa Futtohiruzu yang berada di daerah pegunungan Hiei"

Kakashi nampak mengernyit bingung dengan permintaan Tsunade, tak lama kemudian Kakashi menutup bukunya pelan kemudian memasukan buku tersebut kekantung celananya.

"Memangnya ada apa Tsunade - sama?" tanya Kakashi dengan heran sambil menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan tanya, sedangkan Tsunade hanya menghela nafasnya pelan karena ini akan jadi penjelasan yang panjang.

"Tadi pagi Orochimaru datang padaku sambil membawa laporan salah satu bawahan nya yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan di daerah pegunungan Hiei, dilaporan tersebut terdapat kasus penculikan yang baru terjadi dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini, namun korban nya sudah lebih dari seratus, malah sudah hampir mencapai angka dua ratus .." Tsunade menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengambil nafas pelan, Tsunade dapat melihat raut wajah kaget dan tidak percaya yang ditunjukan empat orang didepan nya ini saat mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Dan Orochimaru berspekulasi kalau kasus itu ada kaitan nya dengan _Yamata No Orōchi,_ kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau pegunungan Hiei itu merupakan tempat tersegelnya _Yamata No Orōchi_ ?" tanya Tsunade dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh keempat orang didepan nya itu.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau kesana untuk menyelidiki kasus itu, sekaligus aku ingin kau mencari Naruto yang sedang melakukan misi di desa itu, karena nomor ponsel anak itu tidak bisa dihubungi" jelas Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasan nya yang membuat beberapa orang disana nampak tersentak kaget saat mendengar nama orang yang mereka kenal.

"T-tunggu Tsunade - sama, Na-Naruto juga bersekolah disini?!, sejak kapan?" sela Kagūya dengan raut muka yang terlihat kaget, kenapa dirinya tidak diberitahu?.

Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah kaget Kagūya hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau tunangan nya, dan kau bahkan tidak tahu jika dia pindah sekolah ke sini? menyedihkan"

"B-berisik !" balas Kagūya kesal sambil mendelik marah kearah Sasuke, tak lama kemudian matanya juga memandang tajam kearah Kakashi, yang membuat Kakashi menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"A-ahaha, dia sendiri yang tidak mau memberitahumu, emm katanya itu merepotkan"

Kagūya yang mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi hanya mendengus sebal, ck awas saja jika dia bertemu dengan Naruto nanti, akan ia bekukan sampai mati.

Sedangkan Kyūubi yang dari tadi hanya diam, kini nampak sedang berfikir, karena nama Naruto terasa sedikit familiar ditelinganya, aha bukankah Naruto itu nama topping ramen? lalu kenapa Kaichou bertunangan dengan topping ramen?

Tsunade yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafasnya pelan, ah nampaknya membahas anak pembuat masalah itu memang menimbulkan masalah.

"Baiklah, Kagūya, Kyūubi, segera kerjakan tugas kalian, dan untukmu Kakashi antarkan Sasuke ke asramanya setelah itu langsung kembali kesini, masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

"Ha'i Tsunade - sama"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali melirik kearah kanan kiri, menghiraukan beberapa aura yang tidak mengenakan disekitarnya.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto berhenti berjalan saat dirinya melihat darah di jalan setapak yang ia pijaki, matanya kemudian menelusuri jejak - jejak darah tersebut.

 **Syuutt .. Dhuuaarr ..**

Naruto dengan sigap melompat kearah belakang saat tiba - tiba ada sebuah gada berduri berukuran besar yang melesat kearahnya, dan akhirnya gada tersebut hanya mengenai tanah pijakan Naruto tadi dan membuat sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar, membuktikan betapa kuatnya gada tersebut melesat.

"Oni?" guman Naruto saat dirinya melihat siluet sosok bertubuh merah dengan ukuran tubuh yang hampir menyamai pohon - pohon disekitar Naruto, intinya tubuhnya lebih besar dari Naruto sendiri, mungkin 2x lipat ukuran tubuh Naruto.

Oni tersebut nampak berlari kearah Naruto sambil melayangkan pukulan nya, namun Naruto dengan sigap melompat menghindar hingga pukulan tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong, dan dengan santai Naruto menendang perut Oni tersebut dengan keras.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat Oni tersebut berhasil menahan tendangan kaki kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangan nya, hingga membuatnya hanya terseret satu meter.

 **Greep ..**

Oni tersebut dengan sigap memegang kaki Naruto lalu mengangkatnya dan mencoba membanting Naruto.

Naruto sendiri yang tidak mau punggungnya berciuman dengan tanah, dengan sigap melakukan tendangan kearah samping kanan kepala Oni tersebut menggunakan kaki kirinya.

 **Duakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

Oni tersebut nampak terlempar dan berguling - guling hingga akhirnya menabrak salah satu pohon dengan keras, namun sesaat sebelum Naruto berhasil menendang Oni tersebut, Oni tersebut berhasil melemparkan Naruto sehingga tubuh Naruto juga terhempas lalu menabrak pohon dengan keras.

Naruto meringis pelan saat merasakan nyeri pada punggungnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan pohon, melirik Oni yang tadi menyerangnya, Oni tersebut nampak mulai bangkit.

 **Drapp .. Drap .. Drap ..**

Suara langkah kaki nampak terdengar ditelinga Naruto, dan Naruto dapat melihat siluet puluhan Oni yang kini muncul dari hutan dibelakang Oni yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Ah sekarang kalian ingin mengeroyokku? lakukan jika kalian bisa" ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai senang saat melihat puluhan Oni tersebut berlari kearahnya dengan gada berduri ditangan mereka.

 **Blaarr ..**

Aura sihir berwarna kuning nampak menyelimuti Naruto, rambut pirangnya kini berkibar dengan liar saat aura kuning dari tubuhnya semakin menggila.

Perlahan tapi pasti aura kuning tersebut kembali memudar.

"Yah, tidak perlu berlebihan untuk menghabisi kalian bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka santai namun seringaian masih tetap menempel dibibirnya.

Perlahan muncul ratusan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dibelakang Naruto dan memunculkan berbagai senjata tajam mulai dari tombak, kapak, pedang, katana, pisau dan senjata tajam lain nya.

"Selamat menikmati hadiah kalian"

 **Swuusshh .. Jlebb .. Jlebb ..**

" **Grooaarrgghh**.."

" **Grrooaarrghhhh**.."

Senjata - senjata yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir Naruto, dengan cepat melesat kearah Oni - Oni yang berlari kearah Naruto dan itu sukses membuat puluhan Oni tumbang dengan berbagai senjata yang menancap ditubuh mereka, darah nampak mendominasi area tersebut, Naruto sendiri hanya menatap datar puluhan mayat Oni didepan nya, tak lama kemudian berbagai senjata yang menancap di puluhan mayat Oni tersebut mengurai menjadi partikel - partikel kuning.

"Hmm tidak buruk" guman Naruto saat melihat beberapa Oni yang nampak masih bisa berdiri.

Dan Naruto kembali membuat puluhan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dibelakangnya.

 **Swwuusshh ..**

Naruto kembali melesatkan senjata - senjatanya kearah para Oni yang masih tersisa namun matanya mengernyit heran saat melihat sebuah kapak raksaksa yang mungkin ukuran nya seukuran bis memantulkan semua senjata yang melesat kearah para Oni tersebut dan melesat kearahnya hingga membuat Naruto mau tak mau melompat menghindar.

 **Swwuuusshhh .. Blaaarr ..**

Tercipta ledakan yang lumayan besar saat kapak tersebut menyentuh tanah, dan membuat kawah dengan ukuran yang cukup untuk membuat kolam renang pribadi.

" **Berani - beraninya kau menghabisi bawahanku manusia** "

Terdengar suara berat dari arah para Oni, dan Naruto dapat melihat sosok manusia setengah banteng dengan ukuran yang hampir menyamai restoran yang sering ia kunjungi tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Minotaur?" guman Naruto sambil menatap manusia setengah banteng raksaksa tersebut dengan santai.

Menurut buku yang pernah Naruto baca Minotaur merupakan monster bawahan _Yamata No Orōchi,_ Naruto tidak tahu apa hubungan Minotaur dengan para Oni, tapi yang jelas ini semakin meyakinkan Naruto jika _Yamata No Orōchi_ memang disegel disini.

Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah ukuran tubuh Minotaur yang terlampau besar tersebut, bahkan ukuran nya melebihi ukuran Orc dan Ogre, dan yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah Minotaur bisa bicara, setahunya monster tersebut tidak bisa bicara, atau mungkin informasi yang ia dapat dari buku yang salah?.

"Kau membuat hutan gunung ini menjadi gundul tuan banteng raksaksa" ucap Naruto saat dirinya melihat puluhan pohon tumbang akibat lemparan kapak Minotaur tadi.

" **Gunung ini adalah gunung milik** _ **Yamata No Orōchi - sama**_ **, kau tidak berhak berkomentar seperti itu padaku manusia** "

"Ha?! milik _Yamata No Orōchi_ kau bilang?, yah tapi terserah apa katamu saja, aku sama sekali tidak peduli"

 **Swuusshh .. Blaarr ..**

Naruto melompat kesamping saat salah satu Oni yang masih berdiri menerjang kearah Naruto sambil mengayunkan gada berduri yang berada dipegangan nya.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Naruto menendang ulu hati Oni tersebut hingga membuatnya membungkuk kesakitan dan dengan cepat Naruto menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning disampingnya dan memunculkan sebilah katana berwarna hitam.

 **Sraatt .. Jrasshh ..**

Tanpa ragu, Naruto langsung menebas kepala Oni tersebut hingga membuat kepala tersebut jatuh dan menggelinding ke tanah, darah nampak merembes dengan deras dan sebagian mengotori seragam yang Naruto pakai.

 **Klankk ..**

"Ah menjijikan" ucap Naruto sambil membuang katana yang dipegangnya ke tanah, dan tak lama kemudian katana tersebut mengurai menjadi partikel - partikel kuning.

" **Beraninya kau manusia sialan !** " teriak Minotaur yang nampak geram dengan perbuatan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto menoleh kepalanya dengan malas kearah Minotaur tersebut.

"Apa? aku hanya membela diri, kau lihat sendiri jika bawahanmu itu yang menyerangku duluan, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika mereka mati sia - sia disini" balas Naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak peduli.

 **Swwuusshh ..**

Sebuah batang pohon melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, dan Naruto hanya diam memandang batang pohon yang dilempar Minotaur itu.

 **Blaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan disertai kepulan debu yang cukup besar saat batang pohon tersebut sampai ditempat Naruto, dan setelah kepulan debu menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang kini tengah mengangkat kaki kanan nya dengan santai, dan dibelakang Naruto, terlihat pohon yang dilemparkan Minotaur tadi nampak terbelah menjadi dua.

Samar - samar juga terlihat aura sihir berwarna kuning yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul puluhan bahkan ratusan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dibelakang Naruto, dan kembali memunculkan berbagai senjata disana.

Para Oni yang melihat itu nampak mundur beberapa langkah karena ketakutan, belum lagi sihir itulah yang membuat teman - teman mereka meninggal.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Dan dengan aba - aba tangan Naruto, akhirnya puluhan sihir tersebut memuntahkan berbagai senjata, dan senjata tersebut dengan cepat melesat kearah para Oni dan juga Minotaur.

 **Slebb .. Slebb .. Slebb ..**

Para Oni nampak tidak ada yang tersisa, semuanya kini tumbang dengan berbagai senjata yang menancap ditubuh mereka.

Sedangkan Minotaur tadi kini tengah menyilangkan tangan nya untuk melindungi tubuhnya, meskipun hujan senjata yang Naruto buat masih belum berhenti dan senjata - senjata tersebut terus - menerus menancap diberbagai bagian tubuhnya, Minotaur tersebut masih nampak berdiri dengan kokoh seolah itu bukanlah apa - apa baginya.

 **Swuusshhh ..**

Naruto tersentak kaget saat dirinya melihat Minotaur lain dibelakangnya yang kini sedang mengayunkan kapak yang dipegangnya, mencoba membelah Naruto dengan itu.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menghentikan sihirnya dan melompat kesamping untuk menghindari ayunan kapak Minotaur tersebut.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar saat kapak Minotaur tersebut mengenai tanah tempat Naruto tadi berdiri, sedangkan Naruto, meskipun dirinya berhasil menghindar, namun Naruto tetap terkena efek ledakan tersebut hingga membuatnya terlempar dan berguling - guling hingga menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras.

"Cih, sialan" umpat Naruto kesal sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

" **Kau cukup kuat manusia, tapi senjata kecil ini tidak akan membunuhku semudah itu** " ucap Minotaur pertama yang Naruto hujani senjata tadi, Minotaur tersebut nampak berlutut dengan sekujur tubuh yang tak henti - hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Heh, sudah sekarat kau masih saja sombong, kalau tidak ada temanmu tadi, kini kau sudah jadi Minotaur cincang kau tahu" balas Naruto sambil memandang Minotaur yang menyerangnya dari belakang tadi.

 **Swuusshh .. Blaaarr ..**

Naruto kembali terpaksa melompat menghindar saat Minotaur yang menyerangnya tadi kembali menyerangnya dengan mengayunkan kapaknya kearah Naruto.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto yang sudah mendarat dengan mulus tak jauh dari tempat serangan tadi terpaksa kembali melompat saat Minotaur tadi dengan cepat menebaskan kapaknya secara Horizontal kearahnya.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto kembali mendarat dengan mulus namun kali ini bukan di tanah melainkan di kapak yang Minotaur tadi pegang, dan dengan sekali lompatan tubuh Naruto kini sudah berada di depan wajah Minotaur yang nampak terlihat kaget itu.

 **Duakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menendang Minotaur tersebut hingga membuatnya terlempar dan membuat beberapa pohon tumbang karena berat tubuhnya yang besar.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ditanah, mengambil nafas dalam satu tarikan, Naruto kemudian melihat kedua Minotaur yang dihadapinya kini sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Oke ayo kita akhiri ini" ucap Naruto sambil menciptakan puluhan sihir kuning dibelakangnya, namun kali ini lingkaran sihir itu nampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

" **Cih, dia akan mengeluarkan sihirnya lagi, gunakan kapakmu sebagai tameng** " ucap Minotaur yang kini tengah berlutut kepada teman nya yang sudah berdiri.

"Ah kau tenang saja, ini akan sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya" balas Naruto sambil menyeringai senang kearah kedua Minotaur yang nampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

Perlahan namun pasti, dari lingkaran sihir dibelakang Naruto, muncul rudal berbagai ukuran, dan membuat Minotaur tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Silahkan nikmati kembang api kalian"

 **Swuuusshh .. Dhuuaarr .. Dhuuaarr ..**

Rudal - rudal tersebut melesat dengan cepat kearah kedua Minotaur yang nampak tidak bisa berkutik itu, dan disaat rudal tersebut mengenai Minotaur tersebut, rudal tersebut meledak dengan keras.

Dan serangan Naruto itu sukses membuat hutan gundul dengan kawah yang kira - kira berdiameter 100 meter disana dan dikawah tersebut kini berceceran beberapa organ dalam kedua Minotaur tadi dan jangan lupakan darah yang tercecer dimana - mana.

"Ah melelahkan" guman Naruto saat matanya tak melihat lagi dua Minotaur yang membuat masalah dengan nya tadi.

 **Swuusshh .. Bruukk ..**

Dari atas Naruto jatuh sebuah bola bulat seukuran bola basket yang ternyata adalah mata salah satu Minotaur tadi, dan dengan santai Naruto menendang bola mata tersebut dengan keras hingga membuat bola mata tersebut pecah dengan darah yang berceceran dimana - mana.

"Menjijikan"

 **...xxXxx...**

Sementara itu di desa Futtohiruzu, nampak kini Shinnou dan juga Tsunami yang sampai di desa dengan selamat, dapat mereka lihat para warga desa yang nampak sedang berkumpul entah karena apa, mungkin karena ledakan yang daritadi terdengar di gunung Hiei, Shinnou sendiri tidak tahu itu ledakan apa, tapi menurutnya itu mungkin efek pertarungan, namun dia tidak tahu pertarungan siapa itu.

"Ts-tsunami !" teriak seorang pria tua sambil berlari kearah Tsunami lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks, Tou - san"

Tsunami nampak terisak pelan dipelukan sang ayah yang bernama Tazuna itu.

Tazuna kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shinnou yang kini nampak tengah tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Terima kasih Shinnou - sama telah menyelamatkan Tsunami, tapi dimana Asami?" tanya Tazuna dengan raut muka heran saat dirinya tidak melihat putri sulungnya bersama Shinnou.

Shinnou sendiri hanya memasang wajah sendu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke desa, aku menemukan Tsunami yang sedang terikat di batang pohon, saat aku bertanya dimana Asami, Tsunami bilang penculik itu membawa Asami pergi, maafkan aku Tazuna" ucap Shinnou sambil menunduk dalam karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan puteri sulung sahabatnya itu.

"Ah ya, saat ini Naruto sedang mencari Asami di hutan, lebih baik kita segera menyusulnya"

"Ngomong - ngomong Naruto itu siapa Shinnou - sama?"

"Naruto itu penyihir yang tadi pagi datang kerumahku, dia kusewa untuk menemaniku memetik tamaman langka di gunung Hiei" jelas Shinnou pada warga yang menanyakan tentang Naruto.

"Dia itu orang baik, aku jamin dia bisa membantu kita, kalian tenang saja" lanjut Shinnou saat melihat raut wajah beberapa warga desa yang nampak ketakutan saat mendengar kata penyihir.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, penculik yang tiga bulan terakhir ini sering meresahkan warga desa Futtohiruzu memang termasuk seorang penyihir, karena penculik tersebut kadang menggunakan **Body Magic** untuk menculik beberapa warga.

"Baiklah, laki - laki yang mau ikut denganku ambil barang yang bisa kalian jadikan senjata, kita harus bergeg-"

 **Dhuuaaarr .. Dhuuaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan besar di gunung Hiei, yang membuat para warga saling pandang untuk sejenak, dan juga mereka dapat melihat kepulan debu yang berasal dari lereng gunung Hiei.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus bergegas !"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto memandang dalam diam sosok berjubah hitam didepan nya, yah setelah dia berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan nya dengan Minotaur tadi, Naruto menemukan sebuah altar batu yang dihiasi pola pentagram sihir, dan yang membuat Naruto heran adalah genangan darah yang terdapat diatas altar batu tersebut, dan pada saat dirinya mau menyelidiki altar batu tersebut lebih lanjut, Naruto dihadang sosok berjubah hitam ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka heran.

Sedangkan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Sosok tersebut melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, dan dengan cepat melakukan tendangan memutar menggunakan kaki kirinya kearah Naruto, namun Naruto dengan sigap menahan tendangan tersebut.

 **Greepp ..**

Naruto memegang kaki sosok tersebut, dan dengan cepat dirinya membanting sosok berjubah hitam itu ke tanah, namun sebelum itu terjadi sosok tersebut terlebih dahulu menendang perut Naruto menggunakan kaki kanan nya, hingga membuat Naruto sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

 **Drap .. Drap .. Drap ..**

Muncul beberapa Oni yang datang dari sekitar hutan, Oni - oni tersebut nampak mengelilingi Naruto dengan gada berduri yang selalu siap sedia ditangan kanan mereka.

"Hebat bukan?"

Naruto mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan sosok tersebut, tapi Naruto tahu kalau sosok tersebut adalah seorang laki - laki, terbukti dengan suara sosok tersebut yang seperti suara laki - laki tua.

"Hebat bukan aku bisa mengendalikan mereka sesuka hatiku? hahaha"

Sekarang Naruto tahu maksud dari perkataan sosok tersebut, ternyata para Oni ini dikendalikan oleh sosok tersebut, dan jika Naruto asumsikan, sosok ini juga lah dalang dibalik penculikan akhir - akhir ini.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, apa maumu pak tua?"

Naruto berucap kasar dan dengan cepat membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning diatasnya, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul berbagai bentuk senjata yang langsung melesat dengan cepat kepada para Oni yang mengepung Naruto, hingga membuat Oni yang mengepung Naruto mati seketika tanpa perlawanan.

"Wow, impresif sekali, aku tidak tahu sihir apa yang kau gunakan, tapi nampaknya sihirmu sudah level tinggi sehingga kau bisa membuat lingkaran sihir tanpa mengucapkan mantra sedikitpun.." sosok tersebut nampak menjeda kalimatnya, tak lama kemudiam sosok tersebut membuka jubahnya dengan kasar.

"..Tapi tentu saja sihir seperti itu tidak akan mampu melukaiku hahaha" lanjut sosok tersebut sambil tertawa kesetanan.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mematung, memandang kaget sosok tersebut, sosok tersebut mempunyai rambut kuning kusam panjang, dan mata berwarna kuning cerah itu.

Tidak salah lagi, dia itu ..

"Shinnou - Ojiisan !"

 **...xxXxx...**

 _ **To Be Continued ..**_

A/N : Yo minna, maaf updatenya agak telat, kemarin - kemarin doc nya malah error ga bisa dibuka, jadi ini terpaksa nulis ulang, untung sekarang masuk shift 2 jadi bisa ngerjain ini dulu, yah semoga ini menghibur kalian meskipun chapnya emang amburadul, maklum lah sistem kebut sejam.

Buat putra, silahkan aja kalau mau ditulis di Wattpad, hanya saja dimohon untuk mencantumkan sumbernya, untuk menghargai author.

Oke mungkin tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi ya, untuk wordnya mungkin chap depan bisa bertambah.

Dan buat _Arc Yamata No Orōchi_ sendiri kayaknya bakal ada 4 bagian atau mungkin 5 entahlah..

Yah silahkan berikan kritik dan saran kalian, terima kasih buat yang sudah fav, foll, review maupun yang hanya sekedar membaca, atau mampir liat doang.

Sekian dulu dari author ..

See you next chap ..


	10. Chapter 10

**...School Of Magic...**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created by** : Al - kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Art, School, Sci - Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary** : Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 10**_ _: Arc "Yamata No Orōchi" bagian tiga_

.

.

"Shinnou - Ojiisan !" ucap atau lebih tepatnya teriak Naruto dengan raut muka heran, heran karena seharusnya Shinnou saat ini sedang berada didesa bersama para warga lain nya.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Shinnou oleh Naruto itu hanya menyeringai kecil kearah Naruto yang kini tengah memandang heran kearahnya.

"Yah sebenarnya aku benci, jika aku dipaggil dengan nama itu, kau tahu kenapa? .."

 **Swuusshh ..**

Pria tersebut nampak menjeda kalimatnya yang tak lama kemudian dirinya melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

".. karena itu bukanlah namaku"

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat pria tersebut dengan cepat melakukan pukulan kearah perutnya, namun dengan refleks yang ia punya Naruto dengan cepat menggeser tubuhnya kesamping untuk menghindari pukulan orang tersebut.

 **Duakhh .. Sett ..**

Hal yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Naruto terjadi, pria tersebut dengan refleks yang luar biasa langsung menyikut Naruto menggunakan tangan yang tadi ia pakai untuk melancarkan pukulan kearah Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto terseret beberapa meter kesamping.

Naruto kembali melompat, namun kali ini kebelakang saat dirinya melihat pria tadi kembali melayangkan pukulan lurus kearahnya.

 **Wuusshh .. Dakk ..**

Pria tersebut nampak sedikit tersentak kaget saat Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan pria tersebut menggunakan kaki kiri nya.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengaitkan kaki kanan nya ke leher pria tersebut, dan dengan sekuat tenaga membantingnya ketanah.

 **Wuusshh .. Braakk ..**

Bukan nya sukses membanting pria tersebut, Naruto malah terlempar dan menabrak pohon dengan keras saat pria tersebut dengan cepat menahan kakinya lalu melemparkan Naruto dengan keras.

"Kau cukup lincah juga ternyata, tapi jika kau menghalangi rencanaku, kau akan mati"

"Naruto !"

 **Drapp .. Drap .. Drapp ..**

Terdengar suara teriakan yang disusul dengan suara langkah kaki banyak orang, datang ke tempat tersebut.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, muncul Shinnou dan juga beberapa warga yang kini tengah mematung disana saat mereka melihat sosok yang sangat mirip dengan kepala desa mereka, Shinnou.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengernyit bingung, oke sebenarnya ini ada apa, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, Shinnou ada dua? jangan bercanda.

Sedangkan pria yang tadi jadi lawan Naruto kini hanya menyeringai kecil saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Lama tidak bertemu Ainiki"

Perkaataan sosok tersebut membuat semua orang disana tersentak kaget, Shinnou sendiri hanya menunduk diam menyembunyikan ekpresi yang ada diwajahnya, nampaknya dia tidak mau menatap wajah kembaran nya itu.

Tunggu dulu, kembar? ya mereka berdua adalah kembar, Shinnou sendiri hanya lahir 2 menit lebih dulu dari adiknya, dulu mereka hidup rukun di desa, sampai suatu kejadian mengubah segalanya.

 **Flashback On ..**

Terlihat disebuah desa yang berada di kaki pegunungan Hiei, dua orang anak laki - laki yang kira - kira berumur 12 tahun tengah bermain di pinggir sungai kecil, dan dilihat dari manapun, kedua anak tersebut memiliki penampilan yang sama, mulai dari wajah, warna mata, bahkan warna rambut mereka juga sama, yang membedakan hanyalah tinggi badan yang salah satunya terlihat lebih pendek.

"Hei Temujin, jangan main air disana"

"Disini seru Shinnou - Nii"

Shinnou kecil hanya menghela nafasnya pelan saat adiknya Temujin bermain di tengah sungai, yah meskipun memang sungainya dangkal tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang kakak dirinya khawatir pada adiknya.

"Hei Shinnou, Temujin !"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang memanggil kedua kakak beradik itu, dan keduanya kemudian menoleh keasal suara, dan mereka dapat melihat teman mereka yang mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik tengah berlari kearah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh Tazuna, kemana saja kau?"

Shinnou segera mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya kepada Tazuna yang kini sudah sampai didepan nya sambil terengah - engah karena berlari.

"A-ahaha, aku tadi baru saja selesai membantu ayahku di ladang"

"Kau memang rajin Tazuna, tidak seperti Temujin"

"Heii aku dengar itu Nii - san"

"Hahaha"

Ketiganya tertawa bersama sambil bermain disana, saat itu ketiganya terlalu asyik bermain hingga tak terasa hari sudah mulai sore.

"Temujin, Tazuna, ayo kita pulang, aku rasa ayah akan mencariku dan Temujin kalau aku terus bermain disini, kau juga pasti dicari ayahmu Tazuna"

"Yah baiklah"

Tazuna menjawab dengan santai, berbeda dengan Temujin yang hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lesu miliknya.

"Kita akan bermain lagi besok oke"

"Umm baiklah Nii - san"

Shinnou tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya, tak lama kemudian ketiganya mulai berjalan kearah desa, dan diperjalanan banyak diantara penduduk yang menyapa mereka terutama Shinnou dan Temujin.

Mereka berdua adalah anak dari kepala desa disini, jadi tidak mengherankan jika perlakuan penduduk sedikit berbeda pada mereka, pada hakekatnya begitalah manusia, jika kau memilili derajat atau kedudukan tinggi, maka kau akan dihormati, tapi sebaliknya, jika kau tidak mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi, orang - orang hanya akan memandangmu sebelah mata.

"Ne Nii - san, kau tahu aku bisa melakukan hal yang hebat"

"Hebat? hebat seperti apa Temujin?"

Shinnou nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Temujin yang kini nampak terlihat lucu dengan wajah bangga khas anak 12 tahun.

Sedangkan Temujin sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil alu mulai mengambil kuda - kuda tidak jelas.

" **I wash strong steel** "

" **Would not be defeated by anything** "

" **Because i wash the strongest** "

" **Body Magic : The Blow Of Destruction** "

 **Wuusshh ..**

Setelah melafalkan mantra nya, muncul aura biru di kedua tangan Temujin, dan tentu saja itu membuat shock para penduduk yang melihatnya, terutama Shinnou sendiri.

Sudah bukan hal lumrah lagi jika di desa Futtohiruzu ini penyihir itu dianggap sesuatu yang jahat, karena pada dasarnya desa ini sedikit tertutup dengan dunia luar, jadi mereka hanya tahu kalau penyihir itu adalah orang yang bermaksud jahat dan pembawa malapetaka, dan tentu saja melihat Temujin bisa menggunakan sihir membuat semua orang disana shock bukan main.

"T-temujin kau .."

Temujin memandang Shinnou yang menatap kaget kearahnya dengan heran, Temujin sendiri memang tidak tahu tentang pendapat penduduk desa pada penyihir, tapi beda lagi dengan Shinnou, Shinnou bahkan pernah mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan salah satu tetua desa yang isi pembicaraan nya adalah membunuh penyihir yang ditemukan didesa ini.

"HILANGKAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA TEMUJIN !"

Temujin tersentak kaget saat tiba - tiba kakaknya membentaknya dengan raut muka marah bercampur panik, Temujin yang memang pada dasarnya tidak mengerti hanya diam terkejut sambil menatap bingung para penduduk desa yang menatap benci dan takut kearahnya.

"N-nii - san, a-apa yang t-"

"Tangkap Temujin sekarang juga"

"Dia penyihir, desa ini akan terkena musibah"

"Aku tidak peduli dia anak kepala desa atau bukan, dia harus segera dimusnahkan"

Temujin yang perkataan nya belum selesai menatap shock beberapa penduduk desa yang menatap marah kearahnya, tak lama kemudian para penduduk mulai mengelilingi Temujin untuk menangkapnya.

"T-tidaakk, m-menjauh dariku !"

 **Duakhh .. Duakkhh ..**

Shinnou melotot kaget dengan apa yang terjadi didepan nya, begitu pula para penduduk desa yang melihat kejadian tersebut, Temujin yang panik karena dikepung mengayunkan tangan nya kesembarang arah dan itu sukses membuat beberapa penduduk yang terkena pukulan nya terlempar beberapa meter dalam keadaan pingsan.

"D-dia monster !"

"C-cepat panggil kepala desa, bilang padanya kalau Temujin mengamuk"

Para warga desa nampak menjauh dari Temujin dengan sedikit panik, Shinnou sendiri hanya menatap kejadian tersebut dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

 **Drapp .. Drapp ..**

Tak lama kemudian kepala desa dan juga beberapa tetua desa datang dengan raut wajah panik.

"Mana Temujin?!"

Kepala desa bertanya dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi, para warga hanya menunjuk kearah Temujin yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Dan saat kepala desa mengalihkan pandangan nya, dirinya hanya bisa melotot kaget saat melihat aura berwarna biru yang berada di kedua tangan Temujin.

Kepala desa nampak melirik sejenak para tetua yang kini juga tengah memperhatikan Temujin, tak lama kemudian dirinya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dirinya tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi sekarang, kekuatan Temujin sudah diketahui semua warga desa begitupula para tetua, dirinya memang sudah tau perihal kekuatan Temujin dan dirinya juga sudah memperingatkan Temujin untuk tidak menunjukan nya pada siapapun, bagaimana pun Temujin itu adalah anak kesayangan nya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Temujin dihukum mati.

"Kepala desa, Temujin harus dihukum mati ! dia adalah penyihir ! terlebih lagi, dia juga sudah membuat beberapa warga desa terluka"

"Ya itu benar ! bunuh Temujin !"

"Dasar penyihir ! bila nanti sudah besar kau pasti akan menghancurkan desa ini kan !"

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu untuk menghukum anakmu sendiri, tapi ini demi desa kita juga, Kenzō"

Kenzō nampak tertekan karena para warga dan tetua nampak menyudutkannya untuk menghukum mati Temujin.

 **Bruukk ..**

Pikiran Kenzō lenyap seketika, dan digantikan oleh ekspresi khawatir saat melihat Temujin yang tiba - tiba ambruk pingsan, mungkin karena kehabisan Mana, dan tanpa aba - aba lagi, Kenzō langsung berlari kearah Temujin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa kalian tega mau menghukum anak sekecil ini?!"

Kenzō nampak berteriak keras pada para warga dan juga tetua yang dari tadi terus berteriak hal yang membuatnya naik darah.

"Penyihir itu tetaplah penyihir Kenzō ! desa ini akan dalam bahaya jika kita membiarkan ada penyihir yang tinggal didesa ini"

Kenzō nampak menggeram marah atas jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh salah satu tetua desa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghukum Temujin, besok datanglah kerumahku, aku akan mengurungnya di gudang, untuk sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat"

"Baiklah, kami pegang ucapanmu Kenzō"

 **...xxXxx...**

Pada malam hari, di suatu rumah bergaya tradisional, terlihat lampu menyala terang di salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut, dan di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat satu orang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam dan satu anak kecil berambut pirang pucat tengah duduk berhadap - hadapan.

"Shinnou, Tou - san ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Mengatakan apa Tou - chan?"

Kenzō nampak tersenyum untuk sejenak, yang tak lama kemudian mata kuning miliknya menatap sendu kearah Shinnou.

"Besok bawalah adikmu ke hutan, jangan biarkan dia datang ke de-"

 **Braakk ..**

"A-apa maksudnya itu Tou - chan?! kau mengusirku?!"

Perkataan Kenzō terputus kala pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan Temujin yang kini menatap marah padanya.

"Dengarkan Tou - chan dulu Temu-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa - apa lagi dari Tou - chan ! aku benci Tou - chan !"

 **Braakk ..**

"Temujin !"

Shinnou memanggil Temujin dengan suara yang tersirat dengan kemarahan saat Temujin kembali memotong ucapan ayahnya lalu menutup pintu ruangan dengan kasar.

"Biarkan saja dia Shinnou, kurasa memang lebih baik dia membenciku"

Kenzō nampak tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri, ia nampaknya sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah, tapi meskipun anaknya kini membencinya, sebagai seorang ayah, dia akan selalu melindungi anak - anak nya.

"Besok, jika para warga kesini, bilang pada mereka kalau Temujin ada di gudang"

"Bukankah Tou - chan tadi menyuruhku untuk membawa Temujin ke hutan dan tidak membiarkan nya kembali ke desa?"

Shinnou nampak bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya, ayahnya sungguh membuatnya bingung.

Sedangkan Kenzō yang melihat raut wajah bingung Shinnou hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yah memang, dan Tou - san ingin kau menjaga Temujin dengan baik nantinya"

Kenzō nampak tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus surai pirang pucat anaknya.

"Sekarang, temuilah Temujin dan pagi - pagi sekali bawa pergi Temujin ke hutan, lalu kau harus kembali kesini sebelum para warga datang, dan katakan kalau Temujin sedang dikurung di gudang, oke?"

"Umm oke Tou - chan"

Kenzō tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Shinnou, namun tak lama kemudian matanya menatap sendu Shinnou.

'Maafkan Tou - chan, Shinnou, Temujin, semoga kalian berdua baik - baik saja'

Kenzō tersenyum kecut, rencananya ini mungkin bisa menyelamatkan kedua anaknya, meskipun itu artinya dia harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Baiklah Tou - chan, kalau begitu aku akan menemui Temujin dulu"

Kenzō hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Shinnou, Shinnou yang melihat ayahnya mengangguk kemudian berdiri, dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari Temujin.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Temujin ?"

Temujin yang sedang duduk diteras rumah sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri sedikit tersentak kaget saat Shinnou yang tiba - tiba memanggilnya dari belakang.

"N-nii - san? apa karena aku penyihir Tou - chan jadi mengusirku? a-apa Nii - san juga membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak baka - outoto, Tou - chan melakukan itu karena dia sangat menyayangi kita"

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

Temujin menatap kakaknya dengan mata yang berkaca - kaca, tapi setahu Temujin, kakaknya ini tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Shinnou sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Temujin.

 **Drapp .. Drapp .. Drap ..**

"Kenzō ! serahkan Temujin sekarang juga !"

Temujin dan Shinnou saling pandang untuk sejenak saat mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki banyak orang, disusul dengan teriakan yang menurut mereka adalah kabar buruk.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang besok ?!"

Shinnou dan Temujin kembali saling pandang saat indra pendengaran mereka menangkap suara ayah mereka.

"Ayo lari Temujin"

"T-tapi Nii-"

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian, ayo cepat"

Temujin hanya diam saat Shinnou menarik tangan nya dan membawanya lari ke belakang rumah.

"Biarkanlah dia istirahat untuk sekarang, kalian mengerti perasaan ku kan? aku hanya ingin menikmati malam terakhirku bersama anakku saj-Aarrrghhh !"

"Banyak bicara kau Kenzō !"

Temujin memberhentikan langkahnya dengan cepat saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan ayahnya, dia yakin kalau ayahnya kini sedang dalam bahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Temujin?! ayo cepat pergi !"

"T-tapi Tou - chan ?!"

"Tou - chan pasti baik - baik saja, ayo cepat !"

Shinnou kembali menarik tangan Temujin untuk berlari, dirinya mencoba meyakinkan kalau ayahnya pasti akan baik - baik saja, meskipun dirinya juga tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Temujin.

"Dobrak pintunya sekarang !"

 **Braakk ..**

Temujin memandang kebelakang dengan was - was, dirinya bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara dobrakan pintu didepan, disusul dengan banyak suara langkah kaki.

 **Ckk .. Ckkk ..**

"Sialan !"

Shinnou mengumpat kasar saat pintu belakang rumah terkunci, dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak membawa kuncinya sama sekali.

"N-nii - san ? bagaimana ini?!"

Temujin nampak bertanya pada Shinnou dengan raut wajah takut, Shinnou sendiri sebenarnya tak kalah takutnya dengan Temujin, tapi prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah melindungi Temujin terlebih dahulu.

Mata Shinnou menatap kesegala arah untuk mencari tempat persembunyian, dan matanya berhenti pada sebuah kardus bekas yang lumayan cukup muat untuk satu orang, dengan cepat Shinnou mengambil kardus tersebut dan membawanya kepada Temujin.

"Cepat pakai ini, dan apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar oke? keluarlah jika para warga sudah pergi"

"T-tapi Nii - san bagaimana?"

"Mereka hanya mencarimu, Nii - san akan baik - baik saja"

Shinnou tersenyum kecil kepada Temujin untuk menanangkan nya, tak lama kemudian Temujin mengangguk mengiyakan lalu masuk kedalam kardus yang tadi dibawa Shinnou.

 **Draapp .. Drapp .. Drapp ..**

"Akhirnya, ketemu juga kau penyihir kecil !"

Shinnou membalikan badan nya, dan menatap dalam diam kumpulan warga yang kini menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

"Tunggu dulu, kau Shinnou atau Temujin?!"

Salah satu tetua desa yang ikut kesana nampak bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung, para warga juga ikut menatap bingung Shinnou.

"U-umm a-aku bukan Temujin !"

Shinnou berkata dengan nada gugup kemudian berlari kearah pintu belakang dan mencoba membukanya, meskipun dia tahu itu dikunci.

Temujin sendiri kini hanya menatap bingung tingkah kakaknya, sudah jelas kalau pintu tersebut terkunci, karena mereka sudah mencobanya tadi, tapi sekarang kakaknya dengan gugup dan panik berlari kearah pintu tersebut dan mencoba membukanya, tak lama kemudian Shinnou diam - diam mengoleskan tanah ke dada kirinya.

Mata Temujin seketika membulat saat dirinya menyadari sesuatu dengan tingkah kakaknya.

'Ja-jangan - jangan ...'

"Tangkap dia, dia Temujin !"

Para warga seketika langsung berlari kearah Shinnou saat Shinnou bertingkah mencurigakan.

 **Greepp ..**

"Buka bajunya, kudengar Temujin memiliki tanda lahir seperti bekas kotor tanah di dada kirinya"

Mata Temujin membulat dengan cepat, benar dugaan nya, kakaknya mencoba melindunginya dengan menjadi dirinya, sekarang dia tahu kenapa kakaknya tadi bertingkah mencurigakan, itu disengaja.

 **Breett ..**

"Lihat, ada bekas seperti kotor tanah didada kirinya, dia benar - benar Temujin !"

Tetua desa yang merobek baju Shinnou nampak berteriak senang, tak lama kemudian tetua desa tersebut mengambil katana dari salah satu warga.

"Selamat tinggal penyihir kecil, semoga kau mati dengan tenang"

Temujin ingin berteriak keras saat tetua tersebut mengangkat katana yang dipegangnya keatas, mencoba memenggal Shinnou, tapi raut muka Shinnou yang seolah berkata 'tidak boleh' itu membuat suara Temujin tercekat ditenggorokan.

 **Jrasshh ..**

Mata Temujin membulat seketika saat dirinya melihat kakaknya dipenggal didepan mata kepalanya sendiri oleh salah satu tetua desa, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan saat melihat kepala kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum itu menggelinding tak jauh dari kardus tempatnya bersembunyi, darah nampak merembes di tubuh tak berkepala Shinnou.

 **Brruukk ..**

Tubuh tanpa kepala tersebut ambruk dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya, para warga nampak memandang kejadian itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan tetua desa yang memenggal kepala Shinnou hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Buang mayatnya keluar desa, desa ini akan dalam bahaya jika ada mayat penyihir di desa ini"

Tetua desa tersebut nampak memerintahkan beberapa warga untuk membuang mayat Shinnou, dan tak lama kemudian para warga dan tetua desa pergi dari rumah kepala desa mereka sambil membawa mayat Shinnou.

"Sialan, sialan, SIALAN ! hiks Nii - san"

Setelah para warga dan tetua desa pergi, dengan cepat Temujin keluar dari persembunyian nya, dan bersimpuh di genangan darah milik Shinnou.

"Nii - san hiks, hiks"

Temujin menangis sambil mengelus genangan darah dibawahnya.

"NII - SAN ! hiks, sialan !"

"T-temujin?"

Temujin mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan matanya membulat saat dia melihat sosok ayahnya kini tengah berjalan dengan satu kaki diseret kearahnya, nampaknya para warga menusukan senjata tajam pada kaki ayahnya.

Temujin tersenyum kecut dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya, keluarganya kini hancur berantakan, bahkan kakaknya mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya, dan mulai saat itulah Temujin memerankan sosok kakaknya, Shinnou.

 **Flashback Off ..**

"Hentikan itu Amaru"

Semua mata memandang sang kepala desa mereka dengan pandangan tanya, 'Amaru? siapa itu?'.

"Apa maksudmu Shinnou - sama?"

"Heh, aku sudah menunggu selama lebih dari 20 tahun, dan akhirnya dendamku akan terbalaskan"

Para warga semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku dan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh kepala desa mereka, terutama Tazuna yang kini memandang bingung Shinnou.

 **Tap .. Tap ..**

Kepala desa yang mereka ketahui bernama Shinnou tersebut berjalan pelan kearah 'kembaran' didepan nya yang ia panggil Amaru.

ew

"Sudah kubilang hentikan itu Amaru !"

Mendengar bentakan dari orang yang dianggap tuan nya itu, Amaru pun menonaktifkan **Body Magic** miliknya, sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya meleleh dan mengelupas, dan tak lama kemudian sosok kembaran Shinnou tersebut berganti dengan sosok laki - laki berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut merah jabrik panjang, kulit cokelat, serta mata biru langit dengan pakaian yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya (A/N : Amaru disini saya buat bergender laki - laki).

Itu merupakan salah satu kemampuan **Body Magic** milik Amaru, yangbernama **Transformation, Body Magic** ini bisa membuat sipengguna menirukan bentuk fisik targetnya, meskipun hanya bentuk fisiknya saja yang ditiru, sedangkan kekuatan fisik tidak bisa dia tiru dan lagi sihir itu merupakan sihir yang lumayan menguras Mana.

"Baiklah, karena tujuanku sedikit lagi akan tercapai, biar kuberitahu kalian semua, kalau aku sebenarnya adalah Temujin"

Temujin menyeringai sambil menunjukan tanda lahir didada kirinya, para warga yang tahu tentang Temujin membulatkan matanya, terutama Tazuna, dirinya tidak menyangka sama sekali.

"L-lalu dimana Shinnou?"

"Hah? dimana kalian bilang? bukankah kalian yang membuang mayatnya keluar desa sialan !"

Temujin menjawab penuh murka, sedangkan para warga desa yang tahu kejadian malam itu hanya menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

Temujin terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi 'basi' yang ditunjukan oleh warga didepan nya.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku membawa kalian kemari?"

"..."

"Hahaha, apa kalian benar - benar berfikir kalau aku ingin mencari bocah ini?!"

Temujin tertawa keras sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya, tak lama kemudian dirinya menyeringai pada kumpulan warga didepan nya.

"Aku mengajak kalian kesini, agar kalian bisa kujadikan tumbal untuk membuka segel _Yamata No Orōchi,_ dan aku akan menyuruh _Yamata No Orōchi_ untuk menghancurkan desa hahaha"

Temujin tertawa kesetanan saat mengutarakan ambisinya, sedangkan para warga hanya menatap horror Temujin, meskipun ada sebagian dari mereka yang lari dan berujung pada kematian karena dibunuh Oni yang tiba - tiba muncul.

"Tapi sebelum itu, biar kuperlihatkan apa itu sihir pada kalian"

" **Iam the strongest and the fast** "

" **Body Magic : Speed Up** "

 **Blaarr ..**

Tercipta sebuah ledakan kecil di sekitar Temujin, diikuti dengan aura biru yang nampak keluar dari lingkaran sihir dibawahnya.

Rambut kuning kusam Temujin nampak berkibar liar, Amaru sendiri kini sudah sedikit melompat jauh dari Temujin.

 **inSwuusshh ..**

Temujin menghilang dari tempatnya dengan cepat, dan muncul di depan salah satu seorang warga, tanpa aba - aba Temujin langsung mencekik leher warga tersebut dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"Ughh-Arrghhh"

 **Kraakk ..**

Warga tersebut nampak meronta - ronta, yang tak lama kemudian berteriak kesetanan saat lehernya dipatahkan oleh Temujin.

 **Jraashh .. Dukk ..**

Kepala yang tadi berteriak kesetanan tersebut nampak terlepas dari tubuhnya saat Temujin mengeratkan cekikan nya dan membuat leher tersebut putus.

 **Bruukk ..**

Dengan santai Temujin melemparkan tubuh tak berkepala itu ke arah altar batu tak jauh darinya, danseperti yang sudah - sudah, altar batu yang dihiasi pentagram sihir tersebut bersinar terang lalu menghisap tubuh tersebut.

Dan dengan tubuh dan wajah yang dinodai oleh darah, Temujin menyeringai keji kearah para warga.

"Baiklah, siapa selanjutnya?!"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, yah chap ini masih pendek seperti sebelum - sebelumnya, maaf deh, author lagi ruwet sama Real Word, oh ya, ada yang nanya kalau Ladon sama Yamata No Orōchi itu dari DxD? saya sih gatau ya, tapi saya sendiri ambil Yamata No Orōchi sama Ladon itu dari Mitologinya masing - masing.

Dan maaf buat yang reviewnya tergolong ke spoiler ga bakal saya jawab, makasih juga buat pembaca setia saya, tentu saja nanti kalau udah end fic ini, balal saya cantumkan para pembaca setia yang selalu dukung saya.

Makasih buat dukungan nya, buat fav, foll, review dan juga makasih buat yang udah baca fic ini.

Silahkan kasih kritik dan saran nya buat chap ini ..

See you next chap ..


	11. Chapter 11

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 11 :**_ _Arc "Yamata No Orōchi" bagian empat_

.

.

 **Duakkhh** ..

Temujin menendang salah satu warga desa dengan keras, hingga membuatnya terlempar dan berguling – guling beberapa kali dengan keras, Temujin menyeringai keji sambil menatap satu persatu wajah para warga desa yang nampak ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hmm mungkin sudah cukup"

Temujin nampak berguman kecil, lalu matanya berpaling kearah Naruto yang kini masih tampak santai – santai saja, tak lama kemudian dirinya menyeringai kecil saat melihat Naruto.

"Kau sebenarnya anak yang cukup menarik nak, tapi sayang kau akan mati sekarang"

"Mengapa begitu?"

Naruto menjawab perkataan Temujin dengan santai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan itu sukses membuat seringaian Temujin semakin lebar.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memasang harga yang bahkan lebih kecil dari harga misi paling rendah?"

"..."

"Hahaha, asal kau tahu saja, aku melakukan semua itu agar orang yang mengambil misi ini adalah orang lemah sepertimu, kau tahu kebanyakan orang tidak akan mau mengambil misi yang bahkan lebih kecil dari upah seharusnya, dan semua itu membuktikan kalau tidak ada misi lain yang sanggup kau kerjakan selain ini, sehingga kau rela mengambil misi yang kupasang, bukankah begitu?"

Temujin menyeringai kecil setelah dirinya mengungkapkan pendapatnya, dia menyeringai kecil saat melihat Naruto yang masih bersikap biasa – biasa saja, seolah itu bukanlah sebuah kejutan baginya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau percaya dengan bualanku untuk mencari tanaman langka disini nak? Satu – satunya yang harus kau percaya adalah kau akan kujadikan tumbal terakhir untuk membangkitkan _Yamata No Orōchi_ disini"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, bukankah para warga desa masih tersisa banyak? Lalu kenapa Temujin mengaitkan nya? Bukankah seharusnya sudah ada 200 lebih orang yang sudah dikorbankan? Tak lama kemudian Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget menyadari apa maksud Temujin, Temujin sendiri yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Ah, nampaknya kau sudah tau apa maksud perkataanku nak"

"Biar kutebak, syarat terakhir untuk membangkitkan _Yamata No Orōchi_ adalah mengorbankan seorang penyihir, dan karena di desa ini tidak punya penyihir, maka kau menyewa penyihir tingkat rendah supaya lebih mudah dibunuh, bukankah begitu?"

Temujin menyeringai senang, matanya menatap Naruto penuh minat, baru kali ini dia bertemu anak sejenius ini, dan yang lebih membuat Temujin tertarik adalah ketenangan nya, dia bahkan masih santai – santai saja meski sudah tau dirinya akan dibunuh.

"Impresif, sayang sekali aku harus membunuhmu disini nak"

 **Wuusshhh ..**

Tepat setelah ucapan Temujin selesai, dia langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri santai tak jauh darinya.

 **Duuaakkhh ..**

Tinju yang dilayangkan Temujin nampak ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan kaki kanan nya, Temujin yang melihat Naruto berdiri dengan satu kaki tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan nya untuk menyerang, dengan cepat dirinya melakukan sapuan kearah kaki kiri Naruto.

 **Wuusshhh ..**

Sapuan Temujin hanya mengenai udara kosong saat Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melompat, dan dengan cepat melakukan counter attack menggunakan kaki kanan nya untuk menendang kepala Temujin.

 **Duuaakkhh .. Greep ..**

Temujin dengan cepat menahan tendangan Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan nya, dan dengan cepat mencengkram kaki kanan Naruto, lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Mati kau bocah !"

 **Swuusshh .. Blaarr ..**

Naruto meringis pelan saat dirinya dilempar oleh Temujin, dan menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras, untung saja tadi dia sudah mengalirkan energi sihir kedalam tubuhnya sehingga serangan tadi tidak terlalu fatal untuknya.

"Kalian semua kembalilah kedesa, disini berbahaya"

Naruto berucap sambil memandang para warga desa yang hanya diam saja dari tadi, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli pada para warga desa, mau mereka mati atau tidak itu juga bukan urusan nya, hanya saja jika mereka terus berada disini mereka hanya akan jadi pengganggu, jadi lebih baik menyuruh mereka pergi.

"T-tapi bagaimana denganmu Naruto – san?"

"Tidak usah memikirkanku, pikirkan saja keselamatan kalian sendiri, lagipula kalian hanya warga biasa, kalian disini pun tidak akan banyak membantu"

Para warga terdiam dan saling pandang untuk sejenak, tak lama kemudian mereka pun berlari menjauh setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto.

"Hentikan Amaru, kita sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi, lagipula jika kita sudah membangkitkan _Yamata No Orōchi_ kita juga akan menghancurkan mereka bersama desa busuk itu"

Temujin berucap dingin saat Amaru yang dari tadi diam, tiba – tiba menghadang para warga untuk kabur, dengan decihan kesal Amaru pun kembali ketempat dimana dia berada tadi.

"Mari kita lanjutkan nak"

 **...xxXxx...**

Kakashi bersama team nya kini hanya memandang heran desa Futtohiruzu yang nampak sepi, menurut informasi dari Tsunade, desa Futtohiruzu memang desa yang sedikit tertutup, namun bukan berarti keadaan nya malah seperti kota mati kan?

"Ano Kakashi – senpai, sebenarnya kita kesini untuk melakukan misi apa?"

Salah satu bawahan Kakashi yang mempunyai rambut cokelat jabrik serta mata hitam besar bername tag 'Yamato' memandang Kakashi dengan penuh tanya, mereka sebenarnya belum diberitahu perihal tentang detail misi kali ini, karena Kakashi menyuruh mereka untuk secepatnya sampai didesa Futtohiruzu ini.

"Kita akan menyelidiki rumor yang baru – baru ini terjadi disini, sekaligus menjemput salah satu murid yang sedang melakukan quest di daerah ini"

Para guru yang ikut kedalam misi ini hanya diam mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kakashi, total guru yang ikut dalam misi ini ada 5 orang termasuk Kakashi sendiri, tentu saja Tsunade tidak mau terlalu ambil resiko dengan mengirimkan banyak guru maupun murid berbakat untuk misi penyelidikan ini, bagaimana pun kebenaran tentang _Yamata No Orōchi_ masih belum bisa dipastikan secara jelas, mungkin saja itu hanya rumor atau _Urban Legend._

"Kalian berdua ikut bersama Yamato untuk melakukan penyisiran ke desa bagian timur, sedangkan satu sisanya ikut aku untuk menyisir desa bagian barat, cari informasi sebanyak – banyak nya, dan jika ada hal aneh segera laporkan"

"Ha'i"

Segera setelah Kakashi memberikan instruksi, kelima orang guru tersebuut berpencar menjadi dua kelompok, Kakashi memandang sejenak kelompok Yamato yang saat ini sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke area timur desa.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Kakashi akhirnya angkat bicara lalu mulai berjalan kearah desa bagian barat. Diperjalanan, Kakashi dapat melihat rumah maupun toko yang nampak sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman jika dibandingkan dengan toko – toko yang berada di ibukota.

 **Braakk ..**

Kakashi sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar sebuah suara keras didepan nya, diikuti dengan terlemparnya seorang perempuan dari sebuah rumah yang terletak dipinggir desa.

"Oni?!"

Kakashi tidak bisa untuk tidak memperlihatkan kekagetan nya saat melihat siluet sosok berkulit merah dengan penampilan garang yang ia ketahui bernama Oni, yang membuatnya kaget adalah Oni merupakan mahlukyang bisa dibilang mitos, atau bahkan hanya karangan orang – orang terdahulu saja, itu menurutnya, tapi faktanya kini 10 meter darinya berdiri Oni yang dulu ia anggap tidak ada.

"Seto, selamatkan perempuan tadi, biar aku yang mengurus Oni itu"

"H-hai Taichou"

Bawahan Kakashi yang bernama Seto tersebut membalas dengan sedikit tergaagap, faktanya dirinya juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu mahluk seperti Oni disini.

"Merepotkan saja"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **Swuusshh .. Duakkhh ..**

Naruto berkelit kesamping menghindari serangan Temujin, dan dengan cepat melakukan sebuah tendangan menggunakan lutut yang sukses mengenai perut Temujin. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Naruto terus – menerus menendang perut Temujin menggunakan lututnya.

 **Duuakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

Naruto terlempar dan berguling – guling hingga menabrak pohon saat Amaru yang tiba – tiba muncul dan menendang pipi kanan Naruto dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan memar dipipi kanan Naruto.

"Cuih"

Naruto meludahkan sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan memandang tajam Amaru yang kini tengah bersama Temujin, Temujin sendiri kini sudah berdiri kembali dengan santai, dan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang memandang remeh Naruto.

"Temujin – sama, ijinkan aku yang menghabisi bocah itu"

"Ho? Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu Amaru"

Mendapat tanggapan positif dari tuan nya, Amaru pun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto, dan dirinya dapat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Oke, kau berhasil membuatku kesal tomat"

 **Swuusshh .. Duakkhh ..**

Mata Amaru melotot seketika saat Naruto yang tiba – tiba saja sudah ada didepan nya dan dengan cepat menendang perutnya dengan keras, sedangkan Temujin yang tak jauh dari situ hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik, selebihnya dirinya hanya diam, tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk membantu Amaru.

 **Bukk .. Bukk .. Bukk ..**

Naruto melakukan tiga kali tendangan kearah kepala Amaru dan tendangan tersebut sukses membuat keseimbangan Amaru goyah, tanpa menyia – nyiakan kesempatan lagi, Naruto dengan cepat melakukan tendangan penutup kearah kepala Amaru dengan kaki kanan yang sudah dialiri sihir.

 **Duakkhh .. Swuusshh .. Blaarr ..**

Tendangan Naruto sukses membuat Amaru terlempar dan menabrak beberapa pohon dengan keras, meregangkan kedua kakinya, tak lama kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Temujin, sehingga Temujin dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi arogant yang ditampilkan Naruto sekarang.

"Jangan sombong dulu nak, kau pikir anak buahku akan bisa dengan mudah kau kalahkan seperti itu?"

 **Blaarr ..**

Bersamaan dengan selesainya Temujin berbicara, terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil ditempat Amaru terlempar, dan Naruto dapat melihat sosok tinggi berotot berambut merah yang kini tengah menatap nyalang kearahnya.

"Kali ini kau akan mati bocah tengik !"

 **Swuusshh ..**

Naruto hanya menatap remeh Amaru yang sudah bertranformasi, dan kini tengah melesat kearahnya dengan cepat, meskipun begitu, menurut analisis Naruto, sihir transformasi Amaru hanya mengubah wujud fisiknya saja, sedangkan kekuatan fisiknya akan sama saja, jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir soal itu.

 **Blaarr ..**

Mata Naruto melotot tak percaya melihat hasil dari pukulan Amaru barusan yang bahkan bisa menciptakan kawah selebar 3 meter, dalam hati Naruto bersyukur karena dirinya tadi melompat menghindari pukulan Amaru dengan cepat.

"Kau kaget? Haha inilah sihir tubuhku yang sudah mencapai tahap 4, aku bukan hanya bisa meniru kondisi fisik saja, tapi juga kekuatan fisik seseorng yang sudah pernah kuminum darahnya, dan kau tahu, kekuatan fisiku ini adalah kekuatan fisik seorang yang sudah mencapai tahap 6"

Naruto memandang Amaru dengan ekspresi lucu, bukankah begitu bodoh saat seseorang mengumbar – ngumbar teknik nya, apalagi pada musuhnya sendiri, lagipula sebagai seorang penyihir, sehebat apapun teknik yang dikuasai, itu semua akan percuma saja saat kau tidak mempunyai energi sihir.

"Jangan terlalu bangga dengan itu tomat"

 **Blaarr ..**

Ledakan energi sihir berwarna kuning keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan deras, hingga membuat Amaru dan Temujin yang melihatnya sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi tak lama kemudian keduanya tertawa keras seolah menemukan hal konyol.

"Kuning? Kau pengguna **Magic Maker**? Haha, meskipun energi sihirmu membuatku sedikit kaget, tapi tetap saja kau tidak akan menang, karena pada dasarnya sihir **Magic Maker** itu tidak ada yang bersifat Offesive bodoh"

Amaru tertawa pelan sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan, tapi tak lama kemudian Amaru meningkatkan kewaspadaan nya saat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil kearahnya, bisa saja jika energi sihir itu hanya pengecoh kan? Bisa saja jika dia punya sihir lain selain **Magic Maker.**

"Oh benarkah?"

 **Ctikk ..**

Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menjentikan jarinya, muncul puluhan lingkaran sihir kuning diatas mereka dan memunculkan berbagai macam senjata, Amaru dan Temujin sendiri hanya melotot kaget melihatnya, mereka ingin menyangkal jika sihir ini adalah sihir **Magic Maker** , namun lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning tersebut sudah membuktikan pada mereka kalau sihir itu memang sihir **Magic Maker.**

 **Swuusshh .. Jlebb .. Jlebb ..**

"Arrgghhhh"

Amaru berteriak kesakitan dengan keras saat tubuhnya dihujani oleh hujan senjata, sepuluh detik kemudian, hujan senjata tersebut berhenti, dan menampilkan Amaru yang kini tubuhnya sudah tidak utuh lagi, organ dalam nya pun sudah terkoyak, bahkan salah satu matanya sudah hancur tertusuk pedang, sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau Amaru sudah mati.

"A-apa?!"

Temujin melotot tak percaya, Amaru bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah? Mustahil ! Amaru merupakan pengguna sihir **Body Magic** tahap 4, meskipun sihirnya tidak terlalu hebat tapi ayolah Amaru bisa saja membunuh murid ber level 3 kebawah dengan mudah, tapi sekarang didepan matanya sendiri Amaru mati dengan satu serangan sihir.

"Menarik sekali nak, kau bisa mengalahkan Amaru dengan mudah"

Temujin yang sudah mengendalikan kekagetan nya, menyeringai kecil sambil memandang tertarik kearah Naruto, tentu saja tertarik pada kekuatan nya, dan satu hal yang paling penting, Temujin tidak bisa menganggap remeh Naruto lagi.

" **Body Magic : Steel Body** "

 **Blaaarr ..**

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat energi sihir berwarna biru kini tengah menguar dengan ganas disekitar tubuh Temujin, melihat hal itu Naruto dengan santai mengangkat tangan kirinya dan dengan cepat membuat puluhan lingkaran sihir kuning dibelakangnya.

 **Swwuusshh .. Trankk .. Trankk ..**

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat semua senjata yang keluar dari lingkaran sihirnya melesat menuju Temujin dan senjata yang harusnya bisa menembus tubuh manusia dengan mudah itu malah terpental saat mengenai tubuh Temujin, dan hanya meninggalkan goresan – goresan kecil ditubuh Temujin.

"Hahaha, asal kau tahu nak, ini merupakan sihir level 7 terkuat milikku, meskipun pertahanan nya tidaklah absolute, tapi sihir ini tentu saja bisa melindungiku dari senjata mainan mu itu, karena tubuhku sekarang sudah sekuat besi"

Temujin tertawa kesetanan, tubuhnya kini nampak sedikit mengkilap, mungkin karena pengaruh sihir yang tadi dipakainya, tapi tentu saja sekuat atau sehebat apapun sebuah sihir itu semua akan percuma jika kau kehabisan energi sihir, itu artinya Naruto hanya perlu mengulur waktu dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang, lagipula energi sihirnya juga sudah berkurang, dia tidak bisa gegabah sekarang.

"Dan aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan nak, kau berniat mengulur waktu dan menungguku untuk kehabisan energi sihir bukan? Rencana yang bagus, tapi sayangnya aku akan menghabisimu duluan"

 **Duaakkhh .. Blaaarr ..**

Naruto melesat dengan cepat dan sukses menabrak beberapa pohon hingga roboh, beruntung dirinya sempat menggunakan sihir untuk menahan pukulan kejutan Temujin.

 **Blaarr ...**

Naruto berguling kesamping menghindari serangan Temujin, sehingga membuat serangan Temujin hanya mengenai tanah tempat Naruto terlempar tadi hingga menyebabkan kawah selebar 5 meter disana, dan meskipun Naruto bisa menghindarinya, dirinya masih saja terlempar karena serangan tersebut, dan membuatnya kembali berguling – guling dengan keras.

"Hahaha, kau sudah kewalahan nak? Menyedihkan sekali"

Rasa percaya diri Temujin yang sempat turun karena Amaru dikalahkan dengan mudah kini kembali naik, tentu saja dirinya sangat yakin jika dirinya akan menang selama dia menghabisi Naruto sebelum dia kehabisan energi sihir.

 **Swuusshh .. Trraankk .. Trankk ..**

"Hahaha, itu percuma nak"

Ya, bagi Temujin sekarang, semua yang dilakukan Naruto itu sangatlah percuma, jika Naruto menyerang Temujin menggunakan sihirnya, maka kejadian seperti barusan akan terulang kembali, senjata yang menyerang Temujin hanya akan terpental dan hanya menyisakan luka gores kecil dibadan Temujin, dan parahnya lagi luka itu akan menghilang dalam sesaat karena energi sihir berwarna hijau, mungkin Temujin juga menguasai **Healer Magic,** dan jika Naruto bertarung jarak dekat dengan Temujin, tentu saja sudah bisa ditebak hasilnya seperti apa.

Naruto tahu, bahkan dirinya sangat tahu kalau presentase kemenangan nya saat ini bahkan tidak mencapai angka 30 persen.

 **Swuusshh .. Duagghh ..**

Temujin yang tentu saja tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan waktunya kembali melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan dengan cepat melakukan sebuah pukulan kearah wajah Naruto, tapi pukulan tersebut berhasil ditahan oleh Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan nya, dan kedua tangan Naruto yang menahan pukulan Temujin tersebut sukses mengeluarkan bunyi 'kraakk', tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali terlempar kebelakang dengan keras saat Temujin menambah energi pada pukulan nya.

Kedua tangan Naruto nampak bergetar menahan sakit, meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, tak lama kemudian Naruto berdiri dan memandang Temujin dengan tatapan datar, mengambil nafas dengan tenang, kemudian Naruto dengann cepat melesat kearah Temujin yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

 **Swuusshh .. Duakkhh ..**

Hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan adalah kakinya yang dia pakai untuk menendang Temujin berdenyut – denyut sakit, yah seharusnya Naruto tahu senjata tajam saja hanya bisa memberikan luka gores kecil apalagi kakinya yang hanya mempunyai kekuatann diatas rata – rata orang lain, meskipun dialiri energi sihir Naruto tidak yakin itu akan menumbangkan Temujin.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Naruto berkelit kesamping menghindari pukulan Temujin, sehingga pukulan tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong, setelah menghindari serangan Temujin, Naruto kembali melakukan tendangan kepada Temujin, namun kali ini dia mengincar leher kanan nya, dan tendangan Naruto tersebut hanya bisa membuat Temujin memiringkan kepalanya, itu sudah membuktikan kalau fisik Temujin saat ini memang sangat kuat, meskipun tendangan Naruto tadi tidak di aliri oleh energi sihir, tapi tentu saja itu tidak bisa diremehkan, karena tendangan Naruto tanpa energi sihir biasanya bisa menumbangkan satu pohon dengan mudah.

 **Duuaakkhh .. Krraakk ..**

Mata Naruto melotot menahan sakit karena pukulan Temujin yang sepertinya membuat tulang rusuknya retak, darah menyembur dari mulut Naruto sebelum dirinya terlempar dengan keras kebelakang dan kembali membuat beberapa pohon runtuh dibuatnya.

Temujin menyeringai bengis, sambil berjalan kearah Naruto yang kini tengah telentang dengan keadaan mengenaskan, seragam Naruto sendiri kini sudah dihiasi oleh noda darah yang lumayan banyak, Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah dan memandang Temujin yang kini berjarak 10 meter dengan nya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kiriya dengan gemetaran, hingga membuat Temujin mengernyit dibuatnya.

"Oh? Kau sudah menyerah nak?"

"Menurutmu?"

Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Temujin, Naruto sendiri malah balik bertanya sambil memasang wajah arogan miliknya, meskipun wajahnya itu terlihat menyedihkan karena banya luka lebam maupun noda darah disana.

Mata Temujin sedikit membulat saat dirinya melihat lingkaran sihir kuning berdiameter 6 meter tengah melayang diatasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang raksaksa berukuran 5 meter, dan dengan gerakan simpel tangan Naruto bergerak turun, diikuti dengan melesatnya pedang tersebut kearah Temujin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **Swuusshh .. Blarr ..**

Temujin menahan ujung pedang tersebut menggunakan kedua tangan nya, namun seperti meteor yang jatuh dari langit, pedang raksaksa tersebut tetap melesat kebawah, memaksa Temujin untuk mengerahkan semua kekuatan nya untuk menahan pedang tersebut.

 **Blaarr ..**

Perlahan namun pasti tercipta kawah dengan Temujin sebagi pusatnya, kawah tersebut lama kelamaan semakin membesar, dari 1 meter, 3 meter, 5 meter hingga 9 meter.

"HEYAAHH !"

Temujin berteriak keras sambil sekuat tenaga menahan pedang besar tersebut bahkan tangan nya kini sudah mengeluarkan darah, namun pedang tersebut tak kunjung berhenti dan terus menekan Temujin, dan bersiap untuk membelah Temujin menjadi dua.

 **Jraasshh .. Blaaaarrrr ..**

Tercipta ledakan besar di gunung Hiei, saat pedang besar ciptaan Naruto tersebut berhasil membelah tubuh Temujin menjadi dua dan menghantam tanah dengan keras hingga menimbukan ledakan lumayan besar disana, Naruto yang memang lumayan dekat dari situ juga terlempar dengan keras kebelakang karena efek ledakan pedang besar tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pedang besar tersebut menghilang, mengurai menjadi partikel – partikel kuning, dan menyisakan kawah selebar 15 meter disana dengan kedalamannya yang mencapai 4 meter.

 **...xxXxx...**

Kakashi menatap satu persatu para warga desa yang nampak baru saja turun dari gunung, Kakashi mengernyit heran saat dirinya menangkap raut wajah ketakutan yang hinggap di wajah para warga desa tersebut.

Kakashi, Seto, Yamato dan dua guru lain nya kini memang sedang berada di gerbang desa bagian belakang yang langsung menuju hutan pegunungan Hiei, setelah mereka mengitari desa dan mencari berbagai macam informasi, mereka menemukan fakta kalau didesa ini tengah terjadi sebuah konflik yang mereka tidak tahu apa itu, dan mereka juga mendapat informasi kalau penyihir yang bernama Naruto tengah berada dihutan dan sedang dicari oleh beberapa para warga desa.

Dan kini para warga desa yang mencari Naruto sudah kembali, tapi Kakashi tidak bisa menemukan Naruto berada diantara mereka.

"Ano, maaf sebelumnya, kudengar kalian mencari penyihir yang bernama Naruto di hutan, mengapa kalian sekarang tidak bersamanya?"

"N-naruto – san dia sedang berhadapan dengan Temujin, dan dia menyuruh kami untuk kembali ke desa dan berlindung"

Kakashi mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan salah satu warga desa tersebut, baginya sangat aneh jika memang benar Naruto berkata begitu, mengingat watak Naruto yang tidak peduli pada hal disekitarnya, tentu saja hal ini aneh bukan?

Beda dengan Kakashi yang memikirkan sikap Naruto, beda lagi dengan para warga desa yang nampak kaget dan tidak percaya saat mendengar nama Temujin dari salah satu warga desa tersebut.

 **Dhuuaarrrr ...**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan besar dari arah lereng gunung Hiei, yang membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara, dan mereka dapat melihat kepulan debu yang sangat tebal dari arah ledakan tersebut.

"Seto, Yamato, ikut aku ke hutan untuk mencari Naruto, dan kalian berdua lindungilah para warga desa"

Perkataan Kakashi itu hanya dijawab anggukan oleh keempatnya, tak lama kemudian Kakashi, Yamato dan Seto pun bergegas menuju tempat ledakan tadi berasal, tapi langkah mereka terpaksa harus terhenti saat dari dalam hutan Hiei muncul puluhan Oni yang siap menyerang desa.

"Astaga, ini buruk"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, dadanya kini terasa sesak dan juga sakit, tentu saja itu karena beberapa tulang rusuknya patah karena pukulan Temujin sebelumnya, Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, seragam sekolahnya kini nampak kotor dengan debu dan noda darah yang menempel di seragam tersebut, belum lagi nampak juga beberapa sobekan dari seragam sekolahnya itu.

Wajah Naruto mengernyit saat dirinya melihat sebuah sinar ungu yang bersinar terang tak jauh darinya, lama Naruto memperhatikan, sinar ungu tersebut semakin terang.

 **Blaaarrrr ..**

Terjadi ledakan besar yang membuat Naruto harus menyipitkan matanya, tak lama kemudian mata Naruto membulat kaget saat melihat sosok ular raksaksa berkepala delapan muncul dihadapann nya.

" _Yamata No Orōchi"_

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, maaf karena belom bisa manjangin word, karena kesibukan author, mungkin chap ini banya typo, karena ini pertama kalinya nulis lewat laptop dan itu sungguh tidak nyaman.

Mungkin karena belum terbiasa, oh ya nanti juga mungkin bakalan ada mahluk – mahluk mitologi lain, tapi entah kapan.

Yah tidak banyak kata yang ingin saya sampaikan, saya mengucapkan terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review, fav, foll, maupun hanya sekedar membaca, mungkin chap depan udah masuk akhir dari Arc ini, silahkan berikan tanggapan untuk chap kali ini.

See you next chap ..


	12. Chapter 12

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 12 :**_ _Arc "Yamata No Orōchi" bagian lima_

.

.

 _"Yamata No Orōchi?!"_

Naruto berguman pelan saat dirinya melihat sosok ular raksaksa berkepala delapan yang muncul tiba – tiba itu, tapi tunggu dulu bukankah masih ada persembahan terakhir yang belum dipenuhi? Apa jangan – jangan Temujin yang jadi tumbal kebangkitan Orōchi? Tidak – tidak, setahu Naruto pertarungan mereka berdua itu berada agak jauh dari altar batu, lalu siapa?

Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama, dan matanya sedikit menyipit saat melihat jejak darah dan beberapa organ dalam yang mengarah pada altar batu yang kini sudah hancur karena kebangkitan _Yamata No Orōchi,_ tak lama kemudian matanya bersinar penuh kekaguman, tak salah lagi, kalau yang jadi tumbal kebangkitan terakhir itu adalah Amaru, meski Naruto yakin kalau pada waktu itu Amaru sudah mati, tapi jejak darah dan tidak ditemuan jasadnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau Amaru belum mati dan berhasil membangkitkan _Yamata No Orōchi_ dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri _,_ Lagipula jasad Amaru dan altar batu pada waktu itu hanya terpaut 1 meter.

Naruto kembali menatap _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang kini tengah menggeram rendah, dan delapan kepala ular tersebut mengamati sekeliling dengan seksama, tak lama kemudian delapan kepala ular tersebut berhenti dan menatap Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya dengan intens.

" **Kau yang membebaskanku bocah?** "

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dia yang salah dengar atau memang _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang berbicara?

 **Blaarr ..**

" **Grrr, aku bicara padamu bocah !** "

Salah satu ekor _Yamata No Orōchi_ menghantam tanah didepan nya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang lumayan besar, dan Naruto juga dapat melihat sebuah kawah lebar ditempat dimana ekor _Yamata No Orōchi_ menghantam tanah tadi.

"Kau .. bisa bicara?"

Naruto menatap _Yamata No Orōchi_ dengan tatapan ragu, dirinya memang sudah sering membaca buku ataup- eh tunggu dulu, bukankah Minotaur yang sebelumnya dia lawan juga bisa bicara, kenapa dirinya harus heran dengan yang satu ini, kalau tangannya tidak sakit Naruto yakin kalau dia akan menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras, sepertinya saat pertarungan tadi, kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

" **Hmp, tentu saja, aku adalah mahluk agung sekaligus yang terkuat, mana mungkin aku tidak bisa bicara** "

 _Yamata No Orōchi_ berucap dengan angkuh, Naruto sendiri yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pelan, dasar mahluk pendusta, jelas – jelas dalam sejarah dia kalah dengan Kyuūbi, tapi masih saja menyebut dirinya yang terkuat.

" **Jadi, apa tujuanmu membebaskanku bocah? Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu karena telah membebaskanku** "

"Kau bilang aku bisa minta satu permintaan darimu? Kau yakin?"

" **Hmmp, tentu saja, kau pikir kau sedang berbicara kepada siapa bocah** "

Naruto tersenyum misterius mendengar jawaban dari _Yamata No Orōchi_ , ah dirinya nampaknya memang beruntung kali ini, tidak sia – sia dia terlibat dalam masalah desa ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau jadi peliharaanku"

" **Hahaha, jangan bercanda bocah ! kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!** "

"Justru karena aku tahu siapa kau, itulah mengapa aku ingin menjadikanmu peliharaanku"

" **Kheh, sampai mati pun aku tidak sudi jadi peliharan, apalagi peliharan bocah ingusan sepertimu** "

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban _Yamata No Orōchi_ barusan, tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto menyeringai kecil sambil menatap _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang kini tengah menatap nyalang kearahnya dengan delapan kepala nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

" **Bertaruh? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau pertaruhkan bocah?** "

"Jika aku bisa memotong salah satu lehermu, maka kau harus jadi peliharaanku, tapi jika aku tidak bisa memotong lehermu maka aku akan memberikan dua ratus persembahan manusia untukmu, bagaimana?"

Dalam sejarah yang ada _Yamata No Orōchi_ dikenal sebagai mahluk yang haus darah, dan Naruto yakin kalau penawaran nya ini sangat menggiurkan bagi _Yamata No Orōchi_ , meskipun besar juga kemungkinan kalau _Yamata No Orōchi_ untuk menolak tawaran nya, karena pada dasarnya _Yamata No Orōchi_ bisa meluluhlantakan satu kota dengan mudah.

" **Hmmp, jika kau tidak menepati ucapanmu maka kau sendiri yang akan aku makan bocah** "

"Jadi kau setuju?"

" **Ya, aku berikan kau tiga kesempatan untuk memotong salah satu leherku** "

Mendengar jawaban _Yamata No Orōchi_ barusan, tentu saja membuat Naruto menyeringai dalam hati, ini kesempatan emas untuk mendapat seekor peliharaan mahluk mitos kuat, beda dengan Naruto yang kini tengah senang, _Yamata No Orōchi_ kini tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan, menurutnya bocah ini hanya bocah tolol yang hanya bisa membual, oh ayolah dia berkata akan memotong salah satu lehernya, bahkan nampaknya menggorespun bocah ini tidak akan bisa.

Dikatakan dalam sejarah, sisik _Yamata No Orōchi_ bahkan lebih kuat dari baja, tentu saja akan sangat sulit menembusnya, bahkan yang bisa memotong kepala _Yamata No Orōchi_ hanyalah pedang – pedang legenda jaman dulu, dan cakar _Kyuūbi No Kitsune_ tentunya, dan bocah ingusan ini berkata akan memotong salah satu lehernya tanpa senjata legenda? Tentu saja hal ini adalah hal lucu baginya, belum lagi keadaan tubuh bocah ini yang nampak sedang terluka, bisa apa coba dia?

"Baiklah, aku mulai"

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan nya keatas, dan tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir besar berwarna kuning tepat diatas _Yamata No Orōchi_ , dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul pedang besar selebar 6 meter yang langsung melesat kebawah dengan cepat.

 **Sraatt .. Blaaarr ..**

Terjadi ledakan besar saat pedang besar tersebut menghantam tanah, dan membuat gunung Hiei kembali bergetar untuk kedua kalinya,Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang kini masih berdiri dengan santai dengan kedelapan kepala yang masih utuh, meskipun salah satu lehernya tergores akibat serangan Naruto tadi.

"Kau menghindarinya"

" **Bukankah tidak ada perjanjian jika aku hanya akan berdiam diri saja? Kesempatanmu tinggal dua kali lagi bocah** "

Sebenarnya _Yamata No Orōchi_ cukup kaget dengan serangan Naruto tadi, pasalnya seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat serangan kuat seperti itu, biasanya para manusia akan menggunakan sihir element dan sihir tubuh untuk menyerang, nampaknya manusia sudah berkembang jauh saat ia tersegel.

"Ular licik, memang cocok untuk sifatmu"

Meskipun Naruto berkata seperti itu, tentu saja dia sudah memperkirakan kejadian ini, dan tentu saja dia juga sudah mempersiapkan rencana cadangan untuk hal ini.

"Sebenarya sangat disayangkan jika aku menggunakan salah satu senjata favoritku untuk ini, tapi akan lebih disayangkan lagi jika aku tidak bisa memmotong kepalamu saat ini"

Naruto merentangkan tangan nya kesamping, dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning berdiameter satu meter, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar gagang pedang berwarna emas, dan dengan sekali tarikan pedang tersebut berhasil Naruto keluarkan dari lingkaran sihirnya.

Mata _Yamata No Orōchi_ nampak menyipit saat melihat pedang yang saat ini sudah berada didalam genggaman tangan Naruto, pedang tersebut berjenis long sword dengan gagang berwarna emas berkilau, bilah pedangnya juga nampak dihiasi dengan warna keemasan yang nampak pudar.

Itu adalah Excalibur, pedang yang merupakan milik King Arthur pada masa kejayaan nya, sebenarnya pedang ditangan Naruto ini bukanlah Excalibur asli, pedang ini hanyalah tiruan yang dia buat setelah memahami struktur pedang Excalibur asli saat ia berkunjung ke inggris beberapa tahun lalu, dan tentu saja pedang Excalibur asli itu kini ada ditangan keturunan King Arthur sendiri, mungkin jika keturunan King Arthur tersebut melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan saat ini, ia akan marah – marah karena Naruto meniru pedang suci leluhurnya.

Naruto mengangkat Excalibur ditangan nya, dan dengan cepat menyabetkan nya secara horizontal pada udara kosong, dan ajaibnya dari tebasan tersebut muncul Shockwave berwarna emas yang langsung mengarah pada _Yamata No Orōchi_ .

 **Jraasshh ..**

Naruto mendecih tidak suka saat melihat _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang menahan Shockwave tebasan Excalibur menggunakan ekornya, meskipun itu ditahan namun salah satu ekor _Yamata No Orōchi_ nampak tergores cukup dalam karena serangan tadi.

" **Kuakui kau mempunyai kekuatan dan senjata yang menarik nak, tapi kesempatanmu tinggal satu kali lagi** "

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, tak lama kemudian Excalibur ditangan nya mengurai menjadi partikel – partikel kuning yang berterbangan.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah"

Naruto berucap dengan santai sambil membalikan badan nya dan berjalan menjauh dari _Yamata No Orōchi_ , _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang melihatnya mendesis tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto.

" **Kau kalah taruhan nak, kalau begitu kau mau aku makan atau kau menyiapkan dua ratus korban manusia untukku** "

"Tidak keduanya, kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Kau sendiri yang berkata jika kesempatanku adalah tiga kali bukan? Dan aku masih mempunyai satu kesempatan lagi, bukankah itu artinya aku tidak kalah taruhan, dan karena aku menyerah sekarang anggap saja ini seri"

Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi marah kedelapan kepala _Yamata No Orōchi_ , tentu saja Naruto sudah merencanakan hal ini, dirinya bukan orang bodoh yang akan bertaruh tanpa perhitungan yang jelas, sebenarnya Naruto memang sangat ingin memenangkan taruhan ini, tapi melihat dua serangan tadi digagalkan begitu saja membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengambil langkah aman.

" **Hahaha, kau bocah yang menarik nak, aku suka sifat licikmu, baiklah aku akan menjadi peliharaanmu mulai sekarang** "

 _Yamata No Orōchi_ menyeringai dengan kedelapan kepalanya yang nampak bergerak liar, anak ini sungguh menarik menurutnya, pertama bisa menggunakan sihir yang sangat mengagumkan, dan bahkan bisa membuat salah satu ekornya terluka cukup dalam, belum lagi sifat liciknya yang sangat cocok dengan nya, nampaknya akan menarik jika ia mengikuti anak ini. Naruto sendiri yang mendengar perkataan _Yamata No Orōchi_ hanya memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang kini tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

" **Ayo mulai kontraknya** "

Bersamaan dengan perkataan _Yamata No Orōchi_ barusan, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning di atas kening Naruto dan hal itu juga terjadi dengan _Yamata No Orōchi_ , tak lama kemudian Naruto menyayat jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah, dan pada saat satu tetes darah tersebut jatuh ketanah, muncul lingkaran sihir kuning besar didalam tanah, dan lingkaran sihir tersebut bersinar terang, setelah sinar tersebut menghilang nampak di kening Naruto terdapat simbol Ω berwarna hitam, tak lama kemudian simbol tersebut menghilang, hal yang serupa juga terjadi pada _Yamata No Orōchi_.

Itu merupakan simbol kontrak yang menandakan mereka sudah menjalin kontrak sebagai partner bertarung atau Naruto lebih suka dengan sebutan peliharaan. Sebenarnya tidak semua hewan bisa dijadikan partner bertarung, hanya hewan – hewan sihir saja yang bisa diajak melakukan kontrak, sama halnya dengan manusia, hewan sihir juga mempunyai rank tersendiri, mulai dari Magical Beast biasa sampai Divine Beast. Kontrak itu sendiri berguna untuk memanggil peliharaan atau Familiar mereka menggunakan lingkaran sihir, dimanapun itu.

Tak lama kemudian sosok _Yamata No Orōchi_ mulai menyusut, kepala dan ekornya juga kini bergabung menjadi satu, sehingga kini _Yamata No Orōchi_ tak ada bedanya dengan ular biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang ukuran nya bahkan lebih kecil dari ular biasa, hanya saja warna sisiknya berwarna putih.

Naruto memandang kejadin tersebut dengan pandangan tertarik, tak lama kemudian dia melihat sosok _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang berada dalam ukuran kecil itu merayap kearahnya, dan tanpa aba – aba merayap ketubuh Naruto dan melilitkan tubuh kecilnya dieher Naruto, sehingga sosok kecil _Yamata No Orōchi_ tersebut nampak seperti kalung yang melingkar dileher Naruto.

" **Ayo pergi bocah** "

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar perkataan _Yamata No Orōchi_ tersebut, akhirnya dia mendapat seekor peliharaan hewan mitos, oh nampaknya dia memang beruntung.

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke alam sihir?"

Yah, memang pada dasarnya jika hewan yang sudah melakukan kontrak dengan manusia, bisa pergi ke alam sihir dengan leluasa, alam sihir sendiri merupakan tempat dimana hewan – hewan sihir tersebut berasal.

" **Tidak, aku ingin melihat – lihat, lagipula ukuran tubuh dan auraku tidak ada bedanya dengan ular biasa** "

Yah wajar sih jika ular picik ini ingin melihat – lihat dunia ini, dirinya sudah lama tersegel dan baru bebas sekarang, mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli, Naruto pun mulai berjalan dari situ dengan sedikit tertatih, meninggalkan tempat yang sudah luluh lantah dan bukti bahwa _Yamata No Orōchi_ sudah bangkit tersebut.

 **...xxXxx...**

Kakashi mengelap keringat yang menetes didahinya, puluhan Oni terus berdatangan seperti tidak ada habisnya, melirik keempat bawahan nya yang juga nampak kelelahan karena terus bertarung melawan puluhan Oni tersebut, sedangkan para warga desa sudah berlindung ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ini seperti tidak ada habisnya Kakashi – senpai"

Kakashi melirik kearah Yamato yang nampak mengeluh, sambil sesekali melakukan sihir elemen pada para Oni, tak lama kemudian kelima guru yang sedang bertarung tersebut dikagetkan dengan suara ledakan yang berasal dari lereng pegunungan Hiei.

'Kuharap kau baik – baik saja Naruto'

" **The tree is the source of life** "

" **The Element Of Wood : Thorny Roots** "

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan Yamato, dan dari llingkaran sihir tersebut muncul akar – akar berduri yang langsung menusuk beberapa Oni didepan nya, hingga membuat Oni tersebut tumbang dengan luka menganga akibat ditembus akar – akar milik Yamato.

" **Water flow quiety** "

" **Water Element : Ferocious Wave** "

" **The wind blew softly** "

" **Wind Element : Wind Blade** "

" **Rock – hard ground** "

" **Earth Element : Stone Pit** "

Kelima guru tersebut terus – menerus menyerang bergantian, tapi tetap saja para Oni tersebut terus berdatangan seperti tidak ada habisnya, dan kabar buruknya adalah energi sihir mereka sudah tinggal sedikit, tinggal menunggu waktu saja mereka kehabisan energi sihir.

"Bagaimana ini Taichou? Jumlah mereka terus bertambah, apakah kita harus mundur? Bantuan yang diminta juga belum datang"

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lelah, bagaimanapun juga ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan mencari Naruto, bisa gawat kalau terjadi apa – apa pada Naruto. Tapi tentu saja keselamatan bawahan nya ini juga perlu dipertimbangkan, belum lagi bantuan yang dia minta belum juga datang, ini merupakan situasi yang buruk. Tiba – tiba puluhan Oni yang menyerang mereka kini mulai berlarian kembali kedalam hutan, entah apa yang terjadi tapi tentu saja ini adalah situasi yang menguntungkan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ini sangat menguntungkan kita"

"Phew, kukira aku akan mati tadi, energi sihirku tinggal sedikit"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil mendengar keluhan rekan – rekan nya, entah apa yang membuat para Oni tersebut kembali ke hutan tapi yang pasti Kakashi bersyukur akan hal itu, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mereka mencari Naruto, pasalnya energi sihir mereka tinggal sedikit, akan bahaya kalau mereka masuk ke dalam hutan dan dikepung oleh Oni lagi.

"Kita istirahat dulu disini, kita akan menunggu bantuan datang sebelum menyusuri hutan"

Keempat rekan nya mengangguk setuju, tak lama setelah mereka beristirahat disana muncul siluet sosok remaja bersurai pirang yang tengah berjalan keluar hutan, dan tentu saja itu mengagetkan kelima orang tersebut.

"Astaga Naruto, kau tidak apa – apa?"

Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan agak tertatih kearah mereka, bajunya nampak didominasi oleh darah, bahkan seragamnya juga nampak sudah tidak utuh lagi, wajah Naruto juga dihiasi oleh memar dan noda darah.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, hanya luka kecil"

"Ck, Yamato kau pimpin dan yang lain nya untuk berjaga – jaga disini sampai bantuan tiba, aku akan membawa Naruto pada Tsunade – sama untuk segera diobati"

"Oke senpai"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto menatap malas jendela rumah sakit, yah kini ia berada di rumah sakit yang berada di kawasan Kyoto Akademi, sudah sehari sejak kejadian besar kemarin, Naruto yang memang terluka langsung dibawa oleh Kakashi pada Tsunade, dan tentu saja, dengan sedikit ceramah dari Tsunade akhirnya Naruto berakhir disini dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

" **Hei, aku bosan bocah** "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jendela kearah seekor ular putih kecil yang nampak tengah merayap kearahnya, Naruto menatap jengkel ular tersebut, dari kemarin ular picik ini terus saja berceloteh hal yang tidak perlu, entah apa yang terjadi dengan nya.

"Berisik"

 _Yamata No Orōchi_ mendesis sebal atas jawaban Naruto, tak lama kemudian ular tersebut memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain, dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto mendengus geli.

 **Cklekk ..**

Pintu ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa orang yang nampak tidak asing dimata Naruto. Mata Naruto menatap horror orang paling belakang, orang tersebut mempunnyai rambut putih panjang yang diikat ponytail, mata abau – abu nya memandang Naruto sengit.

"Oh kau sudah sadar bocah"

Naruto memandang Tsunade dengan malas, oh ayolah dirinya tidak pingsan sama sekali kenapa nenek tua ini berkata seolah dirinya telah pingsan dengan waktu yang lama.

"Boleh kami masuk dobe?"

"Tidak, aku ini pasien yang butuh istirahat, lebih baik kalian semua pergi saja sana"

Keempat orang yang berada diambang pintu tersebut hanya menghela nafas pasrah atas jawaban Naruto, tentu saja bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa.

"Oh, kau berani mengusir tunanganmu ini Na-ru-to"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain, berpura – pura seolah tidak mendengar perkataan dari tunangan nya barusan, merasakan aura dingin dari tunangan nya, Naruto dengan cepat memejamkan mata dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut.

"Hei kau berhenti mengabaikanku pirang !"

"Apa sih?!"

Naruto berujar sewot saat Kaguya menarik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan raut muka cemberut. Sedangkan Kakashi, Sasuke dan juga Tsunade yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan sambil berjalan mendekati kedua calon suami – istri tersebut.

"Kau sudah boleh keluar hari ini Naruto, kondisimu nampaknya sudah stabil"

"Ya tentu saja kondisiku sudah stabil, kau pikir aku kelainan jiwa hingga kondisiku tidak sta-Aaw apa yang kau lakukan uban"

Naruto memandang Kaguya yang tengah menjewer telinganya dengan sengit, sedangkan Kaguya yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Naruto.

"Bicaralah yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu baka"

"Terserah"

Kaguya mendengus sebal atas jawaban Naruto yang tampak tidak peduli itu, tak lama kemudian matanya menatap ular putih kecil yang kini tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto.

"Eh ular? ada ular ditanganmu Naruto"

"Ini peliharaanku"

"Wah, aku tidak pernah melihat jenis ular seperti ini, apa ini berbisa? Dan lagi warnanya putih"

Kaguya menatap ular tersebut dengan kagum, namun ketika ia akan menyentuh ular tersebut, kepala ular tersebut langsung terangkat keatas dan mendesis tidak suka. Sedangkan Naruto yang meihat hal itu hanya mendengus geli, ular picik ini sangat jual mahal ternyata.

"Ah, aku baru ingat aku masih ada urusan dengan Jiraiya dan Orochimaru setelah ini, jadi aku tidak bisa lama – lama disini, aku pergi dulu"

Tanpa berkata – kata lagi Tsunade langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah memberikan senyuman lembut pada Naruto, dan Naruto yang melihat nenek angkatnya tersenyum seperti itu hanya mendengus geli yang tak lama kemudian membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sampai terluka seperti ini dobe?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh tanya, Kakashi dan Kaguya yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke juga diam – diam melirik Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil, dan yang lebih penting sejak kapan kau bersekolah disini?"

"Hn, aku baru datang kemarin"

Naruto hanya diam dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf O, tak lama kemudian matanya melirik kearah Kaguya yang sejak Tsunade keluar tadi hanya diam sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"A-ano, k-kau pasti belum s-sarapan kan? K-kebetulan aku tadi memasak lebih waktu di asrama, j-jadi u-umm makanlah ini"

Kaguya menyodorkan sekotak bento yang dari tadi disembunyikan nya kearah Naruto dengan wajah memerah, dan tentu saja itu membuatnya ditatap aneh oleh Kakashi, Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"J-jangan salah paham ya ! a-aku hanya m-memasak terlalu banyak kali ini, l-lagipula aku ini tunanganmu, dan kalian berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

Kaguya menatap sengit Kakashi dan Sasuke yang daritadi terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh, sifat Kaguya tadi biasa – biasa saja, kenapa sekarang jadi malu – malu seperti ini.

"A-ahaha, nampaknya kami hanya mengganggu disini, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, semoga kau cepat sembuh Naruto"

Kakashi tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, yang tak lama kemudian dirinya dan Sasuke beranjak dari situ, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kaguya disana.

"U-umm N-naruto? Kenapa masakanku tidak dimakan?"

Kaguya menatap Naruto dengan cemas, jangankan mencicipi masakan nya, membuka kotak bento nya pun tidak, tentu saja hal itu membuat gadis yang mempunyai gelar ketua Osis ini khawatir.

"Aah, tanganku masih agak sedikit kaku, jadi aku tidak bisa makan untuk saat ini"

Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum yang nampak dipaksakan, sebenarnya tangan nya sudah baik – baik saja berkat pengobatan Tsunade, ingat jangan meremehkan seorang **Magic Healer** level 7, hanya saja dia tidak mau mati keracunan, terakhir kali dia makan masakan Kaguya, dia berakhir berbaring dirumah sakit selama 3 hari, mengingtnya saja membuat Naruto merinding.

"K-kalau b-begitu akan aku s-suapi !"

"A-ah sebenarnya tidak usah"

Naruto tersenyum nerves, bisa saja sih dia menolak atau berkata blak – blakan kalau masakan Kaguya tidak enak, tapi itu sama saja dia menggali kuburan nya sendiri, karena jika ibunya tahu kalau Naruto membuat Kaguya sedih, dia pasti akan digantung dirumahnya.

"T-tidak apa – apa lagipula aku ini kan t-tunanganmu, a-aku harus bisa merawatmu dengan baik, b-bahkan j-jika kau ingin melakukan i-itu denganku sekarang a-aku tidak keberatan"

Naruto menatap horror Kaguya yang kini tengah membuka kotak bento yang dibawanya tadi dengan wajah memerah, hei sejak kapan Kaguya berubah jadi mesum seperti itu, Naruto yakin ini pasti ada kaitan nya dengan ibunya yang ingin cepat – cepat punya cucu.

"B-buka mulutmu aaa"

Naruto menatap ragu – ragu sendok yang berisi nasi dan onigiri yang disodorkan Kaguya, ini aman kan? Dia tidak akan mati kan? Menatap Kaguya yang kini wajahnya memerah itu, seketika Naruto mendapatkan ide untuk selamat dari maut.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk 'memakan' bibir merah mudamu ini Kaguya"

"B-baka apa yang k-kau katakan ! c-cepat makan !"

Naruto hampir mati tersedak saat Kaguya yang tiba – tiba saja memasukan sendok makanan kemulutnya secara paksa dengan wajah memerah sempurna, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau memakan apa yang sudah ada dimulutya itu, mana mungkin kan jika ia memuntahkan nya, meskipun dia ingin sih.

"Eh, ini enak"

Naruto berucap dengan nada yang sedikit kaget, tentu saja ia tidak menyangka kalau masakan Kaguya seenak ini, ah nampaknya skill memasak Kaguya sudah bagus, dia tidak perlu khawatir akan mati mendadak lagi. Kaguya sendiri yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyum senang nya sambil menatap jari – jari tangan kiri nya yang nampak dihiasi oleh plester.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya"

Kaguya berbisik pelan hingga Naruto yang berada didekatnya tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan, tersenyum semanis mungkin Kaguya kembali menyuapi Naruto dengan sabar, dan hari itu Kaguya sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat senyum tulus tunangan nya.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To Be Continued ...**

A/N : Yo minna, gomen minggu kemarin ga update, yah karena minggu kemarin author sedikit ada masalah, dan lagi author juga sibuk dengan project Novel sama Komik, yah meskipun itu baru langkah – lanngkah awal sih.

Yah fic ini juga ditulis diwattpad, tapi sama author yang beda entah saya lupa siapa namanya, tapi dia sudah ijin atas ide cerita ini.  
Buat yang nanya updatenya berapa minggu sekali, updatenya seminggu sekali, Cuma karena minggu kemarin ada halangan jadi minggu kemarin ga update.

Persoalan soal kakak Naruto akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.  
Dan buat berapa chapter fic ini tamat jujur aja saya ga tahu pasti.

Oke sekian aja dulu dari saya, terima kasih pada para reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, fav, maupun foll dan baca cerita ini.

See you next chap ..


	13. Chapter 13

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 13 :**_ _Ekspedisi Dungeon_

.

.

"Naruto .. benar?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dari buku yang ia baca saat seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu – ragu. Sudah sehari sejak Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit, dan dirinya sekarang sudah kembali memasuki kelas.

"Ah ya itu namaku"

Naruto berucap santai pada gadis berambut merah muda sebahu didepan nya, gadis tersebut nampak tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam membaca buku.

"Aku sudah bicara pada temanmu yang bernama umm .. Rock Lee, kalau aku butuh bantuanmu dalam suatu hal, bisakah kau membantu?"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut dengan segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Lee yang duduk tak jauh darinya, dan Naruto hanya mendapatkan ekspresi bodoh Lee yang seolah mengatakan 'maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu'.

"Memang kau butuh bantuan apa?"

"A-ah, kau punya jenis sihir **Magic Maker** kan? Itu artinya kau bisa memperbaiki senjata bukan? Aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk memperbaiki senjata temanku yang disana, tenang saja aku aku membayarmu"

Sadar kalau Lee lupa memberitahu Naruto tentang permintaan nya, Sakura buru – buru menjawab perkataan Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata yang hanya memperhatikan mereka dari bangkunya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm? Maaf aku tidak bisa"

"E-eh kenapa?! Bukankah **Magic Maker** itu ahli dalam hal memperbaiki senjata?"

Perkataan Sakura yang memang agak ditinggikan itu membuat seluruh perhatian kelas seketika jatuh pada mereka berdua, dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan pro dan contra diantara para siswa.  
Sakura sendiri tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dan lebih memilih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya berguman malas sambil kembali melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Mungkin levelnya terlalu rendah sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa memperbaiki senjata hahaha"

"Hahaha, sudahlah Sakura – chan, percuma kau minta tolong pada pecundang lemah seperti dia"

"Ya lebih baik cari saja pengguna **Magic Maker** lain"

Beberapa siswa mulai berkomentar miring tentang kenapa Naruto tidak mau membantu Sakura, dan tentu saja Naruto masa bodo dengan hal itu.

"M-minna – san, jangan seperti itu pada Naruto – san, a-aku tidak keberatan jika memang Naruto - san tidak mau membantu memperbaiki senjata ku"

"A-ah kau terlalu baik Hinata – chan~"

"Jika aku punya jenis sihir seperti itu aku pasti akan membantumu Hinata – chan~"

Naruto menghiraukan beberapa komentar dari siswa lain dan lebih memilih menoleh kearah Hinata yang sepertinya membela nya, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, well nampaknya gadis ini memang pemalu tingkat akut.

"Haahh, baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa, aku tidak akan memaksamu, maaf telah menyita waktumu"

Sambil mendesah kecewa, Sakura pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya mendengus geli dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya, tapi belum sempat ia kembali membaca, buku yang Naruto pegang terlebih dahulu diambil oleh seseorang, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya mendelik malas kearah si pelaku.

"Apa?"

Naruto menatap Shion yang kini tengah cemberut kearahnya dengan pandangan malas, mau apalagi coba gadis ini? Dirinya tidak ingat ada urusan atau masalah dengan gadis satu ini.

"Kau .. kenapa hari itu kau kabur hah?!"

Oh masalah hari itu ternyata, kenapa harus dipermasalahkan sih? Bukankah waktu itu Lee menggantikan nya, harusnya itu tidak masalah, dan lagi dia bahkan tidak menerima uang misi itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? lagipula bukankah tugasku sudah digantikan oleh Lee, harusnya itu tidak masalah kan?"

"Tentu saja itu masalah bodoh !"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, gadis satu ini memang benar - benar tidak mau kalah, menghela nafasnya pelan, dengan cepat Naruto kembali merebut buku yang tadi diambil Shion.

"Lalu memang masalahnya apa?"

"I-itu ..."

"Haahh sudahlah pergi sana, kau menggangguku saja"

Menghela nafasnya pelan, Naruto kembali membaca buku nya dengan santai, menghiraukan wajah Shion yang nampak memerah menahan marah. Beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau it-"

 **Braakk ..**

Perkataan Shion terputus karena pintu kelas yang tiba - tiba didobrak kasar oleh seseorang dan tentu saja hal itu membuat sebagian besar penghuni kelas tersebut kaget, meskipun sebagian lagi hanya bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

"Aah selamat pagi anak – anak, maaf sepertinya sensei merusak pintu kelas kalian"

Guru berpakaian kasual dengan rambut ungu yang diikat pony tail itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, mata hitamnya melirik kearah Naruto yang masih santai membaca buku. Berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dengan gaya seorang model kelas atas, belum lagi pakaiannya yang nampak terlalu ketat, tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian beberapa murid laki – laki yang melihatnya.

"Aw Anko – sensei memang seksi"

"Lihat p*nt*t nya itu"

"Kira – kira berapa ukuran nya ya"

Beberapa komentar siswa mulai terdengar, dan tentu saja guru bernama lengkap Mitarashi Anko ini mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi ia hanya menghiraukan nya saja dan malah tersenyum manis seolah dia bangga dengan apa yang dikatakan para siswa tersebut.

"Namikaze – kun benar?"

"Ya?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Anko nampak bingung melihat reaksi Naruto yang nampak biasa saja, tidak seperti kebanyakan laki – laki yang akan malu ataupun gugup, Naruto hanya bersikap biasa saja. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Anko sedikit kesal, dengan sedikit menunduk Anko menatap Naruto dengan jarak wajah yang hanya terpaut 10cm, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat suasana kelas jadi heboh.

"..."

"..."

Keduanya hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain, Anko sendiri yakin jika muridnya ini sedang gugup, tapi pikiran itu harus ia buang jauh – jauh saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang nampak biasa – biasa saja, malah terkesan malas. Mata biru yang nampak seperti langit cerah itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip, kulit putih, hidung mancung, rambut pirang, serta tiga goresan halus dimasing – masing pipinya, tanpa Anko sadari kini wajahnya mulai memerah karena memandang wajah Naruto.

"Sensei, aku ini laki – laki Normal, berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu"

"A-ah maaf"

Anko dengan cepat menarik wajahnya menjauh, oh sial bisa – bisanya ia kena batunya, berniat menggoda Naruto, malah ia sendiri yang malu. Berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya tadi, Anko kembali berjalan kedepan kelas dengan santai.

"Lupakan soal tadi, hari ini kita akan kembali melakukan penjelajahan di Dungeon lantai 2, karena Namikaze – kun baru masuk hari ini, sensei harap kamu segera menyesuaikan diri nanti, karena hanya kau yang belum menjelajahi Dungeon lantai 2 dikelas ini"

Yah memang beberapa hari yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya saat Naruto menjalankan quest di desa Futtohiruzu, kelas ini pergi menjelajahi Dungeon Death Forest lantai 2. Tujuan menjelajahi Dungeon kali ini hanya untuk menambah pengalaman para murid dan juga melihat sejauh mana mereka berkembang.

"Baiklah, siapkan barang – barang yang kalian perlukan, sensei akan tunggu kalian di pintu masuk Dungeon, kita akan berangkat 20 menit dari sekarang, jika kalian telat, kalian akan mendapat hukuman, kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i sensei"

 **...xxXxx...**

Shikamaru menguap pelan, Lee sendiri terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat sering terlihat bagi Naruto, menghela nafasnya pelan, ketiga nya kemudian mulai berjalan kearah pintu masuk Dungeon yang lumayan jauh dari asrama.

"Naruto – kun, bagaiamana tentang misi diluar sekolahmu kemarin"

"Yah lumayan merepotkan kurasa"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Lee seadanya, pasalnya dirinya masuk rumah sakit kemarin itu dirahasiakan oleh pihak sekolah, belum lagi fakta kalau dalam misi itu kelompok Kakashi juga terlibat dan bahkan mereka harus mati – matian melawan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan Oni, sehingga hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya, tentu saja Lee dan Shikamaru tidak tahu kalau dirinya masuk rumah sakit, yang mereka tahu adalah kalau dirinya baru menyelesaikan misi dan kembali kemarin.

"Ah benarkah?"

"Hooaamm, sejak kapan kau memakai gelang Naruto?"

"Ini kutemukan saat misi kemarin"

Shikamaru berguman malas sambil kembali menguap pelan, Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, untung saja ular picik ini bisa menyusutkan dirinya lagi, sehingga ia kini seperti gelang berwarna putih di tangan kiri Naruto, meskipun Naruto juga tidak keberatan kalau ular picik ini kembali ke mode ular normal, pasalnya dari kemarin ular sialan ini belum bicara sama sekali, mungkin saja ular ini sedang sakit tenggorokan, entahlah Naruto tidak terlalu peduli.

"Oh ya, memang monster apa saja yang ada di Dungeon lantai 2?"

"Hmm kalau tidak salah, ada **Fire Wolf** , **Ogre** , **Orc** juga banyak ditemukan disana, mungkin hanya tiga jenis itu yang aku ketahui saat pernjelajahan kemarin"

"Apakah monster – monster tersebut kuat?"

"Yah mereka cukup kuat, butuh satu kelompok untuk membunuh ketiga jenis monster itu, terutama **Fire Wolf** "

"Benar kata Shikamaru – kun, **Fire Wolf** bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya, bahkan tubuhnya juga diselimuti api, hingga membunuhnya harus menggunakan serangan jarak jauh untuk menghindari resiko, itu juga kadang meleset karena pergerakan nya yang lumayan gesit hmm hmm"

"Lee sejak kapan kau jadi pintar?"

Lee yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Naruto hanya mendengus bangga sambil menepuk – nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan pelan. Dan tentu saja hal itu jadi sebuah pemandangan aneh karena mereka kini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Wah itu Kaguya – senpai, dia sungguh cantik"

Lee berseru dengan semangat saat melihat Kaguya yang tengah berlatih bersama teman sekelasnya di _Training Ground_ yang memang tak jauh dari mereka, Shikamaru sendiri hanya menguap malas mendengar perkataan Lee, nampakya dalam hidup Shikamaru itu kasur no 1. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya melirik Kaguya sekilas, yang kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya dengan santai.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Apakah semuanya sudah disini?"

Anko bertanya pada kumpulan murid didepan nya dengan suara yang agak ditiggikan agar semuanya bisa mendengarnya, melihat kalau semuanya sudah ada disini dan tidak ada yang terlambat, Anko pun tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah ada disini, sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok, kelompok pertama .."

" .. Kelompok keempat Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee dan Hyuuga Hinata, kelompok kelima Namikaze Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, Akamiya Shion dan Uzumaki Karin, kelompok enam ..."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah saat dirinya harus kembai berurusan dengan gadis manja Akamiya, belum lagi dia juga sekelompok dengan sepupunya Uzumaki Karin, beruntung ada Shikamaru dikelompoknya. Tak lama kemudian Anko selesai menyebutkan kelompok – kelompok untuk penjelajahan kali ini, total semuanya ada 10 kelompok dan setiap kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang murid.

"Berkumpulah dengan kelompok kalian yang aku sebutkan tadi, dan agar ini menjadi semakin menarik ayo kita adakan lomba"

"Lomba? Lomba apa sensei?"

Anko tersenyum misterius mendengar pertanyaan salah satu murid dari kelompok 7, dapat ia lihat kebanyakan murid juga menunjukan raut wajah penasaran.

"Sensei sudah menyiapkan sepuluh Orb khusus di Dungeon lantai 2, Orb tersebut berwarna merah darah dan sebesar kelereng, Orb tersebut bisa kalian dapatkan di tempat – tempat tertentu, kelompok yang paling banyak mengumpulkan Orb itu akan sensei berikan hadiah spesial .."

Anko menjeda kalimatnya untuk sesaat hanya untuk melihat raut wajah penasaran para murid didepan nya.

"..Dan tentu saja kalian juga bisa mengumpulkan Orb dari monster yang sudah kalian dapatkan, duapuluh Orb hijau setara dengan satu Orb merah, dan lima Orb kuning setara dengan satu Orb merah, apakah ada pertanyaaan?"

"Sensei, hadiahnya apa?"

"Fufufu, itu rahasia"

"Baik, jika tidak ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, mari kita mulai lomba ini, waktu kalian lima jam dari sekarang, sebelum lima jam berakhir kalian harus sudah berada disini, jika tidak, itu artinya kalian akan didiskualifikasi, baiklah lomba dimulai !"

Para kelompok siswa tersebut mulai berlarian memasuki gerbang Dungeon, tujuan utama mereka mungkin Dungeon lantai 2, meskipun ada sebagian dari kelompok siswa yang lebih memiih bermain aman berburu di lantai 1 untuk mengumpulkan Orb hijau. Yah memang Anko tidak memberikan peraturan untuk berburu di Dungeon lantai 2, dia hanya memberitahu kalau di lantai dua dia menaruh sepuluh Orb merah ditempat – tempat tertentu, itu tergantung mereka akan memulainya darimana.

"Fufufu, ini akan menarik"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Hey kuning bodoh, cepatlah sedikit !"

Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat kasar pada gadis sialan satu ini, mendelik kearah Karin yang berjalan disampingnya, Naruto hanya bisa mendapatkan Karin yang sedang mengangkat bahunya tanda ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Menghela nafasnya pelan, Naruto menatap iri Shikamaru yang nampak berjalan dengan santai dibelakang.

Shion mengembungkan pipinya kesal, melirik kearah belakang, ia dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah mengobrol ringan bersama Karin, dan entah kenapa itu sukses membuatnnya kesal. Berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar, Shion kembali mempercepat langkahnya sehingga ia semakin menjauhi yang lain.

"Eh?"

Shion berujar kaget, saat dirinya baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah terlalu jauh dari yang lain, menoleh ke segala arah, dirinya tidak dapat menemukan satupun teman sekelompoknya.

"Karin ?! Naru- hmmp, Karin dimana kau?!"

Shion yang terpisah dari yang lain, tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali untuk mencari kelompoknya, sambil berteriak memanggil nama Karin, Shion berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, dan pada saat dirinya tidak sengaja akan meneriaki nama Naruto, Shion akan mengembungkan pipinya kesal sambil mendengus sebal, ah nampaknya gadis satu ini benar – benar melupakan Shikamaru yang juga satu kelompok dengan nya.

Lama berjalan, Shion mulai khawatir karena tidak menemukan tanda – tanda kelompoknya, padahal ia sendiri yakin kalau tadi ia tidak terlalu terpisah jauh dari yang lain.

" **Grrrr ..** "

Shion melompat kesamping saat dirinya mendengar sebuah geraman dari arah belakangnya, membalikan badan nya, Shion dapat melihat sosok serigala dengan bulu yang nampak terbuat dari api, mata merah pekat serigala tersebut menatap Shion dengan tatapan ganas.

 **Woosshh ..**

Serigala tersebut menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, namun dengan gerakan simpel Shion bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, mengengkat tangan nya keatas Shion mulai melafalkan mantra nya dengan lantang.

" **Water frozen** "

" **Snow fell from the sky** "

" **Ice Element : Snow Strom** "

Muncul lingkaran sihir yang lumayan besar diatas serigala tersebut, dan tepat setelah Shion selesai melafalkan mantra nya, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tersebut bersinar terang dan tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah badai salju dalam lingkup 2 meter dengan serigala tadi sebagai pusatnya. Serigala yang menjadi pusat badai salju tersebut melolong dengan keras, tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya mulai membeku dengan sendirinya, dan dengan berakhirnya badai salju kecil ciptaan Shion tersebut, tubuh serigala yang membeku itu jatuh ketanah dengan pelan dan dengan santai Shion memotong kepala serigala tersebut menggunakan belati yang ada dibalik rok yang dipakainya.

Shion menghela nafas pelan sambil memungut Orb hijau yang nampak ia dapat dari serigala yang ia bunuh tadi.

"Mou, kemana sih mereka?"

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya membawanya semakin jauh ke kedalaman hutan di Dungeon lantai 2 ini, sudah satu jam berlalu dan Shion bahkan tidak menemukan tanda – tanda murid lain, dengan kening mengkerut heran dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dibawah salah satu pohon besar yang dilewatinya.

Sementara itu ditempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Shion, Naruto tengah berjalan tenang menyusuri hutan sambil sesekali membunuh beberapa monster yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan nya, berbeda dengan Dungeon lantai 1, lantai 2 ini memiliki beberapa monster yang cukup agresif dan juga memiliki afinitas elemen masing – masing, meskipun itu tak sedikitpun berbahaya untuknya karena monster – monster tersebut berada di level lebih rendah darinya, tentu saja mudah baginya untuk membunuh mereka.

Sudah hampir satu jam Naruto, Karin dan Shikamaru berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Shion yang berpisah dengan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, Karin dan Shikamaru berpergian bersamaan, sedangkan dirinya lebih memilih untuk pergi sendiri dan berpencar untuk alasan agar lebih cepat menemukan nya, mereka bertiga juga sepakat akan berkumpul kembali setelah 2 jam diwaktu yang sudah ditentukan.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Naruto refleks memberhentikan langkahnya dan dengan cepat mundur sedikit kebelakang saat tiba – tiba sekelebat anak panah muncul dari samping kanan tubuhnya, dan menyebabkan anak panah itu hanya menancap dengan tepat disebuah batang pohon, tak berselang lama kembali muncul anak panah dari samping kanan tubuhnya, namun kali ini anak panah tersebut berjumlah dua sekaligus.

Menghindarinya dengan gerakan simpel sehingga anak panah tersebut kembali menancap disebuah batang pohon, tak lama berselang anak panah kembali muncul dan kali ini berjumlah empat, delapan sampai dua belas, pada titik ini Naruto langsung menengokan kepalanya kearah kanan, dan dia dengan jelas dapat melihat dua belas sosok Goblin yang tengah bergerombol tengah menembakan anak panah kearahnya dengan cepat.

Mengetahui bahwa ini hanya perbuatan monster dan bukan manusia, Naruto menghela nafas kecil dan dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kirinya kedepan dengan wajah tenang, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama disekitarnya muncul puluhan lingkaran sihir kuning kecil dan memunculkan pedang – pedang berukuran sedang, dengan sedikit gerakan tangan, senjata – senjata tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan konstan kearah kerumunan para Goblin, melihat ada bahaya didepan mereka, tentu saja dengan cepat membuat kerumunan Goblin tersebut berhenti meluncurkan anak panah mereka dan berpencar kesegala arah, meskipun begitu serangan Naruto setidaknya sudah membunuh lima Goblin tersebut dan kini hanya tersisa delapan Goblin yang sepertinya berpencar mengelilinginya.

Meskipun Goblin merupakan monster lemah, mereka bisa dikatakan lebih pintar daripada Orc, mereka selalu berkeliaran dengan berkelompok, dan tentu saja fakta bahwa Goblin di lantai 2 ini memiliki senjata apalagi senjata jarak jauh seperti panah, cukup mengejutkan bagi Naruto yang belum pernah memasuki Dungeon sekalipun.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Beberapa anak panah mulai muncul dari beberapa arah secara sekaligus, hingga membuat Naruto beberapa kali meiuk – liukan tubuhnya dengan lihai seolah tubuhnya sangat fleksibel seperti karet, setelah gelombang pertama anak panah berhasil Naruto hindari dengan mudah muncul gelombang kedua dan disusul dengan gelombang ketiga didetik berikutnya, melihat bagaimana jalur anak panah itu datang, Naruto melompat keudara dengan tenang dan memunculkan delapan lingkaran sihir kuning disaat yang bersamaan disekeliling tubuhnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya dalam lingkaran sihir kuning tersebut muncul pedang berukuran sedang dan dengan cepat melesat ke titik dimana kedelapan anak panah yang menyerangnya muncul dan dengan bersamaan kakinya kembali menginjak tanah, Naruto dapat mendengar erangan kesakitan dan bahkan suara benda jatuh, tanpa memastikan apakah masih ada Goblin yang tersisa, Naruto kembali berjalan dengan tenang kearah depan.

Tak berselang lama dia berjalan, dia melihat siluet seseorang yang nampak tengah bersender disebuah pohon besar sambil meminum air yang dibawanya, mata Naruto sedikit menyipit saat dia menemukan sebuah gerakan aneh yang berasal dari atas pohon, dan benar saja dari atas pohon besar tersebut perlahan merayap seekor ular berwarna hijau terang seperti daun dengan ukuran besar kepalanya tidak kurang dari 30cm.

"Shion, cepat kemari !"

Shion hampir tersedak dari minumnya saat sebuah suara dari orang yang dia kenal berteriak kepadanya secara tiba – tiba, dengan pandangan marah dia mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, dan entah kenapa saat ia melihat siluet sosok Naruto, sekelebat rasa senang seketika muncul dihatinya untuk sesaat, namun itu tak berselang lama, Shion kemudian memasang ekspresi cemberut dan menghiraukan ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Cepat kemari bodoh !"

Melihat Shion yang masih diam ditempat dan malah memasang ekspresi cemberut tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel, ular diatasnya sudah hampir setengah jalan untuk melahap kepala Shion, dan gadis ini malah diam disana dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan? Cih benar – benar.

Mendengar dirinya dikatai bodoh oleh Naruto tentu saja membuat Shion jengkel setengah mati, bukan nya menanyakan keadaan nya atau apa dia malah mengomel dan menyuruhnya dengan kasar, melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, seketika alis Shion sedikit mengkerut saat menyadari tatapan tenang Naruto bukan terkunci padanya melainkan pada sesuatu diatasnya, dengan penasaran Shion mendongkak dan matanya seketika membulat kaget saat tak lebih dari setengah meter dari kepalanya, seekor ular besar tengah bersiap menelan nya bulat – bulat.

 **Sleebb ..**

Sebelum Shion sempat bereaksi atau bahkan mengucap mantra untuk mengeluarkan sihir meskipun ia yakin tidak akan sempat, sebuah pedang longsword berwarna putih perak mengkilap tiba – tiba melesat dan menembus kepala ular tersebut dengan telak hingga membuat darah menyembur keluar dan sebagian pakaian Shion juga terkena noda darah ular itu, ular tersebut tampak menggeliat dengan liar sehingga membuat Shion segera berlari menjauh dari sana.

Naruto berjalan tenang kearah Shion, Shion sendiri kini terlihat sedikit linglung karena mengira – ngira darimana pedang tadi berasal, tentu saja dia tidak tahu kalau pedang tersebut berasal dari Naruto.

"Itu .. apa kau yang melempar pedang itu?"

Shion bertanya dengan raut muka yang dengan jelas menunjukan kebingungan, sambil menunjuk ular besar yang kini sudah jadi bangkai, dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan ragu – ragu, Naruto menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, dan tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi dia menarik lengan Shion dengan lembut, dan berjalan dengan tenang kearah dimana tadi dia muncul.

"H-hei apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Shion berteriak gugup dengan pipi yang samar – samar memerah, meskipun prilaku nya agak barbar atau terkesan nakal, ini adalah kali pertama nya ada laki – laki yang benar – benar berani memegang tangan nya dengan sengaja, tentu saja hal ini membuat dia gugup, meskipun Naruto memang pernah memegang tangan nya tapi itu hanya sebentar, dan kini dia memegang tangan nya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tentu saja hal itu membuat dia gugup.

Sebagai seorang Oujo-sama yang selalu dilindungi oleh pengawal setiap hari, dia bahkan jarang bahkan sangat jarang untuk berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis, semua teman nya dulu adalah perempuan, itu juga masih bisa dihitung dengan jari, baru setelah dia memasuki Kyoto Akademi dia bisa sedikit bebas tanpa pengawalan dari ayahnya.

Tanpa diduga Naruto dengan tenang melepaskan pegangan tangan nya pada tangan Shion, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat kekecewaan sedikit menghinggap di hati Shion.

"Ikuti petunjuk yang aku tinggalkan di setiap dahan pohon, dan kau akan sampai ditempat awal kita berpisah, tunggu disana dan Karin juga Shikamaru akan datang dalam beberapa saat"

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan, aku akan menyusul"

Setelah selesai bicara, Naruto membalikan badan nya dan berjalan dengan tenang kearah dimana dia menemukan Shion tadi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Shion yang kini hanya memasang wajah cemberut, namun setelah Naruto berjalan menjauh Shion diam – diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Jangan mengikutiku"

Shion memasang raut muka yang menggemaskan, dan dengan kesal membalikan badan nya lalu menghentak – hentakan kakinya dengan kesal sambil mengikuti petunjuk Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu kembali berjalan dengan tenang, tak butuh waktu lama dia sudah sampai ditempat dimana dia membunuh uar hijau tadi, menatap sekeliling dengan santai Naruto kemudian menatap _Yamata No Orōchi_ yang kini sudah merayap naik ke atas pundaknya.

" **Hmmp, tidak salah lagi ada yang aneh disekitar sini** "

Ular picik tersebut mendesis pelan sambil berbicara dengan suara angkuh, Naruto terdiam sejenak saat ular itu berbicara, mereka kembali kesini karena memang ular satu ini menemukan hal yang aneh ditempat ini, dan segera mendesak Naruto untuk kembali dan memeriksanya, kalau ular ini tidak mendesaknya, mana mau ia melakukan hal merepotkan ini.

"Lalu, setelah ini kau mau apa?"

Naruto bertanya dengan tenang, meskipun begitu dalam pertanyaan tersebut terkandung nada malas yang sangat kentara.

"?!"

Keduanya tiba – tiba tersentak kaget saat tanah didepan mereka secara spontan anjlok kebawah hingga menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil disana, dan dengan ajaib didepan mereka kini terlihat sebuah gua dengan lebar setinggi pintu gerbang istana.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ...**

A/N : Maaf sebelumnya karena keterlambatan updatenya, karena author harus mengurus beberapa kesibukan author, juga maaf belum bisa meningkatkan masalah word, yah mudah – mudahan kedepan nya bisa sedikit bertambah.

Untuk pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang mengandung spoiler, dengan berat hati saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawabnya, sebenarnya saya merasa saya sedikit melakukan kesalahan fatal diawal – awal cerita, soal kejadian dan juga pengembangan karakter, jujur itu sedikit seperti terllu dipaksakan.

Terima kasih buat yang udahdukung fic ini, buat yang udah fav, foll, review atau bahkan hanya sekedar membaca, saya ucapkan terima kasih.  
Buat yang nanya saya lagi nulis naskah novel genre apa, itu genre nya fantasi, tapi saya ragu dengan kemampuan menulis saya sekarang, jadi saya menunda project itu.

See you next chap ...


	14. Chapter 14

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 14 :**_ _Dungeon Gate_

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri gua didepan nya dengan tenang, anehnya semakin Naruto berjalan kedalam, semakin mengecil pula ukuran gua nya, dan tepat pada saat Naruto menginjakan langkah yang ke lima puluh di gua tersebut, cahaya dari mulut gua perlahan – lahan hilang dan tak lama kemudian mulut gua sudah sepenuhnya tertutup, menyisakan Naruto yang hanya menatap kejadian tersebut dalam diam.

" **Tidak usah kau hiraukan itu, lihat kedepan** "

Mendengar ucapan Orōchi, mau tak mau membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan, dan tepat pada saat Naruto melihat kedepan, obor – obor yang menempel didinding gua tiba – tiba menyala dan menyinari lorong tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi heran yang bercampur dengan kagum diwajahnya.

"Ini ... dimana?"

Menatap sekeliling dengan penasaran, Naruto dapat melihat kalau semakin dalam dia berjalan maka dinding gua yang tadinya terbuat dari tanah dan bebatuan kini mulai terbuat dari batu bata yang nampak sudah sangat tua, sehingga membuat tampilan lorong ini menjadi seperti lorong bawah tanah yang berada di bawah kastil tua.

"?!"

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya sambil menatap heran sebuah pintu dengan pola ukiran aneh didepan nya, dilihat darimanapun, pintu ini memiliki bentuk yang lumayan klasik dan kental dengan gaya Eropa abad pertengahan, sangat mengherankan kalau pintu seperti ini terdapat di Dungeon daerah Jepang.

 **Kriieett ..**

Pintu tersebut perlahan terbuka sendiri, cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari balik pintu, sehingga mau tak mau hal itu membuat Naruto menutup matanya karena silau. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Naruto membuka matanya dengan pelan, dan pemandangan didepan nya kini jelas membuat Naruto menganga takjub.

Didepan nya kini terlihat hamparan rumput hijau luas, dengan beberapa hewan abnormal yang nampak meloncat kesana kemari dengan riang, pohon rindang, sungai yang jernih dan jangan lupakan beberapa orang berseragam sekolah Eropa yang nampak tengah berjalan – jalan secara berkelompok tak jauh didepan nya. Eh tunggu, orang?

Pada titik ini, Naruto dengan cepat membalikan badan nya untuk kembali memasuki pintu aneh tadi, namun seketika Naruto terpaku ditempat saat dia membalikan badan, dia hanya melihat hamparan rumput luas dan beberapa pohon rindang didepan nya, tidak ada tanda – tanda pintu ataupun lorong yang pernah Naruto lewati tadi, seolah – olah lorong tadi hanyalah ilusi Naruto belaka.

"F*ck !"

Naruto mengumpat kasar dengan pelan, apa – apaan ini? Masuk kegoa aneh dan berakhir di tempat yang Naruto yakini bukanlah Dungeon Death Forest, menatap tajam ular picik yang entah kenapa tidak berkomentar apa – apa itu, Naruto mendengus kasar.

"Bagus, berkatmu kita tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang"

" **Kau tidak tahu?** "

"Memangnya kau tahu?"

Naruto memandang sinis ular ditangan kirinya, dengan langkah pelan dia mulai berjalan menuju pohon rindang yang memang tak jauh dari situ, dengan perasaan agak jengkel dihatinya.

" **Tentu saja, kau pikir aku siapa? kita sekarang berada di Dungeon Sword Birth** "

Mendengar perkataan angkuh ular picik ditangan nya, seketika matanya menunjukan kilat ketertarikan yang tinggi, meskipun dia tidak terlalu berpengalaman soal Dungeon, tapi tentu saja dia tahu beberapa soal Dungeon, dan tentu saja Dungeon Sword Birth merupakan salah satu hal yang Naruto ketahui, Dungeon ini merupakan Dungeon yang pertama kali ditemukan oleh King Arthur beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, bahkan kabarnya pedang Excalibur juga ditemukan oleh King Arthur di Dungeon ini, mungkin itu sebabnya Dungeon ini diberi nama Sword Birth. Dungeon ini baru diketahui memiliki 46 lantai sampai sekarang, dan menurut pengamatan nya, dia harusnya sekarang berada di lantai 3 atau lebih rendah.

Namun satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Naruto, Dungeon Sword Birth ini terletak di wilayah kekaisaran Britania, kekaisaran terbesar di inggris, bagaimana mungkin dia yang beberapa saat yang lalu berada di Dungeon Death Forest tiba – tiba saja berada di Dungeon Sword Birth, yang notabenya jelas berbeda tempat dan negara. Mungkinkah dia diteleportasi paksa oleh seseorang? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, jelas sekali kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia sendirian, dan jika memang dia diteleportasi paksa harusnya dia bisa merasakan aliran sihir teleport meskipun sedikit.

" **Hmmpp nampaknya tadi kau memasuki Dungeon Gate secara tidak sengaja** "

Menoleh kearah Orōchi dengan cepat, Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingunng, Dungeon Gate? Apa itu? Melihat wajah Naruto yang menunjukan raut wajah kebingungan, Orōchi mendesis pelan.

" **Hmpp, Dungeon Gate merupakan gerbang yang menghubungkan seluruh Dungeon didunia ini, gerbang ini ada disetiap Dungeon dan tersebar secara acak diseluruh lantai, bahkan setiap waktu gerbang itu akan berpindah dengan sendirinya, dan dalam kasusmu ini, nampaknya gua yang tadi kau masuki itu merupakan Dungeon Gate yang ada di Dungeon Death Forest** "

Mendengar penjelasan Orōchi barusan, tentu saja membuat Naruto memandang ular satu ini penuh ketertarikan, selain fakkta kalau ular ini adalah salah satu mahluk terkuat didunia, ternyata pengetahuan nya soal Dungeon juga tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas penjelasanmu"

Orōchi mendesis pelan saat mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan, tentu saja dirinya juga diam – diam menghela nafas lega karena Naruto dapat mengerti penjelasan nya langsung, tanpa perlu berkata atau bertanya hal yang tidak perlu. Naruto sendiri diam – diam menghela nafas pasrah, jika dirinya memang berada di Dungeon Sword Birth, itu artinya dia sekarang berada di Inggris, dan sudah jelas kalau ia ingin kembali ke Jepang, hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah keluar dari Dungeon ini terlebih dahulu. Meskipun dia punya opsi lain untuk pulang yaitu dengan mencari Dungeon Gate disini, tapi tentu saja hal itu malah lebih beresiko, karena kemunculan Dungeon Gate itu random dan berubah – ubah setiap saat, mencarinya hanya akan membuang – buang waktu.

"Hey bung, awas !"

Melihat keasal suara, Naruto dapat melihat sosok pria tinggi kekar berpakaian seragam sekolah yang nampak ketat dan menampilkan otot – otot tubuhnya tengah berlari mengejar seekor kelinci sebesar kangguru yang jelas mengarah padanya. Pria tersebut nampak memakai kacamata hitam, rambut pirang pucat klimis dan kulit hitam kecoklatan nya nampak bersinar terkena cahaya matahari. Dilihat dari segi manapun, pria ini nampak sama sekali tidak seperti anak sekolah, jika bukan karena seragam sekolah yang dipakainya, Naruto jelas menyangka kalau pria ini adalah seorang tentara yang sedang tersesat.

Memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menghindari kelinci yang nampak menerjang kearahnya tersebut, dan dengan gerakan kaki simpel Naruto menendang leher belakang kelinci tersebut hingga membuatnya tersungkur ditanah dengan kaki Naruto yang masih menekan leher bagian belakangnya.

"Wow"

Pria kekar yang tadi berteriak pada Naruto nampak berseru kagum saat Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan Big Rabbit dengan gerakan simpel, Big Rabbit merupakan monster yang paling sering muncul di lantai satu Dungeon Sword Birth ini, meskipun tidak terlalu berbahaya, namun monster ini memiliki kelincahan dan kekuatan tendangan yang lumayan kuat sehingga cukup sulit bagi pemula untuk mengalahkan nya. Dirinya bahkan kesulitan untuk menangkapnya, tentu saja bukan karena faktor kurangnya kekuatan, namun karena kecepatan dan kelincahan nya yang kurang.

"Terima kasih telah menjatuhkan nya big bro"

Mendengar perkataan pria kekar didepan nya hampir membuat Naruto jawdrop ditempat, oh hell dilihat darimanapun, dari penampilan pria ini, setidaknya dia berusia dua puluh tahun atau lebih, dan mendengar pria ini memanggilnya kakak tentu saja membuat dia meringis dalam hati, bagaimana pun dia baru berusia delapan belas tahun, dan dipanggil seperti itu oleh orang yang nampaknya lebih tua darinya, tentu saja itu membuat dia tidak nyaman.

"Oh ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disekolah kekaisaran big bro, dan seragam mu juga nampak berbeda hmm"

Alis pria tersebut nampak menekuk dan raut wajahnya tiba – tiba mengkerut bingung saat melihat Naruto dan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya nampak asing dimata nya, melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, pria itu benar – benar mengabaikan Big Rabbit yang kini masih berada di bawah kaki Naruto.

Wajah Naruto mengkerut bingung, dan dia hanya diam menunggu pria itu kembali berbicara, bukan nya dia tidak mau menjawab, hanya saja dia sedikit bingung bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dialaminya barusan, karena dilihat dari segi manapun hal yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu sangat diluar konsep umum.

"Ah lupakan saja, aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku menangkap Big Rabbit ini big bro, haah jika saja Mana ku tidak disegel oleh ayah untuk kepentingan latihan, mungkin aku sekarang sudah bisa mengumpulkan dua puluh Big Rabbit dalam dua jam kurang"

Mata Naruto dengan cepat menunjukan ketertarikan yang luar biasa saat mendengar keluhan pria didepan nya ini, menyegel Mana? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar ada sihir yang bisa menyegel Mana di Jepang, menurut Kakashi jenis sihir dibagi menjadi enam kelompok dan diantara keenam jenis sihir tersebut menurutnya tidak ada jenis sihir menyegel, atau mungkin ?

"Mungkinkah ayahmu mempunyai sihir **Foribidden Magic** ?"

Yah dari keenam jenis sihir yang Naruto ketahui, **Foribidden Magic** adalah sihir yang menurutnya paling memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal semacam menyegel Mana, selain dari fakta kalau jenis sihir itu adalah jenis sihir terkuat diantara yang lain, jenis sihir tersebut juga yang paling misterius, tentu saja rumor kalau sihir **Foribidden Magic** bisa melakukan hal – hal yang sangat diluar akal sehat juga harus diperhitungkan, jadi tidak salah kan kalau dirinya menyangka menyegel Mana adalah kemampuan **Foribidden Magic**.

"Tidak – tidak, ayah tidak memiliki jenis sihir tersebut, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu big bro?"

Pria tersebut bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang kini masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi santai, satu hal yang pria itu tidak tahu kallau Naruto kini sedang berfikir keras dalam diam, jika bukan sihir **Foribidden Magic** , lalu apa? Pada titik ini Naruto menemukan jalan buntu dan memilih untuk bertanya secara langsung pada pria didepan nya.

"Lalu ... jika boleh aku bertanya, apa jenis sihir yang digunakan oleh ayahmu untuk menyegel Mana mu?"

"Hmm, tentu saja jenis sihir **Sealing Magic,** sihir ini bukan hanya bisa menyegel Mana, tapi juga bisa menyegel ingatan bahkan dalam level tinggi sihir ini mampu menyegel mahluk hidup, meskipun sangat mengerikan, tapi orang yang mempunya jenis sihir ini sangat jarang hampir menyamai tingkat jarang **Magic Maker** , dikekaisaran saja orang yang mempunyai jenis sihir ini bahkan bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan, hmm ini merupakan informasi yang umum bagi setiap orang di wilayah kekaisaran, bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu big bro?"

Pada titik ini Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan raut wajah yang masih nampak santai, meskipun begitu mata nya dengan jelas menunjukan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi setelah mendengar ucapan pria didepan nya ini, bisa menyegel mahluk hidup ? satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Naruto saat mendegar hal tersebut adalah 'Gila'. Tiba – tiba mata Naruto menjadi cerah dan menatap Orōchi yang kini tengah melilit lengan kirinya, dulu dia berfikir kalau sihir yang menyegel ular ini adalah sihir **Foribidden Magic** , tapi sekarang dia jelas membantah pikiran itu.

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto menatap pria didepan nya dengan ekspresi rumit diwajahnya.  
"Sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari sini, aku berasal dari Jepang, aku disini karena diteleport paksa oleh seseorang"

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan berterus terang kalau dirinya baru saja melewati Dungeon Gate hingga sampai disini, setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan Orōchi Naruto bisa mengerti satu hal, bahwa Dungeon Gate itu sangat jarang dan juga sangat misterius, tentu saja jika para ahli sihir terkemuka mendengar kalau dia baru saja melewati Dungeon Gate, mungkin dia akan diintrogasi oleh mereka.

"Jepang? Benarkah?"

Pada saat ini Naruto dapat melihat antusiasme yang muncul dari ekspresi wajah pria didepan nya, Naruto dengan jelas dapat menebak kalau pria ini nampaknya menyukai Jepang, atau mungkin hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan Jepang, entahlah Naruto tidak peduli, dan ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wow itu keren big bro, kau tahu ibuku juga berasal dari Jepang, oh ya big bro perkenalkan namaku Killer Bee, kau bisa memanggilku Bee hehe"

Bee tertawa pelan sambil memandang Naruto dengan senyum lebar, Naruto sendiri hanya meringis pada dirinya sendiri karena Bee terus – menerus memanggilnya kakak, meskipun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk tapi ayolah penampilan pria didepan nya ini sangat tidak cocok untuk memanggilnya kakak. Meskipun begitu Naruto hanya diam dan tidak memprotes hal tersebut.

"Baik, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, Bee"

Sementara melihat Bee yang kini tengah berurusan dengan Big Rabbit yang beberapa saat lalu dijatuhkan nya, Naruto menatap sekeliling dengan santai dan tak lama kemudian tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sendiri.

"Bee bisakah kau mmembawaku keluar Dungeon ini?"

Bee menoleh kearah Naruto dan dengan cepat mengacungkan jempol sambil menganggukan kepalanya yang membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah lega karena nya, setidaknya sekarang dia mempunyai presentasi yang jauh lebih tinggi untuk kembali.

Setelah beberapa lama Bee dan Naruto akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar Dungeon, mereka dapat melihat beberapa siswa yang nampak bolak – balik keluar masuk Dungeon, dan dari mereka ada yang nampak membawa beberapa senjata tajam ditangan mereka seperti pisau, sabit, kapak, pedang dan senjata – senjata lain nya.

"Hoo, lihat bukankah ini Killer Bee yang katannya adalah murid muda terkuat tahun ini, tapi lihat dia sekarang dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir karena Mana nya disegel oleh ayahnya sendiri hahaha"

"Haha kulihat dia tadi datang satu jam sebelumnya, dan lihat dia hanya bisa menangkap seekor Big Rabbit"

Satu kelompok orang yang nampak datang dari pintu masuk Dungeon segera berhenti dan secara terang – terangan mengolok – ngolok Bee, Naruto menatap kejadian didepan nya dalam diam, berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur masalah ini.

Bee menunduk saat mendengar ocehan didepan nya, tangan nya mengepal kuat, jika saja Mana nya tidak disegel oleh ayahnya, mungkin ia akan segera membunuh orang didepan nya ini, orang yang paling depan dalam kelompok tersebut nampak berjalan kearah Bee dengan raut wajah yang jelas – jelas menunjukan permusuhan kearah Bee.

"Hehe, bagaimana hadiah dari sepupumu ini Bee? Bukankah enak saat Mana mu disegel oleh ayahmu sendiri?"

Tangan Bee semakin mengepal kuat, mata nya menatap tajam orang yang mengaku sepupunya itu, orang ini bernama Darui, dia merupakan sepupu Killer Bee, dan orang ini jugalah yang telah 'menghasut' ayah Killer Bee untuk menyegel Mana nya, dengan perasaan marah yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, Bee dengan cepat mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanan nya kearah Darui.

"Hoo, inikah cara berterima kasihmu?"

Darui nampak terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum mengejek dan dengan gerakan simpel dia menghindari pukulan Bee, dan dalam sekejap lututnya sudah bersarang di perut Bee hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Darui menyeringai senang, tentu saja ia sudah sangat menunggu hal ini.

Dari dulu Darui sudah mendapat pujian karena dia memiliki elemen yang sangat jarang yaitu elemen Black Lighting, tentu saja elemen nya bukanlah elemen petir biasa, bisa dikatakan kalau elemen petirnya itu dua kali lebih kuat dari elemen petir biasa belum lagi kini ia sudah mencapai level 3 **Element Magic** , namun pandangan semua orang tiba – tiba teralihkan kearah Bee yang sudah bisa memasuki level 4 diusia yang sama dengan Darui, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya iri, dan hal itu bertambah buruk saat beberapa bulan lalu dia dikalahkan oleh Bee dalam duel yang diselenggarakan oleh kekaisaran.

Dengan perasaan iri dan marah yang sudah memuncak, akhirnya Darui memutuskan untuk merencanakan sesuatu, dia mengirim seseorang untuk menyerang Bee dan hal yang sangat diinginkan Darui pun terjadi saat Bee secara tidak sengaja membunuh penyerang tersebut, melaporkan hal itu pada ayah Bee, ayah Bee murka dan dengan cepat memanggil Bee kehadapan nya, dan pada saat itulah Darui melaksanakan rencana terakhirnya, dia menyarankan pada ayah Bee untuk menyegel Mana Bee dengan alasan agar Bee tidak membunuh sembarang orang lagi, dengan topeng melindungi Bee dan sarana latihan, ayah Bee pun percaya, dan kemarin dia telah menyegel Mana Bee sepenuhnya, meskipun itu hanya bersifat sementara, tapi tentu saja Darui sangat senang dengan hal itu.

"Kau .. sialan, aku pasti akan membunuhmu !"

Bee berteriak murka, meskipun kekuatan tubuhnya diatas rata – rata, tapi tendangan Darui barusan menggunakan energi sihir hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Melihat Darui dengan kilatan kemarahan dimatanya, Bee tahu dia yang sudah mengirimkan orang untuk membunuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu, meskipun begitu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa untuk sekarang, meskipun dia sekarang menceritakan ini pada ayahnya, tentu saja dia tidak akan percaya, bagaiamana pun juga Darui mempunyai topeng yang bagus didepan ayahnya.

"Lakukan saja jika kau bisa, tapi ingat ... aku akan membunuhmu sebelum itu terjadi"

Darui berbisik pelan pada Bee, dengan ekspresi mengejek diwajahnya, dia menendang Big Rabbit yang tadi ditangkap Bee. Mata Killer Bee memerah menahan amarah yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi, kepalan tangan nya semakin menguat bahkan hingga buku tangan nya berdarah.

"Hoo, kau bahkan sudah berani mengajak orang luar kekiasaran kesini ya Bee"

Bee terkesiap saat mendengar perkataan Darui barusan, wajahnya menunjukan raut panik saat Darui berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan senyum arogan diwajahnya.

"Kau orang luar, apa kau tahu kalau orang diluar kekaisaran tidak boleh memasuki Dungeon ini, hehe nampaknya kau mencari mati disini"

Darui mendekati Naruto dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya, dia mengangkat tangan kanan nya sambil berjalan, diam – diam ia menyalurkan energi sihirnya secara menyeluruh pada tangan kanannya, hingga kini tangan kanan nya samar – samar dialiri oleh energi listrik hitam.

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam, jika ada orang menghinanya, mengejeknya atau memprovokasinya kebanyakan Naruto hanya akan diam karena dirinya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu, sama seperti waktu dia berada di Akademi Kyoto, meskipun rata – rata murid banyak yang mengejek dan menghinanya dia hanya akan tetap diam karena memang dirinya tidak peduli sama sekali tentang hal itu, namun akan berbeda ceritanya jika ada orang yang datang kepadanya dengan niat membunuh, tentu saja dia tidak akan tinggal diam, sama seperti kasus Jirōbo beberapa waktu lalu dia akan bertindak dan memberinya pelajaran.

Ajaran ini merupakan ajaran guru Teakwondo nya saat berada di Korea, jika ada orang yang berbicara jelek tentangmu, biarkan saja mereka, karena tidak ada oranng lain yang akan lebih mengenal dirimu daripada dirimu sendiri, tapi jika mereka datang dengan kekerasan dan niat membunuh padamu, maka angkat kepalamu dan hajar mereka hingga titik dimana mereka tak akan bisa berdiri lagi. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir Naruto akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan guru nya itu, bahkan menurut pengamatan nya, ayah dan kakaknya juga memiliki prinsip yang sama sepertinya, namun dalam kasus Naruto prinsipnya bahkan melebihi ayah dan kakaknya.

Didunia ini, meskipun hukum masih berlaku, tapi tetap saja kekuatan yang masih memegang peran yang sangat penting entah itu soal harta, tahta maupun wanita, yang kuat menindas yang lemah, dan yang lemah hanya bisa pasrah tak berdaya pada nasib mereka.

Mata Naruto menatap dingin Darui yang sudah melayangkan tinju tangan kanan nya kearahnya dengan gerakan cepat, tersenyum dingin Naruto bergerak maju seolah ingin tinju Darui cepat – cepat mendarat pada wajahnya, Darui yang melihat Naruto bergerak maju menyeringai senang dan menatap Naruto seolah – olah dia adalah orang bodoh yang ingin cepat mati ditangan nya. Di sisi lain Bee nampak cemas dalam hatinya, meskipun dia baru bertemu Naruto hari ini, tapi jika ia disuruh memilih, pasti dia akan lebih mengharapkan Naruto untuk menang, tentu saja itu semua karena kebencian nya pada Darui yang sudah diambang batas.

Para murid kekaisaran yang melewati gerbang juga nampak berhenti dan menonton perkelahian didepan mereka dengan santai sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penasaran karena baru kali ini mereka melihat orang diluar kekiasaran berani masuk kesini dan membuat masalah dengan Darui, dan tepat pada saat Naruto maju saat Darui mengayunkan tangan nya hampir semua murid kekaisaran mendesah kecewa dengan tatapan mencemooh dimata mereka, bagi mereka Naruto hanya orang bodoh yang ingin mati.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Mata semua orang melotot saat melihat Darui terpental kebelakang dengan darah yang menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Darui adalah orang yang akan menerima kerugian pertama. Menurut pandangan mereka, saat Naruto sudah maju mendekati kepalan Darui mereka sudah yakin kalau Naruto akan dikirim terbang oleh pukulan Darui, tapi entah bagaimana Naruto menghindarinya dengan efisien tanpa kerugian apapun dan dengan cepat memukul ulu hati Darui dengan sedikit energi sihir didalamnya hingga membuatnya terpental. Bee yang pulih dari shocknya segera mempunyai sukacita ekstrim dihatinya saat melihat Darui yang nampak memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya sambil sempoyongan berdiri, Bee juga dapat melihat raut wajah terkejut Darui untuk sesaat sebelum berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah.

"Kau .. akan kubunuh kau sialan !"

Darui meraung marah, tubuhnya meledak kan aura sihir dalam jumlah banyak, petir hitam nampak samar – samar menari – nari disekitar tubuhnya, menyeka darah dari bibirnya, Darui menatap taajam Naruto, dia mengangkat kedua tangan nya keatas dan perlahan mulai mengucapkan mantra dengan pelan.

" _ **I'm a god in the sky**_ _"_

" _ **I came from heaven**_ _"_

Pada titik ini, diatas Naruto dan Darui muncul lingkaran sihir besar dengan diameter yang mencakup area tiga meter dibawahnya dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya, para murid kekaisaran yang melihat sihir ini menganga shock bahkan Bee juga tak kalah kaget, sihir ini merupakan sihir terkuat Darui, bahkan penyihir level 4 tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa terluka jika terkena sihir ini. Tiba – tiba raut wajah Bee berubah panik, bagaimana pun Naruto berada disini adalah sebuah kecelakaan, jika ia mati disini, kemungkinan akan ada orang yang akan menuntut balas, karena bagaimanapun latar belakang Naruto nampaknya tidak biasa – biasa saja.

"Big bro, segera lari secepat yang kau bisa, sihir ini adalah sihir terkuat Darui dan juga sihir ini bisa mengunci target mereka akan sangat berbahaya jika kau terkena sihir itu !"

Bee berteriak dengan panik yang membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan santai, mata Naruto nampak dingin, Bee merasa kalau lewat tatapan mata saja dia bisa dibunuh oleh Naruto, tak lama kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya keatas melihat lingkaran sihir yang dibuat oleh Darui, dan dengan perlahan muncul lingkaran sihir kuning disampingnya.

"Darui sudah gila menggunakan sihir level 3 untuk penyusup itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau menunggu guru untuk menangani penyusup itu?"

"Sialan, sihir level 3 Darui bisa dibilang setara dengan sihir level 4, kau lupa dia punya elemen Black Lighting"

"Lebih baik kita menjauh agar tidak terkena imbasnya"

Para murid menatap horror sihir Darui, beberapa dari mereka bahkan secara terang – terangan berkomentar ataupun mengeluh tentang hal itu, dan tentu saja dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah menjaga jarak aman dengan Darui dan juga Naruto, untuk orang yang berumur 17 atau 18 tahun bisa membuat sihir level 3 yang bahkan efeknya hampir menyamai sihir level 4, bisa dibilang orang tersebut adalah jenius, karena rata – rata para murid diusia tersebut hanya bisa membuat sihir level 3 paling tinggi dan itu sudah dianggap jenius, para guru saja yang berumur 25 tahun keatas rata – rata hanya bisa mengeluarkan sihir level 5 atau level 6 paling tinggi.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mati, segera bersujud dan memohon ampun padaku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengampunimu"

Darui menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek, dia tidak buru – buru untuk segera mengakhiri mantra nya, karena hanya dengan satu baris mantra lagi maka Naruto akan mati tersengat listrik miliknya, dia lebih memilih menunggu Naruto untuk bersujud dan meminta maaf padanya, itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Namun matanya tiba – tiba menyipit saat melihat Naruto mendongkakan kepalanya keatas, tak lama kemudian Darui bisa merasakan energi sihir disamping Naruto, dan benar saja muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning disamping Naruto, tertegun sejenak Darui segera tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Hahaha, keberuntunganmu buruk sekali kawan, kau hanya seorang **Magic Maker** dan kau berani memprovokasiku? Hehe tak akan kubiarkan kau mati dengan mudah"

Ucapan Darui ini sedikit keras sehingga para murid disekitarnya tentu saja bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan nya, tertegun sejenak para murid lain juga mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto, dan mereka bisa menemukan sebuah lingkaran sihir kuning disampingnya, pada titik ini para murid hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dan beberapa mereka menatap kasihan pada Naruto, bahkan Bee hanya bisa meringis saat melihat lingkaran sihir itu, tentu saja itu mudah untuk mengenali jenis sihir dari warna lingkaran sihir mereka, **Magic Maker** akan cenderung berwarna kuning, **Element Magic** berwarna merah, **Body Magic** berwarna biru, **Healing Magic** berwarna hijau, **Teleportation Magic** berwarna putih, **Foribidden Magic** berwarna ungu, sedangkan **Sealing Magic** berwarna Orange.

"Haahh, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang **Magic Maker**? meskipun mereka sangat jarang, tetap saja sihir mereka tidak berguna dalam pertempuran"

"Kau benar, aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya"

"Jika dia tidak segera lari mungkin dia akan benar – benar mati"

Beberapa murid nampak berkomentar sambil sesekali mendesah kecewa, Bee yanng memang tak jauh dari situ hanya bisa meringis dalam hatinya, tentu saja dia tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan punya harapan untuk bertahan.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam dengan mata yang menatap tajam Darui, memasukan tangan nya kedalam lingkaran sihir disampingnya, Naruto dengan santai menarik sebuah pedang berjenis longsword dengan gagang dan bilah pedang yang memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Melihat Naruto yang memegang senjata yang tidak asing ditangan nya, semua murid disana menganga shock, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang nampak bergetar tak percaya saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan pedang itu dari lingkaran sihir miliknya. Bahkan Darui yang beberapa saat lalu tersenyum mengejek kearah Naruto, kini wajahnya pucat dan matanya membulat tak percaya seolah – olah dirinya baru melihat hal yang sangat mustahil.

Mengayunkan pedangnya kearah lingkaran sihir Darui dengan santai, muncul Shockwave berwarna kuning emas dan dengan cepat mengarah kearah lingkaran sihir Darui dan menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping – keping, memanggul pedang tersebut dipundaknya, Naruto menatap Darui dengan tampilan mengejek diwajahnya.

"E-excalibur ?! itu benar – benar Excalibur ?!"

"A-astaga aku tak percaya ini"

Pada titik ini, semua murid hanya menatap horror Naruto yang kini memanggul Excalibur dipundaknya dengan wajah mengejek kearah Darui, mereka bisa meresakan aura kuat yang berpusat pada Naruto sehingga mau tak mau membuat mereka menelan ludah pahit.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ...**

A/N : Yo minna, maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, yah mungkin jadwal akan diubah jadi dua minggu sekali atau masih seminggu sekali itu saya ngga tahu pasti, yang pasti diusahakkan bakal tetep update, oh ya buat yang minta kelanjutan fic Ootsutsuki Naruto yang di akun Ootsutsuki Al, maaf saya gak bisa, pertama karena akun itu udah ga bisa dibuka lagi, dan kedua file nya juga udah sebagian ilang dan ga mungkin kalau saya mulai di akun ini langsung ke chapter 21, jadi untuk sekarang saya fokusin ke fic ini dulu.

Oh ya, mungkin nanti rate nya akan saya ubah jadi M untuk kekerasan nya, karena saya pengen buat adegan adegan sadis, dan yahh maaf soal perhitungan goblin di chap kemarin, author kurang aqua.

Makasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review atau sekedar membaca fic ini, yah mungkin itu saja untuk saat ini, see you next chap ...


	15. Chapter 15

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 15 :**_ _Excalibur_

.

.

 **At Kyoto, Dungeon Death Forest, Jepang.**

Shion, Shikamaru dan Karin nampak diam dengan raut wajah yang jelas menunjukan rasa cemas, ketiganya sudah menunggu Naruto untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun sampai sekarang Naruto bahkan belum muncul sama sekali, hal itu membuat kekhawatiran hinggap dihati mereka terutama Shion, entah kenapa saat menyadari Naruto belum kembali hatinya menjadi gelisah tidak karuan, dan itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang rumit seperti ini.

"Aku akan pergi menyusulnya"

Karin dan Shikamaru tertegun sejenak saat mendengar perkataan Shion barusan, Shion sendiri nampak tidak menunggu tanggapan keduanya dan lebih memilih berlari kearah dimana dia dan Naruto berpisah sebelumnya. Karin dan Shikamaru yang melihat Shion berlari mau tak mau juga berlari mengikuti Shion.

Tak lama kemudian Shion berhenti berlari saat dirinya berada tak jauh dari pohon besar yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk beristirahat, dengan tergesa – gesa ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tanda – tanda atau petunjuk dari Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil, dia hanya bisa melihat deretan pohon besar, rumput dan beberapa binatang liar disana, tidak ada tanda – tanda Naruto sama sekali.

Perasaan yang rumit kembali menyelimuti hatinya, menatap pada tempat dimana dia dan Naruto berdiri sebelumnya, Shion hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, entah kenapa dia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya.

"Shion?"

Karin dan Shikamaru yang baru saja menyusul, saling pandang sejenak saat melihat Shion yang nampak tertegun dengan ekspresi rumit diwajahnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk memanggil Shion. Shion sendiri sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar panggilan Karin, membalikan badan nya dia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan kalau disini juga tidak ada tanda – tanda keberadan Naruto. Dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru dan Karin yang baru saja ingin bertanya menjadi diam.

"Lebih baik kita kembali dulu ke sekolah, waktu yang diberikan Anko – sensei untuk menjelajahi Dungeon juga hampir habis"

Shikamaru berkata dengan suara yang terdengar ragu – ragu, meskipun begitu dirinya yakin kalau Naruto baik – baik saja, karena menurut Shikamaru kekuatan fisik dan teknik beladiri Naruto sudah berada diatasnya dan juga Lee, meskipun ia belum pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan sihir, tapi menurutnya sihir **Magic Maker** Naruto tidak sesederhana apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, melihat kearah Karin dan juga Shion dia hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat melihat keduanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau .. kau teman nya dan kau berniat meninggalkan nya begitu saja?!"

Karin berteriak dengan nada yang jelas terkandung kemarahan didalamnya, bagaimanapun juga hal ini melibatkan sepupunya, dan disaat sepupunya mungkin berada dalam bahaya, orang yang pertama kali ingin meninggalkan nya adalah teman nya sendiri? Bagaimana dia tidak marah. Shikamaru diam – diam menghela nafas pasrah, dia tahu kalau kemungkinan ini akan terjadi padanya, bagaiamanapun situasi sekarang memang seolah – olah dia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan Naruto.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau menghawatirkan Naruto, begitu pula aku, aku menyarankan kita kembali agar kita bisa dengan segera memberitahu masalah hilangnya Naruto pada guru, dengan begitu pencarian akan lebih mudah, dilihat dari segi manapun jika kita mencarinya sekarang itu hanya akan buang – buang waktu meskipun dengan petunjuk dari Shion, belum lagi kemungkinan kita akan bertemu monster yang akan menghambat kita diperjalanan nanti, percayalah Naruto akan baik – baik saja, dia tidak sesederhana seperti kelihatannya"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, Karin nampak tenang dan diam – diam mengagumi daya pikir pemuda ini, Shion sendiri hanya diam dengan ekspresinya yang kini berubah datar, namun itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan pancaran matanya yang nampak jelas diisi oleh kesedihan dan kehilangan. Shion sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, namun saat memikirkan kalau Naruto tidak akan ada lagi disisinya, entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatinya perih.

"Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu lagi, ayo kita kembali sekarang"

Karin nampak tidak sabar dan dengan segera berlari dari situ disusul Shion dan juga Shikamaru dibelakangnya, dalam perjalanan mereka ke gerbang Dungeon, mereka beruntung tidak menemukan hambatan yang berarti, mereka hanya menemui monster tunggal dan itu juga dapat mereka bunuh dengan mudah sehingga perjalanan mereka ke gerbang Dungeon relatif singkat. Sesampainya digerbang Dungeon, mereka bertiga bisa melihat kalau seluruh kelompok dari kelas mereka sudah sepenuhnya berkumpul, dan hanya kelompok mereka yang belum berkumpul.

"Darimana saja kalian, kalian sudah melewati batas waktu yang kutentukan !"

Anko yang melihat kelompok Karin muncul, dengan segera bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal, bagaimana dia tidak kesal, kelompok ini sudah membuatnya dan yang lain menunggu lebih dari satu jam, bahkan ia sudah memutuskan hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan pada murid – muridnya yang tidak mendengarkan aturan itu, tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengernyit heran saat merasa ada yang kurang dari kelompok Karin.

"Dimana Namikaze Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini dari Anko, membuat Karin yang baru saja sampai didepan Anko segera menunduk dalam, Shion sendiri hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya tidak berniat menjawab. Anko yang melihat kelakuan murid – muridnya ini mulai merasakan firasat buruk dalam hatinya. Shikamaru melangkah maju dengan pelan dan mulai menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi secara garis besar pada Anko.

"A-apa kau bilang ?! Naruto hilang?!"

Anko berteriak kaget setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, para murid lain yang mendengar ini juga nampak berbisik – bisik pelan, Lee yang sedang berkumpul dengan kelompoknya segera menghampiri Shikamaru dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, dan dirinya dengan segera meminta penjelasan Shikamaru secara rinci tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

"Sensei, mungkin saja dia hanya mencari sensasi, agar mendapat perhatian lebih dari pihak sekolah"

"Hmm itu benar sensei, idiot itu hanya ingin jadi pusat perhatian"

"Siapa yang tahu, mungkin saja dia sudah mati dimakan **Fire Wolf** ahaha"

Pada titik ini, aura membunuh seketika memancar dari tubuh Shion dan dengan cepat mengarah kepada siswa yang secara terang – terangan menyebut Naruto sudah mati tadi. Siswa yang dimaksud segera berkeringat dingin saat merasakan aura membunuh dan tatapan tajam dari Shion, wajahnya pucat pasi dan segera menarik dirinya kebelakang kerumunan kelompoknya agar tak terlihat oleh Shion.

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kata – kata siswa barusan benar – benar membuatnya gelisah, bagaimana jika itu benar? Bagaiamana kalau Naruto sudah mati dimakan oleh monster Di Dungeon ini? Lagipula Naruto hanya seorang **Magic Maker** kan? Tapi apa pedulinya jika Naruto mati atau tidak, setelah semuanya dia sendiri tidak punya hubungan yang baik dengan Naruto, tentu saja itu bukan urusan nya kan? Tapi hatinya saat ini benar – benar gelisah dan takut disaat yang bersamaan, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia sangat tidak berharap kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Naruto.

"Diam ! kalian semua kembali kekelas dan tidak boleh ada yang berkeliaran di Dungeon mulai dari sekarang !"

Anko membentak dengan raut wajah panik, setelah mengkonfirmasi siswa dan siswi untuk segera kembali kekelas, dia dengan cepat membalikan badan nya dan berlari kearah ruang kepala sekolah, dia harus segera melaporkan berita ini pada kepala sekolah.

 **...xxXxx...**

"E-excalibur ?! s-siapa kau?!"

Darui tidak bisa untuk tenang saat ini, pemuda didepan nya ini kini memegang Excalibur ditangan nya, dan tentu saja Darui berfikir kalau pemuda ini pasti ada hubungan nya dengan keluarga kerajaan atau bahkan Raja itu sendiri, karena satu – satunya orang yang mempunyai Excalibur adalah sang Raja kekaisaran, untuk sang Raja meminjamkan harta berharga ini kepada pemuda didepan nya tentu saja Darui berfikir kalau latar belakang orang ini pasti luar biasa. Dan sayangnya, orang lain yang melihat kejadian ini juga berfikir demikian, bahkan Bee juga nampak tertegun.

"Cepat panggil kepala sekolah kesini, situasi sekarang benar – benar gawat"

Salah seorang siswa yang nampaknya cukup senior dengan segera menyuruh salah seorang junior untuk segera melaporkan kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah agar dia dapat segera datang kesini. Angin nampak berhembus dengan pelan, Naruto masih berdiri dengan santai sambil menenteng Excalibur dipundaknya, Darui sendiri kini hanya meringkuk ketakutan ditanah seperti anjing mati.

"Kau datang kepadaku sebelumnya dengan niat yang jelas untuk membunuhku, setelah semua itu tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini berakhir dengan mudah"

Suara tenang Naruto terdengar jelas ditelinga setiap orang disana, sambil berjalan kearah Darui, Naruto mulai mengangkat Excalibur di pundaknya, semua murid disana nampak berkeringat dingin saat melihat Naruto, orang ini tidak benar – benar berfikir untuk membunuh Darui kan?

"Ma-maafkan aku senior, junior ini mengaku bersalah, t-tolong jangan bunuh aku senior"

Melihat Naruto berjalan dengan menyeret Excalibur kearahnya, wajah Darui tumbuh semakin pucat, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, dengan cepat dia bersujud dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan, dia tidak berani menatap mata Naruto yang menatapnya dengan kilauan menakutkan itu.

Para murid disekitar termasuk Bee bahkan tidak menyangka Darui akan melakukan hal semacam itu, bagaimanapun Darui merupakan seseorang yang mempunyai ego tinggi, melihat dia bersujud penuh ketakutan didepan Naruto tentu saja membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun sebagian siswa yang cukup pintar menilai situasi diam – diam menghela nafas lega saat melihat tindakan Darui, tentu saja menurut mereka itu adalah hal yang tepat untuk Darui lakukan saat ini, setidaknya dengan begitu Naruto pasti tidak akan membunuh Darui dengan mudah.

Namun mata mereka seketika melotot seolah ingin keluar dari rongganya saat melihat Naruto mulai mengangkat Excalibur untuk memenggal kepala Darui, f*ck orang ini benar – benar gila. Untungnya Darui kini tengah bersujud sehingga dia secara alami tidak melihat tindakan Naruto, dan Darui sendiri hanya bisa berhrap kalau Naruto mau memberinya belas kasihan. Tepat pada saat Naruto akan mengayunkan pedangnya, muncul beberapa anak panah yang nampak dilapisi oleh energi sihir melesat dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan mengarah padanya.

Dengan gerakan tunggal, Naruto memblokir semua anak panah tersebut dengan Excalibur, melirik kearah asal panah berasal, Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis manis berperawakan lumayan tiggi, dengan rambut merah jabrik panjang dan kulit hitam manisnya, gadis ini seolah – olah memberikan kesan yang liar pada semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari adikku bajingan !"

Gadis tersebut nampak meraung marah, sambil dengan telaten kembali meluncurkan anak panah dari busur yang ada digenggaman nya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat, sehingga dalam 3 detik dia bahkan bisa meluncurkan 5 anak panah, dan itu semua akurat mengarah pada Naruto. Naruto tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dia dengan santai memblokir semua anak panah yang mengarah padanya dan berlari menuju gadis tersebut. Para penonton nampak menahan nafas dengan keringat dingin yanng mengalir diwajah mereka, mereka bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini, ayolah rata – rata mereka hanya ahli sihir lvl 2, Darui saja yang berada pada level 3 dibuat ketakutan setengah mati hanya dengan gerakan tunggal, apalagi mereka.

Gadis tersebut yang melihat Naruto semakin dekat nampak menggeram marah, kemudian melompat mundur sambil tetap mempertahankan serangan nya. Pada dasarnya dia sebenarnya hanya seorang **Healing Magic** level 2, mustahil untuknya mengalahkan Naruto, namun melihat adiknya akan dibunuh, mana bisa ia diam saja kan? Berbekal keterampilan memanah yang lumayan, setidaknya dia akan mengulur waktu sampai kepala sekolah datang kesini.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, serang penyusup sialan ini, meskipun dia kuat tapi dia hanya seorang diri, tentu saja kita menang kuantitas , kalian lupa dia hampir membunuh Darui?! Dia jelas musuh kita"

Naruto segera berhenti saat mendengar perkataan gadis yang dikejarnya barusan, melihat sekeliling dia dapat melihat puluhan murid yang nampak ragu – ragu untuk sejenak. Total murid yang ada disini menurut perkiraan Naruto ada setidaknya 34 orang murid, dan nampaknya semuanya hanya ahli sihir level 2, hanya Darui yang berada di level 3, pengecualian untuk Bee tentunya.

"T-tapi Karui, dia mungkin punya hubungan khusus dengan Raja, kalau tidak mana mungkin Raja mau meminjamkan Excalibur padanya"

Karui menggeram marah, dia menurunkan busurnya dan nampak berhenti memanah, keringat dingin dengan jelas mengalir disisi wajahnya, tentu saja dia tahu konsekuensi menyakiti seseorang dari keluarga kerajaan, melirik kearah Darui yang kini masih bersujud ketakutan, amarah Karui semakin meledak – ledak. Naruto sendiri yang mendengar ucapan siswa tersebut hanya mendengus geli, dan diam – diam tersenyum samar.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara dingin dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan nampak terdengar di telinga setiap orang disana, mereka nampak mengalihkan pandangan nya dan mereka dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik kisaran umur 19 atau 20 tahun tengah berjalan anggun kearah mereka, gadis tersebut memiliki kulit putih lembut, rambut pirang lurus dan mata biru cerah yang menampilkan keindahan duniawi, tubuh rampingnya bergoyang pelan seiring dia berjalan, dan tentu saja tubuh proposional gadis tersebut membuat setiap laki – laki disana meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Gaun putih yang dipakai gadis tersebut nampak bergoyang pelan saat dia berjalan, tatapan gadis tersebut yang awalnya datar nampak berubah terkejut saat melihat Excalibur ditangan Naruto yang nampak berada di tengah – tengah kerumunan didepan nya.

"P-princess Samui !"

Wajah Karui pucat pasi saat dia melihat Princess Samui, dikerajaan ini siapa yang tidak mengenal putri kedua Raja yang diberi label **Holy Princess** ini, dia adalah salah satu jenius paling berbakat dikekaisaran, diumurnya yang baru berada dipertengahan 19 tahun itu, dia sudah berada di level 6 **Element Magic** , tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya khawatir, yang membuatnya khawatir adalah kedatangan Samui sekarang, Karui dan para murid lain jelas berfikir kalau kedatangan Samui pasti ada hubungan nya dengan Naruto kan? Mengingat hal tersebut,semua orang disana nampak pecah keringat dingin terutama Karui dan Darui yang jelas – jelas membuat masalah dengn Naruto.

Samui sendiri nampak tertegun ditempat dan berhenti melangkah saat dirinya hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan santai disana, sehingga mereka berdua kini jadi pusat perhatian disana, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali akan menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa disini, tadinya dia kesini hanya untuk berlatih ke Dungeon lantai 20 seorang diri, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau didepan gerbang Dungeon terdapat keributan seperti ini, dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah seseorang yang tidak dia kenal tengah memegang Excalibur ditangan nya.

Seingatnya, Excalibur kini masih berada ditangan ayahnya, bagaimana mungkin Excalibur bisa ada disini, atau apakah pemuda didepan nya ini mencurinya? Tapi keamanan kekaisaran bukanlah hal spele, belum lagi ayahnya adalah seorang ahli sihir **Element Magic** level 8, bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang nampak lemah ini bisa mencurinya dari ayahnya kan? Atau apakah pemuda ini mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan ayahnya? Tapi Samui kembali membantah fikiran itu, jelas kalau pemuda ini mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan ayahnya dia pasti tahu, atau apakah Excalibur ditangan nya adalah Excalibur lain yang ditemukan disini?!

Melihat Samui yang nampak tertegun diam dan nampak mengernyitkan alisnya dalam, semua murid disana nampak menahan nafas mereka, mereka berfikir kalau Samui kini sedang menahan amarah karena mereka berani membuat masalah dengan Naruto yang dimata mereka memilliki hubungan khusus dengan keluarga kerajaan.

"P-princess, ini hanya kesalahpahaman, junior ini bodoh untuk berani membuat masalah dengan keluarga Princess, tolong maafkan kesalahann saya princess"

Darui yang melihat situasi semakin tegang, dengan segera berlutut didepan Samui, dan tentu saja membuat Samui mengernyit heran, tapi tak lama kemudian Samui nampak menyadari situasi disini, dan sebenarnya keikutsertaan nya disini benar – benar menguntungkan pemuda asing didepan nya ini.

Naruto tak bisa untuk tidak kembali mendengus geli, orang – orang ini hanya sekumpulan idiot dimatanya, tepat pada saat ini Excalibur ditangan Naruto perlahan – lahan mulai memudar menjadi partikel cahaya, Naruto hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian melemparkan nya kesembarang arahh, energi sihir dipedang tiruan Excalibur itu sudah habis, dan dia tidak berniat untuk kembali menyalurkan energi sihirnya pada pedang tersebut sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk membuangnya, lagipula dia bisa membuat tiruan lagi, jangankan satu, seratus pun bukan hal sulit untuknya.

Melihat Naruto melemparkan Excalibur ditangan nya seperti sampah, mata semua orang disana melotot kaget, termasuk Samui sendiri, jelas mereka tidak menyangka kalau pemuda asing ini akan membuang sebuah harta berharga seolah itu adalah sampah belaka. Namun keterkejutan mereka kembali datang saat Excalibur yang dilempar itu mulai memudar menjadi partikel cahaya dan tak lama kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya.

"E-excalibur menghilang ?!"

"F*ck apa – apaan itu?!"

Samui tidak menanggapi lebih pada umpatan – umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh siswa – siswi disekelilingnya, matanya kini terpaku pada Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan santai disana, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya waspada, seolah – olah kematian akan selalu datang padanya jika ia bertindak gegabah.

"Siapa kau?"

Mendengar ucapan ini dari Samui, suasana sekeliling segera berubah menjadi hening, yang benar saja putri tidak mengenali orang ini?! Beberapa siswa nampak berekspresi bodoh, bahkan Karui yang dari tadi berkeringat dingin kini hanya mematung saat mendengar ucapan dari Princess Samui.

Naruto tidak menjawab namun hanya tersenyum samar, dia tidak ada urusan disini, sekarang dia hanya perlu keluar dari Dungeon ini dan kembali ke Jepang, kalau Kushina tau Naruto menghilang dan mendengar isu – isu yang tidak jelas tentang dirinya, Naruto yakin kalau ibunya itu pasti akan sangat heboh.

"Kau penipu sialan ! kau berani menyusup dan membuat masalah disini, bahkan sekarang kau mengabaikan pertanyaan putri ?!"

Darui berteriak penuh amarah, sekarang sudah dikonfirmasi kalau Naruto bukanlah anggota kerajaan, dan Excalibur yang dipegangnya tadi adalah palsu, setelah membuat Darui melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan diseumur hidupnya, mana mungkin dia akan membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan mudah. Naruto melirik Darui dan hanya mendengus dingin.

"Princess, orang ini sudah berani menyusup ke Dungeon ini dan bahkan hampir membunuh adik saya dan mengancam seluruh murid yang ada disini, orang ini jelas mempunyai niat jahat, saya harap putri tidak akan membiarkan hal ini pergi dengan mudah"

Samui melirik sebentar kearah Karui saat dia berbicara, mengangguk pelan Samui kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto.

"Kau punya dua pilihan, menyerahkan diri secara baik – baik atau aku akan menyeretmu dengan kekerasan"

Nada Samui terdengar dingin namun juga lembut disaat yang bersamaan, matanya menatap Naruto dingin, Darui dan Karui yang mendengar ucapan sang putri tentu saja senang luar biasa, mereka sangat berharap kalau orang ini akan dihukum penggal.

"Minggir, aku tidak ingin mempermalukan seorang putri didepan rakyatnya sendiri"

Suara Naruto tenang, dan matanya menunjukan kilatan berbahaya yang membuat tubuh Samui bergetar sesaat, Samui adalah orang yang tenang dan hati – hati, sehingga tentu saja ia tidak akan terprovokasi oleh ucapan Naruto barusan, namun beda hal nya dengan Darui, dia segera melangkah maju didepan Samui dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"Kau sialan ! beraninya kau tidak menghormati sang putri, aku Darui akan membunuhmu disini"

Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau Darui menyimpan perasaan pada Princess Samui, sehingga tentu saja ini bukanlah pemandangan yang asing bagi mereka saat Darui mencoba tampil heroik didepan sang putri. Samui sendiri hanya mendengus dingin saat melihat kelakuan Darui, dia paling benci dilindungi oleh orang lain karena hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya terasa lemah.

"Kau? Membunuhku? Lakukan jika kau punya kemampuan untuk itu"

Perkataan Naruto ini seolah seperti bensin yang menyiram api bagi Darui, dan tentu saja itu membuat amarah Darui semakin meledak – ledak, apalagi pujaan hatinya kini ada disini menonton dirinya, Darui tentu saja akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanya dan mengalahkan Naruto dengan telak dan tidak akan meremehkan Naruto lagi, karena menurut Darui kekalahan pertamanya adalah karena dia meremehkan Naruto, bagaimana mungkin seorang **Magic Maker** bisa mengalahkan nya kan?

"Heh heh, Princess silahkan menonton terlebih dahulu, untuk mengalahkan seorang pecundang **Magic Maker** , aku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup"

" **Magic .. Maker**?"

Samui nampak ragu – ragu untuk sejenak saat mengatakan itu, dan matanya kembali menatap Naruto yang kini hanya berdiri santai dan samar – samar tersenyum dingin saat mendengar ucapan Darui barusan.

"Mati kau sialan !"

Darui berteriak keras sambil maju menyerang Naruto dengan tangan yang nampak diselimuti oleh listrik hitam. Kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menghindari pukulan nya, namun seolah seperti De Ja Vu, Naruto kembali menghindari pukulan Darui dengan gerakan lembut dan dengan cepat menendang Darui menggunakan kaki kanan nya sehingga membuat Darui terlempar dan berguling – guling ditanah beberapa kali dengan keras.

"Sialan !"

Darui meraung marah, pipi kanan nya nampak memar karena tendangan Naruto barusan, dia perlahan bangun dan menatap tajam Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti energi sihir mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan samar – samar listrik hitam dapat terlihat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Semua orang disana yang melihat itu nampak terkejut termasuk Princess Samui, pasalnya teknik yang digunakan Darui saat ini adalah fusion dari **Body Magic** dan **Element Magic** , menggabungkan sihir tubuh dengan sihir elementnya sendiri sehingga membuat kedua energi sihir tersebut menyelimuti tubuh, bisa dibilang teknik itu adalah pertahanan dan juga penyerangan sempurna, namun dampaknya akan sangat buruk jika tubuh sipengguna tidak bisa menahan aliran sihir element yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tubuhnya akan terkena cedera parah karena sihir elementnya sendiri.

Bahkan dikekaisaran, satu – satunya orang yang bisa menyempurnakan teknik fusion ini hanya sang Raja. Dan sekarang melihat Darui bisa melakukan teknik fusion tersebut, tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut, namun mereka jelas tahu kalau tubuh Darui belum bisa menahan aliran sihir elementnya, sehingga jika dibiarkan lebih lama itu akan buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Darui tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat raut wajah kaget semua orang.

Naruto juga diam – diam sedikit terkejut saat melihat sihir yang digunakan Darui tak lama kemudian matanya menyipit saat melihat Darui yang tiba – tiba melesat dengan cepat kearahnya, Naruto hanya melompat kesamping dan tidak berniat berkontak fisik dengan Darui, bukan apa – apa hanya saja jika dia berkontak fisik dengan Darui, listrik yang menyelimuti tubuh Darui tentu saja akan menyengat dirinya juga, dia hanya akan menunggu tubuh Darui tidak bisa menahan lagi energi sihir elementnya dan kehabisan energi sihir, Naruto tidak ingin membuang – buang tenaga dan energi sihir.

Naruto terus – menerus menghindari serangan Darui dengan santai, dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyerang balik maupun menahan serangan Darui, yang dia lakukan hanya menghindari serangan Darui dengan gerakan simpel. Darui tentu saja kesal karena serangan nya tidak ada yang mengenai Naruto sama sekali, diam – diam dia melirik Karui dan dengan isyarat tertentu meminta Karui untuk membantunya, Karui yang mengenal Darui sejak kecil tentu saja cepat mengerti, mengambil anak panah dibelakang punggungnya, Karui mulai membidik Naruto dan melepaskan anak panahnya dengan cepat.

Naruto yang baru saja menghindari serangan Darui tiba – tiba merasakan bahaya dari arah kanan nya, dan benar saja beberapa anak panah yang dialiri energi sihir nampak melesat dengan cepat kearahnya, melihat anak panah yang memang sudah dekat dengannya, mau tak mau membuat Naruto melompat menghindar, namun tiba – tiba dia kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Darui yang sudah menyiapkan pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh kearahnya, karena tidak ada celah untuk menghindar lagi Naruto hanya bisa menahan nya menggunakan kedua tangan nya yang sudah diselimuti oleh energi sihir.

 **Blarrr ..**

Tubuh Naruto terlempar dengan keras sebelum menabrak beberapa pohon hingga roboh dan menimbulkan kepulan debu yang cukup tebal disana. Darui nampak terengah – engah dan energi sihir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya juga sudah nampak melemah, sudah jelas kalau dia mulai kehabisan energi sihir, namun meski begitu senyum kemenangan terlihat jelas diwajahnya, Karui yang melihat Darui berhasil mengenai Naruto tentu juga merasa sangat senang, dan berfikir kalau Naruto pasti tidak akan bangun lagi setelah menerima pukulan dengan kekuaatan penuh milik Darui, tentu saja semua orang disana juga berfikir begitu.

"Hahaha, dasar pecundang bodoh"

Darui tertawa senang, dia sangat yakin kalau Naruto pasti akan mengalami cedera parah, namun dirinya tidak terlalu bangga setelah menumbangkan Naruto, bagaimanapun musuhnya hanya seorang **Magic Maker** apa yang harus dibanggakan dengan itu?

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain"

Dari balik kepulan debu, suara Naruto nampak terdengar oleh semua orang disana dan tentu saja itu membuat semua orang disana terkejut karena Naruto masih sadarkan diri. Naruto sendiri hanya mendengus dingin, lengan yang dia pakai untuk menahan pukulan Darui nampak memar, namun itu bukan masalah untuknya. Malah menurutnya ini adalah penghinaan untuknya, ahli sihir yang hanya level 3 berani macam – macam dengan nya?! Jika dia ingin dari tadi dia bisa membunuh semua orang disini, namun tentu saja Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu, dia sekarang berada di wilayah orang, dan dia juga tidak punya urusan dengan mereka, dia juga tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, namun nampaknya dia sekarang punya alasan untuk membunuh satu atau dua orang disini.

"A-apa?!"

Semua orang tersentak kaget terutama Darui saat melihat Naruto yang hanya mengalami luka memar akibat pukulan Darui, padahal Darui sangat yakin kalau pukulan nya tadi dapat menumbangkan seorang ahli sihir level 4 sekalipun, namun apa ini? Orang ini hanya mengalami luka memar saja? Apakah orang ini juga mempunyai sihir **Body Magic**? Berbagai pikiran mulai melintas dipikiran semua orang disana, mereka nampak tertegun diam saat melihat Naruto.

Perlahan, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning mulai terbentuk tepat diatas kepala Naruto dan memunculkan sebilah pedang berwarna perak, tanpa aba – aba bilah pedang tersebut melesat kearah Darui dengan kecepatan gila, Darui yang melihat bilah pedang tersebut mengarah dengan cepat kearahnya wajahnya berubah pucat, dan dia dengan cepat berusaha menghindar, namun reaksinya nampak terlalu lambat dibanding dengan kecepatan bilah pedang Naruto, sehingga bilah pedang tersebut dengan mulus menusuk perut Darui sangat dalam dan membuat Darui terseret beberapa meter, sebelum jatuh dengan luka menganga diperutnya.

"Darui !"

Karui berteriak panik saat melihat Darui yang nampak mengalami luka yang cukup fatal, dengan segera dia berlari kearah Darui dan dengan cepat menggunakan sihirnya untuk mencoba menyembuhkan luka Darui. Semua orang kembali tertegun diam, kejadian barusan terjadi sangat cepat sehingga mereka tidak sempat untuk bereaksi, bahkan Princess Samui juga tidak sempat bereaksi. Serangan itu benar – benar diluar dugaan mereka, mereka tidak pernah berfikir kalau **Magic Maker** mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu.

Darui nampak terbatuk dan mengeluarkan seteguk darah dari mulutnya, wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya menunjukan ketakutan yang luar biasa, nampaknya dia mengalami trauma mental, bagaimana pun juga jika bilah pedang tersebut menembus jantungnya, sudah dipastikan kalau dia akan mati, meskipun Darui terlambat menghindar, namun dia beruntung bisa sedikit mengubah jalur bilah pedang tersebut menggunakan tangan kanan nya yang diselimuti dengan energi sihirnya yang tersisa hingga bilah pedang tersebut hanya menembus mengenai perutnya, namun sebagai gantinya tangan kanan nya kini nampak menerima luka sayat yang dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Naruto yang melihat Darui berhasil selamat dari serangan nya hanya mendengus dingin, perlahan lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning kembali muncul diatas kepalanya, namun kali ini tidak hanya satu seperti sebelumnya, namun muncul sepuluh lingkaran sihir sekaligus yang kemballi mengeluarkan bilah pedang berwarna perak terang yang jelas mengarah kearah Darui dan juga Karui. Samui yang melihat itu segera melafalkan mantra untuk menggunakan sihir defensif untuk Darui dan Karui, namun belum sempat ia melafalkan mantra nya, bilah pedang sudah melesat dengan cepat kearah Karui dan Darui, wajah Samui segera tumbuh pucat saat dia menyadari kalau dia pasti akan terlambat meskipun ia berhasil menyelesaikan mantra nya, sihir Naruto terlalu cepat dan yang paling mengerikan adalah dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata mantra pun, bahkan ayahnya yang merupakan ahli sihir level 8 masih menggunakan beberapa mantra kata sebelum mengeluarkan sihir.

Wajah Karui yang sedang mengobati Darui segera menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang ekstrim saat melihat bilah pedang Naruto yang melesat kearahnya dan Darui dengan cepat, dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa menghindar, dan nampaknya meskipun dia bertahan itu hanya akan menjadi sia – sia, namun sebelum kesepuluh bilah pedang tersebut mencapai mereka muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih didepan mereka, dan ajaibnya saat bilah pedang sampai pada lingkaran sihir tersebut, bilah pedang Naruto segera menghillang seakan disedot oleh lingkaran sihir itu.

"Kau akan dihukum berat karena kelakuanmu ini nak"

Sosok berjubah putih dengan lambang kerajaan didadanya perlahan melompat turun, diikuti beberapa orang tua yang mengikutinya dibelakang, para murid yang melihat dia menundukan kepala mereka dan memasang ekspresi hormat diwajah mereka. Karui yang melihat orang tua tersebut menyelamatkan nya dan Darui dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah menjadi senang, perlahan dia bangkit lalu memberi hormat pada orang tersebut.

"Kepala sekolah, orang itu sudah melukai Darui bahkan hampir membunuhnya Dia menyusup ke Dungeon, membuat masalah disini dan dia bahkan tidak menghormati sang putri , saya harap kepala sekolah bisa memberikan hukuman yang setimpal pada penyusup itu!"

Karui berteriak penuh amarah sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan mata yang jelas menunjukan kilatan kemarahan yang tak terbendung dan juga samar – samar Naruto dapat melihat jejak arogansi dan percaya diri dari kilatan mata Karui, bagaimanapun kepala sekolah mereka adalah seorang ahli siihir level 7 **Teleportation Magic** , bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengalahkan nya kan? Meskipun dia mempunyai kemampuan yang aneh, menurut Karui dia bukan tandingan kepala sekolah.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ...**

A/N: Yo minna bagimana kabar kalian? Yah mudah – mudahan baik – baik saja. Banyak yang nunggu scene romance nya? Mungkin nanti karena chap – chap sekarang masih saya fokuskan pada adventurenya.

Yah karena ga ada apa – apa untuk dibahas, saya cuma mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan read fic ini, saya senang dengan tanggapan positif para pembaca, sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau tanggapan positif dari pembaca dan antusiasme pembaca merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi penulis, ga percaya? Silahkan coba haha.

Ok see you next chap kawan ...


	16. Chapter 16

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 16 :**_ _Danger in Dungeon Sword Birth_

.

.

 **At Kyoto, Jepang.**

Gadis cantik berambut perak yang merupakan keindahan dunia ini nampak terlihat sibuk sendiri diasramanya, dia tak henti – henti nya tersenyum sambil menata makanan pada kotak bentou didepan nya, setelah selesai dia nampak menggambar bentuk hati diatas nasi dan menutup kotak bentou tersebut dengan cepat, pipinya nampak tersipu dan senyum indah tak henti – hentinya pudar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto pasti suka"

Kaguya berguman lirih namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan jejak sukacita dalam setiap kata – katanya, sejak terakhir kali Naruto mencicipi masakan nya, Kaguya tak henti – hentinya senang dalam hatinya karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto memuji Kaguya dalam hal memasak, dia tahu kalau kemampuan nya dalam memasak dulu adalah sangat buruk sehingga dulu dia bahkan membuat Naruto tinggal beberapa hari dirumah sakit setelah mencicipi masakan nya. Setelah kejadian itu Kaguya berniat belajar memasak dengan benar, dan dia bahkan jarang bertemu Naruto waktu itu karena memang Naruto saat itu hanya pulang ke jepang beberapa bulan sekali dan lebih lama tinggal diluar negeri, dan setahun yang lalu Kaguya terpaksa harus lebih jauh lagi dari Naruto dan tinggal di Kyoto Akademi karena bakatnya yang sangat tinggi dalam sihir.

Pada saat itu dia awalnya menolak karena saat itu Naruto sudah kembali ke Jepang, dan Kaguya tidak ingin jauh dengan Naruto lagi, sebagai seorang gadis muda yang tengah jatuh cinta ia tidak rela jika harus kembali jauh dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun keluarganya mengancam jika ia menolak mereka akan membatalkan pertunangan nya dengan Naruto, bagaimanapun keluargannya sama sekali tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini, dimata mereka Kaguya adalah seorang jenius yang hanya muncul dalam beberapa ratus tahun sekali, sedangkan Naruto? Mereka hanya memandang Naruto seperti tumpukan sampah yang tidak berguna.

Awalnya pertunangan ini diadakan hanya untuk memenuhi perjanjian antara kakek Kaguya dan juga kakek Naruto dimasa lampau, keluarga Kaguya juga berfikir jika ini hanya formalitas belaka dan mereka tidak berfikir bahwa hubungan itu akan berlanjut ketahap pernikahan, lagipula Naruto hanya orang tak berbakat yang hanya punya jenis sihir **Magic Maker** , apa bagusnya itu dimata mereka? Jika dibandingkan dengan Kaguya yang mempunyai jenis sihir **Element Magic** dan itu sudah pada tahap level 6 pada usianya yang baru 19 tahun, apakah menurut mereka sepotong sampah seperti Naruto pantas bersanding dengan jenius dari keluarga mereka?

Namun hal mengejutkan terjadi pada saat keluarga Kaguya berniat membatalkan pertunangan Kaguya dengan Naruto satu setengah tahun yang lalu, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Kaguya akan menolak mentah – mentah rencana tersebut dan dia berkata bahwa dia akan bunuh diri jika mereka membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Naruto, pada saat itu keluarga Kaguya tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan Kaguya, bagaimana pun pihak keluarga akan sangat dirugikan jika jenius seperti Kaguya harus mati. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk Naruto yang berhasil mengambil hati tuan puteri mereka.

Sebenarnya jika keluarga Kaguya membatalkan pertunangan lebih cepat, Kaguya pasti tidak akan menolak proposal tersebut, namun sayangnya hal itu dilakukan pada saat dirinya sudah mulai jatuh hati pada Naruto, bagaimana ia bisa menerima itu? Awalnya Kaguya juga berfikir kalau pertunangan nya dengan Naruto hanya formalitas belaka, namun seiring berjalan nya waktu dan banyaknya waktu yang ia lakukan untuk diam – diam mengamati Naruto, perlahan ia mulai penasaran dengan Naruto karena sikap acuh tak acuhnya terhadap siapapun, bahkan Naruto bersikap acuh tak acuh pada dirinya, untuk seorang jenius dan keindahan tiada taranya seperti dia, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang bersikap seperti itu padanya, dan setelah beberapa lama rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa tertarik.

Pada saat itu Kaguya bahkan lebih intens mengamati Naruto, dan bahkan kadang dia mencoba mendekati Naruto dan perasaan tertarik itu mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat, dan suatu hari saat Kaguya melihat Naruto yang nampak bicara begitu akrab dengan seorang gadis itu sungguh membuat hatinya berdenyut aneh, dia tunangan nya tapi dia belum pernah berbicara seakrab itu dengan Naruto, siapa gadis itu? Mungkinkah dia kekasihnya? Pada saat itu hati Kaguya gelisah antara rasa cemas, takut, marah, sedih semuanya bercampur aduk pada saat itu, dan entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu, setiap kali Kaguya melihat ada seorang gadis yang mencoba mendekati atau berbicara akrab dengan Naruto, amarah akan tiba – tiba meledak dalam hatinya, dia selalu berfikir kalau Naruto itu adalah tunangan nya dan sudah jelas kalau Naruto itu miliknya dan ia bahkan tidak rela kalau Naruto dekat dengan gadis lain. Dan akhirnya Kaguya menyadari kalau dirinya sudah memendam perasaan khusus untuk Naruto.

Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sangat senang mengetahui fakta kalau Naruto juga bersekolah disini, dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menemui Naruto, namun fakta kalau Naruto terluka dalam misi membuat hatinya sakit. Dan dia diam – diam kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempunyai jenis sihir **Healing Magic** , namun perasaan nya berubah hangat saat Naruto yang untungnya baik – baik saja dan bahkan memuji masakan nya waktu itu, itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya berbunga – bunga, dia berfikir kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto dalam bahaya lagi, jika Naruto mengambil misi dia pasti akan ikut, setelah semua Naruto hanya mempunyai jenis sihir **Magic Maker** yang notabenya hanya sihir pendukung, bahkan dalam sejarah tidak ada yang bahkan mampu mencapai level 4 sihir ini, Kaguya tahu kalau masa depan Naruto sangat suram tapi dia tidak ingin kehilngan Naruto, dia hanya ingin terus bersama dengan Naruto itu sudah cukup untuknya. Dan sekarang Kaguya sudah menyiapkan bentou khusus untuk Naruto, dia sangat yakin kalau Naruto akan menyukainya.

"Ah aku lupa laporan untuk Tsunade – sama"

Pada saat Kaguya akan menuju ke kelas Naruto dengan bentou ditangan nya, dia tiba – tiba teringat soal laporan yang harus dia berikan pada Tsunade, berbalik kemballi keasrma, Kaguya dengan cepat mengambil dokumen yang ada diatas kamar tidurnya, dan dengan bentou dan dokumen yang berada kedua tangan nya, Kaguya berjalan kearah ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah berseri – seri yang membuat beberapa murid laki – laki yang melihatnya tertegun.

"Astaga, Kaguya – senpai benar – benar cantik"

"Sialan, jika aku bisa memiliki kekasih sepertinya aku bahkan rela mati untuknya"

"Oh dewa, darimana peri ini berasal"

Beberapa orang nampak berguman pelan sambil menatap takjub keindahan dunia yang sedang berjalan dengan santai dikoridor sekolah itu. Kaguya sendiri tidak mengidahkan mereka dan hanya bergulat dengan pikiran nya sendiri, dia berfikir bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti saat menyicipi masakan nya, apakah akan sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, mengingat ini membuat Kaguya tersenyum geli, dia bahkan tidak berfikir efek dari kelakuan nya ini telah membuat beberapa murid laki – laki nampak pingsan dengan hidung berdarah.

"APA?!"

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, dia segera hendak mengetuk pintu sebelum suara menggelegar Tsunade nampak terdengar ketelinganya, dengan segera Kaguya membuka pintu dan dengan cepat memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi Tsunade – sama?"

 **...xxXxx...**

Tsunade yang kini tengah memeriksa beberapa dokumen nampak mengerutkan alisnya dalam, dia memandang salah satu dokumen dengan seksama, seperti dia seolah – olah sedang melihat teka – teki rahasia sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang berada dimeja nya. Namun ketenangan nya tiba – tiba terusik saat pintu ruangan nya tiba – tiba terbuka dan menampilkan Anko yang kini tenngah berdiri dengan wajah pucat kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu panik Anko? Tutup pintu perlahan dan bicara apa yang membuatmu gelisah seperti itu"

Tsunade melirik Anko sekilas dan kembali meneguk tehnya dengan santai, Anko nampak tersenyum kecut dan perlahan menutup pintu ruangan lalu berjalan kearah Tsunade dengan langkah gontai, Anko sebenarnya bingung harus mmulai darimana, karena ini merupakan masalah yang cukup serius dan baru kali ini terjadi disini. Melirik Tsunade yang kini masih santai memeriksa dokumen dimeja nya, diam – diam Anko mengambil nafas dalam.

"Naruto Namikaze dari kelas 1 menghilang pada saat menjelajahi Dungeon lantai 2 Tsunade – sama"

"APA?!"

Tsunade menyemburkan teh dimulutnya sambil berteriak seperti orang gila saat mendengar penuturan Anko barusan. Naruto hilang di Dungeon? Bagaimanapun cucunya ini hanya seorang **Magic Maker** yang mungkin baru pada tahap level 1. Untuk hilang di Dungeon level 2 kemungkinan nya untuk hidup sangat kecil, meskipun dia tahu kalau Naruto ahli beladiri namun jika dia diserang oleh binatang berelement seperti **Fire Wolf** dia pasti tidak akan bertahan lama. Mata Tsunade dengan cepat menunjukan kilatan kemarahan, sebelum dia sempat memarahi Anko, pintu ruangan tiba – tiba didobrak oleh seseorang yang membuat keduanya dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu ruangan yang kini terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis cantik yang kini sedang memasang raut wajah bigung.

"Apa yang terjadi Tsunade – sama?"

Kaguya nampak mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat melihat Anko dan juga Tsunade, dirinya penasaran apa yang membuat Tsunade begitu terlihat marah kali ini. Tsunade yang melihat Kaguya segera mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, ketenangan nya sudah kembali berkat kedatangan Kaguya, Tsunade juga berfikir kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk memarahi Anko, prioritas utama saat ini adalah untuk menemukan Naruto sebelum terjadi hal – hal yang tidak diiginkan.

"Anko, mengkonfirmasikan para guru tentang hal ini, kirim beberapa guru untuk segera menelusuri Dungeon lantai 2 secara menyeluruh, jika menemukan petunjuk segera beritahu aku"

"Baik Tsunade – sama"

Anko segera menjawab perintah Tsunade dengan cepat, dan segera berbalik keluar ruangan, dirinya sedikit banyaknya bersyukur karena Kaguya datang, sehingga ia tidak jadi sasaran kemarahan oleh Tsunade, berfikir sejenak Anko tidak pernah melihat Tsunade semarah ini sebelumnya, sejauh yang Anko tahu semarah apapun Tsunade dia jarang menunjukan nya secara terang – terangan seperti tadi, apakah ada sesuatu yang spesial tentang Namikaze Naruto ini? Bukankah dia hanya seorang ahli sihir tidak berbakat yang hanya mempunyai jenis sihir **Magic Maker**? Mengapa Tsunaade sangat panik saat mendengar dia hilang? Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan Anko mulai mempercepat langkahnya, ini bukan waktunya untuk berfikiran aneh.

Tsunade yang melihat Anko telah pergi terlebih dahulu hanya menghela nafas ringan lalu memandang Kaguya dengan ekspresi serius diwajahnya. Melihat ekspresi serius diwajah Tsunade, Kaguya tahu kalau ini bukanlah hal spele.

"Kaguya, instruksikan kepada seluruh anggota Osis untuk mencari Namikaze Naruto di Dungeon lantai 2, jika menemukan petunjuk segera laporkan padaku"

Kaguya mematung mendengar perkataan Tsunade, apa katannya? mencari Naruto di Dungeon lantai 2? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Kaguya nampak memandang Tsunade dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan. Tsunade yang tahu arti dari pandangan Kaguya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Melihat ekspresi Tsunade, Kaguya mulai merasakan firasat buruk, detak jantungnya nampak semakin cepat karena ia gelisah menunggu penjelasan Tsunade, bagaimanapun ini tentang Naruto, orang yang dicintainya!

"Naruto .. dia hilang di Dungeon"

 **Deg ..**

Seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak pada saat itu, Kaguya hanya tertegun diam sambil menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan tidak percaya, tangan nya yang sedang memegang kotak bentou nampak gemetar pelan, Naruto hilang? Dan itu di Dungeon?! Bagimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia .. terbunuh? Kaguya menggeleng keras untuk menyingkirkan pikiran negatif nya, mata nya kini sudah mulai berair dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Tsunade yang melihat Kaguya hanya tersenyum pahit, nampaknya Kaguya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Tenanglah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, segera instruksikan kepada seluruh Osis agar Naruto bisa cepat ditemukan, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan nya"

Tsunade mencoba menenangkan Kaguya, padalah dia sendiri tidak optimis dengan kata – katanya barusan, bagaimana pun Naruto hanya ahli sihir **Magic Maker** , bagaimana mungkin orang akan berfikiran positif jika dia hilang di Dungeon.

"B-baik !"

Dalam waktu singkat, Kaguya sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Tsunade yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum pahit sambil melihat kepergian Kaguya, melihat bagaimana Kaguya sangat peduli tentang Naruto, bukan nya senang Tsunade malah merasakan rasa prihatin dihatinya saat melihat Kaguya seperti itu. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Kaguya maupun Naruto, minggu lalu keluarga Kaguya datang ke kediaman Namikaze dan secara sepihak membatalkan pertunangan Kaguya dan juga Naruto dengan alasan kalau Kaguya menolak pertunangan itu.

Awalnya Tsunade percaya dengan alasan itu, karena dia tahu Kaguya adalah seorang jenius mutlak dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Naruto yanng mempunyai masa depan suram. Namun setelah melihat perlakuan Kaguya pada Naruto sendiri membuatnya sadar kalau sebenarnya Kaguya tidak menolak pertunangan sama sekali, itu hanya akal – akalan tetua keluarga Kaguya karena tidak ingin memiliki menantu sampah seperti Naruto. Berfikir tentang hal ini membuat hati Tsunade meledak dalam kemarahan namun kemudian dia kembali tenang dan menatap sekotak bentou dan dokumen diatas meja nya yang Kaguya tingggalkan, melihat kotak bentou dengan tatapan rumit Tsunade menghela nafas sambil berdoa agar semuanya baik – baik saja.

 **...xxXxx...**

Mata Naruto menyipit saat melihat siluet sosok pria tua berambut putih didepan nya, bukan apa – apa hanya saja Naruto serasa familiar dengan wajah pria tua didepan nya. Pria tua yang dipanggil kepala sekolah oleh Karui itu hanya diam dan memandang kearah Naruto dengan tenang, beda dengan beberapa guru dibelakangnya yang nampak memandang Naruto dengan pandangan marah.

"Menurut laporan, kau menyusup ke Dungeon, melukai murid disini dan tidak menghormati sang putri, bahkan kau hampir membunuh salah satu muridku, apakah itu benar?"

Kepala sekolah bertanya dengan suara tegas dan matanya menatap dalam mata biru Naruto, seolah olah tatapan nya bisa menembus ke dalam pikiran Naruto. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab dan lebih memilih melirikan matanya pada semua orang dan akhirnya pandangan nya terpaku pada kepala sekolah didepan nya yang masih menatap dalam pada dirinya.

"Ya, itu benar"

Naruto menjawab dengan santai namun tegas, dia tidak mau repot – repot menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari awal sampai akhir, dan meskipun dia menjelaskan itu pada mereka, itu hanya akan percuma karena mereka pasti tidak akan mempercayainya dan hanya akan kembali menyulitkan nya. Mata kepala sekolah menatap Naruto untuk waktu yang lama, dia tidak habis fikir pada anak ini, jika diperhatikan baik – baik pakaian anak ini sama dengan pakaian sekolah di Jepang, bagaimana caranya dia menyusup kesini? anak ini hanya berusia 18 tahun, namun dia sudah menguasai **Magic Maker** untuk tingkat yang belum pernah ada sama sekali, bagaimana jenius?

"Baik, karena dia mengakuinya, segera tangkap dia dan membawanya ke Divisi keamanan kerajaan"

Para guru dibelakang kepala sekolah nampak menyeringai senang saat mendengar perintah dari kepala sekolah untuk menangkap Naruto, dengan segera mereka menghunus pedang dan beberapa dari mereka mengacungkan tongkat sihir kearah Naruto. Alis Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat melihat ini, nampaknya ada beberapa hal yang berbeda antara penyihir disini dan juga di Jepang. Namun tak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum dingin saat melihat tiga guru yang memegang pedang melesat kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Tunggu !"

Ketiga guru yang hendak menyerang Naruto segera berhenti saat tiba – tiba Samui berteriak dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Para guru dan juga kepala sekolah nampak memandang heran Samui, tentu saja mereka tidak akan bertanya apa – apa meskipun mereka ingin, di kerajaan ini perintah putri hampir sama dengan raja yang mempunyai perintah mutlak.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan terlebih dahulu pada orang ini"

Samui berkata datar dan berjalan pelan kearah Naruto, setelah dia sampai didepan Naruto dia nampak memandang mata Naruto dalam, dia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda ini sedang fikirkan, ekspresi dan sikapnya hanya menunjukan ketenangan konstan, tidak ada tanda – tanda panik sama sekali, padahal dia dalam keadaan yang bisa saja mengancam nyawanya. Semakin lama Samui memandang Naruto, semakin dia merasa kalau pemuda ini sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak, pemuda ini hanya memandang tenang Samui dan tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda kegugupan sama sekali, seolah dia hanya gadis biasa dan bukan seorang puteri seorang Raja, dan entah kenapa hal ini membuat Samui merasa sedikit senang dalam hatinya.

"Apakah Excalibur yang tadi kau gunakan itu asli atau palsu?"

Mata para guru melotot tak percaya saat mendengar pertanyaan Samui, apa katanya? Excalibur? Oh god, mereka bahkan belum pernah menyentuh pedang legendaris tersebut, dan penyusup ini sudah pernah menggunakan pedang tersebut? Siapa yang peduli jika itu asli atau palsu, yang jelas dia sudah pernah menggunakan Excalibur.

"Tentu saja itu palsu, bukankah Excalibur asli ada ditangan sang Raja"

Naruto menjawab dengan nada acuh tak acuh, seolah itu bukanlah hal yang penting baginya. Mata Samui menyipit saat mendengar penuturan Naruto, memang masuk akal jika Excalibur itu palsu karena pedang itu menghilang setelah beberapa saat, namun yang mengganjal pikiran Samui adalah kemampuan pedang tersebut yang menyamai kemampuan pedang Excalibur asli meskipun tidak sampai 100%.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan tiruan Excalibur?" tanya Samui dengan nada datar, namun matanya jelas menunjukan ancaman jika Naruto tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan nya, Samui sedikit mengutuk dalam hati karena dia tidak datang kesini lebih awal, dia hanya datang pada saat Naruto sudah memegang Excalibur ditangan nya, jadi tentunya dia tidak tahu darimana Excalibur ituu Naruto ambil. Namun beda dengan para siswa yang memang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan Excalibur dari lingkaran sihirnya, wajah mereka memucat saat melihat Naruto, seolah mereka baru saja melihat hantu disiang bolong.

"Kau bertanya darimana? Lalu bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menjawabnya?"

Naruto terkekeh sambil memandang Samui lucu, seolah dia adalah seorang pelawak yang baru saja mengeluarkan lawakan nya. Para guru yang mendengar jawaban Naruto langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan niat membunuh. Samui sendiri hanya menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, tampaknya pemuda ini benar – benar tidak peduli banyak soal statusnya sebagai puteri Raja.

"Yang mulia puteri, ijinkan saya untuk memberikan hukuman karena tindakan lancangnya pada yang mulia"

Seorang guru bertampang brengsek nampak maju sambil menunduk pada Samui, namun matanya jelas menunjukan nafsu yang tak berujung sambil terus memandangi kemolekan tubuh Samui diam – diam, tapi sayangnya hal itu disadari oleh Samui dan juga Naruto. Samui hanya menggeser tubuhnya dan memandang jijik guru tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis melihat itu.

"Hanya menangkapnya dan tidak membunuhnya"

Samui berkata dengan acuh tak acuh, namun matanya masih nampak memandang jijik guru tersebut. Guru tersebut menjilat bibirnya pelan dan tak lama kemudian memandang Naruto sambil menyeringai, baginya ini adalah kesempatan untuk unjuk gigi didepan sang puteri dan para muridnya, siapa tahu kalau dia akan diberi hadiah oleh pihak kerajaan untuk hal ini kan? Tentu saja kehormatan juga merupakan hal yang pasti ia dapat, melirik kepala sekolah untuk sejenak, guru tersebut hanya mengutuk dalam hati karena dari tadi hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hehe, yah akan kuusahakan untuk tidak membunuhnya yang mulia, tapi cedera pasti tidak dapat dihindari, mungkin dia akan kehilangan lengan atau kakinya hehe"

Guru tersebut terkekeh sambil memandang Naruto sinis, pada dasarnya dia mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi untuk mengalahkan Naruto, dia adalah seorang ahli sihir level 5 belum lagi pengalaman nya yang melebihi Naruto, tentu saja dia percaya kalau dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Naruto dengan mudah, meskipun pemuda ini bisa mengalahkan Darui yang berada pada tahap level 3, dimatanya dia hanya semut yang bisa dia bunuh setiap saat. Bibir Naruto berkedut saat mendengar perkataan guru tersebut, guru itu sungguh terlalu peraya diri.

"Datang dan mematahkan lengan dan kakiku jika kau punya kemampuan untuk itu"

Naruto berkata dengan sinis, entah kenapa dia sekarang merasa sangat kesal, guru ini yang hanya seorang ahli sihir level 5 dan berani berbicara seperti itu padanya? Naruto mendengus, ternyata selama ini dia salah, didunia ini orang yang mempunyai status dan kemampuan tinggi akan dihormati sedangkan orang lemah dan berstatus sosial rendah hanya akan didiskriminasi, pada awalnya dia berfikir kalau dengan bersikap tidak peduli dan mengabaikan orang – orang yang mengejeknya dan tidak bersikap sombong adalah cara terbaik untuk hidup tenang, namun nampaknya tidak ada kehidupan tenang dalam hidup ini. Pada saat ada yang mengejeknya lemah, pengecut dan membual hal – hal tentangnya, dia hanya santai dan bersikap tidak peduli karena memang da tidak terlalu peduli, namun saat mendengar guru didepan nya ini berbicara soal mematahkan lengan dan kakinya seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah, sesuatu didalam hatinya tiba – tiba berontak dan membuatnya mengingat apa itu harga diri, dia bersumpah mulai saat ini dia akan meladeni orang yang memprovokasi dirinya, dia bukan orang yang suka memprovokasi orang lain, namun jangan salahkan dia jika dia bersikap kejam pada orang yang memprovokasinya.

"Kau ! baik, sangat baik kau akan menyesal atas perkataanmu barusan bocah"

Guru tersebut nampak marah sambil menghunuskan pedang yang dibawanya, dengan gerakan singkat guru tersebut sudah melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"Mati !"

Guru tersebut nampak tidak peduli lagi dengan perintah sang puteri untuk tidak membunuh Naruto, matanya penuh dengan amarah, pemuda ini sudah berani meremehkan nya, dia tidak akan berbelas kasihan sama sekali padanya, pedangnya dengan cepat memangkas udara dan bergerak memotong leher Naruto, namun belum sempat pedang tersebut sampai pada leher Naruto, rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya diikuti dengan terlemparnya tubuhnya kebelakang dengan keras, darah merembes keluar dari mulut guru tersebut.

"Datang dan mematahkan lengan dan kakiku, jangan bilang kau tidak punya kemampuan untuk itu?"

Semua orang tertegun diam, ahli sihir level 5 dipukul mundur hanya dengan serangan tunggal? Mata semua orang terpaku pada Naruto yang kini hanya menyeringai sinis pada guru yang baru saja menyerangnya tadi, aura Naruto dipenuhi oleh kebanggaan dan arogansi mutlak sehingga membuat mereka meneguk ludah pahit.

"Kau ! berani – beraninya kau !"

Guru yang menyerang Naruto berteriak penuh amarah, dia adalah seorang guru di sekolah terkenal dikekaisaran, tentu saja dia punya kebanggann lebih dari orang biasa, tapi kini dia sudah dipermalukan didepan banyak orang dan itu oleh bocah ingusan yang baru berumur 18 tahun? Tentu saja dia tidak akan menerima hal ini. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan menyeka darah dari mulutnya, aura sihir meledak dari tubuhnya dan dengan segera, pedang ditangan nya diselimuti oleh api.

" _ **Sword in the flame**_ "

" _ **Element Magic : Burning Flame**_ "

Tercipta lingkaran sihir merah didepan guru tersebut, mengayunkan pedangnya kearah lingkaran sihir tersebut, dengan ajaib ombak api mulai keluar dan menerjang kearah Naruto dengan cepat, mata para murid berbinar takjub, sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk melihat sihir level 5. Karui dan Darui yang melihat kejadian ini hanya saling pandang lalu menyeringai senang, dan menatap Naruto seolah dia adalah orang mati.

 **Blaarr ..**

Sebuah suara memekakan telinga terdengar dengan jelas saat ombak api tersebut bertabrakan dengan Naruto yang memang tidak berniat untuk menghindar, kepulan asap memenuhi tempat dimana Naruto berdiri, mata semua orang terpaku pada kepulan asap tersebut dan tentu saja sebagian besar dari mereka berfikir kalau Naruto kini sudah jadi daging panggang.

Samui menggeram pelan dan memandang tajam guru yang menyerang Naruto, dia sudah bilang untuk tidak membunuhnya, namun guru itu malah menyerang Naruto dengan sihir level 5 yang mempunyai kekuatan offensive tinggi.

"Haha, maafkan aku yang mulia, aku terlalu bersemangat dan tidak sengaja membunuhnya, mm mari kita lihat apakah ada yang tersisa dari tubuhnya"

Guru tersebut tertawa sambil menyeringai senang, bahkan dia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan sopan santun dan tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh beberapa orang disekeilingnya karena bersikap kurang ajar didepan sang puteri, dia hanya berjalan pelan kearah kepulan asap yang kini semakin menipis. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan siluet pedang melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan gila dan menembus perutnya seperti pisau memotong mentega, darah merembes keluar dari luka menganga diperutnya, guru tersebut jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi lukanya. Wajahnya nampak menunjukan ekspresi tak percaya dan ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan, para guru dan para murid kembali tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihat kejadian didepan mereka.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya hah?!"

Guru tersebut berteriak keras namun wajahnya jelas menunjukan ketakutan ekstrim, darah tak henti – hentinya keluar dari luka diperutnya, dia merasa kalau dia akan runtuh setiap saat. Tiba – tiba wajahnya memucat saat melihat siluet Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya sambil menyeret sebilah katana ditangan kirinya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

Guru tersebut berteriak panik saat melihat Naruto yang semakin dekat kearahnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah tatapan nya bisa mengiris – ngiris dia menjadi potongan – potongan kecil, perlahan dia merangkak mundur dengan panik saat Naruto mengangkat katana yang dipegangnya.

"J-jangan bunuh aku, jika kau membunuhku kau akan menerima hukuman berat dari kekaisaran !"

"Membunuhmu atau tidak itu sama saja menurutku, namun tentu saja kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah"

Wajah guru tersebut memucat saat melihat Naruto yang perlahan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas lengan kirinya.

"Aaaaarrgghhh !"

 **Jraasshh ..**

Guru tersebut berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto yang tanpa ragu menebas lengan kirinya hingga putus, darah merembes keluar dari luka nya, dia berguling – guling ditanah seperti anjing gila sambil memegang bahu kirinya. Dia tidak pernah berfikir dia akan kehilangan lengan kirinya ditangan bocah berumur 18 tahun ini, dia selalu bangga dengan statusnya yang menjadi seorang guru pada usia 30 tahun, karena hanya orang – orang yang berada pada level 5 keatas bisa menjadi seorang guru, dia juga selalu bangga pada dirinya yang bisa mencapai level 5 karena kebanyakan orang bahkan tidak mampu untuk menembus level 5, namun dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau ia akan dikalahkan dan dipermalukan oleh bocah yang bahkan belum berumur 20 tahun.

"Bukankah kau ingin mematahkan tangan dan kakiku?"

 **Jraasshh ..**

"Aaaaarrghh !"

Wajah semua orang memucat saat melihat Naruto yang kembali menebaskan katana ditangan nya untuk memotong lengan kanan guru dibawahnya, mereka tidak menyangka kalau anak muda dihadapan mereka ini bertindak begitu kejam. Wajah Darui dan Karui bahkan lebih pucat dari semua orang, pasalnya mereka berdua lah orang yang sudah memprovokasi Naruto, mereka berfikir dengan kedatangan kepala sekolah dan guru – guru lain nya, Naruto tidak akan berani melawan dan menyerah dengan damai, namun siapa sangka kalau orang itu malah bertindak semakin kejam. Dan yang lebih penting lagi dia mengalahkan seorang guru yang berada pada level 5, bagaimana menakutkan? Dia bahkan belum berusia 20 tahun.

"Hentikan nak ! jika kau bertindak lebih jauh dari ini, aku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat"

Guru lain yang nampaknya memiliki hubungan dekat dengan guru yang dikalahkan Naruto nampak berteriak keras saat melihat Naruto yang hendak menebas kaki teman nya. Guru tersebut merilis aura sihir yang hanya orang pada level 6 yang bisa mengeluarkan nya, para murid yang berada di level bawah segera jatuh berlutut karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan dari aura sihir sang guru.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya melirikan matanya pada guru tersebut sambil menyeringai lebar, dan tanpa ragu – ragu dia menginjak luka menganga diperut guru dibawahnya dan menebas kaki kanan dan kaki kirinya sekaligus dengan santai, seolah itu bukanlah hal yang berharga.

"Aaaarrghh!"

"Kau !"

Guru yang mengancam Naruto tadi berteriak penuh amarah saat melihat Naruto yaang menebas kedua kaki teman nya tanpa ragu – ragu, aura sihir meledak gila dari tubuhnya dan dia dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto yang kini hanya memandangnya dingin dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya. Namun belum sempat ia sampai pada Naruto, muncul lingkaran sihir kuning yang mengeluarkan bilah pedang yang langsung melesat dan menembus batok kepalannya dengan cepat, darah menyembur keluar dari kepalanya dan tubuh tak bernyawanya jatuh ketanah dan menimbulkan genangan darah dibawahnya.

Semua orang kembali tertegun diam, bahkan mereka kini susah payah meneguk ludah, ahli sihir level 6 tewas dalam serangan tunggal? Dan yang melakukan nya adalah remaja yang bahkan belumm berumur 20 tahun, sungguh mereka tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Naruto tersenyum dingin, baginya mudah untuk membunuh ahli sihir level 6 sekalipun asal orang itu bukan seorang pengguna sihir yang memperkuat pertahanan tubuh, baginya pengguna sihir penguat tubuh adalah musuh alami karena senjata apapun tidak akan mempan seperti dalam kasus Shinnou, dia bahkan harus mengeluarkan sihir level tinggi untuk membunuhnya, belum lagi guru tadi tidak waspada dan dipenuhi oleh emosi sehingga membuatnya sangat mudah untuk dibunuh dengan serangan kejutan seperti tadi.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada guru yang kini berada dibawahnya, dengan senyum dingin dia menendang kepala guru tersebut dengan pelan. Guru itu nampak ketakutan setengah mati, wajahnya nampak pucat karena dia telah kehilangan banyak darah, dia sendiri sudah melihat Naruto membunuh saudara nya yang berada pada level 6 dengan serangan tunggal, anak ini bukan manusia ! dia monster ! dia sungguh menyesal karena telah memprovokasi monster kecil ini, jika dia tahu akan begini, dia hanya akan menunggu perintah dari kepala sekolah, namun dia tahu kalau itu semua sekarang sudah terlambat, dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan mati hari ini.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah putus asa guru tersebut hanya tersenyum dingin dan kemudian memandang kerumunan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Naruto melangkah kedepan dan kemudian tersenyum dingin pada semua orang, semua orang yanng melihat Naruto tersenyum segera merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, dengan seragam sekolah dan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah, Naruto terlihat seperti seorang psikopat gila.

"Nah, siapa selanjutnya?"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ...**

A/N: Yo minna, apa kabar? Yah mudah – mudahan sehat seperti biasa, oh yah ada yang bilang saya sombong karena tidak menuliskan sesi tanya jawab dibagian bawah cerita, maaf sebelumnya bukan nya saya ga mau menjawab hanya saja kebanyakan pertanyaan mengandung spoiler, jadi lebih baik kalau kalian tahu pada saat membaca cerita aja, karena ga bakal asik kalau dikasih tahu author kan, ga ada greget – gregetnnya gitu.

Buat word, saya akan usahakan diperpanjang lagi, untuk sekarang yahh hanya segini yang saya bisa.  
Makasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan read fic ini, dan maaf untuk ketidaktentuan updatenya kadang 2 minggu kadang 1 minggu, tergantung situasi sih.

Yah kalau begitu, see you next chap kawan ..


	17. Chapter 17

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 17 :**_ _Raja Kekaisaran_

.

.

"Nah, siapa selanjutnya?"

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan segera merasakan dingin ditulang belakang mereka, pemuda ini bukan manusia, dia monster. Dia telah membunuh satu orang guru dan membuat cacat guru lain nya, dan dia masih bisa berbicara santai seperti itu? Kepala sekolah yang dari tadi diam saja mulai menyipitkan matanya kearah Naruto, dia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda ini akan bertindak begitu berani disini.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu ini nak?"

Kepala sekolah berkata dengan nada dingin namun tegas yang membuat semua orang merasa takut hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, perlahan dia merilis energi sihir dari tubuhnya secara gila – gilaan yang membuat muka orang – orang disekelilingnya segera memucat dengan keringat dingin yang menetes didahi mereka, energi sihir seorang ahli sihir level 7 memang luar biasa. Naruto sendiri yang mendengar perkataan kepala sekolah hanya mendengus geli, konsekuensi katanya?

"Lalu apa kau juga tahu apa konsekuensi yang akan kau terima atas perbuatanmu ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Semua orang mengernyit heran mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, terutama kepala sekolah yang langsung membalas perkataan Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya dalam, apa maksud pemuda ini? Konsekuensi atas perbuatan nya? Apa maksudnya?

"Disaat bawahanmu datang padaku dan berkata akan mematahkan lengan dan kakiku, kau tidak melarangnya dan sekarang saat bawahanmu sudah kehilangan kedua tangan dan kakinya kau marah padaku? Lalu disaat bawahanmu datang padaku dengan niat membunuh kau juga tidak melarangnya, dan sekarang bawahanmu sudah mati ditanganku kau juga marah padaku? Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam saja saat ada orang yang datang dengan niat membunuh padaku dan membiarkan mereka bertindak semau mereka? Berhenti berbicara omong kosong datang dan membunuhku jika kau punya kemampuan untuk itu, kau pikir dengan siapa kau berhadapan sekarang? Aku, Namikaze Naruto bersumpah, kalaupun aku mati disini sekarang, akan aku pastikan kota ini akan rata dengan tanah!"

Semua orang terdiam dan tercengang dalam hati mereka, pemuda ini benar - benar berani untuk berkata seperti itu dia benar - benar cari mati, namun ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang membenarkan ucapan Naruto dalam hati mereka termasuk Samui yang diam - diam juga menganggap sikap Naruto itu hanya untuk membela dirinya sendiri, jika dilihat darimanapun itu memang kecerobohan kedua guru tersebut yang bertindak seenaknya dan tidak mendengarkan perintah.

"Hmmpp, kau hanya anak ingusan, jangan sombong hanya karena kau bisa mengalahkan seorang ahli sihir level 6 dan 5, itu hanya karena kebetulan dan keberuntunganmu saja, Sakumo – sama segera perintahkan kami untuk menangkap dan mengeksekusi bocah ini sekarang, sebelum dia bisa melarikan diri"

Salah satu guru yang berada dibelakang kepala sekolah yang dipanggil Sakumo itu berbicara dengan nada sinis sambil memandang Naruto jijik, meskipun dia bisa mengalahkan dua orang guru, dia berfikir kalau itu hanya keberuntungan nya saja, bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang bocah berumur 18 tahun, mungkin paling tinggi dia hanya mencapai level 5, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menang melawan 3 ahli sihir level 6 dan 5 ahli sihir level 5? Belum lagi kepala sekolah mereka yang berada di level 7, tentunya dia tidak akan pernah berfikir kalau membunuh Naruto adalah hal yang sulit.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan guru tersebut mulai terkekeh sinis dan kemudian tertawa pelan, ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir Naruto tertawa didepan orang yang tidak ia kenal, namu sayangya itu bukanlah tawa ceria ataupunn sukacita, melainkan tawa sinis yang entah kenapa membawa teror bagi setiap orang disana.

"Melarikan diri kau bilang? Kurasa kata – kata itu harusnya kau simpan untuk dirimu sendiri, kau tahu aku bisa membunuh tua bangka sepertimu dalam sekejap jika aku mau"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Pria tua yang tadi mengolok – ngolok Naruto segera naik pitam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang dipenuhi dengan arogansi lengkap, bocah ini benar – benar begitu sombong untuk berbicara seperti itu padanya. Perlahan dia merilis energi sihir dari tubuhnya, dan dengan cepat dia melesat kearah Naruto seperti busur panah yang baru saja ditembakan.

"Berhenti !"

Seketika pria tua tersebut berhenti dan mematung ditempat saat sebuah suara keras menggelegar disana, menoleh keasal suara semua orang dapat melihat pelaku teriakan yang tak lain adalah Sakumo. Sakumo sendiri kini hanya mematung ditempat setelah berteriak tadi, wajahnya ppucat pasi dengan kerinngat dingin yang terus menetes didahinya. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu siapa itu Namikaze Naruto, tapi dia tentu saja tahu karena jika anak ini benar Namikaze Naruto maka anak ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah anak bungsu tuan nya, Namikaze Minato.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Sakumo pergi menetap di wilayah kekaisaran Britania untuk melakukan penyelidikan yang diperintahkan oleh Minato, dan dia meninggalkan anak satu – satunya yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Namikaze, pada saat itu dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan tuan muda bungsu dari klan Namikaze ini, karena kabarnya tuan muda ini jarang berada dirumah, dan diapun sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Minato, bagaimanapun dia merupakan tangan kanan Minato, dan dia hanya pernah mendengar nama dari tuan muda bungsu ini saja, yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Dan juga jika dilihat – lihat lagi Naruto memang mirip dengan Minato, mulai dari rambut kuningnya, hingga mata Blue Sapphirenya.

Jika memang orang yang berada dihadapan nya kini adalah anak tuan nya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Meskipun dia mempunyai status yang lumayan tinggi disini dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan tuan muda nya ini karena apa yang telah ia lakukan, bagaimanapun hukum dikekaisaran itu lebih ketat dari hukum biasa, meskipun ia orang yang cukup keras namun dia sangat loyal, dan dia telah menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya untuk melayani Namikaze Minato, tentu saja anaknya juga merupakan prioritas utamanya, namun yang lebih jadi kendala adalah prilakunya pada Naruto tadi, dia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau dia akan memberikan kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertama nya dengan tuan mudanya, sungguh awal yang buruk.

"Apa yang anda tunggu Sakumo – sama, kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?"

Pria tua yang tadi akan menyerang Naruto segera bertanya dengan nada tinggi kepada Sakumo yang nampak terhanyut dengan pikiran nya sendiri, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakumo menghentikan nya? Apa karena Sakumo takut dia akan berakhir mengenaskan ditangan bocah ini seperti dua junior nya beberapa saat lalu? Perlahan pria tua tersebut menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mulai mundur secara perlahan, dia tahu betul karakter Sakumo, meskipun dia kesal dengan bocah arogan ini namun dia juga tidak boleh gegabah, dia beruntung karena Sakumo menghentikan nya dalam hati dia memuji kinerja kepala sekolah tersebut, andai saja pria tua tersebut tahu kalau Sakumo menghentikan nya karena ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Naruto, mungkin dia akan muntah darah.

Naruto yang mellihat guru tersebut mundur hanya terkekeh sinis, Sakumo melakukan sesuatu yang bijaksana karena jika guru tersebut maju menyerangnya, guru tersebut akan mati dalam sekkejap karena dia sudah mempersiapkan lingkaran sihir kecil yang tersembunyi disekelilingnya, umumnya setiap ahli sihir kecuali ahli sihir level 10 tidak akan bisa membuat lingkaran sihir dalam waktu singkat apalagi tanpa rapalan mantra, namun Naruto berbeda, dia punya keistimewaan tersendiri yang membuatnya bisa membuat lingkaran sihir dengan cepat dan bahkan tanpa rapalan mantra.

Naruto bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu dia tidak akan keluar dari situasi ini dengan keadaan baik – baik saja, belum lagi ada ahli sihir level 7 disini, itu akan semakin menyulitkan nya, awalnya dia ingin menyingkirkan satu persatu ahlli sihir level tinggi disini, namun sepertinya kepala sekolah mereka bertindak cepat, dia harus mengubah stateginya.

"Nak, lebih baik kau menyerah dan ikut denganku sekarang"

Suara Sakumo kembali terdengar ditelinga semua orang disana, suaranya tegas namun juga terdengar dingin disaat yang bersamaan, namun Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat dia menatap mata Sakumo, tatapan nya nampak berbeda dari sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya Sakumo hanya menatapnya acuh tak acuh, namun kini pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut seolah - olah dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Sakumo.

Mata Naruto sedikit menyipit dan dia mulai berfikir tentang prilaku aneh yang ditunjukan Sakumo, apa tujuan nya? Apa maksud tatapan dan perkataan nya? Naruto sudah sering memperhatikan ekspresi dan tatapan banyak orang sehingga membuatnya mudah untuk mengetahui apakah orang itu tulus atau tidak, dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah tatapan dan ekspresi Sakumo benar – benar tulus dan tidak ada kepalsuan sama sekali.

Namun belum sempat satu orangpun kembali berbicara, kilatan petir tiba – tiba muncul dan menerobos ke titik tengah antara Naruto dan kerumunan para murid dan guru sehingga membuat beberapa orang kaget dibuatnya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat melihat siluet seorang pria paruh baya berkulit hitam kecokelatan dengan tubuh berotot yang dibalut pakaian bangsawan dan jubah emas didepan nya, pria tersebut memiliki jenggot dan rambut berwarna pirang pucat, matanya tampak tajam seolah itu terbuat dari pisau, disekeliling tubuhnya masih mengalir energi sihir bertipe listrik yang masih menyengat – nyegat udara dengan ganas.

Beda dengan Naruto yang hanya mengangkat alisnya saat melihat siluet tersebut, semua orang disana nampak sangat kaget namun tak lama kemudian menunduk hormat pada orang tersebut. Wajah Sakumo yang kini sedang menunduk segera berubah pucat saat melihat orang tersebut, pasalnya dia tidak yakin dia bisa menyelamatkan tuan muda nya jika ada orang ini disini. Orang itu yang tak lain adalah Raja kekaisaran Britania, A.

"Ayah"

Samui berkata sambil berjalan mendekati A yang kini hanya tersenyum teduh kearah puterinya, dia nampak tidak terlalu mengidahkan orang – orang disekelilingnya, namun semua orang tahu kalau dibalik sikapnya itu, dia tetap berada pada kewaspadaan yang tinggi.

"Nah Samui syukurlah kau nampaknya baik – baik saja, seseorang melaporkan padaku kalau ada penyusup di Dungeon dan membahayakanmu, tak kusangka kalau penyusupnya semenarik ini"

A berkata dengan nada tegas sambil memandang Naruto dengan kilatan misterius dimatanya, semua orang nampak tertegun diam dan mulai berfikir untuk diri mereka sendiri, untuk apa seorang raja turun tangan lanngsung pada masalah ini? Apa karena puteri nya yang terancam dalam bahaya? Atau ada alasan tertentu? Semua orang tentu saja tidak ada yang berani bertanya secara langsung, dan mereka hanya bisa menyerukan pertanyaan mereka dipikiran mereka masing – masing. Namun satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu adalah kedatangan Raja mereka kesini adalah secara khusus memang untuk menemui Naruto setelah mendengar dari laporan para bawahan nya yang mengatakan kalau Naruto mempunyai pedang yang mirip dengan Excalibur, soal anaknya yang dalam bahaya itu hanya alasan klasik karena dia cukup yakin dengan kemampuan anaknya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Yang mulia, penyusup ini bukan hannya menyusup dan melukai salah satu siswa elite dari kekaisaran, namun penyusup ini juga sudah membunuh dua rekan hamba, saya mohon kepada yang mulia untuk membalas perbuatan keji penyusup ini"

Guru yang mengolok – ngolok Naruto tadi segera berlutut dan berbicara dengan hormat kepada A, sedangkan semua orang disana hanya diam memperhatikan kejadian tersebut, A sendiri hanya mengangguk sedikit lalu matanya menatap mayat dua guru yang memang tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan aneh. Sakumo mengepalkan tangan nya diam – diam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, kali dia dalam kebingungan mutlak, jika ia bertindak dan menyelamatkan Naruto maka misinya yang diberikan Minato beberapa tahun lalu akan berakhir sekarang dan juga kemungkinan dia bisa menyelamatkan Naruto sangat kecil karena ada sang Raja yang merupakan ahli sihir level 8 dan juga merupakan saingan Minato dalam hal kecepatan meskipun dirinya tidak mempunyai **Teleportation Magic**.

Dan disisi lain, jika ia tidak menyelamatkan Naruto sekarang, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Minato nanti jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto? Minato sudah menganggap dan memperlakukan nya seperti seorang saudara bahkan mengurus anaknya seperti adiknya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia akan mebiarkan anak bungsu Minato ini dalam bahaya? Dia harus bertindak. Sakumo yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertindak segera menyusun rencana untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan melarikan diri dari sini.

A yang kini tengah memandang Naruto hanya tersenyum teduh saat melihat raut wajah tenang Naruto, dia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang bahkan belum berusia 20 tahun ini sangat tenang dalam menghadapi situasinya sekarang yang bisa dibilang dalam keadaan kritis. Entah kenapa saat melihat pemuda ini mengingatkan dia dengan sang rival, Namikaze Minato. Mulai dari rambut, mata, ketenangan, bahkan perawakan nya sangat mirip dengan Minato, mungkinkah ini anaknya? Tapi jika ia ingat Minato hanya mempunyai satu putra berambut kuning yang merupakan anak bungsunya, dan kabarnya anak bungsu Minato itu sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam sihir, hanya kakaknya yang diketahui berbakat dalam sihir, bahkan anak tertua Minato disebut – sebut jenius baru yang akan melampaui ayahnya.

"Tenang nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu aku hanya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu"

Perkataan A barusan sontak membuat semua orang disana tertegun diam, pemuda ini sudah membunuh dua orang guru dari kekaisaran dan sang Raja berkata bahwa dia hanya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya? Wtf?! Bukankah hal itu sangatlah tidak adil?

"Yang mulia, maafkan hamba yang sudah menyela pembicaraan yang mulia namun, apakah tidak ada hukuman untuk anak ini? Maksud hamba dia sudah membunuh dua guru dari sekolah tinggi kekaisaran, itu adalah kejahatan besar yang mulia, saya mohon kepada yang mulia untuk memikirkan nya kembali"

Guru yang mengolok – ngolok Naruto tadi segera berbicara dengan nada hormat pada A, saat mendengar A yang mengambil keputusan yang baginya sangat tidak masuk akal, mungkin bukan hanya baginya tapi semua orang disini, bagaimanapun hukum dikekaisaran ini keras dan semua orang disini tahu akan hal itu, dan anak ini sudah membunuh dua orang, tentu saja paling ringan dia akan dipenjara dan dicambuk selama 10 tahun, namun apa ini? Sang Raja tidak akan menghukumnya dan hanya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan? Jangan bercanda.

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku akan menghukumnya jika ia membunuh rakyatku, namun apa kalian tahu siapa dua guru yang dibunuh oleh anak ini? Baru – baru ini Shin sudah menyelidiki beberapa orang yang mencurigakan dan kedua orang ini merupakan salah satu target penyelidikan nya, dan setelah diselidiki ternyata kedua orang ini merupakan mata – mata dari kerajaan tetangga kita, yah meskipun sangat disayangkan karena kedua orang ini mati sebelum diintrogasi"

A tertawa sambil memberikan penjelasan atas tindakan nya pada semua orang, semua orang tertegun diam tak tahu harus berbicara apa, mereka juga bingung harus menyalahkan Naruto atau berterima kasih padanya. Sakumo sendiri yang mendengar penjelasan A segera mengangkat wajahnya yang kini tengah mennunjukan raut wajah tidak percaya bercampur senang,keberuntungan macam apa ini? Tuan mudanya ternyata membunuh mata – mata dari kerajaan lain? Sakumo menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto, yah setidaknya Naruto pasti bisa lolos dengan selamat dari sini. A menyapu pandangan nya pada semua orang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, kuharap kau bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur, pertama apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"Aku tersesat"

Naruto tanpa berfikir lagsung menjawab pertanyaan A dengan nada santai, dia memang kesini karena dia tersesat kan? A sendiri hanya mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Naruto melirik seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang tak jauh darinya, A hanya mendesah dan terenyum kecil saat melihat pemuda tersebut mengangguk kepadanya.

"Baik, aku mendengar kalau kau menyerang seorang murid dan hampir membunuhnya? Apa alasanmu untuk itu? Jika kau tidak punya alasan yang bagus maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku bertindak kasar padamu nak"

A kembali mengajukan pertanyaan nya dan mengeluarkan aura sihir yang langsung mengarah kearah Naruto untuk mengintimidasinya, namun sayangnya Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah tenang seolah dia sama sekali tida terganggu dengan aura sihir milik A. Namun sebenarnya Naruto kini tengah menahan aura sihir A agar tidak masuk pada tubuhnya dengan aura sihirnya sendiri sehingga samar – samar aura kuning berpendar menggelilingi Naruto dan tentu saja A menyadarinya. A sendiri yang melihat Naruto bisa menahan aura sihirnya cukup kaget atas hal itu, bagaimana mungkin? Bocah ini paling hanya berumur 18 tahun tapi dia bisa menahan aura sihir dari seorang ahli sihir level 8? Bahkan Samui yang digadang – gadang sebagai jenius kekaisaran tidak bisa menahan aura sihirnya, hal ini sungguh sebuah kejutan untuknya.

"Aku hanya melindungi diriku sendiri, jika dia tidak ingin menyakitiku maka tentu saja aku tidak akan menyakitinya, jika dia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhku maka tentu saja aku tidak akan membunuhnhya"

A dan semua orang yang mendengar jawaban Naruo yang terdengar acuh tak acuh itu hanya diam memikirkan kata – katanya, beberapa orang yang memang megetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya menunduk dalam diam, semua orang tidak berani menyangkal perkataan Naruto karena memang begitulah kebenaran nya.

"Bohong ! dia bohong yang mulia, dia kesini bersama Bee untuk menghajarku, mereka berdua berniat membunuhku disini yang mulia"

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Darui yang berteriak marah, orang – orang yang memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada awalnya hanya mengangkat alisnya lalu memandang Naruto tajam, tentu saja mereka lebih memilih percaya pada Darui yang merupakan warga dari kekaisaran daripada Naruto yang notabenya adalah orang asing. Sedangkan orang – orang yang tahu kejadian awalnya hanya menunduk diam tidak mau berkomentar apapun.

"Apa yang kau katakan sialan?! Kau yang menggangunya terlebih dahulu, aku hanya ingin mengantar Naruto keluar dari Dungeon dan kembali ke jepang, tapi kau menghalanginya dan membuat masalah dengan nya tanpa kompromi, dan sekarang kau menuduhnya dan bahkan menuduhku mengeroyokmu? Apakah kau tidak puas setelah menghasut ayahku untuk menyegel mana ku dan sekarang kau juga menuduhku dihadapan yang mulia?!"

Bee yang sedari tadi diam tiba – tiba berteriak marah dan membuat semua orang disana tersentak kaget karena ucapan nya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Darui. Namun meski begitu semua orang kebanyakan lebih percaya pada ucapan Darui, pertama karena luka tusukan yang dibuat Naruto diperut Darui merupakan bukti kalau Naruto memang berniat membunuh Darui, dan yang kedua adalah karena meskipun Bee merupakan salah satu jenius dikekaisaran, dia mempunyai reputasi buruk karena kelakuan nya yang sering membuat masalah, namun yang mereka tidak tahu adalah dalang dibalik semua masalah Bee tak lain adalah Darui sendiri.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong Bee ! aku selama ini hanya diam saat kau menyakitiku namun sekaranng kau sudah kelewatan karena ingin membunuhku, apa salahku padamu Bee? Aku sepupumu dan kau berniat menyingkirkanku?"

Darui berkata dengan nada yaang terdengar sedih, namun dalam hati dia tertawa terbahak – bahak, dia tidak menyangka kesempatan seperti ini akan terjadi, dengan sedikit kiasan lagi maka bisa dipastikan Bee akan dan Naruto pun akan dihukum atau mungkin dibunuh, rencana nya ini nampak seperti melempar dua burung dengan satu batu. Dan juga dia percaya tidak akan ada orang yang berani memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya pada yang mulia, bagaimanapun saksi mata kejadian sebenarnya adalah bawahan Darui sendiri.

"Kau !"

Bee menggeram marah dan mulai berlari kearah Darui untuk memukulnya, namun belum sempat dia sampai didepan Darui, siluet seseorang yang nampak baru saja datang segera melayangkan sebuah tendangan kearah Bee dan mengirimnya terbang kebelakang dengan cepat hingga membuatnya menabrak pohon dengan keras.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan anak sialan?!"

Bee menatap tidak percaya orang tua cebol yang menendangnya yang tak lain adalah ayahnya, Ōnoki. Dia merasakan hatinya sakit saat melihat tatapan marah ayahnya, dia tidak salah ! Darui yang salah, kenapa ayahnya tidak percaya padanya? Kenapa ayahnya selalu saja mementingkan Darui daripada dia yang merupakan anaknya sendiri? Darui sendiri yang meliat kejadian didepan nya menyeringai kecil dan menunjukan ekspresi mengejek kearah Bee yang kebetulan tengah menatapnya.

"Ayah, kau lebih mempercayai dia daripada anakmu sendiri?!"

"Hmmp, setidaknya Darui adalah anak yang baik dan tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa membuat masalah, meskipun kau sudah mencapai level 4 sekarang, namun kau tidak akan pernah berkembang karena kemalasanmu dan kearogananmu itu, jangan fikir aku tidak tahu semua itu"

Bee kembali menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, kapan dia malas? Kapan dia arogan? Dia selalu dan selalu berlatih dengan keras untuk membanggakan ayahnya, namun kini ayahnya sendiri tidak percaya padanya, Bee menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan nya keras – keras, Darui sudah benar – benar berhasil membuat ayahnya berada dipihaknya. Darui yang mendengar perkataan Ōnoki diam – diam tertawa dalam hati, orang tua ini sudah sangat mempercayainya daripada anaknya sendiri, sekarang dia sangat yakin kalau Bee pasti akan dihukum berat, mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh diwajahnya, Darui menyeringai jahat, orang ini sudah berani melukainya dan bahkan berniat membunuhnya, akan dia pastikan kalau orang ini akan mati hari ini.

"Ōnoki kau terlalu keras pada anakmu"

A berkata dengan nada santai namun matanya tak lepas dari gerak – gerik Naruto, nampaknya dia juga mencurigai Naruto, fatanya Naruto adalah orang asing disini bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mencurigainya? Meskipun Bee membelanya, bukan berarti kalau Naruto memang tidak bersalah karena faktanya dia juga sudah menyerang Darui, meskipun dia tidak tahu mmana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

"Maafkan hamba jika sudah bersikap lancang didepan yang mulia, namun anak ini sudah kelewatan dan memang harus diberi pelajaran"

Ōnoki menggeram rendah lalu menghela nafas kecil, sebenarnya dia tidak tega untuk mennyakiti anaknya, namun anaknya ini terlalu sering membuat masalah dan sesekali harus diberi pelajaran, terakhir kali Bee bahkan membunuh seorang ahli sihir level 3, dia berfikir anaknya ini sudah jadi sombong dan semena – mena karena sudah mencapai level 4 diusia muda, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Darui untuk menyegel Mana Bee untuk sementara waktu, dia berfikir mungkin dengan begitu Bee akan berhenti membuat masalah dan mencoba memperbaiki dirinya, namun nampaknnya ia salah, beberapa saat yang lalu dia mendengar kabar kalau Bee membuat onar di Dungeon dan bahkan membawa penyusup dan menyerang Darui disana. Saat mendengar hal itu amarahhnya langsung meledak dan dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melesat kearah Dungeon, dan pada saat ia baru sampai disana dia melihat Bee yang tengah berlari untuk memukul Darui yang nampak terluka dipangkuan Karui, dan tentu saja karena amarahnya yang sudah mencapai batas ia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menendang Bee dengan keras hingga terlempar dan menabrak pohon, meskipun dia tidak tega tapi anak itu sudah terlalu kelewatan menurutnya.

Naruto melirik Bee yang tengah bersender di batang pohon sambil menunduk dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang entah terlihat seperti apa, dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan nya, karena bagaimanapun juga orang itu hanya kenalan barunya tidak lebih, namun dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang mau membantu dan menerima Naruto dengan ramah disini, nampaknya Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan nya begitu saja meskipun dia tidak pedulian terhadap orang lain, namun dia adalah tipe orang yang tahu balas budi.

"Ehhmm, pertanyaan terakhirku untukmu nak, kudengar kau mempunyai pedang yang mirip dengan Excalibur?"

A nampak berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana, dan dia langsung saja mengajukan pertanyaan terakhirnya pada Naruto yang membuat semua orang disana yang tidak tahu perihal masalah pedang yang digunakan Naruto tercengang, bahkan Sakumo sendiri hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi kaget diwajahnya.

"Hal itu kau tanyakan saja pada murid disini atauu putrimu sendiri, sekarang minggir jika kau tidak ingin kerajaan mu rata dengan tanah hari ini juga"

Semua orang kembali tercengang saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, bocah satu ini benar – benar berani berbicara seperti itu pada sang Raja, mereka yakin kalau Naruto adalah satu – satunya pemuda yang berani bertindak seperti ini didepan sang Raja, dia bahkan mengancam Raja? Wtf? Dia benar – benar sudah gila. A sendiri yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya yang tak lama kemudian tersenyum misterius.

Dengan gerakan simpel tubuh kekar A segera dialiri energi sihir yang tak lama kemudian dia menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang sudah siap memukul wajah Naruto, semua orang yang melihat kecepatan Raja mereka hanya bisa berguman takjub, bagaimana tidak? Baru saja mereka mengedipkan mata satu kali A sudah langsung berada didepan Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang siap memukul wajah Naruto.

Namun tak lama kemudian alis semua orang mengernyit bingung kala meliha A yang kembali menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan muncul disamping putrinya dengan raut wajah pucat. A sendiri yang kini sudah menjauh dari Naruto segera mengambil nafas dalam – dalam lalu memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi serius dimatanya, tadi pada saat dia akan memukul Naruto, dia merasakan puluhan lingkaran sihir kecil disekelilingnya yang melesatkan suatu benda seperti peluru yanng sangat kecil, dan hal itu membuatnya mundur dan mengurungkan niatnya dengan cepat, bocah ini bukan bocah biasa.

A yakin kalau bocah ini sudah mempersiapkan sihir tersebut sebelumnya, karena tidak mungkin jika dia bisa membuat lingkaran sihir begitu cepat, namun yang membuatnya terheran – heran adalah apa jenis sihir yang dimiliki anak ini? **Element Magic?** Atau jenis sihir lain? Pasalnya dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan orang yang mempunyai jenis serangan seperti anak ini sebelumnya.

"Kurasa tadi kau bilang kau tidak akan menyakitiku dan hanya akan bertanya padaku, aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dan kau bahkan tidak memegang ucapanmu? Apakah Raja dikekaisaran ini begitu idiot dan hanya bisa berbicara omong kosong?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua orang kembali tercengang atas perkataan Naruto, mulut anak ini lebih tajam dari pisau. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum sinis, mengabaikan tatapan marah dari semua orang terutama Samui karena dia sudah meledek ayahnya.

"Berhenti berbicara sombong bocah sialan, kau akan dihukum mati sekarang juga atas perbuatan dan penghinaanmu pada sang Raja !"

Guru yang tadi sempat mengolok – ngolok Naruto segera berteriak marah sambil melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, dibalik lengan bajunya muncul sebilah pedang pendek yang kini dialiri sihir ber elemen listrik. Guru tersebut tersenyum kemenangan dalam hati saat melihat Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya, dia mengira kalau Naruto pasti kaget dengan serangan kejutan nya, dan ia sendiri yakin kalau serangan nya ini bisa dengan mudah membunuh bocah ini.

Namun tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah kaget dan tubuhnya tiba – tiba berhenti dengan pedang pendek yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari leher Naruto saat dia merasakan puluhan peluru menghantam tubuhnya secara serentak, apa ini? kenapa bisa? Puluhan pertanyaan serupa mulai berputar – putar diotaknya seperti kaset rusak, padahal dia yakin kalau dia bisa membunuh pemuda ini dengan mudah, namun pada kenyataan nya, kini dia diambang kematian, dia merasakan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya yang terkena hantaman peluru tersebut, meskipun kecil namun puluhan peluru tersebut sukses menembus dan menghancurkan organ dalamnya, perlahan aliran darah mulai keluar dari setiap lubang bekas peluru ditubuhnya, dan tanpa teriakan atau jeritan kesakitan apapun tubuhnya roboh ketanah dengan darah yang sudah menggenang dibawahnya.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan membuat masalah lagi denganku dikehidupanmu nanti, karena bermasalah denganku itu artinya kau siap mati"

Suara Naruto terdengar dingin dan entah kenapa menebar terror untuk setiap orang disana, matanya yang memandang dingin kearah mayat guru didepan nya seolah membuat semua orang terpaksa untuk meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. A sendiri sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat Naruto yang kini mengalihkan pandangan nya kearahnya, raut wajahnya masih nampak acuh tak acuh dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat A meneguk ludahnya pahit.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan nya keatas dan perlahan dilangit muncul lingkaran sihir berdiameter setengah meter, semua orang yang melihat Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan nya keatas entah kenapa mereka segera menoleh keatas, dan apa yang mereka lihat adalah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning yang menggantung dilangit, namun seketika wajah semua orang disana berubah pucat saat perlahan lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat mulai bertambah, dari satu, sepuluh, seratus, dan terus – menerus bertambah hingga menutupi langit di Dungeon.

"A-astaga, ini gila?!"

"B-bbagaimana mungkin?!"

Semua orang berguman tak percaya, tentu saja mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa membuat ratusan lingkaran sihir dalam waktu singkat, dan yang lebih gilanya lagi adalah dia membuatnya tanpa rapalan mantra. Perlu diketahui kalau membuat satu lingkaran sihir itu untuk pemula bahkan membutuhkan waktu 1 menit, itu juga dengan merapal mantra panjang, dan pemuda ini membuat ratusan lingkaran sihir kurang dari satu menit tanpa rapalan mantra, bagaimana mereka bisa percaya?

"Nak, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik – baik, sejak awal ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman"

A segera membuka suara sambil memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi ngeri diwajahnya, dia benar – benar sudah memprovokasi orang yang salah, bocah ini bukan hanya bocah biasa namun dia adalah jelmaan dewa, mungkin dia bisa menghindari ratusan lingkaran sihir ini namun rakyatnya yang lain? Tentu saja tidak akan, maka dari itu A lebih memilih mengesampingkan ego nya untuk menghajar bocah ini dan berbicara secara baik – baik pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan A hanya terkekeh sinis, semua orang merasakan firasat buruk saat mendengar kekehan sinis Naruto, tentu saja itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Bicarakan baik – baik? Apa yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan tua bangka yang bahkan tidak bisa memegang perkataan nya? Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, kau dan rakyatmu menyerangku itu adalah faktanya, dan kau tahu apa artinya itu? itu merupakan undangan perang untukku"

Semua orang terdiamm dengan ekspresi jelek diwajah mereka, mereka tidak bisa menyangkal ucapan Naruto, bahkan A pun hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto dengan seksama. Naruto yang melihat semua orang diam hanya menyeringai kecil, wajahnya yang di kotori dengaan percikan darah para guru yang sudah ia bunuh nampak terlihat dingin dan gelap, semua orang disana merasa kalau Naruto adalah seorang malaikat maut.

"Nah, apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo kita berperang sampai mati !"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ...**

A/N : Yo minna, apa kabar? Puasanya lancar? Maaf buat keterlambatan updatenya, jadi minggu kemarin itu udah mau update, minggu siang kemarin saya udah ngetik banyak, nah pas sore nya pas mau finishing terus upload saya baru nyadar kalau ketikan yang saya ketik pas siang ngga ke save, berhubung udah malem dan kayaknya ga bakal kesempetan buat ngetik jadinya saya tunda, dan ini baru selesai karena dari senin sampai sabtu saya sibuk kerja.

Dan buat yang nanya tentang gaya tulisan author yang ada manis – manisnya gitu,, eh maaf bukan itu. Ada yang bilang kalau cerita ini hasil translate? Karena banyak kata yg ga pas, yah itu sih terserah pemikiran kalian sendiri namun author punya penjelasan sendiri untuk itu, sebenernya ketikan author kaya gitu itu karena kemaren – kemaren author lagi doyan – doyan nya baca Novel china hasil Machine Translate di Lnindo, tahu sendiri lah Machine Translate kaya gimana, karena kebiasaan jadi ngaruh sama tulisan, dan ada yang bilang kalau cerita bagian Naruto nyasarnya ini lama? Sebenernya ngga ko, bahkan belom satu hari kalau didalam cerita, yang bikin kerasa lama itu updatenya, ya saya tahu lahhh.

Yaa, makasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review sama baca fic ini, semoga puasa kaliann lancar, ingat buka itu jangan sama yang manis, karena yang manis itu belum tentu mau halalin.  
Oh ya adakah grup buat penggemar ff, di Bbm, W.a atau apalah? Kalau ada kontek author ya, author mau gabung.

Oke sekian, see you next chap ..


	18. Chapter 18

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 18 :**_ _Genius?_

.

.

 **At Dungeon [Death Forest], Jepang.**

"Ka-kaichou, sebaiknya kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu"

Tenten berseru dengan suara yang terdengar canggung, tentu saja ia canggung ia jarang berinteraksi dengan ketua nya ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu Tenten mendengar kabar kalau salah satu murid kelas satu ada yang menghilang di Dungeon, seluruh anggota Osis pun dikumpulkan dan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, ia pun tidak sengaja sekelompok dengan ketua nya ini, padahal ia ingin sekelompok dengan Neji, sayangnya dalam satu kelompok hanya ada 2 atau 3 orang anggota Osis dan satu orang guru.

"Yang dikatakan Tenten itu benar Kaguya – san, sebaiknya kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu, kita sudah mencari lebih dari dua jam, Sensei pikir kau juga butuh istirahat"

Seorang guru laki – laki berambut hitam jabrik disamping Tenten nampak menimpal perkataan Tenten barusan, dan dari perkataan nya sudah sangat jelas kalau dia mendukung ucapan Tenten. Mereka sudah berkeliling Dungeon lebih dari 2 jam tanpa istirahat, ayolah siapa yang tidak lelah, paling tidak dia juga ingin duduk terlebih dahulu. Kaguya yang memang berada didepan hanya menengokan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Jika kalian ingin beristirahat silahkan saja, aku bisa berkeliling seorang diri"

Tenten dan sang guru disampingnya hanya meringis kecil mendengar perkataan dingin Kaguya, menghela nafas berat, keduanya pun mau tak mau mengikuti Kaguya untuk kembali berkeliling. Kaguya sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka, karena yang paling penting sekarang adalah Naruto, entah kenapa semakin lama ia merasa semakin khawatir pada Naruto, mudah – mudahan saja tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan nya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Memegang liontin kristal biru yang dipakainya, Kaguya tersenyum kecil. Ini adalah hadiah dari Naruto pada saat dia ulang tahun yang ke – 17, dia yakin selama dia menjaga pemberian Naruto baik – baik, Naruto pasti akan baik – baik saja, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Naruto, orang menjengkelkan yang dicintainya, dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya dengan mudah kan?

"Ano Kaichou, sebenarnya siapa murid kelas satu yang hilang itu? Aku belum diberitahu tentang identitasnya, apakah dia orang penting?"

"Tentu saja, dia bahkan sangat penting untukku"

"Eh?"

Tenten dan sang guru saling memandang dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bingung dan juga kaget, 'sangat penting untukku' katanya? Wtf sejak kapan Kaichou – nya punya pacar? Kaguya yang baru menyadari perkataan nya barusan, wajahnya segera berubah menjadi merah, dan dia bahkan tidak berani untuk menengok kearah Tenten yang berada dibelakangnya, apa – apaan tadi? Dia hanya refleks menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, dia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ia akan berbicara seperti itu secara terang – terangan, ugh rasanya Kaguya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu.

"Kalau sensei tidak salah, nama anak yang hilang itu adalah Nami- mmm apa ya, ah iya Namikaze Naruto"

"Eh Naruto?'

Bukan nya itu adalah nama teman sekamar Lee yang dulu merebut Questnya?! Dia hilang di Dungeon? Bagaimana bisa? Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap dalam benak Tenten, meskipun dia tidak terlalu kenal dengan Naruto, tapi menurut pengamatan nya Naruto itu bukanlah orang yang lemah meskipun dia hanya mempunyai jenis sihir **[Magic Maker]**. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan nya, Kaichou nya ini ternyata dekat dengan Naruto, seberapa dekat hubungan mereka? Apakah mereka pacaran? Eh tunggu sebentar, bukankah Naruto dekat dengan Shion? Mungkinkah? Cinta segitiga?!

Melihat Tenten yang nampak heboh dengan pikiran nya sendiri, diam – diam Kaguya menghela nafas lega, untunglah dia tidak bertanya hal yang aneh – aneh tentang hubungan nya dengan Naruto. Namun tak lama kemudian perhatian nya teralihkan saat ia melihat siluet sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang tengah duduk termenung dibawah pohon besar. Dengan heran Kaguya pun berjalan kearah gadis tersebut bersama Tenten dan sang guru yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Kau Akiyama Shion kan? Klient Naruto waktu itu?"

Tenten yang nampak sudah sadar dari pikiran nya segera berseru kaget saat melihat Shion yang duduk diam termenung dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Shion yang mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan sedikit tersentak kaget, lalu memandangTenten dengan satu alisnya yang sedikit terangkat, nampaknya dia tidak ingat dengan Tenten.

"Ah aku Tenten, orang yang dulu akan mengawalmu namun tidak jadi karena kau lebih memilih dikawal oleh Naruto ahaha"

Entah kenapa saat mengatakan itu, Tenten merasa kesal sendiri kepada Naruto. Kaguya yang mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan, mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu memandang Shion dengan tatapan datar, gadis ini pernah menjadi klient Naruto? Ah entah kenapa dia merasakan alarm bahaya pada gadis ini, insting wanita mungkin.

"Oh ya, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah a-aku sedang mencari Naruto, j-jangan salah paham ya, aku hanya kasian saja padanya, sudah lemah, hilang di Dungeon pula, beruntung aku baik hati mau membantu mencarinya"

"Eh?"

Tenten yang mendengar perkataan Shion barusan segera tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, diam – diam dia melirik kerah Kaguya yang entah kenapa wajahnya kini berubah semakin dingin. Shion sendiri masih memalingkan muka kearah lain dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Sedangkan guru yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan ketiganya hanya tertawa hambar, ini urusan wanita.

 **...xxXxxx...**

"Nah, apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo kita berperang sampai mati !"

Wajah semua orang yang mendengar pekataan Naruto segera berubah pucat, pemuda ini tidak waras, apa katanya? Perang? Dia ingin berperang dengan sebuah kerajaan hanya seorang diri? Dan ini semua hanya karena masalah spele, benar – benar tidak waras. Darui dan Karui yang merupakan biang masalah dari awal, wajah mereka bahkan lebih pucat dari semua orang, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis mereka. Mereka takut bahkan sangat takut untuk hanya menatap mata Naruto secara langsung, tubuh mereka tanpa sadar gemetar ketakutan, mereka benar – benar tidak menyangka kalau ada pemuda senekat ini.

Murid lain disana juga merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, bahkan dari mereka ada sebagian orang yang mengompol dicelana karena saking takutnya. Para guru sendiri nampak terlihat sedikit tenang meskipun dalam hati mereka takut setengah mati, mereka hanya tidak ingin menunjukan nya didepan sang Raja, jika mereka menunjukan nya bisa – bisa image mereka rusak.

"Nak, kau tahu konsekuensinya jika kau menyerang kami dengan sihirmu kan?"

A yang melihat gerakan tangan Naruto yang seolah siap melepaskan serangan dengan ratusan sihir diatas mereka segera membuka suara dengan nada mengancam, seolah jika Naruto melakukan nya dia dipastikan akan mati. Naruto sendiri yang mendengar perkataan A segera tersenyum sinis Dan memandang A acuh tak acuh.

"Konsekuensinya menurutku sama saja, apakah dengan aku tidak menyerang kalian aku akan keluar dari sini dengan keadaan baik – baik saja? Tentu saja tidak, hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan kata – kata seperti itu"

Semua orang kembali terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, dia benar, tentu saja meskipun dia tidak melakukan serangan, dia pasti tidak akan keluar dari sini dengan keadaan baik – baik saja, bukan hanya karena kelakuan dan perkataan nya namun juga karena keterampilan nya dalam sihir yang bisa membahayakan mereka, tentunya mereka tidak akan membiarkan nya lolos bukan?

"Bocah sialan !"

Tanpa diduga – duga, A dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan dengan cepat meraih leher Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan nya. Mata semua orang melotot kaget saat melihat A yang tiba – tiba saja sudah mencekik leher Naruto sambil memandangnya tajam, semua itu hanya terjadi selama 1 detik, benar – benar kecepatan yang mengagumkan, raut wajah semua orang seketika berubah ceria, yah bocah ini memang hanya cari mati jika menantang Raja mereka. Namun anehnya raut wajah Naruto tidak sedikitpun menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan maupun kaget, ekspresinya hanya acuh tak acuh sambil memandang A dengan senyum sinis.

"Satu kesalahanmu karena tidak langsung mematahkan leherku"

 **Jraaasshh ..**

Darah menyembur keluar dari bahu kanan A, diikuti dengan jatuhnya tangan kanan yang tadi dipakai untuk mencekik Naruto, apa ini? tangan nya dipotong? Mata semua orang melotot kaget melihat kejadian itu, mereka bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana cara Naruto memotong lengan kanan A. A sendiri segera melompat mundur kebelakang dengan memegang bahu kanan nya yang terus mengluarkan darah, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau, sengaja membiarkanku mendekatimu?!"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan A hanya tersenyum sinis, yah dia memang membiarkan A berhasil mendekatinya dan membuatnya berfikir kalau tidak ada lagi lingkaran sihir disekitarnya, dia sudah belajar banyak dari pertarungan nya dengan Shinnou, A hanya cepat dan tubuhnya tidak setebal Shinnou, jadi dia sengaja membuat dirinya diserang untuk membuat A lengah dan mudah untuk diserang dengan serangan kejutan.

"Ayah !"

Samui berteriak panik saat melihat bahu kanan ayahnya yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah, dengan segera ia menyuruh guru yang mempunyai jenis sihir **[Healing Magic]** untuk menyembuhkan luka ayahnya, tak lama kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto dan memandangnya geram, orang ini sudah keterlaluan, dia pikir dia siapa?

"Samui, jangan melawannya !"

A berteriak keras saat melihat Samui yang hendak maju melawan Naruto, menurutnya meskipun Samui itu jenius dia bukan tandingan anak ini, anak ini sudah pada tingkat yang berbeda dengan nya, dia bisa memanfaatkan keuntungan dan kelemahan lawan dengan baik, seperti tadi dia memanfaatkan ketidak tahuan nya tentang sihir **[Magic Maker]** untuk memancingnya, bahkan dia mempertaruhkan hidupnya sendiri untuk menyerangnya, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh setiap orang, tidak heran jika anak ini begitu sombong dan juga superior, kemampuan sihir, strategi dan pemikiran nya memang luar biasa, apakah jangan – jangan semua ini juga sudah ia rencanakan?

Samui menggeram rendah dan terus memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, namun akhirnya dia perlahan mundur karena ia yakin jika ayahnya sudah berkata seperti itu berarti pemuda didepan nya ini bukan tandingan nya, Naruto yang melihat itu diam – diam tersenyum dingin, menggerakan tangan nya secara perlahan, dia kemudian memandang A dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh. A yang melihat Naruto memandangnya hanya mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda ia bingung, namun tak lama kemudian matanya membulat saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang salah disekitar Samui.

"Samui, jangan bergerak !"

A berteriak panik kepada Samui yang mebuat semua orang kaget dibuatnya, namun Naruto yang mendengar A berteriak panik segera menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil sedikit berjalan kedepan mendekati Samui.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Raja, kau memang jeli"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Naruto barusan, disekitar tubuh Samui muncul lingkaran – lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning yang mengelilinginya, dan siap mengeluarkan beberapa senjata tajam didalamanya, bergerak sedikit maka senjata itu sudah dipastikan akan menembus tubuh Samui. Semua orang yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget bukan main, mereka bahkan tidak dapat bicara sepatah kata pun, sihir anak ini sudah sangat diluar akal sehat mereka. Yang paling kaget dari mereka adalah A, dia tidak menyangka kalau anak ini diam – diam sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir disekitar Samui, semua ini sangat tidak masuk akal jika dilakukan spontan saja, kecali kalau ..

"K-kau merencanakan semuanya dari awal ?!"

Senyuman Naruto bertambah lebar saat ia mendengar pertanyaan A barusan, tanpa membantah ataupun mengiyakan dia hanya diam sambil memandang A dengan ekspresi acuh tak acuh diwajahnya. Tebakan A memang benar, dia sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, dia sudah memperkirakan semua resiko yang akan terjadi, dan dari awal tujuan nya memanglah Samui, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anak Raja, tentu saja statusnya pasti sangat berarti bagi kerajaan maupun Raja itu sendiri, dia membuat ratusan lingkaran sihir dilangit juga hanya untuk pengalihan semata agar tidak ada yang berani bertindak gegabah, dan sekarang Samui sudah terkurung sihirnya, itu membuktikan kalau rencananya berjalan lancar.

Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang ingin mati sia – sia hanya untuk masalah yang sama sekali tidak penting, dia juga bukan orang bengis yang akan membunuh orang yang tidak tahu apa – apa, maka dari itu dia dari awal lebih memilih memakai cara ini, menyandra sang puteri adalah pilihan terbaik.

Sakumo yang memang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan tuan muda nya, diam – diam berdecak kagum pada Naruto, jika memang semuanya sudah Naruto rencanakan dari awal, jadi itulah mengapa dia hanya bertahan dan menyerang orang yang menyerangnya saja, bertindak superior untuk membuat semua orang takut dan tentu saja juga membuat mereka tidak berani bertindak gegabah. Tuan muda nya ini sangat menakutkan, entah itu dari strategi, pemikiran maupun sihir, semuanya berada pada titik yang menakutkan, entah kenapa melihat Naruto yang kini masih berdiri dengan tenang, dia merasa seolah – olah kalau nyawa mereka sudah dalam genggaman Naruto sejak awal.

"Perintahkan mereka semua untuk mundur dan membuka jalan untukku"

Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terdengar santai, tanpa menunggu balasan dari A dia berjalan kearah gerbang Dungeon yang dihalangi oleh kerumunan prajurit kerajaan. Semua orang memandang A dengan tatapan bertanya, tentunya mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Melirik Samui yang kini hanya diam dengan raut wajah pucat, A menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Mundur ! dan bukakan jalan untuknya keluar !"

Dengan enggan semua orang menyingkir dan membuka jalan bagi Naruto untuk keluar, mata mereka menatap tajam Naruto yang menggunakan cara pengecut untuk keluar dari sini dengan aman, diam – diam salah satu dari prajurit kerajaan merafal mantra dan mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto diam – diam.

"Jika ada yang berusaha menyerangku diam – diam, akan kupastikan sang puteri hanya akan tinggal nama"

Prajurit tersebut segera membeku ditempat saat A yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didepan nya dan menghentikan nya untuk menyerang Naruto, A sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat marah namun baginya keselamatan puterinya jauh lebih penting, dia juga tidak bisa menganggap remeh perkataan Naruto, mungkin saja anak itu punya seribu rencana cadangan diotaknya, melihat ketenangan dan kepercayaan dirinya saat berjalan saja membuat A sangat yakin kalau dia masih mempunyai rencana cadangan, sehingga mau tak mau ia tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan, apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa puterinya.

Naruto yang tengah berjalan dengan santai, sedikit melirikan matanya pada Darui dan juga Karui dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum sinis, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Darui dan juga Karui merinding ketakutan. Lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan gerbang Dungeon, tanpa menoleh ataupun berkata – kata Naruto membuka gerbang tersebut dan keluar dengan santai seolah – olah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Setelah kepergian Naruto semua orang masih tertegun diam, sebagian dari mereka entah kenapa bernafas lega atas kepergian Naruto, mungkin karena kebrutalan nya membunuh beberapa guru sehingga membuat mereka tak nyaman jika dekat dengan Naruto, perlahan lingkaran sihir buatan Naruto mulai menghilang satu persatu, dan akhirnya hilang seluruhnya. Dengan perasaan geram dalam hatinya karena dipermalukan dihadapan rakyatnya, akhirnya A pun menyuruh semua orang bubar dan merahasiakan kejadian hari ini, kejadian yang mungkin selamanya takan dia lupakan. Dia juga memasang gambar wajah Naruto di dalam daftar buronan yang kepalanya dihargai dengan harga 100 juta US Dollar.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **Skip Time ..**

Tiga hari telah berlalu pasca hilangnnya Naruto di Dungeon, para anggoa Osis dan juga para guru yang berkeliling Dungeon juga belum menemukan tanda – tanda maupun jejak dari Naruto, hingga membuat beberapa orang putus asa. Dan akhirnya sebagian dari mereka berhenti mencari Naruto di Dungeon dan mulai mempersiapkan diri masing – masing karena ujian praktek sihir akan dilaksanakan minggu ini.

Kaguya yang selama tiga hari ini terus mencari Naruto nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah matanya jelas menunjukan kalau gadis cantik berambut perak ini tidak cukup tidur, bahkan akhir – akhir ini pola makan nya tidak teratur. Anggota nya banyak yang mencoba untuk menghentikan kelakuan ketua mereka ini untuk terus – terusan mencari Naruto, namun Kaguya selalu menanggapinya denngan dingin dan terus saja mencari Naruto meskipun tidak pernah menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun.

Kali ini pun Kaguya kembali akan mencari Naruto di Dungeon, dengan langkah yang terlihat sedikit sempoyongan, Kaguya berjalan kearah gerbang Dungeon seorang diri, para murid yang melihatnya hanya melihat Kaguya dengan tatapan kasihan, jelas mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kaguya samppai seperti itu, dan sebagian besar dari mereka menyalahkan Naruto yang membuat ketua Osis cantik mereka sampai harus bekerja keras seperti itu, padahal sebentar lagi ada ujian praktek sihir.

"Beristirahatlah, kali ini biar aku yang mencarinya"

Kaguya mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri menyandar disebuah pohon sambil bersidekap dada, Kaguya mengernyit heran saat ia melihat Sasuke, tiga hari yang lalu Sasuke bahkan tidak ikut dalam team pencarian Naruto, kenapa tiba – tiba dia ingin mencari Naruto?

"Dia sudah menghilang terlalu lama"

Seolah mengerti kebingungan Kaguya, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, sebenarnya tiga hari yang lalu saat dia mendengar kabar kalau Naruto hilang di Dungeon dia tidak khawatir sama sekali, karena dia tahu persis kemampuan Naruto, Dungeon lantai 2 tidak akan ada apa – apanya untuk Naruto, namun setelah tiga hari berlalu tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun dari Naruto, dia mulai bertanya - tanya tentang keberadaan orang ini, apa mungkin Naruto dikalahkan? Dan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya sendiri hari ini, namun dijalan dia melihat Kaguya yang nampak berjalan dengan kondisi tubuh yang kurang sehat dan itu membuatnya meringis, Kaguya benar – benar mencintai Naruto. Sasuke tahu selama tiga hari ini Kaguya terus – menerus mencari Naruto tanpa henti, tanpa mempedulikan pola makan dan istirahatnya, hingga membuatnya sedikit kurang sehat.

"Jangan menyela, aku yakin Naruto juga tidak ingin melihatmu sakit, beristirahatlah serahkan semuanya padaku"

Melihat Kaguya yang hendak protes, Sasuke segera kembali angkat bicara dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi dia pergi menuju pintu masuk Dungeon, meninggalkan Kaguya yang hanya diam disana. Melihat kepergian Sasuke, Kaguya hanya tersenyum kecil, dia memang sahabat yang baik. Lalu tak lama kemudian Kaguya duduk disebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari sana, perlahan dia mendongkakan kepalanya keatas, matahari nampak bersinar cerah, langit yang berwarna biru membentang luas, namun entah kenapa Kaguya merasakan kalau cuaca hari ini sangat mendung.

Selama tiga hari ini, dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan Naruto, dan selama tiga hari pencarian tanpa menemukan jejak atau petunjuk apapun Kaguya mulai merasa sedikit putus asa, bagaimana kalau Naruto benar – benar sudah mati? Pikiran – pikiran negatif terus – menerus berputar dikepalanya hingga membuatnya semakin putus asa, meskipun dia pernah lebih lama tidak bertemu Naruto, namun entah kenapa 3 hari ini terasa lebih menyesakan baginya. Perlahan kenangan tentang kejadian bersama Naruto minggu lalu kembali melintas dikepalanya dan tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai mengalir turun dari mata perak indahnya.

"Naruto, hiks kau dimana?"

Kaguya berujar lirih, air mata masih mengalir dan membasahi pipinya, namun Kaguya tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, tangan itu terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat, mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pemilik tangan, Kaguya dapat melihat seorang pria tampan yang memakai celana hitam panjang dan juga kemeja hitam panjang, rambut pirang jabriknya nampak tertiup angin dan mata biru nya menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu"

Mata Kaguya membulat kaget, air mata mengalir semakin deras keluar dari mata perak indahnya, ini Naruto, benar – benar Narutonya. Tanpa aba – aba Kaguya segera memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menangis dengan keras dipelukan Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut Kaguya. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya, Kaguya mencarinya tanpa peduli pola makan dan istirahatnya sendiri, dia benar – benar peduli padanya, dan entah kenapa hal ini sangat membuat hati Naruto tersentuh, meskipun dia selalu bersikap tidak peduli pada semua hal disekitarnya bahkan padanya, Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Kaguya begitu peduli padanya, perlahan tangan Naruto mulai membalas pelukan Kaguya dan memeluknya dengan erat, yah setidaknya mulai dari sekarang dia akan mencoba untuk membalas perasaan Kaguya.

"Hikss, kemana saja kau hah?!"

Tangan Kaguya mencengkram kemeja yang Naruto pakai dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan nya, ini seperti mimpi, Naruto sekarang ada dihadapan nya, tangis Kaguya pecah makin keras emosi yang selama tiga hari ini dia pendam keluar seiring dengan keluarnya air mata Kaguya. Kaguya seolah lupa dengan sekelilingnya dan dia seolah hanya ingin menangis dipelukan Naruto sekencang mungkin untuk meluapkan emosinya.

"Eh ada apa itu?"

"Bukankah itu Kaichou? Kaichou menangis?"

"Siapa laki – laki yang memeluk Kaichou? Apakah dia kekasihnya?"

Para murid yang melihat kejadian itu mulai berbisik – bisik pelan, namun tidak ada yang berani mengganggu. Naruto sendiri hanya terus mengelus rambut Kaguya dengan lembut, dia tidak peduli dengan para murid disekitarnya. Perlahan Kaguya mulai mengendorkan cengkraman nya pada kemeja Naruto, kepala Kaguya juga perlahan mendongkak untuk melihat wajah Naruto, mata yang sembab karena menangis itu kini mulai memancarkan emosi yang rumit.

"Kumohon, hikss jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Naruto"

Kaguya berbisik pelan, namun masih bisa Naruto dengar, tersenyum lembut Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, dan mengecup singkat kening Kaguya yang membuatnya mematung diam.

"Kyyaaaa, Kaichou dicium !"

"Kyaaahh .."

Para siswi yang kebetulan melihat adegan itu segera berteriak heboh, dan teriakan itu membuat Kaguya sadar atas situasi yang sekarang terjadi. Perlahan wajahnya mulai memerah dan dengan cepat Kaguya segera mendorong Naruto dari pelukan nya.

"B-b-bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?! K-kau mesum !"

Kaguya berteriak malu, setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto, dengan segera dia berlari keasramanya dengan wajah memerah, namun tanpa diketahui siapapun diam – diam Kaguya tersenyum senang, bagaimana dia tidak senang, itu adalah kali pertamanya Naruto memeluk dan bersikap lembut padanya. Naruto yang melihat Kaguya berlari karena malu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil tersenyum lembut, entah kenapa dia baru sadar kalau Kaguya itu menggemaskan. Yang lebih penting, sekarang ia harus menemui Tsunade terlebih dahulu, dan dengan langkah santai Nnaruto berjalan kearah ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak jauh dari situ, siluet seseorang nampak diam mematung dan memandang kejadian tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tak lama berjalan, Naruto kini sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, namun entah kenapa dia ragu – ragu untuk masuk, firasatnya buruk.

 **Ckklekk ..**

Pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan dibuka oleh Naruto, dan dia hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat melihat siluet seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tengah mengomel pada Tsunade. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, perempuan berambut merah dan juga Tsunade segera menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan memandang kearah pintu yang kini terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang hanya diam dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Naruto ?!"

"Ah halo Okaa – san"

 **...xxXxx...**

Keesokan harinya, Shikamaru dan Lee tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya perihal kemana perginya Naruto selama tiga hari itu, namun Naruto hanya menjawab seadanya, dia sudah lelah kemarin diintrogasi oleh ibunya dan juga Tsunade, beruntung mereka tidak main pukul. Sehingga dia tidak berada dirumah sakit sekarang, dia juga sudah diberi seragam sekolah baru, karena seragam yanng lama sudah dia buang karena banyak terciprat oleh darah.

"Ah ya Naruto, hari ini katanya ada latih tanding dengan murid dari kelas 2, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

Lee merenggut sebal, padahal dia ingin Naruto ikut, dia ingin lihat cara bertarung Naruto. Menurut Shikamaru Naruto itu mahir dalam Teakwondo, jika dia dan Naruto bertanding siapa yang akan menang ya? Shikamaru yang melihat Lee hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut saja, kau sudah tidak masuk 4 hari dihitung dengan yang kemarin, kurasa hanya menonton pun tidak masalah asal kau hadir"

"Baik – baik aku ikut, tunggu sebentar"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan hanya berguman malas sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya, Lee yang mendengar Naruto akan ikut segera mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Shikamaru.

"Ayo berangkat"

Dengan langkah pelan ketiganya mulai keluar dari asrama dan berjalan dikoridor kelas, ketiganya hanya diam dan tidak ada yang mencoba untuk membuka topik pembicaraan, sampai bisik – bisik soal Naruto terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"Hei kau dengar tidak? Anak kelas satu bernama Namikaze Naruto yang katannya hilang di Dungeon itu sudah ditemukan, dan dia kelihatan baik – baik saja, kurasa dia hanya cari sensasi saja"

"Ya kau benar, bahkan dia membuat Kaichou bekerja begitu keras, ugh dasar sialan"

"Hei lihat lihat itu orangnya"

"Dia si pengecut **[Magic Maker]** itu kan?"

Shikamaru dann Lee yang mendengar bisik – bisik tersebut segera melirikan matanya kearah Naruto, dan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto yang hanya santai berjalan seolah tidak mendengar apa – apa. Yah mereka rasa mereka terlalu khawatir pada Naruto, harusnya mereka tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan terlalu peduli pada hal semacam itu.

Memang gosip soal Naruto sudah menyebar luas dari kelas satu bahkan sampai kelas tiga, namun kebanyakan gosip tersebut adalah gosip yang menjelek - jelekan Naruto tanpa tahu fakta yang asli seperti apa, entah siapa yang memulai gosip tersebut namun yang jelas gosip tersebut akan selalu ada jika Naruto terlibat dalam suatu masalah. Seesampainya mereka dikelas mereka langsung disambut dengan tatapan dari seluruh penghuni kelas terutama Naruto, banyak murid yang menatapnya sambil berbisik – bisik, namun seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa Naruto hanya berjalan dengan santai kearah tempat duduknya dan mulai duduk dengan santai.

"Wah apa ini, pahlawan kita baru saja kembali dari masa liburan nya"

Seorang pria berambut ungu bergaya emo menghampiri meja Naruto dan berujar sinis, bibirnya yang diwarnai dengan warna hitam nampak menyunggingkan seringaian mengejek kearah Naruto, sedangkan teman – teman nya yang lain hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"Hei Sakon, jangan berbicara dengan nya, kau membuatnya takut sampai dia tidak bisa bicara hahaha"

Seseorang dari kumpulan teman Sakon berucap mengejek Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak – bahak, mereka berfikir kalau Naruto terlalu takut untuk sekedar membalas perkataan mereka. Dimata mereka Naruto tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Sakon yang mendengar perkataan teman nya segera menambah lebar seringaian nya, mata hitamnya menatap Naruto dengan seksama.

 **Plaakk ..**

"Upss maaf tanganku licin"

Semua orang tertegun diam, Sakon dengan santainya menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras, hingga meninggalkan cetak merah dipipi kiri Naruto. Sakon tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil memperlihatkan tangan nya yang tadi dipakai untuk menampar Naruto, dia sangat yakin kalau pecundang ini tidak akan berani melawan nya, begini – begini dia sudah pada tahap level 2 dan akan naik pada level 3, pecundang seperti Naruto tentu saja bukan tandingan untuknya.

Shikamaru, Lee dan Shion menggeram marah melihat kelakuan Sakon barusan terutama Shion, dia mengepalkan tangan nya erat – erat, aura dingin mulai menguar dari tubuhnya, pada saat dia akan menghampiri Naruto dan Sakon, ia tiba – tiba ditahan oleh Sara yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah begitu ya? Tidak apa – apa"

Naruto berkata ramah sambil tersenyum datar, Sakon yang awalnya sempat kaget akan tanggapan Naruto segera tersenyum sinis, segera ia kembali mengangkat tangan nya dan berniat kembali menampar Naruto, namun sebelum tangan nya mendarat kembali dipipi Naruto, tangan Naruto dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan nya dengan kuat.

"Ah tannganmu licin lagi ya?"

 **Kraakk ..**

"Aaarrgghh !"

Mata semua orang melotot tak percaya saat melihat Naruto yang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun mematahkan pergelangan tangan Sakon yang tadi hendak menamparnya, bahkan suara tulang patahnya terdengar sampai seluruh kelas. Sakon meringis kesakitan saat pergelangan tangan nya dipatahkan oleh Naruto, apa ini? kekuatan fisiknya tidak main – main, menurut rumor yang beredar Naruto hanya seorang pengecut tanpa bakat dan kekuatan, namun apa ini? dia bahkan berani melawan nya? Sialan, dia dipermalukan dihadapan semua orang dikelas.

"Uppss maaf tanganku juga licin"

Naruto kembali berucap dengan nada datar, ekspresinya menunjukan senyum dingin, yang entah kenapa membuat Sakon merinding ketakutan, ekspresi itu seperti ekspresi seorang psikopat yang siap menyiksa korban nya.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, apa kabar? Yah seperti biasa mudah – mudahan sehat selalu, Ada yang nunggu fic ini update? besok lebaran jadi saya update sekarang aja, edisi malam takbiran.  
Saya minta maaf jika ada salah kata saya yang menyinggung para reader ataupun author sekalian, Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Oh ya, sebenarnya saya ada project fic baru, dan itu ide lama juga sih sebenernya, tema nya Xianxia dan saya dapet inspirasi dari beberapa novel China yang saya baca, namun karena saya fokus ke fic ini akhirnya berbulan – bulan ga ditulis – tulis itu ide. Dan ternyata baru – baru ini saya baru sadar kalau lagi banyak orang yang buat ff dengan tema Wuxia maupun Xianxia. Yah intinya sih curhat doang.

Soal update maaf, kan ini belom juga 2 minggu, ngga telat – telat amat lah, maklum author sibuk ngejar – ngejar thr. Oh ya ada yang kangen sama Orochi? Belom dapet dialog tu uler. Oh ya saya emang rencananya kalau fic ini tamat mau bikin fic crossover sama DxD, tapi gatau kapan sih ini aja bellom tamat.

Maaf buat pertanyaan nya yang ga bisa saya jawab karena mengandung unsur – unsur spoiler, makasih juga buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan read Fic ini. Ada yang setuju ga kalau fic ini saya buat versi komiknya di Webtoon? ;v tapi sayangnya ane ga pinter buat komik.

See you next chap kawan ..


	19. Chapter 19

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 19 :**_ _Genius ? (2)_

.

.

"Uppsss maaf tanganku juga licin"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto yang disertai senyum dingin itu, semua orang dikelas entah kenapa merasakan dinngin ketulang belakang mereka. Seluruh kelas juga mendadak hening, hal yang Naruto perbuat ini sugguh diluar perkiraan mereka semua, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang diklaim tanpa bakat dan kekuatan bisa mematahkan pergelangan tangan seorang ahli sihir level 2 dengan begitu mudah?

"Bagus, sangat bagus kau berani mematahkan pergelangan tangan adikku didepan mataku !"

Seseorang yang terlihat sangat identik dengan Sakon tiba – tiba beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dan Sakon yang masih bersitegang. Sakon yang masih meringis kesakitan tiba – tiba menyeringai lebar saat mendengar suara kakaknya. Meskipun mereka adalah anak kembar dan hanya berselisih beberapa menit sebelum lahir, kakaknya ini lebih berbakat daripada dia, kakanya sudah mencapai level 3, tentunya pecundang ini bukanlah lawan yang pantas untuk kakaknya.

"Ah, bukankah dia Ukon? Kudengar dia sudah mencapai level 3"

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bisa dibilang jenius?"

"Kurasa pecundang itu akan tamat sekarang, perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh"

Murid – murid yang tadi diam kini mulai berbisik pelan saat mereka melihat Ukon yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan juga Sakon, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah memastikan kalau Naruto akan tamat disini. Shion, Shikamaru, Lee dan Karin mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak menghampiri Naruto untuk membantunya namun gerakan mereka segera berhenti saat melihat Naruto yang melirik kearah mereka sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan nya seolah mengisyaratkan kalau mereka tak usah ikut campur.

"A-apa – apaan dia?! Berlagak sok seperti itu, dia pikir dia siapa?"

Shion yang melihat isyarat Naruto segera menggeram marah, dia pikir dia siapa? Padahal dia hanya ingin membantunya, dia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto. Shion tahu persis seberapa kuat Ukon dan Sakon, mereka dua bersaudara yang berasal dari SMP yang sama dengan nya, bahkan dulu pada saat Ukon masih tahap level 2, dia bersama Sakon bisa mengalahkan ahli sihir tahap akhir level 3 dengan mudah. Dan Shion tahu kalau Naruto hanya seorang pemula dalam sihir, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sihir Naruto itu hanya **[Magic Maker].** Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan, dia hanya akan membantu Naruto sekarang, sungguh Shion tidak ingin dia terluka.

Beranjak dari meja nya, Shion berniat melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke meja Naruto namun gerakan nya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan putih yang menahan nya, mengalihkan pandangan nya Shion dapat melihat Karin yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan serius.

"Lebih baik kita lihat dulu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, aku yakin dia bukan tipe orang bodoh yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa rencana ataupun perkiraan"

Mendengar penuturan Karin barusan, Shion hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan dengan enggan kembali duduk dikursinya, matanya menatap intens Naruto yang kini hanya diam dengan tangan kanan yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tanngan Sakon yang patah. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Lee hanya saling berpandangan lalu kembali duduk dikursi mereka dan menatap Naruto dengan serius, mereka ingin tahu apa yang akan coba Naruto lakukan dengan lawan seorang ahli sihir level 3.

Keadaan kelas kembali hening saat Ukon yang kini sudah sampai didepan Naruto dan juga Sakon, dengan wajah yang penuh dengan arogansi lengkap, Ukon memandang Naruto seakan – akan dia itu hanya kotoran babi yang tidak tahu tempatnya sama sekali, melihat pandangan Ukon, senyum dingin Naruto berubah jadi seringaian, dia hafal betul pandangan ini, pandangan yang sering dia dapatkan.

"Lepaskan tangan adikku sekarang, dan segera bersujud minta maaf padanya sebelum aku membunuhmu disini"

Semua orang dikelas melotot horror saat mereka mendengar penuturan Ukon barusan, apa katanya? Membunuh? Dia gila? Membunuh sesama murid merupakan kelakuan yang sudah sangat diluar batas dan bisa saja dikeluarkan. Shion yang mendengar itu segera menggebrak meja nya dengan marah dan menatap tajam Ukon yang hanya menyeringai kecil kearahnya.

"Kau mengancamku?"

Belum sempat Shion membuka suarannya, Naruto terlebih dahulu angkat suara. Suaranya terengar santai namun dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Ukon yang mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan segera memasang tampang jijik diwajahnya sambil memandang Naruto seolah dia adalah kotoran.

"Sadarilah tempatmu idiot ! kau pikir kau itu siapa?! Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanmu hanya dengan sedikit usaha"

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?"

Semua orang dikelas memandang Naruto seolah - olah dia adalah orang gila, menantang seorang ahli sihir level 3 secara terang – terangan seperti itu, tentu saja dengan kemampuan nya yang dianggap seperti sampah itu Naruto sudah pasti dianggap orang gila yang ingin bunuh diri. Sakon yang mendengar penuturan Naruto mulai tertawa terbahak – bahak dan memandang Naruto seolah dia adalah badut terlucu didunia.

"Hei kau bodoh, asal kau tahu saja ya, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, dan kau berani menantang kakakku? Bhahaha idiot, lihat ini"

 **[Thorns are very sharp]**

 **[Strong as steel]**

 **[Body Magic : Sharp Thorns]**

 **Sraatt ..**

Duri – duri hitam tiba – tiba muncul dari tangan kanan Sakon dan terus memanjang mencoba melukai Naruto, dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto mau tak mau melepaskan pegangan tangan nya pada tangan Sakon dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Para murid yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget bukan main, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Sakon punya sihir tubuh seperti itu.

"Bhahaha lihat kan? Hanya karena itu saja kau sudah ketakutan"

Sakon tertawa terbahak – bahak saat melihat Naruto mundur menghindari duri – duri nya. Tak lama setelah itu duri – duri hitam dari tangan Sakon berhenti memanjang dan kembali mengecil hingga akhirnya hilang kembali ditangan Sakon. Ukon melirik pergelangan tangan Sakon yang patah kemudian mendengus dingin.

"Berhenti bicara dan segeralah ke Uks untuk menyembuhkan pergelangan tangan kananmu, kau terlalu ceroboh, si pecundang ini biar aku yang akan menanganinya"

"Oke kak, jangan sampai membunuhnya, aku ingin menyiksanya juga hehe"

Sakon menyeringai lebar kearah Naruto, dan berbalik sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, dia tentu saja sangat percaya kalau kakaknya pasti akan menang melawan Naruto, bagaimanapun dia hanyalah pecundang lemah, dia berhasil melukainya juga karena saat itu dia ceroboh dan sedang main – main saja. Naruto yang mendengar perbincangan kakak dan adik tersebut hanya diam dan tentu saja semua orang disana berfikir kalau Naruto itu tengah ketakutan sekarang.

Diam – diam Naruto menyeringai sinis, mereka berdua berkata seolah – olah kemenangan mereka sudah dipastikan. Dan apa tadi? Menyiksanya? Mereka nampaknya benar – benar cari mati. Melihat Sakon yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto mendengus dan segera berlari kearah Ukon dengan cepat. Ukon yang melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya hanya menyeringai sinis, menurutnya Naruto itu bukan tandingan nya apalagi dalam segi fisik.

 **Duuaakkhh .. Blaaarr ..**

Mata semua orang melotot tak percaya saat melihat Ukon yang terkena tendangan Naruto dan terlempar dengan keras kearah tembok. Yang benar saja? Satu tendangan? Ahli sihir level 3 tumbang dengan satu tendangan? Dan itu semua hanya karena seorang pecundang **[Magic Maker]**? Shit, dunia ini pasti sudah gila. Ukon yang baru saja membentur tembok kelas dengan keras hanya diam dengan mata melotot kaget, kaget? Tentu saja, dia yakin kalau tadi dia melihat Naruto tidak menggunakan sihir sama sekali dalam tendangan nya, lalu bagaimana mungkin tendangan nya bisa sekuat itu? Bahkan tangan kiri yang dia pakai untuk menahan tendangan Naruto barusan kini sangat sakit dan sulit untuk digerakan, nampaknya ada beberapa bagian yang retak dan hampir patah, sialan dia benar – benar dipermalukan.

Berniat melafalkan mantra dan menggunakan sihirnya, Ukon dengan segera berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan mana dan bersiap mengucapkan mantra. Namun belum sempat dia mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebuah tendangan tiba – tiba menghantam ulu hati nya dengan keras hingga membuat darah menyembur dari mulutnya. Apa – apaan ini? Ulu hati nya terasa sangat sakit seperti dihantam besi ribuan kilo, kekuatan fisik macam apa yang dimiliki orang ini? dan dia bahkan tidak membiarkan nya melafalkan mantra sihir, nampaknya dia tahu kalau sihirnya sama dengan sihir Sakon.

"Kudengar tadi kau ingin membunuhku benar?"

 **Greepp .. Duuaakkhh ..**

Semua orang meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat mereka melihat Naruto yang dengan santai mencengkram kepala Ukon dan menghantamkan nya ketembok dengan keras hingga meninggakan jejak noda darah disana. Ini sungguhan? Ahli sihir level 3 benar – benar kalah oleh sipecundang tanpa bakat? Mereka benar – benar tidak percaya ini. Sakon yang awalnya memang tidak berbalik saat mendengar suara gaduh daritadi tiba – tiba tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Naruto yang kedengaran nya baik – baik saja. Awalnya dia berfikir kalau suara gaduh tadi disebabkan oleh kakaknya yang sedang menghajar Naruto, maka dari itu dia sengaja tidak berbalik karena dia sudah bosan melihat kakaknya menyiksa orang, itu hanya akan membuatnya ingin menyiksa orang juga, namun Sakon segera membalikan badan nya saat mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar baik – baik saja. Dan hal yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dikepalanya, kakaknya nampak bersandar ditembok dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah, Naruto sendiri sedang berjongkok didepan nya dan tak henti – hentinya membenturkan kepala kakaknya ketembok hingga darah nampak menggenang dibawah sana.

Apa ini? kakaknya kalah? Tidak mungkin ! Rasa marah yang bercampur dengan rasa tidak percaya mulai menyelimuti hati Sakon, melihat kakaknya yang nampak sudah terluka cukup serius, amarah Sakon mulai tak terkendali, pecundang ini benar – benar ingin mati, dia sudah mempermalukan nya dan kini dia berani – beraninya menyiksa kakaknya, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kakaknya kalah dengan pecundang ini namun dia yakin kalau kakaknya pasti lengah dan pecundang ini berbuat curanng padanya, dasar sialan !

"Berhenti ! atau aku akan benar – benar membunuhmu sialan !"

Sakon berteriak marah dan tentu saja itu membuat semua perhatian dikelas tertuju padanya, Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Sakon segera mengalihkan pandangan nya, dan dia dapat melihat Sakon yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tajam. Melihat itu Naruto hanya menyerigai tipis, dengan acuh tak acuh dia melepaskan pegangan nya pada kepala Ukon dan memandang Sakon dengan tatapan yang sangat membuat Sakon kesal. Para murid yang melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan mulai berfikir dua kali, benarkah Naruto adalah orang lemah yang tidak mempunyai bakat maupun kekuatan? Dia bahkan bisa mengalahkan seorang ahli sihir level 3 hanya dengan serangan fisik tunggal, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti itu adalah seorang pecundang? mereka tahu kalau Ukon pasti lengah dan meremehkan Naruto tapi apakah memang semudah itu mengalahkan ahli sihir level 3? Meskipun Ukon jelas meremehkan Naruto tapi harusnya untuk Naruto mengalahkan Ukon dalam sekali serangan, itu tak masuk akal untuk mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak berlutut dan minta maaf jika tidak ingin kakakmu mati disini?"

Semua orang tidak bisa berkata apa – apa, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengunci bibir mereka, perkataan Naruto barusan seolah mengejek Ukon yang sebelumnya juga berkata seperti itu, dengan kaki kanan menginjak kepala Ukon ketembok, Naruto memandang Sakon dengan tatapan geli, membuat masalah dengan nya berarti mati, jika saja mereka tidak membuat masalah dengan nya, tentu saja Naruto juga tidak akan membuat masalah dengan mereka.

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

Mendengar perkataan marah Sakon, Naruto hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu menyeringai tipis, nampaknya peringatan nya hanya dianggap main – main saja oleh bocah ini. Dengan santai Naruto menginjak – nginjak kepala Ukon dengan keras hingga membuat kepalanya dipenuhi oleh noda darah, tidak ada teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Ukon karena nampaknya dia sudah lebih dulu pingsan.

"A-apa?!"

Semua orang termasuk Sakon melotot tak percaya, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Naruto seberani dan sesadis ini, dan entah kenapa saat mereka melihat Naruto kini, bulu kuduk mereka tiba – tiba berdiri, dan mereka terpaksa untuk meneguk ludah mereka dengan paksa, dia benar – benar mengerikan. Sakon sendiri hanya mematung diam, dia marah tapi dia juga takut, dia juga ragu apakah dia memang bisa mengalahkan Naruto? Kakaknya saja yang berada pada level 3 kalah dengan mudah, bagimana dengan nya? Melihat Sakon yang hanya mematung diam, Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Sakon dengan pelan, sepatu yang dipenuhi oleh noda darah itu meninggalkan jejak yang entah kenapa membuat ngeri seluruh orang disana, namun belum sempat tiga langkah Naruto berjalan, langkahnya terlebih dahulu berhenti karena pintu kelas yang tiba – tiba saja terbuka.

"Ada apa ini?"

Semua orang serentak mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan mereka dapat melihat Kakashi yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan sebelah alis terangkat, melihat Ukon yang bersandar ditembok dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang dipenuhi oleh noda darah dan Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan sedikit percikan darah yang menempel dibajunya, dan juga sepatu kanan nya yang nampak seperti diwarnai oleh warna merah darah, Kakashi nampaknya kurang lebih tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto, ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Astaga Naruto, sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak membuat masalah lagi kan? Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana reaksi Kushina saat kau yang dinyatakan hilang seminggu sebelumnya tiba – tiba muncul dihadapan nya"

Tsunade menghela nafas lelah sambil memijit pelipisnya dengan pelan, dia tidak habis pikir dengan cucu angkatnya yang selalu membuat masalah ini, belum masalah satu selesai muncul lagi masalah lain nya. Masalah pencurian **[Gem Amplifier]** saja belum terpecahkan siapa pelakunya sampai sekarang, belum lagi penyerangan Dungeon yang jelas ada hubungan nya dengan pencurian itu. Itu saja sudah membuatnya pusing dan kali ini Naruto malah terus – menerus membuat masalah hingga membuat kepalanya seakan mau saja jika anak ini bukan cucu angkatnya mungkin Tsunade sudah mengeluarkan nya dari awal, bukan hanya pembuat onar tapi Naruto juga sebenarnya kurang berbakat dalam hal sihir, dia bahkan tidak pernah menghafal lantunan mantra satupun. Meskipun bakat bela diri dan fisiknya jauh lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang tapi hal itu sebenarnya hanya dianggap sebelah mata oleh dunia yang lebih mementingkan sihir ini.

Semakin berpikir tentang hal itu, Tsunade hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan prihatin. Orang buta pun tahu kalau masa depan Naruto pastilah sangat suram. Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun ini, setahu Tsunade dia bahkan belum naik mencapai level 2, jangankan level 2 sihir level 1 **[Magic Maker]** saja Tsunade belum pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan nya. Naruto sendiri yang dipandangi terus – menerus oleh Tsunade dari tadi nampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali, dia hanya duduk santai disana sambil menunggu Tsunade menyelesaikan ceramahnya.

Sebenarnya Tsunade agak sedikit sanksi dengan laporan Kakashi yang mengatakan kalau Naruto mengalahkan ahli sihir level 3 hanya dengan serangan fisik, tapi bagaimana mungkin Kakashi berbohong padanya kan? Yang jadi pertanyaan nya adalah bagaiamana caranya Naruto mengalahkan nya? Fisik Naruto memang kuat tapi jika dibandingkan dengan sihir, seharusnya fisik bukanlah tandingan nya, belum lagi katanya ahli sihir yang dikalahkan Naruto itu adalah seorang pengguna **[Body Magic]** bagaimana dia bisa percaya jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung kan?

 **Tok .. Tok ..**

"Masuk"

Pintu ruangan Tsunade perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan Sasuke yang kini hanya memasang raut wajah datar. Tsunade yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke segera mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, seingatnya dia tidak memanggil Sasuke untuk datang kesini. Melihat raut wajah bingung Tsunade, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Hn, aku hanya mengantarkan laporan dari Asuma - sensei"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sasuke berjalan kearah Tsunade dan menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna merah, melirik Naruto yang hanya diam dengan wajah bosan, Sasuke diam – diam mendengus dingin kearah Naruto, dia sebenarnya masih kesal pada Naruto karena membuatnya beberapa hari lalu mengelilingi Dungeon lantai 2 hanya untuk mencarinya, padahal dia sendiri sudah terlebih dahulu muncul dan bermesraan dengan Kaguya, dasar sialan. Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan bahkan tidak melirik Sasuke sama sekali, Sasuke nampak sudah tahu kebiasaan Naruto ini, jika dia bosan dia bahkan seperti patung yang hanya akan diam tanpa memperdulikan sekitar seperti sekarang.

"Ehmm, baiklah terima kasih Sasuke, dan kau Naruto segera kembali ke kelasmu, hari ini ada latih tanding antara kelasmu dan kelas 2, kuharap kau tidak memaksakan diri nanti, dan ingat ! jangan membuat masalah lagi"

"Hn"

Raut wajah bosan Naruto segera berubah menjadi segar saat mendengar penuturan Tsunade barusan, dengan segera ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tsunade bersama Sasuke. Berjalan dikoridor yang nampak sepi, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling diam dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Sasuke !"

Sebuah teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dengan jelas dibelakang mereka, dengan jeda waktu yang singkat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan dia dapat melihat Kyuūbi yang tengah berlari kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto melirik Sasuke dan hanya mendengus kecil, yah nampaknya pesona Sasuke tidak memudar sama sekali.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana? Aku dan Kaichou kebetulan ingin ke [Training Arena] untuk melihat latih tanding antara kelas 1 dan kelas 2, kau mau ikut?"

Dibelakang Kyuūbi terlihat sosok gadis cantik berambut perak berkilau, mata peraknya menatap sekitar dengan dingin, wajahnya nampak datar dan tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Namun raut wajah datar itu seketika berubah menjadi kaget saat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan santai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah mereka. Perlahan wajah Kaguya berubah menjadi merah saat mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, entah kenapa dia tidak sanggup jika harus bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto.

Awalnya tujuan Kaguya mengajak Kyuūbi untuk menonton latih tanding hari ini adalah karena ia ingin melihat Naruto, namun siapa sangka jika dia bertemu Naruto disini. Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Kaguya hanya mendengus geli, entah kenapa sosok Kaguya yang dingin akan berbeda jika bertemu dengan Naruto, dan hal itu sungguh suatu hiburan untuknya. Melirik kearah Kyuūbi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, yah sudah seminggu lebih dia disini dan dia juga sekarang sudah memiliki beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa dia sebut kenalan seperti Kyuūbi.

"Eh ? Bukankah kau itu si brengsek yang meninggalkanku di Dungeon dulu?!"

Kyuūbi berteriak kesal sambil menunjuk Naruto yang hanya berjalan dengan santai disamping Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kyuūbi hanya meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan, baginya berdebat dengan gadis tempramen ini sama sekali bukan hal penting. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Kaguya hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung saat mendengar teriakan Kyuūbi. Kyuūbi yang melihat reaksi Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menganggapnya mulai terlihat kesal dan berniat mencengkram bahu Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan nya, namun belum sempat dia mencengkram bahu Naruto, sebuah tangan putih sudah terlebih dahulu mencengkram bahunya dengan aura dingin yang samar menguar dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau melakukan apa Kyuū?"

Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Kyuūbi dapat melihat Kaguya yang tengah tersenyum manis tapi entah kenapa itu malah terlihat senyum mengancam dimata Kyuūbi. Demi apapun dia belum pernah melihat Kaichou nya tersenyum mengancam seperti ini padanya, apa yang salah dengan nya? Apa karena si brengsek itu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Memang apa hubungan Kaichounya dengan si brengsek itu? Tunangan nya? Haha tidak mungkin. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lalu kemudian melirik Naruto yang nampak tidak peduli dengan malas.

"Dia adalah tunangan Kaguya, Namikaze Naruto, sebagai keponakan Tsunade kau harusnya sudah kenal dia"

Seakan baru saja tersambar petir disiang bolong, Kyuūbi yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke segera mematung diam, si brengsek ini benar – benar tunangan Kaichou?! Melirik kearah Kaguya, Kyuūbi hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya kebawah saat melihat Kaguya yang nampak terlihat malu – malu melirik Naruto dengan wajah memerah. WTF?! Ini gila, dunia sudah benar – benar gila. Dan apa tadi ? dia Namikaze Naruto?! Jadi si brengsek inilah cucu angkat bibi Tsunade itu?! Kebetulan macam apa ini? Ah rasanya dia benar – benar ingin bangun dari kehidupan yang fana ini.

"Hn, lebih baik kita bergegas, latih tandingnya sudah mau dimulai"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Baik, hari ini kelas 1-A akan melakukan latih tanding dengan kelas 2-C, seperti biasa peraturan nya sederhana, kelas 1 maupun kelas 2 bebas menantang siapapun, tidak boleh menggunakan sihir karena latih tanding ini hanya latih tanding pertarungan fisik, dan tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata, kalian paham?"

"Paham !"

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah paham, mari kita mulai saja, pertama anak kelas 1 siapa yang akan maju terlebih dahulu?"

Setelah mendengar guru tersebut selesai bicara, kerumunan kelas 1-A mulai ricuh mempertanyakan siapa yang akan jadi korban pertama latih tanding ini. Korban? Yah sebenarnya latih tanding ini tidak bisa disebut latih tanding, mungkin lebih cocok jika disebut pemukulan sepihak. Bagimana tidak, latih tanding minggu lalu saja hampir semua orang kelas 1-A yang mengikuti latih tanding berakhir dengan pingsan, bukan karena mereka bertarung habis – habisan, tapi karena para senior kelas 2 yang terlalu keras dan tidak kenal ampun, bahkan saat mereka sudah menyerah pun mereka masih dipukuli, meskipun hal itu akhirnya dihentikan oleh guru, tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan. Untung saja latih tanding ini hanya untuk laki – laki saja.

Melihat raut wajah ketakutan dari anak kelas 1-A, seseorang berperawakan kekar dari kelas 2-C menyeringai lebar dan mulai maju beberapa langkah kedepan dengan santai. Dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya, dia memandang kumpulan kelas 1-A yang hanya berjumlah lebih sedikit dari minggu kemarin itu dengan tatapan jijik. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka terlalu takut untuk datang kesini, dan sebagian lagi terlalu takut untuk bertarung tapi masih mencoba untuk datang? Dasar para pecundang !

"Sensei, nampaknya para junior baru ini terlalu canggung, bagaimana kalau saya yang lebih dulu menantang anak kelas 1 sensei?"

"Baik Isabe – kun, silahkan pilih orang yang ingin kamu tantang"

Isabe yang mendengar perkataan guru tersebut diam – diam menyeringai lebar dan mulai menyapu pandangan nya kearah kerumunan anak kelas 1-A yang nampak ketakkutan, perlahan pandangan Isabe terjatuh pada seorang siswa yang berada di tengah – tengah kerumunan, wajahnya tidak menunjukan jejak ketakutan sama sekali, dengan seringaian yang semakin jelas Isabe menunjuk anak tersebut dengan angkuh.

"Kau yang beralis tebal disana, kemarilah aku menantangmu"

Lee yang nampak sedang bengong segera tersentak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Isabe, mengalihkan pandangan nya kedepan dia dapat melihat semua orang yang menatap padanya, dengan ragu Lee mulai berjalan ketengah arena. Sejujurnya dia bingung kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, memang benar kalau ini pertama kalinya dia ikut latih tanding seperti ini karena minggu kemarin dia dan Shikamaru sibuk mencari Naruto, tapi bukankah pandangan itu terlalu aneh jika hanya karena dia tidak ikut latih tanding sekali? Mereka terlalu berlebihan.

"Baik, silahkan maju dan perkenalkan diri masing – masing"

Perlahan Lee mulai mendekat dan membungkukan badannya dengan sopan, perkenalan itu harus terlihat sopan bukan? Kesan pertama itu tentu saja penting, Lee harap dia bisa belajar sesuatu dari latih tanding ini.

"Ha'i, namaku Rock Lee dari kelas 1-A, mohon kerja sama nya"

"Isabe kelas 2-C"

"Baiklah, latih tanding pertama antara Rock Lee dan Isabe dimulai !"

Setelah guru tersebut memberikan aba – aba, Isabe maupun Lee hanya diam dan tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menyerang duluan, bahkan Isabe belum memasang kuda – kuda bertarungnya sama sekali, hanya Lee yang kini sudah siap dengan kuda – kuda bertarung miliknya.

"Kuda – kudamu kokoh juga, kita lihat apakah itu kuat melawanku"

Isabe yang baru saja selesai bicara langsung melesat kearah Lee dengan kecepatan standar, Lee yang melihatnya juga segera melesat kearah Isabe dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Isabe, melihat Lee yang melesat kearahnya Isabe hanya tersenyum dingin, Lee yang sudah berada didepan Isabe segera melakukan tendangan memutar menggunakan kaki kanan nya dan mengincar kepala Isabe, namun dengan sigap Isabe menghindarinya dan melompat mundur kebelakang, Tak sampai disitu Lee kembali melesat kearah Isabe kali ini dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Namun yang Lee tidak perkirakan adalah Isabe yang baru saja mendarat tiba – tiba melontarkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan bantuan kaki kanan nya sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanan nya yang sudah siap menghantam dada Lee. Dengan sigap Lee menyilangkan kedua tangan nya untuk memblokir serangan Isabe, namun hal yang tidak Lee duga kembali terjadi, kepalan tangan kanan yang akan berbenturan dengan kedua tanganya dengan cepat membuka dan meraih tangan kanan nya dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

 **Kraakk ..**

"Aaarrghh !"

Lee berteriak kesakitan saat cengkraman ditangan nya semakin menguat dan mulai meremukan tulang tangan nya, kekuatan fisik orang ini tidak main – main, Lee meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya tiba – tiba dibanting dengan keras ketanah. Dia terlalu lengah menghadapi orang ini, harusnya dia menggunakan kecepatan penuhnya tadi, sialan tangan kanan nya masih sakit, nampaknya tulangnya retak, ah nampaknya dia kalah dengan singkat, benar – benar memalukan, membuka matanya pelan, Lee perlahan mengulurkan tangan kanan nya pada Isabe dengan sedikit gemetar karena rasa sakit.

"Baik sudah cuku-"

 **Krraakk ..**

"AAARRRGGHH !"

Semua orang yang menonton melotot kaget saat melihat Isabe yang menerima uluran tangan Lee, dengan santainya menginjak sikut Lee dan mematahkan nya seperti ranting pohon, guru yang melihat hal tersebut segera melompat ke arena dan menatap Isabe dengan tatapan tajam, namun Isabe hanya mengangkat bahhunya sambil memasang raut wajah bersalah yang sangat menjijikan.

"Ma-maaf sensei, itu tidak disengaja kukira dia akan menyerangku"

Isabe menunduk seolah menyesali perbuatan nya mematahkan lengan Lee, namun diam – diam dia menyeringai senang, guru tersebut hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu kemudian mulai memanggil tim medis untuk membawa Lee yang nampak sangat kesakitan ke ruang kesehatan untuk segera diobati. Shikamaru yang melihat Lee diperlakukan seperti itu segera berlari kearah Lee yang mulai dibawa oleh tandu dan memandang Isabe dengan tatapan tajam, Shikamaru mendecih, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seseorang yang rasional, dan tentu saja meskipun dia marah dia tidak bisa langsung menyerang tanpa berpikir, ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Shikamaru hanya diam dan tidak berani untuk menyerang Isabe, tapi yang paling penting adalah fisiknya, karena latih tanding ini tidak memperbolehkan penggunaan sihir bisa apa dia? fisik Shikamaru bahkan berada dibawah Lee.

"Isabe, seseorang dengan fisik paling tinggi di kelas 2-C, kurasa dia tadi melakukan nya dengan sengaja Kaichou"

Sementara itu tak jauh dari arena, Kaguya, Kyuūbi dan Sasuke nampak berdiri diam disana, mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap kagum mereka. Kaguya yang mendengar perkataan Kyuūbi hanya menatap arena dalam diam, meskipun jika Isabe memang sengaja mematahkan tangan anak kelas 1 tersebut, itu tetap tidak akan membuatnya diberi sanksi yang berat, karena pada dasarnya asal tidak ada yang mati itu tidaklah masalah sama sekali, lagipula ini adalah latih tanding, jadi hal itu dianggap adalah hal yang wajar oleh para guru.

"Ngomong – ngomong mana Naruto?"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Baiklah, karena kecelakaan tadi, sebaiknya kita hentik-"

"Jangan sensei, maafkan aku karena melakukan kesalahan tersebut, kumohon jangan dihentikan latih tandingnya, para junior harus sering latih tanding agar mereka terlatih"

Para murid kelas 1-A yang mendengar bantahan Isabe hanya mendecih marah namun tidak ada yang berani berkomentar karena takut. Naruto yang baru saja tiba diarena segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai pada kerumunan laki – laki kelas 1-A, awalnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat ikut dan hanya akan menonton bersama Sasuke, namun siapa sangka jika akan ada kejadian yang mengejutkan disini, entah kenapa saat melihat orang itu mematahkan lengan Lee dan berpura – pura merasa bersalah karena nya itu benar – benar membuatnya kesal.

"Yah senior benar sensei, hanya karena satu kecelakaan saja tidak harus untuk menghentikan latih tanding kan? Lagipula hal itu wajar dan sering terjadi dalam pertadingan, bukan begitu senpai?"

Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum polos, dan perkataan nya sukses membuat anak – anak kelas 2-C menyeringai lebar termasuk Isabe, dan juga anak – anak kelas 1-A yang memandangnya seolah berkata 'jika kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri !' guru tersebut nampak diam dan tak lama kemudian mulai menganggukan kepalanya pertanda dia setuju.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang giliran anak kelas 1 yang menantang, aku yang akan maju, dan aku menantangmu senpai, mohon bantuan nya"

Naruto menunjuk Isabe sambil tersenyum polos, Isabe dan anak – anak dari kelas 2-C saling berpandangan untuk sejenak lalu tertawa terbahak – bahak, darimana badut ini berasal? Sebegitu ingin cepat mati kah dia? Dasar idiot, Isabe adalah yang terkuat diantara mereka dan dia juga bahkan sudah mematahkan lengan teman sekelasnya tadi, anak ini sangat berani atau memang idiot?

"Nak apa kau yakin?"

Guru yang menjadi wasit pertandingan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan ragu – ragu dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum polos Naruto, Isabe menyeringai kearah Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke tengah arena dimana disana Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menunggunya. Ah nampaknya junior nya ini benar – benar idiot, lihat senyum bodohnya itu haha, ini akan menyenangkan untuk menyiksanya.

"Aku Isabe kelas 2-C menerima tantanganmu, siapa namamu junior pintar haha"

"Namikaze Naruto"

Dan seketika semuanya hening saat mendengar nama Namikaze Naruto.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

 **A/N:** Yo minna gimana kabarnya? Sehat? Yah mudah mudahan sehat, yah saya tahu updatenya kelamaan ? yah maaf saya juga punya kesibukan sendiri, taulah.

Anjjrit ada yang doainn gua mati, kampret lu tong, dan kalem njing/nyet ini update kok, santei aja paling lu mesti baca ulang karena lupa alur, yah gaada yang pengen disampain lagi sih kayakknya, dan sesi tanya jawab mungkin nanti di chap depan aja deh.  
Bagi yang nanya 100juta dollar apa gak berlebihan? Yah pikir aja Naruto kan buntungin sebelah lengan Raja, dan harga diri seorang raja itu tinggi, apalagi itu buntungin nya depan rakyat sama anaknya, jadi itu ibarat ot*ng lu dipotong didepan banyak orang termasuk cewek lu, reaksi lu gmna? :p

Dan buat yang nunggu scene Orochi maen bantai – bantaian mungkin masih lama.

Okee see you next chap ..


	20. Chapter 20

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 20 :**_ _Pecundang?_

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto"

Semua orang yang ada disana terdiam seperti orang bisu saat mendengar penuturan Naruto, Namikaze Naruto katanya? Namun keheningan itu tak bertahan lama saat suara tertawaan banyak orang terdengar dengan jelas disana.

"Hahaha, Namikaze Naruto? Jadi dia pecundang yang kemarin mencari sensasi dengan cara pura – pura hilang di Dungeon itu?"

"Haha, dia begitu terkenal dengan kelakuan pengecutnya, bahkan saat penerimaan murid baru dia melukai seseorang yang seangkatan dengan nya dengan cara pengecut"

"Hei bukankah dia juga adalah orang yang mempunyai sihir tak berguna **[Magic Maker]** itu?"

"Yang benar, hahaha ini pasti sebuah lelucon"

Naruto yang mendengar tertawaan dan cibiran tentangnya hanya tersenyum sinis, orang – orsang bodoh ini sudah sangat kelewat bodoh, rata – rata dari mereka hanya orang yang banyak berbicara omong kosong namun tidak punya kemampuan, mereka bahkan selalu mempercayai rumor yang beredar dan menelan nya bulat – bulat tanpa mencerna terlebih dahulu informasi yang mereka dapat, apakah itu akurat atau tidak.

"Haha apa ini? Kau benar – benar Namikaze Naruto? Si pecundang itu? Hahaha oh sial aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa"

Isabe yang berada didepan Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak sesaat setelah Naruto menyebutkan namanya, dia benar – benar tidak menyangka kalau bocah idiot yang menantangnya adalah pecundang no 1 di Akademi, ini benar – benar sungguh menggelikan, tapi nampaknya akan seru untuk menyiksa pecundang ini karena murid lain pun nampaknya akan senang dengan itu.

"Hei babi, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa dan bicara omong kosong? Itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?"

"A-apa kau bilang?!"

Isabe yang mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan segera mengentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kesal, pecundang ini benar – benar berani untuk menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'babi', sialan ! dia merasa sangat dipermalukan disini. Melihat pandangan dan senyum sinis dari Naruto, amarah Isabe makin naik, ah dia benar – benar ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan pecundang ini.

"Baik, latih tanding kedua antara Isabe dari kelas 2-C dan Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 1-A, dimulai !"

Setelah guru mengatakan hal tersebut untuk memulai pertandingan, Isabe langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam disana dengan raut wajah tenang. Isabe yang melihat Naruto yang hanya diam tiba – tiba menyeringai senang, dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengarahkan pukulan nya kearah wajah Naruto. Namun mata Isabe tiba – tiba membulat dan dipenuhi oleh keterkejutan yang luar biasa saat melihat Naruto yang menahan pukulan nya dengan santai dan parahnya lagi dia hanya menggunakan satu tangan untuk menahan pukulan Isabe, yang benar saja?!

"Haha, Isabe berhentilah bermain – main"

"Ya benar, tidak usah sungkan seperti itu, hajar saja pecundang itu sekuat tenaga"

Beberapa siswa yang melihat Naruto dengan mudah menahan pukulan Isabe barusan tentu saja berpikir kalau Isabe hanya main – main dan tidak menggunakan kekuatan nya. Isabe melotot horor, bermain – main apanya? Itu tadi pukulan fisik tanpa sihir terkuatnya, harusnya pukulan itu bisa mementalkan Naruto dengan mudah tapi apa ini? pukulan nya ditahan? Dan parahnya lagi itu ditahan hanya dengan sebelah tangan saja, melihat reaksi orang lain Isabe hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, untung saja mereka mengira kalau dia sedang bermain – main, jadi dia tidak terlalu malu karena pukulan nya bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh pecundang no 1 disekolah, hey ayolah dia adalah orang paling kuat di kelas 2-C akan sangat memalukan jika dia bahkan tidak bisa membuat pecundang ini sekarat disini.

"Hehh, kau cukup hebat bisa menahan pukulanku, tapi asal kau tahu saja, itu bukan pukulan terkuatku"

Dengan seringaian mengejek diwajahnya Isabe memandang remeh Naruto yang masih menahan pukulan nya dengan santai, Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu kemudian tersenyum sinis kearah Isabe.

"Begitukah? Pantas saja tadi itu terasa seperti pukulan anak kecil"

Kening Isabe berkedut kesal saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, apa katanya? Pukulan nya terasa seperti pukulan anak kecil? Sialan, pecundang ini benar – benar berbakat untuk membuat amarahnya naik, melihat Naruto yang melepaskan tangan kanannya, Isabe segera menarik kembali tangan nya dan segera melompat kebelakang dengan gesit, melihat kearah Naruto dengan serius, nampaknya pecundang ini telah terlatih secara fisik, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin kalah oleh pecundang ini.

Isabe dengan segera membuka kedua kakinya sekitar 30cm dalam posisi yang begitu alami, postur tubuhnya menunjukan kalau berat badan nya seakan ditopang sama rata oleh kedua kakinya, dengan kedua otot bahu dan tangan yang nampak santai Isabe memandang Naruto dengan pandangan serius, Naruto menyeringai lebar saat melihat postur tubuh Isabe saat ini, tidak salah lagi ini adalah Shizen Tai, untuk bertemu seorang pengguna beladiri Judo disini, nampaknya Naruto cukup beruntung.

"Dia merubah kuda – kudanya, entah kenapa kuda – kudanya kali ini terlihat lebih kokoh dan memberikan aura yang menakutkan"

Kaguya menggigit jarinya cemas sambil menatap kearah tempat dimana Naruto dan Isabe bertarung, entah kenapa dia merasa cemas pada Naruto, Isabe bukan hanya dikenal palling kuat dikelasnya, tapi dia juga adalah seorang ahli beladiri yang cukup kuat, meskipun dia tahu kalau Naruto sedikit bisa beladiri, tapi tetap saja dia khawatir.

"Itu wajar, karena itu adalah posisi Shizen Tai dalam aliran beladiri Judo"

"Shizen Tai?

Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari sana segera mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menatap datar Naruto dan Isabe, menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Kaguya dan Kyuubi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Shizen Tai merupakan posisi dasar dalam aliran beladiri Judo, itu juga merupakan posisi alami dalam Judo, dan jika dilihat dari kuda - kudanya dia itu cukup ahli dalam beladiri Judo"

"J-jadi Naruto dalam bahaya?"

Kaguya yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan segera bertanya dengan cemas kearah Sasuke menghiraukan Kyuubi yang menatap aneh kearahnya. Kaichou nya benar – benar berubah total jika membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan si kuning laknat itu, Kyuubi perlahan mendengus, dia masih tidak terima jika lelaki sialan itu jadi tunangan Kaichou.

"Kau tenang saja, orang itu bukan tandingan Naruto"

"Ha?"

Menghiraukan pandangan tanya dari keduanya Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto yang tak jauh darinya dalam diam, perlahan kilas balik masa lalu menghampirinya dan membuatnya menghela nafas pelan, sungguh dia tidak ingin mengingat ingatan itu, ingatan dimana dia hampir mati ... ditangan Naruto.

"Lihat saja pertandingan nya"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Judo heh?"

Naruto menyeringai pelan saat melihat Shizen Tai milik Isabe, dengan gerakan pelan dia membuka sedikit kedua kakinya dan menurunkan kedua bahunya dengan santai. Isabe nampak tidak terlalu memperhatikan Naruto, meurutnya kuda – kuda Naruto memang kuat namun yang dia tahu itu bukanlah sebuah kuda – kuda yang ada dalam sebuah aliran beladiri bahkan kuda – kuda itu lebih menjurus kearah aliran Boxing, jadi harusnya itu tidak akan terlalu berbahaya untuknya, dengan perlahan dia mulai berjalan dengan telapak kaki yang menyusuri tanah seolah menjaga kestabilan langkahnya sendiri, langkahnya bahkan sama rata dan pusat gravitasinya tetap diposisi yang sama. Naruto tahu kalau Isabe sedang melakukan gerakan melangkah dalam aliran beladiri Judo atau bisa juga disebut dengan gerakan Suri Ashi, gerakan ini berguna untuk menjaga kestabilan dan dapat membuat pengguna bisa bergerak lincah ke segala arah karena pusat gravitasinya yang tetap berada di posisi yang sama.

Isabe yang sudah berada tak jauh dari Naruto segera mempercepat gerakan nya dan melakukan sebuah sapuan kearah kaki kanan Naruto, namun sayang sapuan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong karena Naruto terlebih dahulu mengangkat kaki kanan nya setinggi pinggang, berniat kembali menyerang namun Isabe dikagetkan dengan sebuah kaki yang melayang menuju kepalanya, dengan gerakan cepat dia segera berguling kesamping untuk menghindari serangan Naruto barusan.

Belum sempat Isabe melihat kearah Naruto, dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tendangan yang melaju dengan cepat menuju lehernya, tidak sempat menghindar Isabe terpaksa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan laju kaki tersebut, dia cukup percaya diri dengan kekuatan nya, dan dia cukup yakin kalau dia bisa menahan tendangan Naruto dengan mudah, namun ternyata keputusan nya kali ini bukanlah keputusan yang bagus saat dia berhadapan dengan Naruto.

 **Kraakk .. Duuaakkhh ..**

Isabe terlempar dan berguling – guling dengan keras di Training Ground, bahkan suara tulang remuk terdengar dengan keras saat kaki Naruto menghantam lengan kiri Isabe, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat suasana disana seketika menjadi hening, para siswa nampak melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepan mereka, hey ayolah itu hanya sebuah tendangan biasa dan itu bisa membuat seseorang terkuat dari kelas 2-C terlempar dengan keras, bahkan lengan kiri yang dia pakai untuk menahan tendangan Naruto itu patah, apa maksudnya itu? Apa mungkin pecundang ini menyimpan sebuah batangan besi di kaki kanan nya? Atau dia menggunakan dorongan sihir pada kakinya? Pasti ada sebuah kesalahan disini.

Mata Isabe bergetar hebat, tubuhnya meringkuk seperti cacing setelah dia berhenti berguling, tangan kiri yang dia pakai untuk menahan tendangan Naruto nampak patah dan bahkan tulang tangan nya keluar dari kulitnya dan tentu saja itu membuat darah keluar dari tangan nya, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu orang yang mempunyai fisik seperti monster, apa – apaan dia? Tangan nya bahkan sampai patah hanya untuk menahan tendangan nya? Kekuatan gila macam apa yang dia miliki?

 **Gleekk ..**

Sang guru yang melihat keadaan Isabe hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, dilihat darimanapun tidak akan ada yang percaya jika luka seperti itu disebabkan oleh sebuah tendangan biasa dari seorang murid yang dianggap pecundang, dengan segera dia memanggil tim medis untuk membawa Isabe ke ruang kesehatan, namun belum sempat tim medis datang dan membawa Isabe, Naruto terlebih dahulu berjalan dengan pelan kearah Isabe dan mengulurkan tangan nya kearah Isabe.

Awalnya semua orang disana berpikir kalau Naruto ingin meminta maaf atau mungkin membantu Isabe berdiri, namun kejadian selanjutnya terpaksa membuat mereka menyingkirkan pemikiran mereka tentang itu karena tangan Naruto hanya memegang pergelangan kaki Isabe, dengan gerakan perlahan dan diikuti oleh tatapan bingung semua orang Naruto mulai mengangkat kaki kanan Isabe perlahan.

 **Krraakk ..**

"Aaaarrrghh !"

Semua orang terdiam kaku dengan mata yang menatap horror Naruto saat dia yang tanpa ragu sedikitpun menendang lutut kanan Isabe hingga patah, bahkan tulang bercampur darah nampak terlihat mencuat dari celana yang Isabe pakai.

"Uppss, aku tidak sengaja"

Naruto berkata acuh tak acuh sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada pergelangan kaki kanan Isabe, wajahnya menunjukan arogansi yang luar biasa, dia berjalan dengan pelan menjauhi Isabe dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli dengan ringisan kesakitan Isabe, semua orang tentu tidak ada yang menyangka kalau latih tanding ini akan berakhir tragis seperti ini, guru pengawas yang terlebih dahulu sembuh dari kekagetan nya tiba – tiba memasang raut wajah serius dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari Isabe, sebelum menghampiri Naruto, guru tersebut juga sempat menyuruh tim medis untuk segera menangani Isabe yang masih meringkuk kesakitan seperti anjing mati.

"Berhenti disana nak, kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau melakukan nya dengan sengaja kan?"

Guru tersebut berkata tegas sambil memegang bahu kiri Naruto menggunakan tangan kanan nya, Naruto sendiri hanya diam acuh tak acuh, namun meski begitu dia tidak berontak sedikitpun saat guru tersebut menatap tajam padanya dan mencengkram bahunya dengan pelan seolah mengancam dia agar segera menjawab pertanyaan nya barusan.

"Memang, apa itu salah?"

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan polos Naruto barusan segera terdiam kaku dan memandang Naruto seolah di adalah orang gila, apa itu salah katanya? Hey ayolah dia itu sudah mematahkan lengan dan kaki orang, dan dia bahkan melakukan nya dengan sengaja, apa dia tidak tahu konsekuensi dari perbuatan nya ini?

"K-kau, itu jelas melanggar peraturan"

"Hm? Seingatku tidak ada peraturan yang melarang membuat orang patah tulang, asal dia tidak mati tidak apa – apa kan? Lee saja yang tangan nya dibuat patah oleh dia, kau tidak menghukumnya dan itu artinya hal itu tidak apa – apa kan? Lagipula bukankah ini hal yang wajar terjadi dalam sebuah latih tanding? Benarkan I-sa-be – senpai~"

Naruto berkata sambil melirik Isabe yang sedang dibawa oleh tandu sambil menyeringai kejam, dan hal itu sukses membuat mata Isabe bergetar ketakutan, sungguh dia tidak akan ingin lagi berurusan dengan juniornya ini, anak ini terlalu sadis dan tidak punya keraguan sama sekali, dia bahkan tidak akan berani mengaku kalau dia mematahkan lengan Lee dengan sengaja sebelumnya, namun anak ini dengan santai dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun mengakuinya dan bahkan membalikan kata – kata yang ia jadikan alasan saat mengelak tuduhan mematahkan Lee dengan sengaja.

"I-itu .."

Guru tersebut bahkan tidak bisa mematahkan argumen Naruto, dan dia hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dengan wajah jengkel, anak ini benar – benar menyebalkan. Naruto tersenyum dingin lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah kumpulan kelas 2-C sebelumnya yang kini hanya bisa memandangnya dengan penuh tatapan horror .

"Nah, bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, murid – murid kelas 2-C segera berkeringat dingin, ingin rasanya mereka lari dari situ sekarang juga, namun hey mereka juga masih punya harga diri, bagaimanapun sekarang tengah banyak yang menonton latih tanding ini karena kejadian barusan, dan tentu saja akan sangat memalukan jika mereka kabur hanya karena gara – gara itu.

"Sudah cukup Naruto"

Siluet sosok gadis berambut perak yang diikat ekor kuda nampak terlihat berjalan kearah Naruto, mata perak indahnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar namun juga lembut disaat yang bersamaan, wajah seputih salju itu nampak sangat cantik dimata semua orang disana.

"Waahh lihat itu Kaichou"

"Dia benar – benar cantik dan anggun seperti biasa"

"Apa Kaichou mengenal pecundang itu? Ah itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Tapi tadi kudengar Kaichou memanggilnya dengan nama depan, atau aku yang salah dengar?"

Mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, Naruto dapat melihat Kaguya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah datar, Naruto yang melihat Kaguya hanya tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan itu sukses membuat blush bewarna merah muda muncul dikedua pipi Kaguya, namun hebatnya dia masih mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya dengan cara mengembungkan sedikit pipinya, dan itu sukses membuat beberapa siswa yang melihatnya pingsan karena mimisan, well dilihat darimanapun Kaguya memang imut dengan raut wajah seperti itu.

"Oh Kaguya"

Naruto berjalan kearah Kaguya dengan pelan, dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun dia menggigit pelan daun telinga Kaguya dan berbisik pelan kearahnya.

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali hime~"

"A-aah~"

"W-WUUOOOHH !"

Semua laki – laki disana meledak girang saat mereka tak sengaja mendengar desahan kecil milik Kaguya yang tak sengaja barusan keluar, meskipun mereka tidak tahu kenapa tapi itu adalah momen langka di seluruh hidup mereka. Wajah Kaguya berubah menjadi merah dengan cepat, malu? Tentu saja, dengan perlahan wajahnya menunduk, dan tiba – tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi girang tak terkendali, hey ayolah bagaimana ia tidak senang, ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto memanggilnya Hime dan itu sungguh membuatnya senang, mengingat kelakuan Naruto tadi, Kaguya mulai berpikir dengan heran, a-apakah setelah ini Naruto akan mengajaknya ketempat s-sepi, m-membuka seragamnya d-dan d-d-ddan melakukan 'i-itu'? oh tidak dia belum siap untuk itu.

Wajah Kaguya berubah semakin merah saat pikiran nya dipenuhi oleh hal – hal yang berbau 18+, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan tentang tatapan dari berbagai arah yang menatapnya, bahkan ia mungkin lupa tujuan nya untuk menghampiri Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam setelah berbisik kepada Kaguya, berpikir sejenak kemudian dia mulai berjalan kearah ruang kesehatan setelah mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kaguya, raut wajahnya kembali menunjukan ekspresi acuh tak acuh, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Kaguya yang kini tengah memegang pucuk kepalanya sendiri dengan raut wajah senang dan guru penngawas yang berteriak marah kepadanya serta tatapan bingung dan horror dari semua orang disana.

Setelah cukup jauh dari Training Ground, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul orange disaku celananya, membuka lembaran yang sudah ia tandai, Naruto nampak berpikir keras.

"Apa aku salah mempraktekan nya ya?"

Mengangkat bahu nya tanda tidak peduli Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan dan memasukan kembali buku bertuliskan 'Icha – icha paradise' itu ke sakunya, yah mungkin dia yang salah mempraktekan nya sehingga reaksi Kaguya malah berbeda dengan yang tertera di buku panduan ini, mungkin lain kali dia harus mencobanya lagi dengan benar.

"Atau mungkin aku harus mencoba cara lain di buku agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kaguya?"

Oh well nampaknya Naruto sudah salah dalam memilih buku.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **Tok ... Tok ..**

"Masuk"

Shikamaru berbicara dengan malas saat ia mendengar pintu ruangan tempat Lee dirawat diketuk dengan pelan oleh seseorang, mengalihkan pandangan nya keararah pintu yang kini terbuka, Shikamaru dapat melihat seorang perempuan bercepol dua dan seorang laki - laki berambut panjang yang nampak asing dimatanya.

"Ah Lee, kau baik – baik saja?"

Perempuan bercepol dua segera berbicara dengan nada khawatir sambil menghampiri ranjang tidur Lee, melihat Lee yang kini hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dengan sebelah tangan nya diperban, perempuan itu hanya bisa menatap kasihan teman semasa Smpnya itu. Laki - laki yang datang bersama perempuan itu hanya diam dengan raut wajah datar, meskipun begitu Shikamaru tahu kalau dalam hati laki – laki itu juga turut prihatin atas apa yang menimpa Lee, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan nya adalah siapa kedua orang ini?

"Ah Shikamaru - kun, kau belu mengenal mereka bukan? Kenalkan mereka adalah teman semasa Smp ku, yang laki – laki disana itu adalah Neji dan yang perempuan ini adalah Tenten"

"Ah yah salam kenal errr senpai?"

"Yaa salam kenal"

Shikamaru sempat ragu – ragu untuk sejenak saat memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan senpai, namun ternyata panggilan nya itu tidak salah, awalnya ia hanya menduga kalau dua orang ini adalah seniornya karena dia belum pernah melihat wajah mereka pada penerimaan murid baru, dan jika dilihat dari seragam mereka pun, jelas menunjukan kalau mereka sudah berada di kelas 2.

"Kudengar Isabe mematahkan lenganmu saat kau ingin menjabat lengan nya?"

Neji bertanya dengan raut wajah datar, namun mereka tahu kalau dibalik muka datarnya terselip sebuah kemarahan yang siap meledak kapan saja, Lee yang menyadari itu segera tersenyum lebar, teman – teman nya begitu mepedullikan nya, dengan gelengan pelan Lee hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Neji yang menatap datar kearahnya.

"Yah kurasa aku yang terlalu lengah waktu itu, aku terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi"

Lee berkata sambil tersenyum, namun dalam hati dia merasa sangat kesal dan hancur, dia sudah berlatih dengan keras, bahkan lebih keras dari orang lain, tapi kenapa dia bisa dikalahkan dan dipercundangi dengan semudah itu? Dimana hasil kerja keras dan latihan nya selama ini? apakah itu semua hanya sia – sia? Dia benci dirinya yang lemah ini ! Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang – kencangnya untuk mengeluarkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan nya ini, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan nya sekarang, dia tidak ingin membuat teman – teman nya khawatir.

"Kau tidak lemah, tapi kau hanya terlalu baik Lee, orang sepertimu terlalu banyak berpikir positif pada orang lain, cobalah sedikit untuk mencurigai orang"

Semua orang diruangan tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pintu masuk saat sebuah suara yang terkesan acuh tak acuh terdengar ke telinga mereka dan mereka dapat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah bersandar dipintu masuk dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Naruto? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Shikamaru berseru dengan sedikit kaget saat melihat Naruto, pasalnya dia tak merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto sedikitpun dan itu sungguh membuatnya heran, bahkan Tenten, Neji dan Lee pun hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kaget, mereka juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto ada disana. Lee hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut muka kaget sambil memandang Naruto, dia bukan hanya kaget karena keberadaan Naruto tapi juga karena perkataannya, apakah Naruto tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tadi? Apakah Naruto bisa membaca pikiran nya? Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Sejak tadi, dan aku hanya mampir sebentar kesini"

"Eh kau sudah mau pergi?"

Tenten berseru dengan nada yang sedikit heran saat melihat Naruto berbalik dan mulai membuka pintu ruangan dengan pelan, mendengar pertannyaan Tenten, Naruto berhenti untuk sejenak dan sedikit melirikan matanya kebelakang untuk mellihat Lee.

"Oh ya Lee, jangan berpikiran pendek, usaha tidak akan menghianatimu"

Mata Lee membulat sempurna sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan singkat Naruto barusan, melihat kembali kearah pintu masuk yang kini sudah sepenuhnya tertutup, Lee hanya bisa mematung diam, Naruto benar – benar bisa membaca pikiran nya? Tapi hal yang paling mengejutkan Lee bukan hal itu melainkan Naruto yang nampak peduli padanya, awalnya dia berpikir kalau Naruto itu adalah orang yang tidak peduli pada sekitarnya termasuk dia dan Shikamaru yang merupakan teman sekamarnya, namun ternyata Naruto itu lebih baik dari kelihatan nya. Dengan senyuman yang mengambang diwajahnya, Lee manatap Tenten, Neji dan Shikamaru secara bergantian.

"Yosshh aku akan berusaha lebih keras !"

"Lee kau sehat?

"Mendokusai hooaaaamm"

"Hahahaha"

Mengabaikan suara tertawaan Lee yang makin keraas, Shikamaru mellirikan matanya kearah pintu dimana Naruto keluar tadi, mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi dengan perlahan senyum mengembang diwajah malasnya, yah meskipun Naruto itu orangnya tidak pedulian tapi ternyata dia bisa menghibur orang juga, yah nampaknya dia tidak berubah sama sekali dari dulu, tetap merepotkan seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih, kawan"

 **...xxXxxx...**

 **Braaakk !**

"NARUTOOO ! Apa lagi masalah yang kau buat hah?"

Tsunade berteriak marah sambil mmemukul meja didepan nya hinga hancur berkeping – keping, beberapa saat yang lalu ia menerima laporan dari seorang guru pengawas yang mengatakan bahwa ada seorang siswa yang dengan sengaja mematahkan lengan dan kaki lawan nya pada latih tanding, awalnya dia tidak begitu terlalu menanggapi masalah ini dan tadinya dia akan menyerahkan masalah ini pada Jiraiya, namun saat mendengar nama siswa tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto, Tsunade langsung naik pitam dan segera menyuruh guru untuk memanggil Naruto ke ruangan nya.

Naruto yang melihat Tsunade marah hanya diam, dia hanya memandang meja yang dihancurkan Tsunade dengan pandangan bosan, melihat hal itu tentu saja Tsunade makin naik pitam, dia tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir cucu anngkatnya ini, apa karena dia adalah kepala sekolah disini jadi dia berbuat seenaknya dan berpikir kalau dia tidak akan menghukumnya? Atau dia melakukan nya memang disengaja agar dia diberi hukuman dan dikeluarkan? Menghela nafas pelan, Tsunade memandang Naruto dalam diam.

"Kau akan diskors selama satu minggu, dalam jangka waktu seminggu itu kau harus mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan, kau tidak boleh mengikuti kelas, tidak boleh menjalankan misi apapun, dan tidak boleh terlibat kegiatan apapun disekolah ini kecuali jika iitu termasuk dalam kategori tugas yang kuberikan nanti, itu artinya dalam waktu seminggu itu kau hanya harus mmengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan, apa kau mengerti Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ya"

Tsunade tersenyum kecut saat mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto, rasanya dia benar – benar ingin mmenghajar bocah kurang ajar ini sekarang juga, andai saja Kushina ada disini, mungkin Naruto sudah babak belur karena pukulan ibunya sendiri, menghela nafas pelan ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir hal itu, ada hal penting yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto sekarang.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

Melihat pandangan tanya dari Naruto, Tsunade memijit pelipisnya pelan, dia sebenarnya ragu untuk mengatakan ini pada Naruto, namun lambat laun Naruto juga pasti akan tahu hal ini, belum lagi hubungan Kaguya dan Naruto jika diperhatikan jadi semakin dekat semenjak Naruto hilang dari Dungeon, Tsunade tidak tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus atau mungkin buruk.

"Ini tentang pertunanganmu dengan Kaguya"

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade barusan, mata Naruto segera menunjukan kilatan ketertarikan dan raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan kalau dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Pertunanganmu dan Kaguya sudah dibatalkan sejak sebulan yang lalu"

Tsunade melirik Naruto untuk mellihat reaksinnya saat mendengar berita ini, namun yang ia lihat hanya raut wajah bosan dan tidak peduli seperti biasa, raut wajah penasaran yang sempat ada diwajahnya hilang dalamm hitungan detik, mungkinkah dia sudah tau?

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa dibatalkan, dan siapa yang membatalkan nya?"

Tsunade kembali menatap raut wajah acuh tak acuh itu dalam diam, jadi dia belum tahu? Tapi kenapa ekspresinya biasa – biasa saja? Bukankah akhir – akhir ini dia sangat dekat dengan Kaguya, Tsunade tahu betul kalau Naruto itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah dekat dengan seseorang apalagi orang itu adalah wanita, itu adalah suatu hal yang langka.

"Pihak dari keluarga Kaguya yang membatalkan nya, dan untuk alasan nya .."

Tsunade berhenti bicara dan memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi prihatin, tanpa mendengar lanjutan perkataan Tsunade pun Naruto sudah tahu apa alasan pihak keluarga Kaguya membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Kaguya, seperti kata guru nya, di dunia ini yang kuat berkuasa, dan yang lemah hanya bisa menerima, ah semua ini benar – benar membuatnya muak.

"Aku mengerti"

Dengan balasan singkat tersebut, Naruto mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, berita ini sungguh membuatnya kesal, dia butuh sedikit peregangan untuk melampiaskan kekesalan nya ini, namun langkah Naruto kembali terhenti saat suara Tsunade kembali terdengar ditelinganya.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan Naruto, mungkin ini agak mendadak tapi kudengar minggu depan Kaguya akan ditunangkan dengan seorang jenius dari keluarga Sabaku"

"Oh?"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat saat mendengar apa yang Tsunade katakan barusan, entah kenapa ada rasa tidak rela dihatinya saat mendengar kalau Kaguya akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain, menghela nafas untuk sesaat, Naruto kemudian memandang Tsunade dengann pandangan acuh tak acuh miliknya.

"Mulai sekarang aku diskors kan?"

"Ya"

"Dan artinya aku tidak harus mengikuti kegiatan apapun disekolah selama satu minggu?

"Ya, itu benar"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin minta ijin untuk pergi keluar lingkungan sekolah selama seminggu"

"Ha? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Tsunade mengernyit heran saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan, dia mau minta ijin untuk pergi keluar lingkungan sekolah selama satu minggu, hey dia diskors bukan untuk pergi liburan keluar, tapi untuk menghentikan nya membuat masalah lagi, kali ini apa yang ingin dia coba lakukan ? melakukan aksi terorisme? Jangan bercanda.

"Hey Naruto, jawab aku memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menjawab dan malah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya keluar ruangan, Tsunade segera mengulangi pertanyaan nya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, berharap Naruto akan menjawabnya, dan dia harap kalau apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan itu tidak akan jadi sebuah masalah. Naruto berhenti saat dia memegang knop pintu dan melirik kearah Tsunade dengan malas.

"Aku hanya akan menemui kakak"

"A-apa?!"

 **...xxXxx...**

A/N : Yo minna, maaf telat update, dan juga maaf wordnya agak kurang jika dibandinngkan dengan chap kemarin, ada beberapa masalah dan alasan yang menghambatnya, yang paling pentinng sih waktu dan mood, yah lupakan itu, itu ga terlalu penting buat dibahas.

Pertama untuk pembahasan review, ga banyak sih pertanyaan dari review, kebanyakan pertanyaan malah mengandung spoiler jika dijawab dan akhirnya saya ga bisa jawab pertanyaan tersebut maaf, mohon pengertian nya aja lah, dan buat masalah jadwal update, saya ga bisa mastiin, tapi kayaknya paling lama sebulan sekali dan paling cepet seminggu sekali atau bahkan lebbih cepet lagi, yah semuanya tergantung waktu luang juga sih.

Yang kedua, insya allah ff ini ga bakal discontinued, hanya saja mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.  
Sekali lagi maaf buat semuanya, special thanks buat teman – teman semua yang mau ngedukung ff ini, terima kasih

See you next chap ..


	21. Chapter 21

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 21**_ _: Orang gila_

.

.

Naruto kini tengah duduk disebuah kursi kereta sambil mendengarkan lagu yang ia putar melalui headseatnya, melirik kearah smartphone nya yang kini kembali berdering untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan, entah sudah berapa kali Tsunade menelpon nya dan itu sungguh membuatnya jengkel, nenek tua awet muda itu terlalu menghawatirkan nya padahal ia hanya akan menemui kakaknya, bukan tanpa alasan sih Tsunade khawatir seperti itu, karena yang dia tahu dari dulu itu dia memanglah tidak akur dengan kakaknya, dan lagi kakaknya itu adalah seorang kriminal karena pernah membunuh seseorang entah karena masalah apa dia tidak tahu, yang jelas kakaknya jadi jarang pulang kerumah, ayah dan ibu pun sedikit mengecewakan dengan kelakuan kakak, namun meski begitu mereka selalu menyambut hangat kakak jika ia pulang kerumah.

Meskipun sebenarnya ayah dan ibu sudah membersihkan dan mengurus tentang status kriminalnya, namun kakak masih enggan pulang dan lebih memiilih melanjutkan petualangannya bersama dengan kelompok yang dia buat. Jika dipikir – pikir kelakuan nya bahkan lebih parah daripada kakaknya, beruntung kebanyakan orang menganggapnya lemah dan tidak berbakat, sehingga semua tuduhan tentang kekacauan yang dia buat tidak pernah mengarah padanya, dan kalaupun memang mengarah padanya, mereka akan berpikir dua kali jika tidak ingin disebut sebagai orang idiot. Kadang ia geli pada orang yang memandangnya seolah dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa – apa.

"Permisi, apakah bangku ini kosong?"

Suara feminim seseorang membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan nya, melirik sekilas pada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tengah tersenyum malu - malu kearahnya Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya kearah jendela, memandang kearah luar jendela, Naruto sudah bisa melihat dari kejauhan gedung – gedung yang menghiasi kota Tokyo. Tokyo? Yah kini ia memang sedang ada di kereta yang menuju ke Tokyo, sehabis perundingan nya dengan Tsunade dia langsung mengemasi barangnya dan segera berangkat ke Tokyo, dia tidak ingin buang – buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia persiapkan.

Naruto yang terlalu asyik dengan pikiran nya sendiri, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau gadis berambut hitam disampingnya sedang mencuri – curi pandang kearahnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu, gadis itu memegang pipinya menggunakan kedua tangan nya, oh mimpi apa dia semalam bisa berdekatan dengan seseorang yang diam – diam ia kagumi belum lama ini? Mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama kalinya dengan Naruto saat di Akademi, dimana saat orang lain bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nya, Naruto datang membantunya dengan tulus, oh ayolah itu adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang bersikap baik secara tulus kepadanya selain orang tuanya.

"A-ano Naruto – kun, a-apa kau ingat aku?"

Gadis tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sambil memandang Naruto yang kini menoleh kearahnya dan memandang wajahnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, perlahan wajah gadis tersebut memerah malu saat arah pandang Naruto terpaku pada dadanya, dengan refleks dia menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada. Naruto yang melihat gadis tersebut menyilangkan dadanya saat ia melihat name tag yang berada di atas dada kirinya hanya menghela nafas bosan.

"Tidak"

Raut wajah kecewa nampak terlintas diwajah gadis tersebut saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan nya dengan jawaban yang tidak ingin dia dengar, melihat Naruto yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke luar jendela, gadis tersebut menghela nafas pelan, padahal dia sudah susah – susah merubah penampilan nya untuk Naruto, bahkan ia memakai softlens untuk menggantikan kacamatanya.

"U-umm, saat itu kita bertabrakan dilorong Akademi, dan kau menolongku mengambilkan kacamataku, kau .. ingat?"

Gadis tersebut kembali buka suara, dan melirik Naruto dengan ekspresi berharap diwajahnya, Naruto kembali menoleh kearah gadis tersebut, dan kembali memandang wajahnya sekilas, yah dia ingat gadis ini adalah gadis culun berkacamata yang dia tolong saat berada di lorong, dia tidak menyangka jika penampilan nya akan berubah 180 derajat, yah sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu, hanya saja apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa dia sedang melakukan misi?

"Ya aku ingat, kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang"

Naruto berkata acuh tak acuh sambil kembali memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela, meskipun perkataan nya seperti pujian, tapi jujur dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memuji gadis disampingnya ini, dia hanya mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia katakan saja. Namun nampaknya perkataan Naruto malah dianggap sebagai pujian oleh gadis tersebut dan gadis tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah, tentu saja dia senang, gadis mana yang tidak akan senang jika orang yang kalian sukai memuji kalian?

"A-arigatou, u-umm kita belum sempat berkenalan kan, namaku Shizuka u-umm salam kenal Naruto – kun"

"Ya aku tahu"

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shizuka, Naruto menjawab dengan bosan perkataan Shizuka, tentu saja dia tahu, dia tadi kebetulan sudah melihat name tag yang berada diatas dada kirinya. Shizuka sendiri yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya mematung diam, serius Naruto sudah tahu namanya? Apa jangan – jangan selama ini Naruto selalu mengamatinya? Mencari tahu tentang dirinya? Kalau tidak begitu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu namanya kan? Dia juga bukan tipe gadis populer seperti Kaichou, jadi tentu saja kemungkinan itu pasti, ah mimpi apa dia semalam bisa mendapat hari membahagiakan seperti ini, dia serasa ingin berteriak girang sekarang juga.

Tak lama berselang kereta yang dinaiki Naruto dan juga Shizuka berhenti di sebuah stasiun, melihat Shizuka yang nampak asik dengan pikiran nya sendiri, Naruto hanya mengabaikan nya dan segera turun dari kereta meninggalkan Shizuka yang hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam – dalam sambil kadang – kadang berteriak 'kyaa' atau semacamnya.

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto mengernyit risih saat melihat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan nya melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh, heran, takut dan ada juga yang memandangnya kagum, mungkin itu karena penampilan nya sekarang yang hanya memakai setelan celana panjang hitam, sepatu kets hitam, kemeja polos putih yang dibalut dengan jas warna hitam, tak lupa dasi kupu – kupu berwarna hitam yang melekat dikerahnya, entah kenapa dia suka berpakaian seperti ini, entah itu aneh atau tidak dia sama sekali tidak peduli yang jelas dia suka dengan penampilan nya ini.

Naruto behenti berjalan saat dari kejauhan dia melihat sebuah mansion besar yang sekelilingnya dilindungi oleh pelindung sihir tingkat tinggi, menyeringai kecil dia berjalan kearah gerbang yang nampak dijaga oleh dua orang pria kekar berpakaian hitam yang nampak memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Buka gerbangnya, aku ingin masuk"

Naruto berkata dengan santai sambil memandang kedua penjaga tersebut dengan tatapan bosan, namun tak lama kemudian Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat kedua penjaga tersebut tidak kunjung membukakan gerbang untuknya, dan malah terus memandangnya dengan tajam, pegawai baru? Dasar kakak bodoh itu, memutar matanya bosan Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang, namun saat dia akan melewati kedua penjaga tersebut, salah satu dari mereka nampak menghalanginya dan satu lagi nampak menghentikan langkahnya dengan mencengkram erat bahu Naruto.

"Apa – apaan ini?"

Oh ayolah dia masih dalam mood yang buruk kali ini, dia sudah sangat kesal sampai di titik dimana dia bisa mematahkan lengan orang kapan saja, dengan pandangan bosan yang entah kenapa terlihat menyimpan sejuta makna didalamnya, Naruto memandang penjaga didepan nya dengan dingin.

"Kau siapa? Ada urusan apa dengan tuan? Hari ini tuan tidak bisa diganggu, datang saja lain kali, sekarang pergilah"

Naruto terdorong kebelakang dengan pelan saat penjaga tersebut mendorongnya dengan pelan sambil mengatakan hal yang membuat Naruto kesal. Dia diusir? Persetan dengan penjaga sialan ini, nampaknya kakak bodohnya itu harus mencari penjaga baru nanti.

"Jangan main – main denganku, minggir atau mati"

Naruto berkata dengan dingin sambil memandang kedua penjaga didepan nya dengan pandangan bosan, penjaga sebelumnya bahkan tidak berani memandang wajahnya secara langsung namun apa – apaan penjaga baru ini, mereka bukan hanya berani memandangnya tajam, namun juga mereka berani mengusirnya, adik dari tuan mereka sendiri, dasar idiot. Dia tahu kalau dia sudah lama tidak kesini, namun tidak harus seperti ini juga kan? Kedua penjaga tersebut saling memandang untuk sejenak, kemudian mulai tertawa terbahak – bahak dengan keras.

"Membunuh kami? Jangan bercanda nak, kau tidak selevel dengan kami, berhenti bicara omong kosong dan segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengusirmu nak"

Naruto tertawa hambar sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain, ahh dia benar – benar ingin menghajar kedua penjaga sialan ini, dengan perlahan Naruto berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauhi mansion tersebut namun baru satu langkah dia pergi dia segera berbalik dengan cepat dan menendang salah satu penjaga tepat didadanya hingga membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak gerbang dengan keras.

 **Duaakhh .. Braakk ..**

"Jangan main - main denganku"

Naruto berkata dengan dingin sambil memandang bosan penjaga satunya yang nampak kaget saat melihat teman nya terpental dengan mudah oleh tendangan Naruto, well bagaimanapun dia dan teman nya adalah seorang ahli sihir level 4, belum lagi mereka adalah pengguna **[Body Magic]** seharusnya dia ataupun teman nya tidak akan begitu mudahnya dipentalkan seperti itu karena fisik mereka berada diatas rata – rata, siapa sebenarnya bocah ini?

"Maaf tapi tuan saat ini sedang melakukan bisnis, dia tidak bisa diganggu. Kau segera pergi kedalam dan panggil bantuan kesini"

"B-baik"

Penjaga didepan Naruto berkata dengan datar pada Naruto sambil memasang kuda – kuda bertarung miliknya, dan setelahnya dia segera menyuruh teman nya yang tadi ditendang Naruto untuk segera mencari bantuan ke dalam, karena menurutnya bocah ini bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan tuan Yahiko, tapi kusarankan agar kau segera pergi dari sini jika kau tidak ingin mati"

Penjaga tersebut mengancam dengan nada tajam yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas bosan dibuatnya, dasar Yahiko sialan, sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dilakukan nya sampai membuat penjagaan ketat seperti ini? Menghela nafas lelah Naruto memandang penjaga tersebut dengan pandangan sinis.

 **Bllaaarr ..**

Energi sihir meledak dengan kapasitas besar dari tubuh Naruto, dan hal itu sukses membuat penjaga tersebut segera jatuh berlutut dengan raut wajah pucat, matanya menatap horror kearah Naruto dan sekujur tubuhnya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin saat melihat puluhan lingkaran sihir kuning yang melayang dibelakang Naruto dan memunculkan berbagai macam senjata tajam yang langsung melesat dengan cepat kearahnya. Sialan, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini, dia tidak menyangka kalau kapasitas sihir bocah ini lebih tinggi darinya dan itu artinya, levelnya juga jauh lebih tinggi darinya, melihat perawakan nya yang kira – kira baru berumur 18 tahun, dia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya pahit, monster mengerikan macam apa yang sedang dia hadapi? Belum lagi sihir yng dipakainya adalah sihir yang sama sekali belum pernah dia lihat, dan melihat serangan nya saja sudah membuat dia mati rasa dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena kaget, penjaga tersebut hanya bisa menatap horror berbagai senjata yang sudah semakin dekat dengan nya.

 **[Element Magic : Sand Shiled]**

Terdengar sebuah seruan yang bersamaan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dibawah penjaga tersebut, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul kubah pasir yang menahan serangan Naruto dan melindungi penjaga tadi yang hanya bisa terdiam kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Membuat onar di wilayah Akatsuki, kau ingin mati bocah?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat siluet sosok berambut merah jabrik dengan wajah baby face yang hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Siapa dia? Teman baru kakaknya? Ck sialan ini benar – benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Ah apalagi ini, apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain – main dengan kalian"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Naruto kembali menghela nafas bosan saat melihat para penjaga yang makin bertambah, dan para penjaga itu nampak dipimpin oleh pria berambut merah berwajah baby face yang tadi melindungi penjaga yang Naruto serang. Pria berambut merah itu sendiri hanya diam menatap Naruto dalam diam, sebenarnya dia agak kaget dengan sihir yang dimiliki oleh bocah didepan nya ini, tidak salah lagi kalau bocah ini memiliki sihir **[Magic Maker]** tapi nampaknya sihirnya itu sudah pada tahap yang belum bisa dicapai oleh kebanyakan orang, sehingga tentu saja Naruto harus diwaspadai, belum lagi fakta kalau dia sudah menyerang salah satu penjaga, tentunya dia tidak akan berpikir kalau Naruto punya hubungan yang baik dengan Yahiko.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa urusanmu dengan Taichou?"

Pria berambut merah itu bertannya dengan nada dingin pada Naruto, tampaknya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan Naruto, apalagi sifatnya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia tahu, dibalik sifatnya itu tersimpan sebuah sifat yang sangat menakutkan dan entah kenapa saat memikirkan itu, membuatnya semakin waspada dengan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, cepat mingirlah aku ada urusan dengan Yahiko"

Naruto berkata dengan bosan sambil menghela nafas pelan, andai saja orang – orang ini bukan bawahan kakaknya mungkin mereka hanya akan tinggal nama dari tadi. Dengan pelan Naruto mulai berjalan kearah mereka tanpa menghiraukan pria berambut merah tadi yang kini telah melafalkan mantranya.

 **[Element Magic : Sand Strom]**

 **Swwuuusshh ...**

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan diameter 5 meter diatas Naruto dan memunculkan sebuah badai pasir besar yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan pasir, hingga membuatnya sama sekali tak terlihat oleh semua orang disana karena tertelan badai pasir milik pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Sasori – sama memang hebat"

"Tapi apa anda yakin menyerangnya seperti itu? Bukankah sihir itu lumayan mematikan untuk pemula Sasori – san? Bagaimana kalau pemuda ini ternyata berteman baik dengan Yahiko – sama?"

"Tenang saja Aoba, sihir itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak akan bisa berbuat apa – apa dalam kurun waktu 10 menit, yah setelah sihir itu hilang mungkin dia hanya akan pingsan, kita bisa mengintrogasinya dan menanyakan pada Taichou nanti apakah dia mengenal bocah ini atau tidak"

"Sepertinya aku sangatlah diremehkan disini"

Sebuah suara dari balik badai pasir Sasori membuat semua orang disana tertegun kaget, bagaimana mereka tidak kaget saat mendengar suara Naruto yang nampak begitu tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa, bagaimanapun sihir itu adalah sihir level 5, bahkan untuk ahli sihir level 4 pun akan kesulitan bertahan dibawah badai pasir milik Sasori, siapa bocah ini sebenarnya?

 **Swuusshh .. Pyyaarr ..**

Sebuah tombak melesat dari dalam badai pasir dan dengan cepat menghancurkan lingkaran sihir yang menghasilkan badai pasir tadi hingga hancur berkeping – keping yang tentu saja menambah kekagetan semua orang disana, sesaat setelah lingkaran sihir milik Sasori hillang, badai pasir yang tadi menyelubungi Naruto mulai menghilang dan hanya menyisakan siluet Naruto yang hanya berdiri tenang disana dengan aura kuning yang menguar dengan ganas ditubuhnya, bahkan jas dan rambutnya ikut berkibar karena aura sihirnya.

"Panggil Yahiko sekarang, jika tidak .."

Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangan nya keatas dengan senyum dingin yang bertengger dibibirnya, perlahan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan diameter 30 meter diatas langit, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul sebuah batu meteor besar yang seperti akan jatuh kapan saja, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang disana berkeringat dingin melihat hal itu, dan lagi bukankah anak ini membuat sihir mengerikan ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah mantra apapun?! Seakan baru sadar akan hal itu, semua orang termasuk Sasori hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan horror.

".. Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan jika tidak ingin mati"

Naruto berkata acuh tak acuh sambil memandang kumpulan penjaga tersebut dengan pandangan meremehkan, pandangan yang menyiratkan kalau dia tidak terkalahkan, dia yang mendominasi segalanya, pandangan yang mirip dengan pandangan seorang raja pada rakyatnya, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat semua orang disana takut dan ingin segera berlari dari sana secepat mungkin.

 **...xxXxx...**

 **Beberapa saat sebelumnya ..**

Disebuah ruang tamu yang terlihat mewah, duduk dua orang pria berbeda umur dan juga penampilan, keduanya hanya diam sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang ada di depan nya, pria berambut orange jabrik yang terlihat lebih muda dari pria paruh baya berambut putih didepan nya hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa sampai ketua klan Ootsutsuki datang menemuiku?"

Pria paruh baya yang dipanggil ketua klan Ootsutsuki itu hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu memandang pria berambut orange didepan nya engan pandangan serius. Sebenarnya dia agak enggan untuk meminta bantuan Yahiko karena hubungan pertunangan antara putrinya dan adik Yahiko dibatalkan sebulan yang lalu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak ada pilihan lain saat itu, para tetua terus mendesak pembatalan pertunangan tersebut karena adik Yahiko dikenal sebagai sampah tidak berbakat dari keluarga Namikaze, tentu saja akan jadi aib untuk klan Ootsutsuki jika memiliki menantu seperti itu.

Meskipun dia juga tidak terlalu suka dengan calon menantunya itu, tapi dia cukup merestui hubungan keduanya karena dimatannya, hanya saat membahas soal Naruto lah putrinya akan terlihat senang dan antusias, dia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan Kaguya perlihatkan jika dia memberitahu kalau pertunangan nya dengan Naruto dibatalkan dan bahkan seminggu lagi dia akan ditunangkan dengan laki – laki lain.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menculik Kaguya minggu depan dan menyembunyikan nya di tempat dimana tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahuinya untuk beberapa hari"

"Oh?"

Yahiko menautkan alisnya dengan raut wajah tertarik saat mendengar perkataan Hagoromo,seorang ayah ingin menculik anaknya sendiri? Ini adalah sebuah kasus langka, melirik Hagoromo yang kini dengan tenang tengah menyeruput teh yang ada didepan nya, Yahiko hanya mendengus geli, ini pasti ada hubungan nya dengan pertunangan Kaguya dengan jenius Sabaku yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu memintaku untuk menculik Kaguya pada hari pertunangan nya minggu depan, tapi apa kau yakin jika aku mau melakukan nya setelah apa yang klan mu perbuat pada adikku?"

Yahiko berkata dengan santai, namun Hagoromo tahu kalau dibalik sikapnya itu tersimpan kemarahan yang siap meledak kapan saja, memang dari dulu Naruto sering dijadikan bahan bulllyan oleh anggota klan Ootsutsuki yang lain dan Naruto hanya akan selalu diam, Hagoromo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya hanya diam saja saat dirinya dibully, tapi yang jelas pada saat itu dia berfikir kalau Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak bisa melawan, makan nya dia hanya diam. Belum lagi masalah pertunangan yang dibatalkan secara sepihak oleh klan Ootsutsuki, bagi sebuah klan apalagi klan – klan besar, sebuah pembatalan pertunangan secara sepihak seperti itu adalah sebuah penghinaan besar bagi klan, terutama mempelai dan tentu saja Yahiko maupun anggota keluarga Namikaze lain tidak akan memaafkan klan Ootsutsuki dengan mudah atas apa yang mereka perbuat.

"Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf soal hal itu, aku akan membayar 3x lipat untukmu jika kau mau melakukan nya"

"Maaf? Heh jangan berfikir jika hanya kata maaf akan menyelesaikan semuanya"

Yahiko mendengus kasar sambil menyeruput teh didepan nya dengan pelan, maaf katanya? Manusia selalu berfikir jika hanya dengan kata maaf akan menyelesaikan semuanya, memang benar jika kata maaf itu adalah perwakilan dari perasaan menyesal dan akan berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, namun bagaimana jika kenyataan nya kata maaf itu hanya bualan? Manusia itu sederhana, semakin mudah mereka dimaafkan maka semakin sering mereka akan melakukan kesalahan.

 **Degg ..**

Yahiko maupun Hagoromo tertegun untuk sejenak saat merasakan aura sihir kuat yang berasal dari pintu masuk mansion, dan hal itu sukses membuat Yahiko menyeringai senang saat tahu aura sihir ini milik siapa, sudah lama Naruto tidak berkunjung kesini, dan apa yang dilakukan nya kali ini? pamer? Dasar adik bodoh itu.

"Yahiko ada masalah diluar"

Siluet seorang gadis berambut biru pendek nampak mendekati Yahiko dan berkta dengan pelan kearahnya, Yahiko hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu tersenyum riang yang membuat perempuan berambut biru disampingnya memandangnya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Aku tahu Konan, biar aku yang urus. Dan pak tua, pembicaraan kita selesai untuk hari ini"

Tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi Yahiko segera beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berjalan keluar dengan raut wajah senang yang membuat Konan heran dibuatnya, tidak biasanya Yahiko terlihat senang dan antusias seperti itu, mengangkat sedikit bahunya tanda kalau dia sama sekali tidak peduli, Konan kemudian melirikan matanya untuk melihat Hagoromo, namun yang dia lihat hanyalah sofa kosong dengan lingkaran sihir putih yang sudah mulai menghilang. Menghela nafas pelan Konan kemudian berjalan keluar untuk menyusul Yahiko.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Hentikan itu Naruto, kau ingin menghancurkan mansionku?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian seluruh penjaga yang sebelumnya tertegun karena melihat lingkaran sihir Naruto, dan seluruh penjaga seolah mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk hidup saat melihat siluet Yahiko yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan tenang, namun yang jadi pertanyaan dipikiran mereka adalah kenapa ketua mereka terlihat begitu senang hari ini, apa karena urusannya tadi? Atau ada hal lain?

Naruto yang melihat Yahiko berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah senang haya mendengus pelan, dan tanpa ragu – ragu dia mengayunkan tangannya kebawah dan gerakan simpel itu sukses membuat meteor yang menggantung diatas langit itu jatuh kebawah dengan cepat, Yahiko yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lalu kemudian mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya.

 **[Foribbiden Magic : Circle Destroyer]**

Muncul lingkaran sihir ungu yang dengan diameter yang sama dengan yang Naruto buat, dan lingkaran sihir itu menghalangi jalur lintasan jatuh meteor kecil yang Naruto buat, dan ajaibnya saat meteor kecil tersebut menghantam lingkaran sihir milik Yahiko, meteor tersebut perlahan menghilang, seperti terkikis oleh lingkaran sihir milik Yahiko.

"S-sugoi"

"In-inikah sihir milik Taichou? Luar biasa"

Para penjaga termasuk dengan Sasori hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil berdecak kagum saat melihat sihir yang dihasilkan oleh Yahiko, pantas saja jika Taichou mereka dijuluki sebagai seorang jenius setelah ayahnya Namikaze Minato, sihirnya benar – benar menakutkan.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

Yahiko bertanya dengn senyum yang masih bertengger diwajahnya, ah adiknya semakin tampan saja, tapi tetap yang paling tampan itu adalah dia tentunya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan kearah Yahiko dengan santai, namun hal itu nampaknya membuat para penjaga semakkin meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu tegang begitu, dia tidak akan berbuat macam – macam, jika dia ingin membunuh kalian semua, dia mungkin hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk itu"

Perkataan Yahiko barusan sukses membuat seluruh penjaga berkeringat dingin dan menatap Naruto dengan horror, itu bohong kan? Yang barusan dikatakan Taichou hanyalah sebuah candaan kan? Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu kan?

"Dimana ayah?"

Naruto bertanya dengan bosan saaat dia sudah berada didepan Yahiko, melihat Yahiko yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya dan hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, kebiasaan kakaknya yang satu ini benar – benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Yahiko – Nii dimana ayah?"

"Aahaha adikku yang manis, apa kabar? Apa ada yang menjahilimu?"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan saat Yahiko memeluknya dan bersikap seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja bertemu dengan anaknya, bahkan pertanyaan nya diacuhkan begitu saja. Para penjaga yang masih disana hanya melotot kaget saat mendengar percakapan Naruto dan juga Yahiko, kakak? Adik? Wtf? Apa – apaan ini? jadi mereka sudah salah mengira orang?

"Jawab pertanyaanku baka – ainiki"

"Ayah sudah jarang mampir kesini, terakhir dia bilang dia akan pergi ke Eropa untuk waktu yang cukup lama"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Yahiko hanya menghela nafas kecewa, lalu untuk apa dia kesini, dia harus segera mencari ayah dan meminta 'itu'. Melepas rangkulan Yahiko, Naruto berniat pergi dari sana sebelum suara Yahiko membuatnya terhenti.

"Jika kau ingin mengambil barang 'itu', ayah menitipkan nya padaku sebelum dia pergi"

Mendengar perkataan Yahiko barusan, Naruto segera berbalik dan merangkul Yahiko dengan raut wajah senang, ah kakaknya yang satu ini tumben pengertian sekali. Yahiko yang melihat kelakuan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, balas merangkul Naruto dia berfikir untuk sejenak, mungkin jika Nii –san masih ada disini, mereka bisa saling merangkul bertiga, sama seperti dulu.

"Baik, ayo ikut aku. Dan kalian semua bubar dan bereskan kekacauan ini"

"Naaarruutoo – chaaann~"

 **Greeppp ..**

Belum sempat Yahiko dan Naruto berjalan kedalam mansion, sebuah teriakan khas wanita melengking keras diikuti dengan tubuh Naruto yang mundur beberapa langah kebelakang akibat Konan yang tiba – tiba memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepala Naruto diantara belahan dadanya sambil menggesek – gesekan kepala Naruto dengan gemas seperti boneka hidup.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Naruto – chan datang berkunjung kesini hah?!"

"M-mana aku tahu"

"Kau pasti tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan calon adik iparku yang manis ini kan?"

"Ughh itu .."

"Apa kau masih mau membantah hah?"

"Tapi itu .."

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian, pokoknya ha- eh Naruto – chan kau kenapa, hey Naruto – chan sadarlah !"

Yahiko menghela nafasnya bosan saat melihat Naruto yang kehabisan nafas dipelukan Konan, yah beginilah akhirnya jika ia membiarkan Konan bertemu dengan Naruto.

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto dan Yahiko kini tengah berjalan ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah, keduanya nampak diam dan tidak berniat untuk membuka obrolan satu sama lain, Yahiko nampakk melirik Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang disampingnya, dia sedikit penasaran kenapa adiknya ingin mengambil kembali barang yang pernah dititipkan nya pada ayah, mungkinkah dia sudah ingin melawan? Yah pasalnya dari dulu adiknya ini akan selalu diam jika dia disakiti maupun dibully orang lain, dia tidak pernah melawan, setidaknya itu yang dia tahu dulu sebelum Naruto dilatih oleh orang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan barang 'itu'?"

Mendengar perkataan Yahiko, Naruto hanya memandangnya untuk sejenak dan kemballi mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lorong didepan nya. Kakaknya pasti tahu apa yang dipikirkan nya, jadi dia tidak usah berbicara ini itu kepadanya.

"Tepat seperti apa yang ada dipikiranmu"

Yahiko menyeringai pelan saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, perlahan dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas buron dan menunjukan nya kearah Naruto, dikertas tersebut tercetak jelas gambar wajah Naruto yang dilengkapi dengan tulisan kalau barang siapa yang bisa menangkap orang ini hidup – hidup maka dia akan dihadiahi 1 juta U.S Dollar oleh kerajaan Britania. Awalnya Yahiko kaget dengan poster buron ini, dan bertanya – tanya bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang sangat jarang melawan itu menjadi buronan dengan hadiah yang sangat besar? Dan lagi sejak kapan Naruto berulah di kerajaan Britania ?

"Oh? Nampaknya pak tua itu masih sangat dendam kepadaku"

Naruto yang melihat poster buron nya hanya berkata santai, sudah sewajarnya jika A menjadikan nya buronan, hal yang aneh adalah jika A sama sekali tidak menjadikan nya buronan dan melepaskan nya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau perbuat disana, tapi kuharap mulai sekarang kau bisa lebih berhati – hati"

"Ya aku tahu"

 **Ckkllekk ..**

Sebuah pintu ruangan terbuka, dan menampilkan berbagai senjata yang terpajang didinding ruangan, Yahiko berjalan ke sebuah altar merah yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah pedang dengan panjang satu meter, bilah pedang tersebut nampak berwarna abu – abu dan gagangnya nampak berwarna hitam legam yang dihiasi dengan tali yang menggantung simbol ular diujungnya.

" **I-ini !** "

Naruto mengangkat sebalh alisnya saat Orochi yang sudah lama tidak bicara menunjukan reaksi aneh saat melihat pedang yang guru Naruto berikan padanya. Melihat Orochi yang nampak bergetar pelan ditangan nya Naruto tak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya padanya.

"Kau tahu pedang ini?"

" **Tentu saja, ini adalah pedang yang pernah memotong salah satu leherku, pedang paling tajam sekaligus mengerikan didunia ..** "

" **..Kusanagi No Tsugiri** "

 **..xxXxx..**

 **To be continued ...**

 **A/N :** Yo minna, apa kabar? Yah kuharap kalian baik – baik saja, maaf seperti biasa karena update telat, 3 minggu kemarin lembur terus sehingga waktu buat ngetik berkurang, dan lagi sekarangauthor agak drop tapi alhamdulilah selesai juga chap ini, terima kasih buat para pembaca yang masih meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, yah saya harap fic ini akan tetap berjalan lancar sampai akhir.

Yah karena saya bingung mau menyampaikan apa lagi, jadi saya sekali lagi Cuma mau bilang makasih, buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan juga baca fic ini, saya turut senang jika karya saya bisa mmembuat para pembaca senang, kritik dan saran diterima jadi gausah sungkan, saya mmengakui kalau karya saya ini masih butuh perombakan dan masih banyak celah.

Cukup sekian, wassalamualikum

See you next chap ..


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Yo minna, pertama saya mau minta soal beberapa kesalahan tentang harga buronan Naruto dan penulisan nama pedang Kusanagi maklumin ajalah thornya lagi ngedrop dan ga dibaca ulang lagi, dan Shizuka itu bukan OC tapi emang character dari anime Naruto asli, coba aja search google Shizuka dari anime Naruto, okeh sekian doang selamat membaca kawan !

 **...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 22 : Musuh**_

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin menginap terlebih dahulu disini?"

Yahiko bertanya sambil memandang Naruto yang kini tengah membungkus Kusanagi dengan kain hitam lalu menggendongnya dipunggungnya dengan sebuah tali, Naruto menoleh dan hanya memandang Yahiko dengan raut wajah bosan, sejujurnya karena hari sudah sore dia ingin menginap terlebih dahulu disini, namun tugas yang Tsunade berikan membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai, belum lagi banyak hal yang harus ia persiapkan.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan"

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Naruto segera berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Yahiko yang mengikutinya darii belakang, menyusuri lorong dalam keadaan sunyi, Yahiko diam – diam menghela nafas lelah, sebenarnya dia agak khawatir dengan Naruto, bagaimana dia tidak khawatir jika adiknya dijadikan buronan oleh sebuah kerajaan dengan harga kepala yang sangat fantastis, dia yakin kalau Naruto bukanlah adiknya dia juga pasti akan memburunya.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus lebih berhati – hati lagi mulai sekarang"

Yahiko melirik Naruto yang hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan nya, yah mungkin itu karena dia sudah menatakan itu berkali – kali tadi, dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya Yahiko mengacak pelan rambut Naruto dengan lembut, mata Yahiko menatap Naruto dengan teduh, pandangan kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Jika ada masalah yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan sendiri, datanglah pada kakak. Kakak pasti akan membantumu"

".. Tentu saja kak"

"Hahaha itu baru adikku"

Dengan senyum tipis yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyum lebar, Naruto hanya bisa memandang Yahiko yang merangkul dan tertawa disampingnya dengan lepas, seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali, layaknya sebuah daun gugur yang tertiup angin dan terbang bebas diudara, Yahiko terlihat begitu bebas. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa memperlebar senyuman nya, dia begitu bersyukur mempunyai kakak seperti Yahiko, dia adalah sosok yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi seorang kakak baginya.

"Ayo kita kembali"

"Ya"

Naruto dan Yahiko kembali berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri lorong, mereka saling tersenyum dalam diam, dilihat darimanapun mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain, andai saja jika Tsunade melihat ini mungkin dia akan berhenti berpikiran buruk tentang Yahiko, mengingat Tsunade Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan saat dia ingat salah satu tugas yang diberikan Tsunade padanya.

 **...xxXxx...**

"..."

Naruto berdiri dalam diam sambil memandang sebuah gerbang sekolah besar dengan tulisan 'Tokyo Gakuen' diatasnya, mengabaikan beberapa murid berseragam kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas warna merah maroon, dengan rok dan celana bermotif kotak – kotak yang mengamatinya dengan aneh, Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk Tsunade dalam hati.

"Hei kau orang aneh, minggir dari sana !"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dan dia dapat melihat seorang pria dengan seluruh wajah yang ditutupi oleh perban putih dan hanya menyisakan mata kanan nya saja yang terbuka, matanya berwarna hitam dan mata itu memandang Naruto dengan tajam, pria itu juga memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang lain.

"Hei Kimada, kau ini berisik sekali"

"Jangan salahkan aku Yoroi, lihat orang aneh ini, dia hanya berdiam diri didepan gerbang, menghalangi jalan saja"

"Hmm?"

Yoroi mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto dan pria berambut hitam jabrik itu hanya mendengus jijik sambil memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Dilihat darimanapun dia hanya seperti orang bodoh yang tidak punya tujuan, lihat tatapan mata yang terlihat bosan itu, dasar sampah.

"Abaikan saja dia, mungkin dia hanya seorang siswa yang tidak diterima disekolah ini"

Dengan langkah pelan, Yoroi hanya mengabaikan Naruto dan berjalan melewatinya dengan santai namun tiba – tiba dia berhenti karena sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya dengan pelan, dengan gerakan malas, Yoroi mengalihkan pandangan nya kebelakang dan dia dapat melihat Naruto yang kini tengah memandang bosan padanya.

"Hah?! Apa maumu orang aneh?! Lepaskan tanganmu atau kuhajar kau"

"Hm?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan raut wajah heran, ayolah dia hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa orang ini malah marah – marah padanya? Ingin menghajarnya? Jangan bercanda oii, kecoa seperti ini ingin menghajar dirinya? Tidak tahu diri sama sekali.

"Kau tidak dengar hah sialan?! Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga"

Yoroi berteriak mengancam sambil memandang Naruto dengan tajam, dia benar – benar dalam mood buruk kali ini, dan lagi apa – apaan orang bodoh ini? membuat moodnya bertambah buruk saja, melihat Naruto, Yoroi hanya bisa terhenyak saat melihat tatapan meremehkan dari Naruto, tatapan seolah dialah orang paling tinggi, paling kuat dan paling berkuasa disini, orang bodoh ini benar – benar membuatnya kesal, baik, orang bodoh ini pasti akan menyesal karena telah mengganggunya pagi ini.

"Hei lihat – lihat ada apa itu?"

"Siapa orang berambut pirang itu? D-dia ke-kelihatan keren"

"Apakah dia murid pindahan?"

Para murid yang memang baru saja datang dan kebetulan mellihat mereka hanya berbisik – bisik pelan sambil memperhatikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, sehingga lama – kelamaan gerbang depan sekolah pun dikelilingi kerumunan banyak orang dengan Naruto, Yoroi dan Kimada sebagai pusat perhatian nya. Kimada yang melihat ramainya orang disekeliling mereka diam – diam menyeringai kecil, ini situasi yang tepat untuk menaikan reputasi mereka, dia tidak tahu siapa orang aneh ini tapi dia akan jadi batu loncatan untuknya dan Yoroi, diam – diam dia mengambil dompetnya sendiri dan dengan cepat mengahampiri Naruto dan menarik jas Naruto dengan cepat seolah tangan nya baru saja mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas Naruto.

"Bagus Yoroi, terima kasih karena sudah menahan PENCURI ini untukku, aku lengah hingga baru sadar kalau dompetku tadi dicuri olehnya !"

Kimada nampak berteriak lantang sambil mengangkat dompetnya sendiri keatas, diam – diam dia menyeringai pelan lalu melirik kearah Yoroi yang kebetulan juga melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi bingung diwajahnya, namun ekspresi bingung itu tak bertahan lama saat Yoroi tahu apa maksud perbuatan Kimada tadi.

"Eh pencuri?"

"Pria keren itu pencuri? Yang benar?"

"Kurasa memang benar, aku lihat tadi Kimada memang mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas orang itu"

"Heehhh ?"

Para murid yang lain kembali berbisik – bisik pelan dan nampaknya mereka percaya dengan perkataan Kimada barusan, Kimada dan Yoroi saling melirik dan keduanya hanya bisa menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan oleh para murid, sekarang saatnya berperan sebagai seorang yang superior.

"Segeralah bersujud minta maaf pencuri, jika tidak, Aku Yoroi dan temanku Kimada akan memberikanmu pelajaran karena perbuatanmu ini"

Naruto diam – diam mendengus geli, kedua orang ini benar – benar menggelikan, ingin membuat diri mereka terkenal dengan mengorbankan reputasi orang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal, mungkin itu akan berjalan baik jika orang yang mereka jadikan korban itu orang yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, namun nampaknya mereka kurang beruntung hari ini karena bertemu dengan nya, yah mungkin dia akan sedikit bermain – mmain dengan dua orang bodoh ini.

"Heeehhh? Aku penasaran tentang pelajaran apa yang akan kallian berikan padaku"

Dengan raut wajah arogan, Naruto hanya memandang Yoroi dan Kimada dengan tatapan tertarik, dia ingin tahu apa yang bisa dua serangga ini lakukan padanya, awalnya dia tidak ingin membuat masalah disini karena Tsunade hanya menyuruhnya mengantar sebuah surat pada kepala sekolah Tokyo Gakuen dan tentu saja tanpa membuat masalah seperti sekarang, tapi jika sudah seperti ini apa boleh buat kan?

"Beraninya kau !"

Kimada berteriak marah sambil melayangkan sebuah tinjuan yang dia aliri energi sihir kepada Naruto, namun dengan senyum meremehkan diwajahnya Naruto hanya menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan mudah, seolah seperti menghindari pukulan tak berarti dari seorang bayi.

Kanan, Kiri, Atas, Kanan, Kanan, Kiri.

Naruto hanya menghindari semua pukulan yang dilancarkan oleh Kimada dengan santai, wajahnya menunjukan senyum mengejek yang sangat membuat Kimada naik darah. Meskipun dia hanya seorang ahli sihir level 2, dia juga punya harga diri dan tidak terima jika dia diremehkan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dan ketahui kemampuan nya.

"Mati kau sialan !"

 **[Fast and Sharp]**

 **[Powerful and Deadly]**

 **[Element Magic : Wind Cutter]**

Naruto melirikan matanya kebelakang dan ia melihat Yoroi yang tengah mengarahkan sebuah lingkaran sihir merah kearahnya sambil meneriakan mantranya, muncul tiga pisau angin yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Yoroi dan pisau angin itu dengan cepat mengarah pada Naruto seolah ingin membelah tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

Naruto mendengus pelan,dan dengan cepat dia menarik Kimada yang masih berada didepan nya untuk dia jadikan sebagai tameng hidup, mata Kimada melotot saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto kini bertukar posisi dengan cepat, bahkan dia tidak bisa merespon dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, dan dengan cepat pula pisau angin yang dikeluarkan Yoroi sebelumnya, mengenai Kimada dengan telak.

Darah bercucuran saat ketiga pisau angin itu menusuk tubuh Kimada dengan mulus, dua dibagian dada dan satu dibagian kaki dan beruntungnya pisau angin itu tidak berhasil membunuh Kimada dalam sekali serang, tubuh Kimada menegang, mulutnya terbuka seolah ia ingin berteriak namun tidak ada suara yanng ia keluarkan, tenggorokan nya tercekat, pandangan Kimada mulai kabur dia hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang tengah memandang bosan kearahnya, perlahan tubuhnya ambruk ketanah yang membuat banyak genangan darah dibawahnya, mungkin jika tidak segera ditolong Kimada akan tewas.

"Kyyaaahh, pembunuhan !"

"Astaga dia m-mati?"

"H-hoi apa – apaan ini?"

Para murid disekitar yang awalnya antusias memperhatikan tiba – tiba berubah panik saat melihat Kimada yang menurut mereka nampak sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum dingin dan acuh tak acuh memandangtubuh Kimada didepan nya, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghindarinya namun tentu saja hal itu tidak akan seru, begini lebih menyenangkan bukan? Orang – orang sepertinya memang lebih baik untuk mati.

"K-kimada?!"

Mata Yoroi membulat tak percaya, dia menatap tubuh Kimada dengan mata yang bergetar hebat, Kimada mati? Dan dia yang membunuhnya? Yang benar saja. Menatap kedua tangan nya yang kini bergetar hebat Yoroi hanya bisa mematung dalam diam, yah ini bukan salahnya, Kimada mati karena orang aneh itu yang tiba – tiba menarik Kimada dan membuat Kimada terkena pisau angin miliknya, itu sama sekali bukan salahnya, yah itu benar, ini bukan salahnya !

"Kau sialan ! Beraninya kau membunuh Kimada ?!"

Yoroi berteriak lantang sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan mata yang bergetar hebat, nampaknya dia masih tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kimada. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Yoroi hanya terkekeh pelan lalu memandang Yoroi dengan senyum yang jelas mengejek Yoroi.

"Ayolah jangan bercanda, semua orang disini tahu bahwa kau sendirilah yang membunuhnya"

"T-tidak, ini bukan salahku ! Tidakk !"

Yoroi berteriak panik sambil memandang semua orang disekelilingnya yang nampak memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian pandangan nya terpaku pada Naruto yang kini hanya tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Tangan Yoroi terkepal erat, giginya bergemelutuk keras, matanya memandang Naruto dengan kebencian yang sangat dalam, bagaiamanapun juga orang sialan ini sudah mencoreng harga dirinya dan bahkan menyebabkan dia membunuh teman nya sendiri, sialan sialan sialan !

"Sialan, kau benar – benar sialan ! mati saja kau sial-"

 **Dukk ..**

Teriakan Yoroi terhenti saat seorang pria cebol memukul tengkuknya dengan sedikit tenaga hingga membuat Yoroi pingsan seketika, pria itu memiliki postur tubuh seperti anak – anak, rambutnya berwarna hijau alpukat, kau tahu warna jus alpukat? Yah seperti itulah warna rambutnya, matanya berwarna merah muda dan terdapat bekas jahitan vertical dibawah mata kirinya sampai ke pipi. Pria itu nampak memandang Naruto dengan pandangan datar untuk sejenak sebelum pandangan nya teralihkan pada tubuh Kimada yang kini tengah berbaring kaku didepan Naruto.

"Bisa kau ikut aku untuk menjelaskan detail tentang semua ini?"

Pria cebol itu bertanya dengan datar pada Naruto, sebenarnya dia sudah ada disini sejak pertikaian dimulai, dia juga sedikit banyaknya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hanya saja dia ingin mendengar detailnya, terlebih ini melibatkan nyawa murid dari Tokyo Gakuen, sebagai ketua Osis disini sudah tugasnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

".. Ya tentu"

 **...xxXxx...**

"Hah?! Naruto tidak ada diasrama?!"

Shion mengernyit heran sambil memandang Lee yang kini hanya memasang senyum lebar miliknya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, Shion sebenarnya ingin bertemu Naruto karena semenjak ia mengalahkan Isabe dalam latih tanding, Shion belum pernah melihat Naruto lagi, i-ini b-bukan berarti kalau dia kangen atau semacamnya ya, dia hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan nya pada si sialan itu.

"Yah, kudengar Naruto dihukum oleh Tsunade – sama karena terlalu sering membuat masalah"

Shikamaru menimpal perkataan Shion dengan malas, dia menguap pelan dan tak lama kemudian mulai melakukan ritual paginya yaitu tidur. Karin yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas pelan, yah memang sih jika Naruto sudah terlalu sering membuat masalah disekolah, jadi sangat wajar kalau dia mendapat hukuman dari Tsunade – sama, melirik kearah Shion yang nampak memasang raut wajah sedih yang mungkin karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto untuk sementara waktu. Karin dan Saara saling pandang untuk sejenak kemudian keduanya menyeringai jahil.

"Hmm mungkin saja dia dikeluarkan, dia terlalu sering membuat masalah sih"

"Kau ada benarnya juga"

"Eh?"

Shion segera tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Saara dan Karin barusan, Naruto dikeluarkan? Eh itu tidak mungkin kan? Hey ayolah masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia kerjakan bersama Naruto, b-bukan berarti dia ingin Naruto berada disampingnya, dia hanya ingin Naruto membayar apa yang dia perbuat padanya tempo hari, hmm yah itu. Melihat raut wajah Shion yang terlihat panik, Karin dan Saara hanya tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulut mereka.

"Mou, apa yang kalian tertawakan hah?"

"Kau tenang saja Shion, calon kekasihmu itu tidak mungkin dikeluarkan hanya karena dia seperti itu"

"H-ha? A-apa maksudmu c-calon k-kekasih?! Siapa juga yang ingin jadi kekasih orang idiot seperti dia?! Lagipula mau dia dikeluarkan atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan urusanku hmmpp !"

Karin dan Saara saling pandang untuk sejenak saat mendengar bantahan Shion, melirik Shion yang kini mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain dengan pipi memerah karena malu, Karin dan Saara hanya bisa terkikik pelan, sudah jelas – jelas kalau dia menyukai Naruto, namun dia masih membantahnya, dasar Tsundere. Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, Naruto jadi k-kekasihnya? Membayangkan Naruto yang jadi kekasihnya dan memanjakan nya membuat wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu, dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan berteriak Kyaaa atau semacamnya, sungguh hatinya belum siap dengan hal itu.

 **Cklekk ..**

Pintu ruangan kelas terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut perak yang kini nampak tengah mengamati sekeiling kelas 1-A dengan seksama, dan tentu saja kedatangan nya membuat seluruh murid kelas 1-A tertegun diam dengan berbagai ekspresi diwajah mereka, tangan gadis tersebut nampak memegang sekotak bentou dan tentu saja itu menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar dikepala semua orang disana.

"H-hey, bukankah itu Kaichou?"

"A-apa yang dia lakukan dikelas kita?"

"Psstt lihat, bukankah itu kotak makan?"

"Ahh Kaichou terlihat cantik seperti biasa"

Shion yang melihat kedatangan Kaguya dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya, entah karena apa dia tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis cantik berambut perak yang memeganng gelar ketua Osis ini. Kaguya yang tidak menemukan Naruto didalam kelas hanya menghela nafasnya kecewa, padahal dia sudah susah payah membuatkan Bentou untuk Naruto, dengan raut wajah datar yang menunjukan sedikit kekecewaan didalamnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Kaguya berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan kelas 1-A dengan menyisakan beberapa pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang lewat dikepala murid kelas 1-A.

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan Kaichou tadi ya?"

Saara berkata denngan penasaran sambil memegang dagu nya seperti seorang detektif, dilihat dari apa yang dibawanya nampaknya dia ingin memberikan bekal makan pada seorang pria, tapi siapa? Memangnya ada pria yang dekat dengann Kaichou dikelas ini?

"Mungkin dia ingin menemui Naruto"

Shion yang mendengar perkataan Karin barusan segera menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'Apa maksudnya itu?' Karin sendiri nampak hanya bisa tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk tenngkuknya yang tidak gatal, sial dia keceplosan. Dan parahnya Saara juga memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat penasaran.

"Emm .. Bagaimana menjelaskan nya ya"

Karin menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, sungguh dia bingung harus menjelaskan nya bagaimana pada Shion, karena yang dia tahu Kaguya dan Naruto itu sudah ditunangkan dari kecil, meskipun setahu Karin mereka dulu tidak pernah dekat, tapi melihat Kaguya yang datang ke kelas hanya untuk menyerahkan bentou untuk Naruto, itu artinya hubungan mereka berdua sudah berkembang pesat bukan? Melirik Shion yang tengah memandangnya dengan tajam, Karin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, ini akan melelahkan untuk menjelaskan nya pada Shion.

 **...xxXxx...**

"Hmm, jadi begitu"

Seorang wanita yang terlihat baru berumur 25 tahun dihadapan Naruuto berkata dengan pelan dan matanya tak pernah lepas dari Naruto, wanita tersebut mempunyai mata berwarna hijau cerah, rambut berwarna merah maroon yang ditata menjadi pola herringbone dibelakang, top simpul yang diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru tua dan dengan empat poni didepan, dua poni pendek dengan satu menutupi mata kanan nya dan dua yang panjang melintasi satu sama lain didadanya, tepat dibawah dagunya. Wanita itu memakai kemeja putih ketat yang dibalut dengan sebuah jas berwarna abu – abu, dia juga memakai rok pendek ketat.

"Baiklah Yagura, kau bisa kembali dan mengurus masalah Kimada, dan juga tolong urus para siswa lain agar mereka tidak panik, anak ini biar aku yang urus"

"Ha'i Mei – sama"

Pria cebol yang dipanggil Yagura oleh wanita itu dengan segera menjawab sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi Yagura segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah Tokyo Gakuen tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto dan Mei yang kini hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Jadi .. apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kesini? Kuharap kau tidak berbohong jika kau tidak ingin merasakan sakit"

Mei menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan nakal, namun berbeda dengan aura yang dikeluarkan nya yang nampak mengintimidasi Naruto, aura yang biasa juga disebut dengan sebutan Killing Intens. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat merasakan Killing Intens milik Mei, dia rasa perempuan ini setingkat dengan nenek – nenek awet muda cerewet itu.

"Kau mengancamku?"

Naruto berkata sambil menatap mata hijau cerah Mei dengan pandangan bosan, jujur dia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh Killing Intens milik Mei, dia bahkan sudah pernah merasakan Killing Intens yang jauh lebih besar dari ini, maka dari itu baginya ini hanya sebuah lelucon anak kecil. Mei yang melihat Naruto nampak sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh Killing Intens miliknya hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian kembali memandang Naruto dengan senyum nakal.

"Aku tidak mengancam, hanya saja yang kau lakukan itu membuat salah satu muridku hampir meregang nyawanya didepan gerbang sekolahnya sendiri, jika saja dia benar – benar mati tadi, mungkin kau sudah menyusulnya"

Mei berkata dengan ekspresi bahagia diwajahnya dan tentu saja itu berbanding terbalik dengan perkataan nya sendiri, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli, seperti dia bisa saja membunuhnya, lagipula yang menyebabkan muridnya seperti itu adalah temannya sendiri, mengapa ia yang harus disalahkan?

"Terserah, aku kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan ini"

Naruto memilih untuk tidak membuang – buang waktunya untuk masalah yang tidak penting, dengan segera ia menyodorkan sebuah surat yang Tsunade berikan padanya, sebenarnya dia agak sedikit jengkel dengan Tsunade, sekarang teknologi sudah berkembang, dan telepon genggam sudah pasaran dimana – mana, lalu kenapa dia masih memakai surat untuuk menyampaikan sesuatu? Nenek tua itu mengerjainya?

Mei nampak terdiam dan menghilangkan aura Killing Intens nya saat melihat logo Akademi Kyoto dari surat yang Naruto berikan, Mei menghela nafas dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan serius, tak lama kemudian dia mengambil surat yang Naruto sodorkan dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Naruto yang melihat Mei mulai membaca surat yang diberikan Tsunade hanya menghela nafas bosan dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya, karena tugasnya sudah selesai dia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Mei yang nampak sudah selesai membaca surat dari Tsunade nampak memandang aneh Naruto yang hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan nya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi"

Mei yang mendengar jawaban Naruto terihat bingung untuk sejenak tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum misterius, berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan mana nya, Mei merentangkan tangan nya kedepan.

 **[Element Magic : Lava Wall]**

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di pintu yang hanya berjarak dua langkah dari Naruto itu, dan memunculkan sebuah dinding Lava yang membuat pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya oleh Lava, Naruto mengernyit, melirik Mei yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya Naruto mengeluarkan Killing Intens kearah Mei.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Mei tersenyum nakal namun dalam hati dia sedikit kaget melihat Naruto bisa mengeluarkan Killing Intens yang begitu pekat, sebenarnya Killing Intens itu bisa dikeluarkan oleh semua orang, namun kuat atau tidaknya Killing Intens itu tergantung pada orang yang mengeluarkan nya, Killing Intens juga bisa menjadi tolak ukur kekuatan seseorang, semakin tinggi Killing Intens nya maka semakin tinggi pula kemampuan nya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, kau tahu apa yang tertulis di surat ini?"

Mei yang melihat Naruto hanya diam dengan raut wajah acuh tak acuh hanya menghela nafas pasrah, nampaknya Tsunade sama sekali tidak memberitahukan apapun pada Naruto, yah dia sama sekali tidak peduli walaupun Naruto tidak tahu tentang surat ini sih, dengan senyum nakal Mei memandang Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Di surat ini tertulis kalau kau akan mendapatkan pendidikan disini selama 5 hari"

"Hah?"

Mei tersenyum saat melihat reaksi tidak suka dari Naruto, sebenarnya isi surat yang diberikan Tsunade hanyalah membahas perihal tentang turnamen God Of Magic yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan mendatang, namun Mei sengaja membohongi Naruto karena dia sangat tertarik dengan bocah berambut kuning ini, aura, ketenangan dan observasinya terlihat menakutkan untuk anak seusianya, bahkan anak ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan Killing Intens miliknya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, cepat singkirkan sihirmu ini jika kau tidak ingin ruanganmu hancur"

Naruto melirik Mei dengan pandangan bosan, dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk lelucon seperti ini, lagipula Tsunade mana mungkin menulis surat seperti itu tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali. Melihat Mei yang hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum polos, Naruto memutar matanya dengan bosan.

 **Braakk .. Dhuuar ..**

Menyalurkan energi sihir pada kakinya Naruto menendang tembok ruangan hingga hancur dengan santai, tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Mei yang kini nampak terlihat terkejut atas kelakuan Naruto, karena jujur dia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Naruto akan benar – benar berani menghancurkan tembok ruangan nya, melihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar dengan santai, Mei hanya menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, tanpa berniat marah atau mengejar Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Menarik"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang disebuah hutan, perlahan dia mendengus saat merasakan ada orang yang mengikutinya sedari ia keluar dari Tokyo Gakuen, yah biarkan saja, dia juga tidak terlalu peduli. Asal orang tersebut tidak mengganggunya tidak apa – apa, lagipula jika orang itu mengikutinya terus, dia hanya akan cari lama berselang Naruto nampak berhenti berjalan disebuah lahan kosong ditengah hutan, dia mellihat sekeliling untuk sejenak, dia dapat melihat sebuah lembah yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam binatang, ratusan pohon yang nampak berdiri kokoh didepan nya, bukit – bukit kecil yang begitu alami, serta hamparan rumput liar didepan nya.

"Disini?"

" **Ya, aku merasakan nya disekitar sini, lebih tepatnya gua besar itu** "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Gua besar yang nampak terlihat dari kejauhan dan tersembunyi oleh pohon – pohon besar disekitarnya, dia kesini memang karena Orochi yang berkata kalau dia merasakan sebuah energi besar yang berasal dari hutan barat kota Tokyo, dan menurut Orochi, jika tidak salah energi ini adalah energi dari seekor Naga.

Naga merupakan kadal bersayap dengan ukuran yang tidak main – main, mereka rata – rata hidup disebuah gua ataupun lembah yang jauh dari peradaban manusia, mereka biasanya hidup hanya seorang diri atau bersama pasangan hidup mereka, sangat jarang melihat naga yang hidup secara berkelompok, dan lagi Naga itu merupakan mahluk langka yang sudah hampir punah, bahkan orang kota sudah menganggap kalau Naga itu tidak benar – benar ada. Dan lagi daging Naga adalah daging yang paling enak untuk dimakan, serta daging Naga juga bisa memperkuat kekutan fisik dan menumbuhkan otot – otot tubuh karena mengandung banyak protein.

" **Kau yakin tidak ingin menyingkirkan penguntit yang mengikutimu sedari tadi itu?** "

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli"

Naruto menjawab perkataan Orochi dengan acuh tak acuh sambil kembali berjalan dengan pelan menuju lembah didepan nya, yang membuat Orochi mendengus pelan, perlahan Orochi memperbesar ukuran tubuhnya hingga menyamai ular biasa, dia perlahan melepaskan lilitan nya pada tangan Naruto dan merayap ditanah dengan pelan, jika ada orang yang melihat wujud Orochi sekarang mungkin mereka tidak akan mengira kalau ini adalah ular paling kuat saat ini.

Naruto menatap sejenak Orochi yang merayap disampingnya, lalu dengan santai ia mengambil Kusanagi dari sarungnya dan menebas seekor ular berjenis Anaconda yang menerjang kearahnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua, dengan satu gerakan dia mencipratkan darah yang berada di pedang Kusanagi pada rumput disekitarnya.

" **Kau benar – benr tidak punya belas kasih ya** "

"Menyerangku sama artinya dengan menentangku, dan menentangku hanya akan berakhir dengan kematian"

Orochi mendengus mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya sangat sombong keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau perkataan Naruto sama sekali bukan bualan semata, karena dia memang benar – benar seperti itu, Orochi berhenti merayap saat seekor beruang madu menghalangi perjalanannya dengan Naruto, melihat Naruto yang akan segera menghabisi beruang tersebut Orochi segera melesat maju mendahului Naruto.

" **Jangan membunuhnya, makanan tidak akan enak jika itu mati** "

Kepala Orochi tiba – tiba membesar dan hampir menyamai ukuran mobil taksi, membuka mulutnya lebar – lebar, beruang madu tersebut hilang dalam sekali lahapan oleh Orochi, dan tak lama kemudian ukuran kepala Orochi kembali menyusut ke ukuran ular normal, dia nampak terlihat menjulurkan lidah ularnya seolah menikmati santapan nya barusan. Naruto sendiri hanya menatap kagum pencernaan Orochi, melahap seekor beruang madu dan mencernanya dalam waktu singkat itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat diidam – idamkan oleh para ular didunia.

Pencernaan Orochi memang luar biasa cepat, karena zat asam ditubuhnya lebih kuat puluhan kali lipat dari ular – ular biasa, belum lagi racunnya yang juga membantu pencernaan nya, asal kalian tahu saja, racun Orochi bahkan bisa melelehkan sebuah batangan besi, jadi tidak heran jika beruang madu bisa dicerna begitu singkat olehnya.

Naruto yang berniat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju lembah terpaksa terhenti saat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dengan diameter 10m muncul tepat diatas mereka dan memuntahkan puluhan bahkan ratusan hujan panah cahaya kearahnya dan Orochi, tanpa berniat menghindar karena itu tidak akan sempat, Naruto mengangkat Kusanaginya dan mulai menangkis semua panah cahaya yang mengarah padanya menggunakan Kusanagi, sedangkan Orochi hanya diam dengan sisik putihnya yang perlahan mencuat dan berkilauan seperti besi.

 **Traannk .. Trankk .. Trankk ..**

Suara benturan antara panah cahaya dan pedang Kusanagi Naruto menjadi melodi tersendiri dihutan yang sepi tersebut, melihat lingkaran sihir tersebut masih mengeluarkan puluhan panah cahaya dalam tidap detiknya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir kuning diatas telapak tangan nya, tak lama berselang muncul sebuah tombak perak yang terlihat indah mencuat dari lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat, tanpa aba – aba tombak tersebut melesat kearah lingkaran sihir diatasnya tanpa mengenai satupun panah cahaya.

 **Pyaaarr ..**

Tombak tersebut mengurai menjadi partikel kuning sesaat setelah berhasil menghancurkan lingkaran sihir tadi, Naruto yang melihat lingkaran sihir tersebut sudah hancur hanya menghela nafas bosan, tiba – tiba Naruto membalikan badan nya dan menyilangkan pedang Kusanagi didepan nya untuk menahan sebuah serangan dari pedang berwarna emas yang dipegang oleh seseorang yang nampak ia kenal.

Naruto menyeringai pelan saat ia melihat sosok yang menyerangnya tersebut, dengan gerakan simpel dia melompat kebelakang dengan santai, menenteng Kusanagi dipundaknya Naruto melihat orang dihadapan nya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau jauh – jauh kesini hanya untuk menemuiku eh? Aku tersanjung"

Naruto mendengus geli sambil memandang orang didepan nya yang hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam, yah nampaknya hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan.

"Akan kubunuh kau disini, Namikaze Naruto !"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna,bagaimana kabarnya? Sehat? Yah mudah – mudahan kalian maupun author selalu diberi kesehatan oleh yang diatas, saya sangat senang jika banyak yang menyukai cerita ini, yah saya juga kadang suka gregetan sendiri sih baca nya.

Update nya sekarang agakk cepetan kalo dibanding sama yang kemarin, yah mudah – mudahan chap depan bisa selesai lebih cepat lagi, bulan ini bakal banyak kesibukan lagi soalnnya, entah itu pekerjaan, urusan rumah, main atau hal – hal lain nya.  
Saya minta maaf ga bisa jawab pertanyaan kalian karena mengandung spoiler yang tentunya ga bakal seru kalau dikasih tahu sekaranng, terima kasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan baca fic ini, mudah – mudahan fic ini bisa kelar ampe tamat.

Mungkin sekian dari saya, see you next chap kawan ..


	23. Chapter 23

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 23 : Sebuah Kejutan**_

.

.

"Akan kubunuh kau disini Namikaze Naruto !"

Sebuah ucapan penuh kebencian terucap dari sosok yang memegang pedang berwarna emas tersebut, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus geli, serius? Nampaknya gadis ini benar – benar dendam padanya atas apa yang dia sudah lakukan pada ayahnya tempo hari. Tunggu dulu, gadis? Yah orang yang menyerang Naruto adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sebahu, mata hijau cerah yang nampak memandang Naruto tajam, serta pakaian tempur kesatria dengan lambang Britania didadanya yang menutupi tubuh proposionalnya.

"Kau nampak selalu saja gegabah puteri Samui"

Naruto berkata acuh tak acuh sambil memandang Samui dengan ekspresi remeh, melihat ini Samui menggertakan giginnya karena kesal, dia adalah seorang puteri kerajaan, dari dulu sampai sekarang dia selalu mendapat pandangan hormat dan pandangan kagum dari semua orang, melihat Naruto yang nampak memandang remeh kearahnya seolah dia hanyalah seekor semut, membuat harga dirinya menolak hal ini, dan itu jelas menambah kebencian Samui pada Naruto, meskipun dirinya sempat bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang seolah – olah sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Hmmp, berhenti bicara omong kosong Namikaze !"

Samui mendengus, dengan Excalibur ditangan nya dia berlari kearah Naruto dengan cepat, pada saat dia berjarak satu meter dari Naruto, dia menebaskan Excalibur ditangan nya dengan posisi miring, muncul shockwave berwarna emas yag langsung mengarah pada Naruto..

 **Blaaarr ..**

Pohon – pohon yang berada dibelakang Naruto segera hancur saat shockwave tersebut menghantam mereka karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melompat menghindari shockwave Excalibur, melirik kebelakang pohon yang berjarak 10 meter dari Naruto sudah hancur berantakan karena shockwave barusan, sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau Excalibur asli memang lebih kuat dari tiruan yang dibuat Naruto, bagaimanapun juga tiruan dan asli itu berbeda.

Samui yang melihat Naruto menghindari serangan nya segera berlari kedepan sambil memegang Excalibur dengan kedua tangan nya, pada saat dia sudah dekat dengan Naruto, Samui segera mengayunkan Excalibur untuk menebas kepala Naruto, vertikal, horizontal, melintang, sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya Samui mengayunkan Excalibur ditangan nya, namun semua serangan nya sama sekali tidak ada yang mengenai Naruto karena dia hanya dengan cekatan menghindari semua tebasan Samui.

Mulut Samui berkedut ringan, dia menatap marah Naruto yang dengan mudahnya bisa menghindari semua serangan nya, meskipun dia memanglah bukan seorang ahli pedang tapi setidaknya teknik berpedangnya seimbang dengan seorang komandan pasukan di negaranya, melihat dia bahkan tidak bisa mengenai Naruto, tentu saja itu membuatnya kesal.

Melihat Samui yang nampak menghentikan serangan beruntunnya, Naruto segera mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan dengan cepat muncul puluhan lingkaran sihir kuning di belakangnya dan memunculkan berbagai senjata tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh Samui, dengan satu gerakan tangan senjata – senjata tersebut melesat dengan cepat kearah Samui yang nampak sudah siap dengan serangan Naruto.

 **Traannkk .. Trraankk .. Srraat ..**

Benturan khas logam terdengar nyaring dilembah sepi tersebut, Samui terlihat seperti seorang ahli pedang nyata saat dia meliuk – liukan tubuhnya sambil menangkis senjata – senjata yang mengarah padanya menggunakan Excalibur, meskipun tidak semua senjata bisa dia tangkis, namun setidaknya senjata – senjata tersebut tidak ada yang melukainya dengan serius, hanya beberapa goresan kecil pada armor yang dipakainya.

Melihat ini Naruto hanya bisa memperlebar senyum dingin diwajahnya, tidak ingin membuat Samui mendapatkan kesempatan menyerang, Naruto segera mengangkat kembali tangan kirinya, dan dengan cepat ratusan lingkaran sihir kuning tercipta diatas mereka, sama seperti sebelumnya, ratusan senjata muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan langsung melesat kearah Samui dengan cepat, Samui yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menggertakan giginya sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangan nya pada Excalibur.

 **Traannkk .. Jraasshh .. Traannkk ..**

Sihir Naruto seperti hujan senjata yang tiada hentinya, Samui nampak kewalahan saat menangkis serangan Naruto kali ini, bahkan kali ini beberapa serangan tersebut berhasil menembus armor yang dipakainya dan menggores kulit putihnya hingga menimbulkan noda darah disana. Samui nampak sedikit terhuyung kedepan saat serangan Naruto nampak sudah berhenti, tubuh Samui nampak dipenuhi luka gores disana – sini, armor yang dipakainya juga nampak hancur dibeberapa bagian, beruntung tidak ada luka serius yang diterimanya, mata hijau cerahnya memandang Naruto tajam, harus dia akui kalau Naruto diberi kesempatan menyerang, dirinya bahkan sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk membalas.

"Akan kuakhiri ini Namikaze"

Samui mengangkat Excalibur ketas, energi sihir meledak dari tubuhnya hingga membuat sebuah angin kuat menyapu ke berbagai penjuru lembah, percaya atau tidak pemakaian Excalibur sebenarnnya mengkonsumsi lumayan banyak energi sihir, hingga membuat Samui mau tidak mau harus segera menyelesaikan ini atau dia akan kehabisan sihir sebelum bisa mengalahkan Naruto.

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam saat ia melihat energi sihir terkompres ditubuh Samui dan perlahan tersalur pada Excalibur diatasnya, hingga membuat bayangan Excalibur raksaksa diatasnya yang memberikan aura mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, mata Naruto semakin menyipit tajam saat melihat ini, dengan cepat energi sihir juga meledak dari tubuhnya, mengangkat tangan kirinya lingkaran sihir besar tercipta didepan nya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang raksaksa yang siap melesat kearah Samui, entah kenapa kali ini Naruto merasakan firasat buruk jika ia tidak bisa menghentikan serangan Samui, maka dari itu dia ingin segera menyelesaikan nya sebelum Samui mengeluarkan serangan nya.

Namun belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan serangan nya sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi, lingkaran sihir orange tiba – tiba muncul dibawah kaki Naruto yang membuat mata Naruto sedikit membulat karena terkejut, perlahan lingkaran sihir orange dibawah Naruto bersinar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan cepat, tak lama berselang lingkaran sihir yang tadi dia buat dan pedang raksaksa yang baru saja akan keluar itu hancur berkeping – keping meninggalkan serpihan – serpihan cahaya kuning.

"Bagus, kita berhasil"

Sosok orang tua cebol tiba – tiba keluar dari semak - semak dan melompat kesamping Samui yang nampak sudah bersiap untuk melakukan serangan terkuatnya, orang tua cebol yang tidak lain adalah Onoki itu memandang Naruto dengan hati – hati, hampir saja dia telat mengeluarkan sihirnya, telat sedikit saja mungkin nyawa puteri Samui bisa melayang. Tak lama berselang muncul sosok lain di samping Samui, sosok itu memiliki tubuh kekar seperti A, dia mempunyai rambut pirang pucat panjang sampai ke punggung, mata hitamnya memandang tertarik pada Naruto yang kini tengah terpengaruh oleh **Sealing Magic** milik Onoki.

"Kakek?!"

Samui yang melihat kemunculan kedua orang disampingnya nampak tersentak kaget, terutama saat dia melihat kakeknya berada disini, bagaimana dia tidak kaget jika kakeknya yang merupakan raja ke tiga kerajaan Britania ada disini bersama Onoki? Yang dia tahu, dia diam – diam pergi dari istana untuk mencari Naruto, dia tidak menyangka kalau kakeknya akan menemukan nya disini.

"Jangan buang – buang sihirmu, biar kakek yang mengurus bocah ini"

Raja ke tiga nampak berjalan dengan santai kearah Naruto, dia nampak memandang Naruto dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya, tidak ada kesan meremehkan atau intimidasi yang sering Naruto temui dari lawan – lawan nya pada Raja ke tiga, hanya ada sebuah senyum ramah seorang raja yang nampak sangat bijaksana.

"Jadi kau anak muda yang berhasil memotong tangan anakku, hmm mari kita lihat seperti apa kemampuanmu, Onoki lepas sihirmu pada anak ini"

"T-tapi yang mulia"

"Tidak apa, dia hanya seorang bocah ingusan"

Onoki nampak terdiam dengan raut wajah bingung, meskipun Raja ke tiga memang kuat, tapi Onoki tidak ingin kecolongan oleh anak ini lagi, pasalnya sihirnya sangat tidak masuk akal dan sudah mengejutkan nya dalam beberapa hal, bahkan anak ini bisa menciptakan tiruan Excalibur! Hey ayolah Excalibur adalah pedang suci yang ditemukan Raja Arthur, itu bukanlah benda yang bisa ditiru.

"Mohon maaf yang mulia, saya tidak bisa melakukan nya, sihir anak ini sungguh diluar perkiraan kita, lengah sedikit saja itu bisa membahayakan cucu anda"

Raja ke tiga terdiam sejanak saat mendengar penuturan Onoki barusan, melirik Samui yang kini tengah memandang Naruto dengan tajam dia hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Naruto yang masih nampak berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh darinya, harus ia akui ketenangan bocah ini memang menakutkan untuk anak seumuran nya.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Raja ke tiga menghilang dan dengan cepat muncul disamping Naruto dengan tangan kiri yang siap meluncurkan bogem mentah pada wajah Naruto, namun dengan cepat dia kembali melompat mundur kebelakang saat instingnya merasakan tanda bahaya dari Naruto, dan benar saja, Naruto sedah mengacungkan Kusanagi ditangan nya kesebelah kiri, bila saja dia melanjutkkan serangan nya tadi, itu pasti mengenainya.

"Hahaha tidak buruk nak, kuakui kau lumayan menarik"

Mata Raja ke tiga mengerjap pelan sebelum dia tertawa terbahak – bahak lalu memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah senang, sudah lama dia tidak melihat talenta muda yang begitu berbakat seperti ini. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi serius diwajahnya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari gerakan Raja ke tiga, orang ini sangat berbahaya, lengah sedikit saja dia bisa mati, apalagi mana nya disegel sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir untuk sekarang. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Kusanagi Naruto memandang Raja ke tiga dengan tajam.

"Hoho, raut wajah yang bagus"

Raja ke tiga kembali menghilang dan kali ini dia muncul dihadapan Naruto, yang membuat Naruto segera menebaskan Kusanagi kearah depan dengan cepat, namun tebasan nya hanya mengenai udara kosong karena Raja ke tiga sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang dan muncul disamping Naruto. Naruto kembali menebaskan pedangnya namun seperti De Ja Vu, itu hanya mengenai udara kosong karena Raja ke tiga sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang dan muncul di arah yang berbeda, gerakan nya begitu cepat sehingga orang biasa mungkin akan berfikir kalau Raja ke tiga sedang melakukan Teleportasi.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa tebasan yang sudah Naruto keluarkan namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Raja ke tiga, dia hanya terus menerus menghindari dan kembali muncul dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat usahanya berjalan sia – sia hanya membuang nafas pelan, dengan gerakan lembut dia mengayunkan Kusanagi ke sebelah kiri, kanan, atas lalu kemudian menancapkan nya bawah.

 **[Sword Skill : Dance of Sword]**

 **Drrtt .. Sriingg .. Srriingg ..**

Tanah begertar pelan dan tak lama kemudian dari tanah disekitar Naruto mencuat ratusan bayangan pedang yang mencuat keatas dengan cepat, mata Raja ke tiga membulat saat dia melihat hal ini, gerakan nya tiba – tiba terhenti saat salah satu pedang mencuat dari tanah dan menusuk kakinya, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada darah hanya saja kakinya tidak bisa digerakan, bahkan Onoki dan Samui yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka, bagaimana ajaib, Mana nya disegel tapi dia masih mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu?

Melihat Raja ke tiga yag berhenti bergerak, Naruto tidak ingin menyia – nyiakan waktu dan dengan cepat melesat kearah Raja ketiga dan berniat menusuknya dengan pedang Kusanagi, namun saat ujung pedangnya tinggal beberapa cm lagi dari dada Raja ketiga, Naruto tiba – tiba terpental oleh ledakan aura sihir yang berasal dari Raja ke tiga.

"Kau .. bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui teknik berpedang dari klan Kuno?!"

Ekspresi terkejut jelas terlihat diwajah Raja ke tiga, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Raja ke tiga hanya diam dengan raut wajah tenang, dia sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahukan nya, bagaimanapun semakin sedikit informasi tentang dirinya itu akan semakin bagus, melihat Naruto yang hanya diam dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan nya Raja ke tiga hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan ada orang dijaman ini yang bisa menggunakan teknik pedang kuno, apalagi itu anak muda sepertimu, sudah seratus tahun lebih saat terakhir kali aku berhadapan dengan seorang pengguna teknik pedang kuno, siapa yang mengajarimu bocah?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Naruto memandang Raja ke tiga dengan pandangan dingin, membahas gurunya sekarang adalah hal yang tabu baginya, karena dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian 'itu'. Itu hanya akan membuka luka lama bagi Naruto. Mata Naruto tiba – tiba membulat saat melihat Raja ke tiga sudah berada didepan nya dan siap melakukan pukulan dengan energi sihir ke dada kirinya, Naruto yang tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menghindar maupun bertahan dia hanya bisa membalas serangan Raja ke tiga menggunakan Kusanagi di tangan nya.

 **Sraaatt .. Duuaakkhh .. Kraakkk .. Blaaarr ...**

Pukulan Raja ke tiga berhasil tepat mengenai dada kiri Naruto dan dengan cepat membuat Naruto meludahkan seteguk darah dari mulutnya dan terbang menabrak beberapa pohon hingga hancur, Naruto yakin kalau tulang rusuk sebelah kirinya patah atau lebih parahnya lagi remuk, pukulan Raja ke tiga benar – benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh, itu bahkan puluhan kali lebih kuat dari pukulan Temujin. Ekspresi Raja ke tiga kini penuh keterkejutan saat merasakan sebuah luka tipis yang dihasilkan Naruto dilehernya, pasalnya dia adalah seorang ahli sihir **Body Magic** level 9, yang mana meskipun dia hanya menggunakan 40% sihirnya untuk memperkuat tubuhnya, harusnya pedang biasa tidak akan bisa melukainya sama sekali, melirik pedang Kusanagi Naruto yang nampak menancap tak jauh dari tubuh Naruto yang masih tergeletak, Raja ke tiga mulai berjalan kearah pedang Kusanagi dengan ekspresi heran diwajahnya.

Naruto meringis pelan saat dada kirinya terasa berdenyut nyeri, bahkan untuk bernafas saja dia nampak kesulitan, dia yakin kalau pukulan ini hampir sama dengan pukulan Tsunade saat dia serius, beruntung tubuhnya agak kuat dibanding orang lain, jika tidak mungkin bukan hanya tulang rusuknya yang remuk, jantungnya juga mugkin akan hancur. Perlahan Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit, dengan tangan gemetar dan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari sudut bibirnya Naruto mulai berdiri dengan sempoyongan.

Melihat kearah Raja ke tiga yang nampak sedang memegang dan memperhatikan setiap bagian detail dari Kusanagi miliknya, mata Naruto dengan cepat menajam. Itu adalah satu – satunya barang yang ditinggalkan gurunya untuk Naruto, dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan barang itu jatuh ke tanngan orang lain, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Naruto berlari kearah Raja ke tiga yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari Naruto.

 **Swuusshh ...**

Naruto melompat dan melakukan tendangan kearah kepala Raja ke tiga, namun nampaknya tendangan tersebut bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh Raja ke tiga menggunakan tanngan kirinya, meskipun begitu Raja ke tiga terdorong mundur 3 langkah oleh tendangan Naruto, dan itu jelas membuat kejutan di mata Raja ke tiga semakin bertambah. Pertama dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa kembali berdiri setelah menerima 40% kekuatan nya, dan kedua dia juga tidak menyangka kalau tendangan Naruto bisa membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah, dan yang paling membuat Raja ke tiga terkejut adalah Naruto yang melakukan kedua hal itu pada saat mana nya disegel oleh Onoki.

Perlu diketahui kalau dia bisa menghancurkan batu besar dengan 40% kekuatan nya itu, untuk ukuran bocah seperti Naruto yang tidak langsung mati atau sekarat saat menerima pukulan nya, itu membuktikan kalau fisiknya tidak terlalu lemah, dan tendangan Naruto tadi Raja ke tiga yakin kalau tendangan itu berisi kekuatan yang sama dengan 30% kekuatan nya, untuk bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu di usia dini seperti ini, itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang kecuali dia mempunyai sihir **Body Magic**.

"Impresif, kau sangat berbakat nak, bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan kekaisaran kami dan aku akan melupakan apa yang kau lakukan tempo hari di Dungeon pada anak dan rakyatku?"

Naruto mendengus dingin sambil memandang Raja ke tiga dengan ekspresi mencemooh, Naruto tahu kalau sekarang Raja ke tiga masih sedang bermain – main dengan nya dan bahkan belum serius untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan nya, tapi dia lebih baik mati seperti seorang pria daripada menerima tawaran seperti itu, jika dia menerima tawaran itu maka hidupnya akan selamanya menjadi alat.

Samui yang sebelumnya akan protes atas penawaran kakeknya pada Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega saat melihat raut wajah Naruto, sudah jelas kalau dia tidak akan menerima penawaran itu, ditambah lagi Samui tidak akan suka jika Naruto bergabung dengan kekaisaran Britania.

"Hahaha, kau bocah yang menarik nak. Ayo kita pergi urusan kita disini sudah selesai"

Raja ke tiga tertawa terbahak – bahak sebelum melemparkan Kusanagi yang dipegangnya pada Naruto, dia berbalik lalu berjalan dengan santai ke tempat Onoki dan Samui yang tak jauh darinya. Samui yang melihat kakeknya tidak membunuh Naruto hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dengan tidak suka.

"Kakek, kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya? Dia sudah melukai ayah !"

"Asal kau tahu Samui, tak lama setelah kejadian itu, Darui mengakui semua perbuatan nya, dan dia mengaku kalau dia yang terlebih dahulu memprovokasi anak itu, bahkan Karui juga mengakuinya, jadi itu semua memang adalah kesalahan kita, dan untuk terbunuhnya beberapa guru dan cacatnya lengan ayahmu itu karena resiko kita sendiri yang langsung bertindak gegabah, bagaimanapun juga anak itu hanya mencoba membela diri, kalau dia mau dia bisa saja membunuhmu waktu itu kan?"

Raja ke tiga tersenyum maklum pada Samui yang nampak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Raja ke tiga, bagaimanapun setelah kejadian itu dia memang diam – diam kabur dari kerajaan, dan tentu saja dia tidak tahu berita seperti itu.

"Bahkan ayahmu sudah mencabut daftar buronan bocah itu di Bingo Book, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, kau sudah membuat ayah dan kakakmu khawatir setengah mati"

Raja ke tiga kemudian memandang Onoki, dan Onoki hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian melepaskan sihir segelnya pada Naruto. Tak lama berselang, Samui, Raja ke tiga dan Onoki menghilang dari situ dengan cepat, meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri kaku disana.

 **Bruukk ..**

Naruto ambruk ketanah dengan keras, darah perlahan kembali mengalir dari sudut mulutnya, tak lama berselang pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur, dia semakin lama semakin kesulitan bernafas, tangan Naruto menggapai Kusanagi dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Kusanagi, dia harus segera keluar dari lembah ini sebelum naga yang berada di lembah ini keluar untuk mencari makan.

 **Grooaarrghh ..**

Sebuah raungan naga terdengar ditelinga Naruto, dan suara itu nampak sangat jelas, membuktikan kalau suara itu tidak jauh darinya, nampaknya ini adalah hari tersialnya, pertama energi sihirnya tadi disegel kemudian dia dihajar oleh seorang ahli sihir **Body Magic** yang ia yakin lebih dari level 7 hingga membuat rusuk kirinya hancur, dan sekarang apa? Dia harus melawan naga dengan keadaan seperti ini? sialan !

 **...xxXxx...**

Kaguya menautkan alisnya dengan ekspresi rumit diwajahnya saat kembali ke asramanya, beberapa saat yang lalu dia menemui utusan dari klan nya yang memberitahukan bahwa beberapa hari lagi dia harus kembali ke klan untuk bertunangan dengan anak bungsu Sabaku. Shock? Tentu saja dia shock, tunangan nya itu Naruto, bagaimana mungkin dia harus bertunangan lagi dengan orang lain? Belum lagi dia juga sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, jadi baginya tidak mungkin jika ia harus bertunangan dengan orang lain, dan jikapun itu terjadi hatinya akan tetap milik Naruto seutuhnya dan Kaguya yakin akan hal itu.

Mengambil surat yang dititipkan oleh utusan klan nya tadi, Kaguya perlahan membuka surat dari Elder ketujuh klan nya, raut wajah Kaguya nampak berubah marah, dingin lalu tak lama kemudian berubah pucat pasi. Elder ketujuh mengatakan bahwa Kaguya harus bertunangan dengan anak bungsu Sabaku, dan memutuskan segala hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Naruto atau jika tidak para Elder akan semakin menyudutkan ayahnya.

Perlu diketahui kalau setelah pertunangan Kaguya dan Naruto ditetapkan banyak anggota klan yang tidak setuju dengan hal itu, karena menurut mereka itu hanya alasan egois yang menyangkut – nyangkutkan sebuah perjanjian lama, ditambah lagi fakta kalau Naruto tidak berbakat semakin membuat banyak anggota klan Ootsutsuki tidak setuju dengan pertunangan itu, dan setelah sekian lama makin banyak anggota klan yang menyudutkan ayah Kaguya, bahkan sebagian besar Elder juga ikut menyudutkan ayahnya, sehingga bulan lalu pertunangan Kaguya dan Naruto dibatalkan dan tentu saja itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kaguya.

"Kaichou kau kenapa? Memikirkan si kuning bego itu lagi?"

Kyuubi bertanya dengan heran saat dia melihat raut wajah murung Kaguya, namun Kyuubi hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat Kaguya menatapnya dengan raut muka yang siap menangis kapan saja. Jujur saja selama setahun lebih dia mengenal Kaguya, Kyuubi belum pernah sekalipun melihat Kaguya yang terlihat sangat putus asa seperti ini.

"Kyuu ... aku harus bagaimana?"

Suara Kaguya terdengar bergetar dan putus asa, di satu sisi dia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya menderita karena keinginan egoisnya lagi, tapi disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto, apalagi dengan sikap Naruto yang mulai peduli padanya, sungguh Kaguya bingung, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Ini .."

Kyuubi nampak bingung dan hanya bisa menatap Kaguya dengan pandangan prihatin setelah membaca surat yang disodorkan oleh Kaguya, Kyuubi tidak tahu jika perasaan Kaguya pada Naruto itu sangat dalam, Kyuubi menghela nafasnya pasrah, jujur saja dia tidak bisa membantu dalam hal ini, meskipun dia punya latar belakang yang kuat tapi dalam masalah ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa ikut campur meskipun dia ingin, karena ini adalah masalah pribadi antar klan.

Pada saat Kyuubi sedang menenangkan Kaguya yang mulai tertekan, pintu asrama tiba – tiba terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang nampak terengah – engah karena berlari.

"A-ano, maaf mengganggu tapi Tsunade – sama menyuruh Kaichou untuk segera menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang"

".. Baik, terima kasih"

Bukan Kaguya yang menjawab tapi Kyuubi, melihat gadis tersebut sedikit membungkuk lalu kemudian pergi, Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil memandang Kaguya yang kini tengah menghapus sedikit air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Terima kasih Kyuu, aku pergi dulu"

"Aku ikut, ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan bibi"

"Baiklah"

 **...xxXXxx...**

" **Serahkan ini padaku** "

Orochi nampak berkata dengan suara berat, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin turun tangan, namun melihat Naruto yang nampak sudah terluka parah mau tidak mau dia juga harus turun tangan, lagipula jika ia menolong Naruto sekarang, Naruto akan mempunyai hutang budi padanya dan tentu saja itu bisa memudahkan tujuan nya nanti, melihat naga yang nampak terbang kearah mereka, wujud Orochi perlahan bertambah besar dan tujuh kepala lain nya mulai tumbuh dari tubuhnya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Orochi hanya mendengus pelan, sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghadapi naga itu dengan energi sihirnya yang sudah kembali sekarang, lagipula jika dilihat – llihat itu hanyalah naga yang baru saja dewasa jika dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya yang bahkan terlihat lebih kecil dari Orochi. Namun melihat Orochi yang memang nampak berniat melawan naga itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Sambil melihat Orochi yang nampak bersitegang dengan naga bersisik cokelat itu, Naruto kembali mengingat pertemuan nya tadi dengan Raja ke tiga Britania, dia benar – benar lengah sampai sihirnya berhasil disegel oleh Onoki dan dia berhasil dipermalukan oleh Raja ke tiga yang mengalahkannya dalam satu kali pukulan. Mengingat hal itu, Naruto hanya bisa menngerang dalam hati, dia benar – benar telah jadi ceroboh sampai tidak menngetahui keberadaan Onoki dan Raja ke tiga yang sedang bersembunyi, mungkin dari sekarang dia harus lebih berhati – hati, dan nampaknya dia juga harus mencari cara untuk mengatasi **Sealing Magic** , sihir itu benar – benar merepotkan.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya disalah satu pohon, matanya mendongkak keatas langit, dan dia dapat melihat langiit cerah yang membentang luas dengan awan – awan yang menghiasinya, perlahan bayang – bayang masalalu kembali menghampirinya, dimulai ketika dia diajak ayahnya ke Skotlandia, dann disana juga dia pertama kalinya bertemu dengan gurunya, guru yang mengajarkan nya sihir sampai dia bisa seperti sekarang.

 **Flashback On** ..

Disebuah kereta kuda, nampak terlihat dua orang pria yang berbeda umur sedang duduk berhadapan satu sama lain, pria dewasa yang mempunyai rambut kuning jabrik dengan jambang yang membingkai diwajahnya nampak tersenyum saat melihat bocah kecil berambut kuning didepan nya yang nampak antusias saat melihat keadaan kota lewat jendela kereta. Keduanya nampak memakai pakaian mewah ala bangsawan Eropa, dan itu jelas menunjukan kalau mereka bukan orang biasa.

"Naruto, apa kau ingin belajar sihir?"

Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya tiba – tiba mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada ayahnya dengan mata yang berbinar – binar, Minato yang melihat ekspresi anaknya seperti itu hanya tersenyum geli, dia sudah menunjukan apa itu sihir pada Naruto, dan dia juga sudah mengajarinya tentang dasar – dasar cara memakai energi sihir, Minato sangat kagum pada Naruto yang cepat belajar dan menguasai sesuatu, dia bahkan sudah bisa memakai energi sihir dalam kurunn waktu kurang dari 2 jam, bahkan dirinya dulu butuh setidaknya 3 hari untuk bisa memakai energi sihirnya.

Namun sayangnya Naruto mempunyai energi sihir **Magic Maker** , sehingga dia tidak bisa mengajarinya karena teori dasar setiap sihir itu berbeda, sebagai contoh sihir teleportasi, sihir itu mempunyai dasar tentang ruang dan waktu, dan hal yang pertama yang harus dipelajari oleh seorang ahli sihir teleportasi adalah dimensi ruang, berbeda halnya dengan sihir penyembuh, sihir penyembuh mempunyai dasar tentang medic dan hal yang pertama kali harus dipelajari oleh ahli sihir penyembuh adalah anatomi tubuh, letak syaraf, posisi tulang, organ dalam dan sebagainya.

"Naru akan belajar sihir dari teman ayah oke, dia sangat hebat dalamm sihir **Magic Maker** "

Minato tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mengangguk antusias padanya, mengacak – ngacak rammbut Naruto dengan pelan, Minato hanya bisa tersenyum geli mellihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat cemberut karena perlakuan nya. Tak lama berselang kereta kuda terebut terhenti disebuah kastil mewah, Minato dan Naruto turun dari kereta dan segera memasuki kastil tersebut dengan berjalan pelan, diperjalanan para penjaga, maid maupun para pembantu di kastil nampak tersenyum hormat sambil menyapa Minato, Minato memang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka karena dia sudah sering berkunjung kesini.

Kastil tersebut tampak begitu luas dan megah dimata Naruto, bahkan seluruh jalan nya ditutupi oleh kkarppet merah, dinding – dinding yang dihiasi oleh pemata dan ratusan barang antik yang kadang dia lihat dipinggir ruangan, tak lama kemudian keduanya sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang merupakan pintu ruang utama, tanpa permisi Minato membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan dan Naruto dapat melihat siluet seorang pria yang bahkan lebih muda dari ayahnya tengah duduk dengan santai disebuah kursi yang didesain seperti singgah sana, pria tersebut memiliki rambut kuning cerah sama sepertinya, mata merahnya nampak tajam namun juga lembut disaat yang bersamaan, tubuhnya yang kekar dibalut oleh sebuah pakaian bangsawan, dan Naruto bisa merasakan aura kesombongan dan intimidasi yang berasal dari pria itu.

Pria itu nampak menoleh saat Minato dan Naruto memasuki ruangan, dia nampak menyeringai kecil saat melihat Minato dan juga Naruto disampingnya.

"Lama tak bertemu Minato"

"Yah, lama tak bertemu ..."

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

A/N: Yo minna bagaimana kabarnya? Baik? Yah maaf karena author telat updatenya, kesibukan di real begitu numpuk, tapi alhamdulilah lemburannya banyak :D, author ga bakal bicara ini itu cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah fav, foll, review dan baca fic ini.

Yah mau bilanng apalagi ya, pokoknya makasih deh, maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya satu – satu, boro – boro buat bales review buat bales chat cewek aja kadang gaada waktu, cewek orang sih haha.

Ok see you next chap ..


	24. Chapter 24

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 24 : Guru**_

.

.

"Lama tak bertemu Minato"

"Yah lama tidak bertemu .. Gilgamesh"

Gilgamesh nampak terenyum kecil saat melihat Minato juga tersenyum padanya, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, Gilgamesh tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus geli saat melihat tatapan polos dari Naruto, dan itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Hooo inikah jagoan kecilmu itu Minato? Siapa namamu bocah?"

Gilgamesh nampak bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan juga Minato yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan, dia nampak sedikit penasaran dengan aura yang dimiliki Naruto, aura yang begitu sombong dan mendominasi namun juga tenang disaat yang bersamaan. Ini adalah kemampuan spesialnya untuk bisa merasakan aura bawaan seseorang, dan dari begitu banyak orang yang pernah ia rasakan auranya, Naruto adalah salah satu yang begitu menarik perhatian nya.

Rata – rata, orang biasa hanya memiliki satu aura yang terasa dari tubuhnya itupun hanya aura biasa yang bisa ditemukan dimanapun, meskipun ada juga yang memiliki aura unik seperti aura gelap maupun aura suci, namun sangat jarang orang yang memiliki 3 aura sekaligus seperti Naruto, bahkan ayahnya Minato pun hanya memiliki 2 aura.

Aura yang Naruto keluarkan, 1 diantaranya itu sama dengan nya yaitu aura kesombongan, aura ini dapat meyakinkan kalau orang yang memiliki aura ini setidaknya akan selalu memandang rendah musuhnya, bukan berarti meremehkan namun rata – rata orang yang memiliki aura ini akan memiliki rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi terhadap kekuatan nya sendiri.

Aura kedua Naruto yang Gilgamesh rasakan adalah aura mendominasi, menurut pengalaman Giilgamesh, orang yang memiliki aura ini adalah orang yang tidak ingin diperintah oleh orang lain, mereka lebih suka memerintah daripada diperintah, mereka juga memiliki kekuatan untuk selalu berada dipuncak, karena mereka selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Aura ketiga Naruto adalah aura tenang, menurut Gilgamesh, ini adalah aura bawaan paling menakutkan diantara semua aura bawaan yang ada, karena orang yang memiliki aura ini sangatlah berbahaya, mereka jarang sekali bertindak gegabah maupun panik, mereka selalu tenang disetiap keadaan sehingga bisa memutuskan pilihan yang tepat untuk diambil, dan yang paling menakutkan adalah ketenangan nya itu bisa jadi senjata bagi diri mereka sendiri.

Gilgamesh tidak bisa untuk tidak berdecak kagum, kombinasi dari ketiga aura ini sudah meyakinkan dia kalau Naruto dididik dengan benar, dia akan jadi orang hebat yang selalu berdiri dipuncak. Setelah dia sampai didepan Naruto, Gilgamesh menundukan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"Hei, kakak ini bertanya siapa namamu bocah?"

Dengan seringai kejam yang bisa membuat bocah kecil menangis ketakutan, Gilgamesh menaruh tangan kanan nya atas kepala Naruto, dan bersikap seolah dia akan memecahkan kepala Naruto kapan saja. Naruto mengernyit tidak suka saat Gilgamesh memegang kepalanya, dengan gerakan pelan dia menepis tangan Gilgamesh dari kepalanya, matanya memandang Gilgamesh dengan sinis.

"Jangan menyentuhku"

"Hahaha aku suka bocah ini"

Gilgamesh terdiam sesaat sebelum dia berdiri dan tertawa keras mengabaikan Naruto yang nampak menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, Minato hanyaa tersenyum kecil saat melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Gilgamesh, nampaknya mereka akan akrab dimasa depan.

"Ah aku lupa, silahkan duduk Minato"

Gilgamesh nampak berhenti tertawa dan mempersilahkan Minato dan Naruto untuk duduk disebuah sofa besar disana, Gilgamesh sendiri nampak duduk di sofa depan Minato dan Naruto, sehingga yang membatasi mereka hanyalah sebuah meja mewah besar dengan dekorasi unik disetiap sisinya.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

"Ah aku kemari ada keperluan dengan kakakmu, apa dia ada disini?"

Gilgamesh nampak memandang Minato dengan heran, jarang sekali Minato menanyakan kakaknya, mungkinkah ada keperluan yang sangat penting?

"Hmm, dia tadi ada urusan dengan sekelompok orang dari Eropa, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang, memang ada urusan apa kau dengan kakakku? Tumben sekali kau mencarinya?"

"Ahaha, aku hanya ingin meminta dia untuk mengajari puteraku ini tentang sihir"

Minato berkata sambil tertawa pelan, namun perkataan nya itu sukses membuat Gilgamesh tertegun diam, dengan gerakan kaku Gilgamesh mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Naruto yang masih duduk santai disebelah Minato.

"T-tunggu, jangan bilang kalau .."

"Ya, dia sama seperti kau dan kakakmu, dia mempunyai sihir **Magic Maker** "

Mulut Gilgamesh terbuka pelan, matanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, hell yeah dengan tiga aura bawaan nya, ditambah dia memiliki jenis sihir **Magic Maker** , itu adalah kombinasi luar biasa, Gilgamesh sekarang sangat yakin kalau Naruto setidaknya bisa jadi seorang Raja dimasa depan jika ia mau.

Mungkin sebagian besar orang berfikir kalau sihir **Magic Maker** adalah sihir paling lemah yang hanya bisa memperbaiki sebuah benda ataupun senjata, tapi tidak untuknya yang sudah merasakan bagaimana mengerikan dan hebatnya sihir **Magic Maker** itu, jika para pengguna sihir **Magic Maker** menunjukan dirinya dan tidak menyembunyikan kemampuan nya, mungkin pandangan semua orang pada sihir itu akan berbeda.

"Itu sungguh luar biasa Minato, mungkin bocah ini akan melampauiku dan kakakku nanti."

"Yah aku berharap begitu, tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan pelatihan Naruto nanti Gilgamesh." Minato menghela nafas saat ia mendapat tatapan bingung dari Gilgamesh.  
"Kushina tidak mengetahui hal ini"

Tertegun sejenak, Gilgamesh hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat dia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Minato barusan. Setelah mengganti topik pembicaraan, mereka nampak berbincang – bincang sampai pintu ruangan tiba – tiba terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang diikat twintail, memakai pakaian bangsawan yang tak beda jauh dengan milik Gilgamesh, mata birunya menatap kearah ketiganya dengan heran.

Naruto yang tengah duduk diam mendengar kedua orang berambut pirang di dekatnya mengobrol, segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah wanita tersebut yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lembut yang membuat Naruto tertegun untuk sejenak.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?."

"Yo Angelica."

 **Flashback Off ..**

Naruto tiba – tiba tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia mendengar suara terjatuh yang lumayan keras bahkan sampai membuat pohon yang disender oleh Naruto bergetar pelan, mengallihkan pandangan nya keasal suara dia dapat melihat Orochi dengan kedelapan lehernya yang tengah menggigit Naga yang ukuran nya lebih kecil dari Orochi tersebut dengan ganas, tak lama berselang, Naga tersebut nampak terkulai lemas dengan beberapa bercak ungu ditubuhnya, itu adalah racun yang nampaknya diinfeksikan oleh Orochi lewat gigitannya.

" **Nampaknya sebagian besar bagian tubuh Naga ini sudah teracuni olehku, jadi ..** " Orochi menjeda kalimatnya lalu memandang Naruto dengan kedelapan kepala yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Terserah, makan saja sepuasmu." Memutar matanya dengan bosan, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat Orochi melahap makanannya dengan rakus, pertunangan Kaguya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dan cedera nya saat ini tidak mungkin akan sembuh total pada hari itu, kecuali jika ia meminta seorang ahli sihir **Healing Magic** tingkat tinggi untuk menyembuhkan nya, Tsunade tentu saja bukan pilihan yang bagus untuknya, bisa – bisa dia akan diomeli siang malam olehnya, nampaknya dia akan mengunjungi'nya'.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu ular picik, aku akan mengunjungi seseorang"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto berjalan tertatih dengan tangan yang memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri, Orochi menghilang dengan ligkaran sihir untuk kembali ke tempat para **Magical Beast** , Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ular itu tiba – tiba ingin kembali kesana, dan ia sama sekali tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, baginya hubungan nya dan Orochi hanyalah sekedar bisnis dengan sistem win to win, jadi dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Orochi, asal itu tidak merugikan nya saja.

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan Naruto bahkan belum mencapai setengah jalan untuk keluar dari hutan ini, Naruto berhenti berjalan dan mulai bersender di sebuah batang pohon besar tak jauh dari sana, merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, muncul lingkaran sihir kuning berdiameter 2 meter dihadapan Naruto dan memunculkan pisau pendek, tali dan sebuah tenda, dengan helaan nafas pelan, Naruto mulai mendirikan tenda disana.

Begitu melihat tenda itu sudah berdiri, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum penuh rasa syukur, baru kali ini dia merasa kalau sihir ini begitu bermanfaat. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya didalam tenda, Naruto diam – diam bernafas lega, entah apa yang dipikirkan nya, Naruto hanya memandang keatas dengan tatapan kosong sebelum sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Permisi kawan, bisakah aku ikut bertenda disini?"

Naruto segera bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan segera keluar tenda dengan raut wajah penuh rasa syukur, bukanya dia sekarang sedang berada di Shiga? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? namun jika benar ini dia berarti dia tak perlu repot – repot untuk mencarinya. Saat keluar tenda Naruto bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau jabrik, dia nampak memakai pakaian kasual seperti seorang pendaki gunung, membawa tas besar dipunggungnya yang sepertinya terlihat agak berat, dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat nampak seperti mayat hidup jika dilihat, apalagi saat malam hari seperti sekarang. Pada saat mata kuning nya melihat Naruto keluar dari tenda dia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang nampak tengah tersenyum bersahabat padanya.

"Naruto?!"

"Yo, lama tak bertemu Zetsu - Nii"

Zetsu segera menghampiri Naruto dengan semangat dan langsung memeluknya seperti seorang saudara yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, mengabaikan Naruto yang nampak meringis kesakitan karena pelukan nya. Melepaskan pelukan nya, Zetsu hanya bisa mengernyit heran saat Naruto terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"Kau terluka?"

"Yeah, beberapa tulang rusukku patah" Naruto menjawab sambil tertawa miris.

"A-apa?"

Zetsu nampak tersentak kaget saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, dengan segera dia menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dan membuka bajunya, dan Naruto langsung menuruti apa yang dikatakan Zetsu, saat Naruto membuka bajunya, dada kirinya nampak membengkak, tentu saja katrena lukanya bahkan tidak dia urus, bukan nya dia tidak ingin, hanya saja dia bahkan tidak belajar hal – hal medis, dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu hal semacam ini.

[ **Green plant troughout the forest** ]

[ **Give me strenght** ]

[ **Element Magic : Healing Plants** ]

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah didepan Naruto dan memunculkan beberapa sulur tumbuhan yang dengan segera melingkupi seluruh tubuh Naruto dan kemudian bersinar dengan warna hijau terang, membuat hutan yang gelap itu terang untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama berselang sulur – sulur tersebut menghilang dan menyisakan Naruto yang kini nampak terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya, luka bengkak di dada kirinya nampak sudah menghillang tanpa bekas, dia juga sudah tidak merasakan nyeri yang berlebihan.

"Ini adalah ramuan yang kubuat dari beberapa tanaman herbal, ini bisa mempercepat penyembuhan tulangmu, minumlah" Zetsu berkata sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cairan berwarna hijau cerah. Mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto segera membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti itu, tapi lain kali berhati – hatilah"

Naruto tersenyum saat mendengar Zetsu yang nampak mengkhawatirkan nya. "Tentu, terima kasih"

Zetsu sebenarnya adalah mantan anak buah kakaknya Yahiko, dia adalah seorang pengguna **Element Magic** bertipe Tanaman, sihirnya lumayan unik karena bisa untuk support dan juga menyerang, meskipun dia baru saja pada tahap level 6, dia bisa memanfaatkan sihirnya dengan sangat baik, dan perlu diketahui kalau dia ini adalah seorang maniak tanaman, hal itu juga yang membuatnya keluar dari kelompok Yahiko dan mencari petualangannya sendiri untuk mencari tanaman – tanaman langka diseluruh dunia.

"Jadi, tanaman apa yang kau cari kali ini Zetsu – Nii?"

Zetsu segera mengaihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, dan kemudian tersenyum nerves, Naruto benar – benar tahu kalau dia memang sedang mencari tanaman langka disini.  
"Yah sebenarnya kali ini aku sedang mencari pohon Dragon Blood"

"Pohon Dragon Blood?"

"Ya, tanaman itu mempunyai getah yang berwarna merah, dan getahnya juga bisa dijadikan sebagai obat, bentuk pohonnya juga unik, mereka berbentuk seperti payung super besar, aku ingin menyimpan getah nya untuk bahan ramuanku"

Zetsu menjelaskan dengan antusias yang membuat Naruto diam – diam tersenyum maklum, yah dia memang begini jika sudah membicarakan soal tanaman.  
"Mau kutemani?"

Zetsu tertegun sejenak sebelum senyum sumringah muncul dibibirnya.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak"

 **...xxXxx...**

Kaguya terdiam dengan raut wajah kosong saat dia melihat mobil Limison mewah terparkir di depan gerbang Kyoto Akademi dengan seorang pria berambut putih jabrik yang memakai setelan jas mewah menunggu diluar mobil, dia diam – diam menghela nafas. Menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya, Kaguya berjalan dengan enggan kearah mobil terebut, para murid nampak berkerumun tak jauh dari situ, tentu saja melihat seorag gadis paling cantik yang merupakan ketua Osis Kyoto Akademi ini dijemput oleh seorang pria tampan adalah tontonan menarik untuk mereka.

Belum lagi berita pertunangan antara Kaguya dengan keluarga Sabaku menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh Kyoto Akademi, entah siapa yang menyebarkan hal itu, namun Kaguya dalam hati sangat mengutuk orang tersebut. Kaguya sudah meminta ijin tentang hal ini kepada Tsunade, dan Tsunade nampaknya juga mengerti keadaan Kaguya sehingga ia mengijinkannya untuk kembali ke klan nya dan mengurusi masalah pertunangannya.

Kaguya tentu saja menentang pertunangan ini namun dia juga tidak bisa untuk meminta bantuan pada ayahnya lagi karena tentu saja itu akan membuat ayahnya semakin tersudut oleh para tetua klan yang sudah sedari lama menekan ayahnya.

Pria berambut putih yang berada di luar mobil mewah itu tersenyum kecil saat dia melihat Kaguya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, namun keningnya berkerut saat dia melihat rauut wajah Kaguya yang terlihat begitu tertekan, belum lagi tatapan matanya yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, aku akan membujuk ayah untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu"

Kaguya sedikit tersentak atas uacapan pria iitu dan langsung menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh harap sebelum raut wajahnya kembali murung dan dia menggeleng sedih dengan pelan.  
"Tidak apa kak, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, ayah sudah cukup tertekan karena keegoisanku selama ini"

Pria berambut putih jabrik itu bisa melihat senyum sedih yang diperlihatkan oleh Kaguya, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menghela nafas pelan, dia ingin membantu adiknya membatalkan pertunangan ini dan membuatnya kembali senang namun sayangnya dia sama sekali tidak punya wewenang apapun untuk itu, para tetua sudah memutuskan hal ini secara serempak dan jika dia ataupun Kaguya menentaang pertunangan ini, tentu saja itu akan berdampak bagi posisi ayah mereka, bahkan mungkin Hagoromo bisa kehilangan posisi nya sebagai ketua klan.

"Kau tidak menemui Naruto terlebih dahulu untuk membicarakan masalah ini?"

Kedua saudara itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara, dan mereka dapat melihat Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di tembok gerbang sekkolah dengann tangan menyilang didepan dada, mata onyx hitamnya menatap Kaguya dan saudarannya secara bergantian, dia dapat melihat kalau saudara Kaguya nampak mengernyit tidak suka saat dia menyebutkann nama Naruto.

Kaguya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia ingin memberiitahu Naruto tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia memberitahu Naruto, dia juga tidak ingin melibatkan Naruto dalam hal ini, bagaimanapun setahunya Naruto tidak terlalu berbakat dengan sihir dan dia takut jika Naruto ikut campur dalam masalah ini, para tetua akan mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Meskipun Klan Namikaze adalah klan besar, dan Naruto adalah pewarisnya, Kaguya ragu para tetua akan berbelas kasih pada Naruto.

"Itu .. aku tidak bisa melibatkannya dalam masalah ini"

Alis Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat dia mendengar perkataan Kaguya, sebagai sahabat kecil Naruto, tentu saja dia tahu betul watak dan sifat Naruto, meskipun dia seperti itu, tentu saja dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu lancar jika ia mengetahuinya.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu? Bukankah kau mencintainya? Tidakkah kau berfikir Naruto akan merasa kau tidak mempercayainya karena kau tidak memberitahunya soal masalah ini?"

Perkataan Sasuke kali ini membuat Kaguya terdiam, dia tidak benar – benar berfikir soal hal itu, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Naruto dalam bahaya, Toneri yang melihat adiknya nampak tertekan segera mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum matanya menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih bersender dengan santai disana.

"Kau adalah anak bungsu ketua klan Uchiha bukan? Uchiha Sasuke? Aku bukannya ikut campur masalah ini, tapi apa menurutmu dengan adikku memberitahu Naruto soal masalah ini, itu akan membuat masalah ini selesai? Temanmu itu terkenal dengan ketidakberbakatannya dalam sihir, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Toneri segera mengernyit tidak suka, sebagai sahabat Naruto, dia tahu betul kekuatan Naruto, Sasuke kadang ingin memarahi orang – orang yang suka mengejek Naruto, bagaimanapun Naruto bahkan lebih berbakkat dari dia, dan tentu saja lebih berbakat dari mereka yang mengejek Naruto, dan mereka masih berani mengejek Naruto hanya karena Naruto selalu diam dan mengabaikan mereka? Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu adalah, orang yang meremehkan dan mengejek Naruto adalah orang yang belum pernah melihat kekuatannya yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau memang tidak tahu apa – apa soal Naruto jika kau berfikir seperti apa yang kakakmu katakan barusan, Kaguya"

Sasuke berkata dengan sinis sambil memandang Kaguya yang nampak tersentak kaget atas ucapan Sasuke, nampaknya Kaguya memang berfikir seperti apa yang diucapkan Toneri. Melihat hal itu Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak mendengus sinis pada mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kau beruntung karena kau berhasil membuat dirinya sedikit membuka diri padamu, aku belum pernah melihat Naruto membuka diri pada perempuan selain kau selama ini"

Perkataan Sasuke kali ini membuat Kaguya senang namun juga menyesal disaat bersamaan, dia menyesal kenapa dia tidak mempercayai Naruto? Bukankah dia mencintainya? Kenapa dia tidak terbuka soal ini pada Naruto dan malah menyembunyikannya? Tentu saja dia juga punya alasan untuk ini, dia takut Naruto akan berpaling padanya, dan meskipun Naruto tidak berpaling darinya dia takut Naruto akan berada dalam bahaya jika dia ikut campur dalam masalah ini, sungguh dia tidak ingin Naruto terluka. Melihat adiknya nampak tertekan karena pertengkaran batin yang dialaminya, Toneri segera memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Cukup, hentikan omong kosongmu itu Uchiha, ayo kita pergi Gu-chan"

Toneri segera menarik Kaguya yang masih diam dengan raut wajah tertekan untuk masuk kedalam mobil, Kaguya hanya menuruti kakaknya dan masuk dalam mobil mewah tersebut. Toneri mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum dia memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin nya.

"Percayalah pada Naruto, jika dia mengetahui masalah ini mungkin dia akan datang menjemputmu"

Sebelum Ootsutsuki bersaudara itu pergi, Kaguya bisa mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuatnya kembali mengalami gejolak batin, dia berharap Naruto untuk benar – benar menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi seperti perkataan Sasuke, namun disisi lain dia juga tidak ingin Naruto datang, karena para tetua tentu akan berbuat sesuatu pada Naruto jika itu benar – benar terjadi dan Kaguya tentu tidak menginginkan hal itu.

 **...xxXxx...**

Matahari mulai menunjukan dirinya, sinarnya menembus lebatnya dedaunan hutan dan menimbulkan pemandangan eksotis yang tidak akab bisa dijumpai dalam tanah perkotaan yang padat dengan gedung – gedung tinggi. Naruto dan Zetsu kini berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali menyingkirkan tumbuhan merambat yang menghalangi mereka, mereka baru saja memulai perjalanan mereka belum lama ini, tujuan mereka saat ini adalah untuk pergi ke daerah hutan barat Tokyo, atau lebih tepatnya mereka berencana untuk pergi ke kawasan Gunung Fuji yang terletak di perbatasan prefektur Shizuoka dan Yamanashi.

Meskipun dia tidak begitu tahu dalam hal – hal tumbuh – tumbuhan tapi setidaknya ia tahu kalau pohon Dragon Blood hanya ditemukan di kepulauan Socotra, entah apa yang membuat Zetsu yakin kalau disana akan ada pohon yang dia cari, atau mungkin dia memiliki hal lain?

"Zetsu – Nii, bukankah pohon Dragon Blood hanya ditemukan di kepulauan Socotra? Kenapa kau ingin mencarinya di daerah gunung Fuji?"

Zetsu menyeringai pada Naruto. "Pengetahuanmu tidak buruk, tapi apa kau tahu asal usul pohon Dragon Blood? Dan alasan kenapa pohon itu disebut dengan nama itu?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tentu saja dia tidak tahu, hal – hal yang dia pelajari selama ini hanya sihir, latihan dan cara bertarung, dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan tanaman – tanaman seperti itu apalagi itu bukkanlah sesuatu yang disukainya, meskipun dia tidak membencinya juga. Melihat ekspresi Naruto ini, seringaian Zetsu semakin lebar.

"Pohon ini sebenarnya bukan seperti tumbuhan pada umumnya, pohon ini tumbuh dari darah naga itu sendiri"

Kedua alis Naruto semakin merajut, pohon yang tumbuh dari darah? Lelucon macam apa itu, tapi didunia yang dimana manusia bisa menghasilkan api hanya dengan pelafalan mantra ini, apa yang tidak mungkin? Melihat reaksi Naruto, Zetsu hanya mendengus geli dan segera melanjutkan.

"Konon, dulu kepulauan Socotra adalah pulau yang dihuni oleh ras Naga, namun sebuah kejadian berdarah membuat hampir semua Naga dikepulauan itu mati dan beberapa dari mereka melarikan diri ke berbagai belahan dunia, genangan darah yang berasal dari ratusan atau mungkin ribuan mayat Naga itu membuat resonansi energi aneh dan setelah beberapa tahun, pohon Dragon Blood ini muncul. Dan tentu saja seperti yang kubilang semalam pohon ini menghasilkan getah yang mirip dengan darah Naga, atau bisa dibilang itu memang darah Naga asli, meski energinya akan sedikit teerkontaminasi"

Darah Naga asli? Naruto diam – diam terkejut, sebuah pohon yang lahir dari darah Naga dan bahkan pohon itu menghasilkan darah Naga?

"Memagnya apa keuntungan dari darah Naga itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara tenang namun Zetsu masih bisa merasakan sebuah keingintahuan dari pertanyaannya.

"Darah Naga ini bisa meningkatkan fisik seseorang, dengan kau meminum darah Naga, pembuluh darahmu akan berubah dan otot – otot diseluruh tubuhmu akan diperkuat berkali – kali lipat, sayangnya sudah beratus – ratus tahun tidak ada yang dapat menemukan pohon Dragon Blood lagi, karena kepulauan Socotra sekarang sudah hilang, dan lagi pohon Dragon Blood hanya akan bergetah seratus tahun sekali, dan itu hanya satu tetes tapi juga berdampak sangat besar"

Seratus tahun sekali? Dan itu hanya satu tetes? Naga dikenal sebagai mahluk primodial yang menduduki posisi paling tinggi namun dia benar – benar tidak menyangka jika darah Naga saja sudah sangat bermanfaat seperti itu, mengingat hal ini membuat Naruto menyesal membiarkan Orochi memakan sendiri Naga yang ditemukan mereka kemarin di lembah dalam dekat hutan Aokigahara. Mungkinkah Orochi kembali ke alam Magical Beast juga ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan Naga yang dia makan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mencari pohon itu dikawasan gunung Fuji?" Naruto bertanya dengan tenang dan kali ini tidak dengan kejutan atau rasa penasaran yang sempat ia tunjukan tadi, bagaimanapun dia tahu kenapa Zetsu mencari pohon itu di kawasan gunung Fuji.

"Tentu saja karena aku mendapat informasi kalau seekor Naga pernah terlihat didaerah sana"

Tepat seperti apa yang Naruto pikirkan, tentu saja jika Zetsu tidak mendapatkan informasi tersebut, dia tidak akan mungkin datang kesini untuk mencari pohon Dragon Blood, namun Zetsu sendiri nampaknya masih meragukan informasi tersebut dan benar – benar tidak berharap banyak soal hal itu, tapi beda dengan Naruto yang memang sudah bertemu Naga itu sendiri kemarin, meskipun Naga yang dia temui hanya berukuran tidak lebih dari Orochi dan nampaknya masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan belum mencapai fase dewasa, dia yakin kalau pasti ada Naga dewasa yang harus ada disekitar sana.

"Perlu diketahui selangka apaun pohon Dragon Blood, jika dibandingkan dengan Naga nyata, itu hanya sepotong kain yang berada dibawah pakaian mewah, artinya Naga nyata itu lebih berharga bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah telur"

Mendengar perkataan Zetsu ini, Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk Orochi dalam diam, dia tidak tahu kalau Naga akan sebermanfaat dan seberharga itu, sangat disayangkan kalau Naga sebelumnya telah diracuni oleh Orochi dan dimakan nya tanpa sisa sedikitpun, ular sialan itu benar – benar licik sialan, dia bahkan tidak mau berbagi keuntungan dengannya.

"Berapa lama waktu kita untuk mencari pohon Dragonblood kak?"

Zetsu nampak memasang raut wajah berfikir tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dan hanya fokus pandangan kedepan dengan hati – hati.  
"Mungkin sekitar satu minggu dari sekarang"

Mendengar jawaban Zetsu, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dalam diam.  
"Mungkin aku tidak akan menemanimu dalam waktu yang lama Zetsu – Nii, beberapa hari lagi aku ingin mengunjungi pertunangan seseorang"

Pandangan Zetsu segera teralihkan pada Naruto, dan alis Zetsu segera mengernyit tidak nyaman saat dia melihat ekspresi jahat dari Naruto, dan itu benar – benar membuat dia berkeringat dingin, dia tahu betul sifat Naruto, jika dia sudah seperti ini dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang gila, terakhir kali dia melihat Naruto berekspresi seperti ini, dia menghancurkan markas Akatsuki dan membuat Yahiko hampir gila.

"Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila lagi Naruto?"

"Sesuatu yang gila? Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil"

Tubuh Zetsu merinding sesaat saat melihat Naruto menyeringai kecil dengan mata yang menunjukan kilatan berbahaya, ini tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang baik, tapi ini juga bukan sesuatu yang ingin dia ikut campur, setahu dia Naruto tidak akan memulai sebuah permusuhan, Zetsu yakin jika orang yang ingin Naruto balas dendam adalah orang yang menyinggungnya terlebih dahulu, mereka hanya memetik apa yang mereka tanam.

Sebelum mereka bahkan berbicara lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini, mereka mendengar suara ledakan lumayan besar yang diikuti dengan kepulan asap yang mengepul takk jauh didepan mereka, saling pandag untuk sejenak, keduanya memutuskan untuk melihat apa itu, mungkin saja jika itu adalah Naga kan?

Mereka berjalan lebih cepat, semakin mereka dekat dengan sumber ledakan, suara – suara itu sekarang makin terdengar jelas, pada saat mereka sampai disumber ledakan, mereka bisa melihat dua oranng pemuda yang satunya seumuran dengan Naruto dan satunya lagi berumur kisaran 20 tahunan.

Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Naruto nnampak memiliki wajah tampan dengan mata berwarna jade, rambut jabrik berwarna merah yang menambah kesan 'hot' nya, pakaian yang dia pakai nnampak compang – camping dan dia nampaknya dalam kondisi tidak begitu baik melihat banyaknya luka disekujur tubuhnya, meski begitu pemuda ini tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda akan tumbang dengan mudah, dia hanya menatap penuh kebencian dengan pemuda berumur 20 tahun didepannya.

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun didepan pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat jabrik, mata hitamnya memandang rendah pemuda bermbut merah bahkan wajahnya memiliki senyum mengejek yang sudah sangat jelas ditunjukan pada pria berambut merah, disampingnya terdapat sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari logam yang sangat kuat, boneka tersebut memiliki senjata diseluruh tubuhnya, dn nampaknya dikendalikan oleh pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik, terbukti dengan adanya benang – benang sihir yang keluar dari setiap jarinya dan menempel pada boneka tersebut.

"Hehehe, adikku Gaara, aku sudah sangat menunggu saat ini kau tahu? Kau sudah merenggut semua hal yang paling berharga bagiku, kasih sayang ayah, perhatian ibu, pandangan kagum dari semua orang di keluarga Sabaku, dan bahkan beberapa hari lagi kau akan ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis paling cantik dari keluarga Ootsutsuki"

Pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik tersebut berkata sambil terkekeh pelan, kakinya dengan tanpa perasaan menendang wajah pemuda yang dia panggil Gaara, hingga Gaara terjatuh dan telentang ditanah dengan hidung yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau bajingan Kankuro, kau bahkan meracuniku sebelum ini dan membuat tubuhku sangat lemah untuk sekedar bisa melawanmu, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai kakak lagi"

Gaara berteriak marah, dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya akan melakukan hal keji semacam ini hanya untuk membunuhnya bersih tanpa tuduhan siapapun, awalnya dia diajak kakaknya untuk berburu Magical Beast di daerah gunung Fuji, dan kakaknya menolak untuk dikawal karena dia beralasan ini untuk latihan mereka berdua. Dan pada saat mereka sampai disini, Kankuro segera menggunakan elemen racun nya untuk meracuninya dan membuat kontrol sihirnya nol.

"Keh, asal kau tahu saja aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adik, kau hanya pengganggu, kau merebut semuanya dariku, dan sekarang bahkan jika aku membunuhmu disini tidak akan ada yang tahu akan hal itu, dan aku akan menjadi satu – satunya penerus klan, dan tentu saja gadis cantik Ootsutsuki juga akan jadi milikku hehehe"

Kankuro menyeringai keji yang membuat Naruto ingin segera menendang wajahnya jauh – jauh, dia benar – benar jijik dengan tipe orang seperti ini. Kankuro menggerakan jari – jarinya dan boneka disampingnya secara ajaib memunculkan beberapa pisau tajam dari tubuhnya dan langsung melesat menuju Gaara yang hanya berbaring kaku karena efek racun yang diterimanya.

"Matiilah kau sialan !"

 **Blaaarrr ...**

 **To be continued ...**

 **..xxXxx...**

A/N : Yo minna, maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, saya sangat ibuk denngan urusan di dunia nyata, jadi saya berharap kalian bisa mengerti, saya sendiri tidak akan berbicara panjang lebar saya hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mendukung dan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Oke, mungkin hanya segitu saja, terima kasih karena telah fav, foll, rev dan baca fic ini.  
See you next chap kawan.


	25. Chapter 25

**...School Of Magic...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Created By :** Al – kun666

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Martial Arts, School, Sci-Fi, SuperPower, Romance and Etc.

 **Pairing :** ?

 **Warning :** Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe (AU) and Etc.

Don't Like Don't Read ..

 _Ide ini dihasilkan oleh otak author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan._

.

.

 **Summary :** Kyoto Akademi, salah satu sekolah sihir terbesar dijepang, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda dengan minat yang kurang tentang sihir, terpaksa harus masuk sekolah tersebut karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 25 : Magical Beast 'Shukaku'**_

.

.

"Matilah kau sialan !"

 **Blaaarrr ...**

Suara ledakan terdengar dengan keras diikuti kepulan debu yang mengepul disana saat boneka Kankuro berhasil mencapai targetnya, wajah Kankuro menunjukan seringai keji dengan gerakan jari dia kembali menarik boneka yang dia pakai untuk menyerang Gaara, namun tak lama kemudian wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bingung dengan sedikit kejutan dimatanya, itu karena pada saat dia akan menarik kembali bonekanya, dia menemukan fakta kalau dia tidak bisa menarik kemballi bonekanya seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Naruto dan Zetsu yang sedang mengamati tak jauh dari situ saling berpandangan untuk sejenak dengan raut wajah Zetsu yang terlihat bingung, faktanya mereka berdua melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir pemanggilan Magical Beast didepan Gaara tepat beberapa saat sebelum boneka Kankuro menyentuh Gaara.

"Astaga, i-itu .."

Zetsu tersentak pelan saat dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pertempuran, dan dia kini bisa melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar didepan Gaara yang mengeluarkan sebuah tangan raksaksa berwarna cokelat pasir dengan corak – corak kecil berwarna biru tua disekitarnya, tangan tersebut nampak seperti tangan monster dengan jari yang tidak mempunyai kuku namun terlihat sangat tajam, dan tangan tersebut kini nampak tengah mencengkram sesuatu, dan Zetsu yakin itu adalah boneka milik Kankuro.

"T-tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin Magical Beast legendaris itu ada disini, bahkan membuat kontrak dengan seorang bocah?"

Zetsu berguman pada dirinya sendiri saat dia meihat tangan monster tersebut dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto yang mendengar gumanan Zetsu hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil mmemperhatikan dengan seksama kearah Gaara, namun dia hanya diam dan tak menunjukan reaksi apapun meskipun sebenarnya dia juga sedikit terkejut.

"K-kau, bagaimana mungkin kau sudah membuat kontrak dengan Magical Beast ini?!"

Berbeda dengan Zetsu dan Naruto yang tidak terlalu menunjukan reaksi mereka saat melihat tangan monster tersebut, Kankuro melotot tak percaya dengan ketakutan yang sangat terlihat jelas dimatanya, wajahnya kini pucat pasi bahkan kakkinya juga gemetar pelan.

Karena Kankuro tahu tangan monster macam apa itu, itu adalah tangan monster Shukaku, yang dalam legenda keluarga Sabaku, monster tersebut adalah monster rakun berekor satu yang menghancurkan desa tempat tinggal mereka dulu, konon, dulu saat Shukaku mengamuk perlu beberapa ahli sihir tingkat 8 untuk menyegelnya di sebuah gua diwilayah mansion Sabaku, itu juga dengan korban yang tidak sedikit.

Dan karena letak penyegelan monster itu ada dalam wilayah keluarga Sabaku, setiap generasi muda yang lahir dari keluarga Sabaku, mereka akan mencoba untuk membuat anak – anak mereka membuat kontrak dengan monster tersebut namun hanya berakhir kegagalan, jadi bagaimana mungkin Kankuro tidak kaget saat menngetahui kalau Gaara sudah membuat kontrak dengan monster mengerikan itu?

Gaara yang kini tengah terengah – engah dibelakang lingkaran sihir tersebut hanya memperlihatkan senyum sinis pada Kankuro yang kini menatapnya dengan kaget dan juga takut, bukan apa – apa hanya saja dia terlalu lelah untuk bahkan bicara dengan Kankuro, dia sudah kesusahan memanggil Shukaku dan itupun dia hanya bisa memanggil tangannya saja karena mana nya sekarang tidak stabil dan bahkan hanya memanggil tangan Shukaku membuat mananya hampir terkuras setengah.

Bagi para penyihir, bukan hanya kapasitas mana mereka yang penting, tapi juga pengendalian mana mereka juga penting, karena jika pengendalian mana mereka kacau atau buruk, mereka akan dengan boros menghabiskan mana mereka, bahkan dibeberapa kasus sihir yang mereka gunakan tidak akan berjalan stabil seperti sihir pemanggilan Gaara sekarang, karena Gaara tahu kondisinya sendiri dia tidak membuang waktu lama dan dengan perintah batin dia meminta Shukaku untuk menghancurkan boneka Kankuroo yang ada ditangannya.

 **Krraaakk ..**

Shukaku yang menerima perminataan Gaara dengan segera mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras hingga boneka Kankuro yang berada dalam genggamannya hancur lebur, Kankuro mundur dengan perlahan saat dia melihat kejadian itu, matanya penuh dengan ketakutan dan terror.

 **Blaaarr ..**

Kankuro melompat dengan panik saat tangan Shukaku menerjang kearahnya dengan cepat, beruntung dia mempunyai refleks yang cukup bagus sehingga dia bisa menghindari tangan mengerikan Shukaku dengan cepat dan membuat nyawanya terselamatkan.

Namun saat dia melompat mundur, mata Kankuro menyipit saat dia melihat kalau Shukaku tidak keluar dari lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Gaara dan hanya menunjukan tangannya saja yang itupun tidak bisa lebih jauh 10 meter dari lingkaran sihir Gaara, melihat ini ekspresi ketakutan yang sebelumnya dia tunjukan segera menghilang digantikan dengan seringaian yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya dia tunjukan, bagaimanapun Gaara sedang terluka oleh racunnya dan pengendalian mana nya tentu saja payah.

"Ah, jujur aku terkejut saat melihatmu sudah membuat kontrak dengan mahluk mengerikan seperti Shukaku, tapi nampaknya kau tetap akan mati hari ini"

Seringai Kankuro makin lebar saat dia melihat Gaara yang nampak terengah – engah dari jauh, matanya menunjukan niat membunuh yang dengan jelas dia tunjukan pada Gaara.

"Baiklah adikku, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah spesial di akhir hidupmu"

Kankuro mengambil sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam dari sakunya dan dengan cepat dia melemparkannya kearah Gaara, Gaara yang melihat sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam yang dilemparkan Kankuro tentu saja dia tidak mau gegabah, dengan perintah batin dia menggunakan tangan Shukaku untuk menangkap bola tersebut dan menghancurkannya.

Namun Gaara hanya bisa mengernyit tidak suka saat bola tersebut nampak terbang dengan lincah menghindari tangan Shukaku, tentu saja dia tahu kenapa bola kecil itu bisa terbang lincah, itu karena kakaknya Kankuro, dia kini sedang menggerakan jari – jarinya dengan lihai mengendalikan bola kecil itu dengan aliran mana yang terhubung antara bola kecil itu dengan jari – jarinya.

 **Swuusshh ..**

Gaara nampak berekspresi muram saat tangan Shukaku tidak bisa menangkap bola kecil tersebut, gerakan tangan Shukaku terbatas, belum lagi kecepatannya jauh lebih lambat dari bola kecil Kankuro, sehingga sangat sulit untuk dia menangkap bola kecil itu, dia hanya bisa diam – diam menggertakan giginya sambil melihat bola kecil itu yang kini sudah semakin dekat dengannya.

 **Kraaakk ..**

Saat bola kecil milik Kankuro tiba didepan Gaara, bola kecil itu nampak retak seolah – olah sesuatu akan meledak dari situ, dan dengan cepat sesuatu keluar dari bola kecil itu dan langsung masuk kemulut Gaara dengan cepat bahkan Gaara tidak bisa bereaksi karena kecepatannya.

Gaara yang merasakan sesuatu masuk ke tenggorokannya dengan panik mencengkram lehernya, sesuatu yang masuk ke mulutnya itu nampak menggeliat ditenggorokannya dan berusaha menerobos untuk masuk kedalam perutnya, wajah Gaara menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan dan dia dengan segera berlutut ditanah dengan mulut terbuka seolah mencoba memuntahkan sesuatu yang masuk dalam mulutnya.

Kankuro yang melihat ini hanya diam mengawasi dari jauh sambil menyeringai perlahan, sesuatu yang masuk kedalam mulut Gaara adalah Magical Beast yang ditangkapnya beberapa waktu lalu, itu adalah jenis ular yang tidak terlalu berbahaya namun akan sangat menakutkan jika ular itu berada didalam tubuh mahluk hidup, karena ular itu akan memakan setiap daging dan organ dalam mahluk itu dan membunuhnya dengan siksaan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat, bahkan ular ini juga mengkonsumsi mana.

"Aaaarrgghh !"

Gaara nampak berteriak kesakitan dan menggeliat ditanah seperti cacing, bersamaan dengan itu lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan tangan Shukaku menghilang, Kankuro yang melihat hal itu segera menyeringai lebar dan dengan langkah pelan dia menghampiri Gaara.

"Oh adikku yang manis, apakah itu rasanya enak?"

Saat Kankuro tiba didepan Gaara, dia bertanya dengan raut wajah mengejek saat melihat Gaara yang tak henti – hentinya menggeliat kesakitan ditanah. Gaara yang melihat Kankuro mendekat dengan keras menggiling giginya dan menatap Kankuro dengan raut wajah penuh kebencian, bahkan ada niat membunuh disana.

 **Duuaakkhh ..**

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah? Kau harus tau batasanmu adik bodoh"

Kankuro dengan tanpa perasaan menendang wajah Gaara dengan keras hingga menyebabkan hidungnya berdarah, dengan pelan Kankuro segera berjongkok didepan Gaara dan mencengkram raut wajah kesakitan Gaara.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, biarkan ular didalam tubuhmu itu memakanmu sedikit demi sedikit dan menyisakan tengkorakmu hahaha"

Kankuro tertawa senang saat dia melihat raut wajah tersiksa Gaara, menepuk – nepuk pipi Gaara dengan pelan, Kankuro kemudian merobek sebagian baju Gaara dan mengambilnya, dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan rasa bersalah dia berkata denngan pelan.

"Hanya ini yang tersisa dari Gaara saat aku mencoba menyelamatkannya dari sergapan Magical Beast di gunung"

Raut wajah bersalah Kankuro segera menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah keji, dia terkikik geli saat dia memandang Gaara yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan dan menggeliat ditanah seperti cacing gila.

"Hehe selamat tinggal adikku, semoga dikehidupanmu selanjutnya kau lebih menggunakan otakmu"

Kankuro mulai berdiri dan dengan sebagian baju Gaara ditangannya dia berjalan pergi dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari Gaara, dia juga nampaknya yakin kalau Gaara tak lama lagi akan terbunuh oleh Magical Beast yang ada ditubuhnya dan hanya akan meninggalkan tulang – belulang, jadi dia tidk membunuhnya secara pribadi, karena itu akan terlalu mudah untuknya.

Melihat Kankuro yang pergi dengan santai, Gaara hanya bisa menggertakan giginya marah, meskipun dia kesakitan, dia masih sempat menatap siluet Kankuro dengan penuh niat membunuh, dia bersumpah jika dia selamat dia akan menyiksa Kankuro hingga kematian adalah hal yang paling dia inginkan, dengan kemarahan dan kesakitan yang memuncak tak lama kemudian pandangan Gaara menggelap dan dia jatuh pingsan.

Zetsu menatap kejadian didepannya dengan raut wajah jelek, dia sama sekali tidak suka dengan perlakuan Kankuro, meskipun mereka adalah orang asing namun Zetsu masih merasakan prihatin atas apa yang dialami oleh Gaara.

"Ayo kita selamatkan dia"

"Hah?"

Zetsu melotot tidak percaya pada Naruto, dia mengorek kupingnya seolah mungkin dia salah dengar tadi, tapi raut wajah Naruto menunjukan kalau dia sama sekali tidak salah dengar. Mulut Zetsu sedikit terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak lama kemudian bibirnya kembali tertutup, Fu*k sejak kapan Naruto jadi seorang yang baik hati pada orang lain? Nampaknya Zetsu sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto.

"Dia mungkin akan jadi temanku di masa depan"

Zetsu memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia bingung oleh perkataan Naruto, belum sempat dia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Naruto, namun Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu melompat dan berlari menghampiri Gaara, Zetsu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan tak lama kemudian mengikuti Naruto menghampiri Gaara.

"Kau bisa menyembuhkan luka bekas sayatan Zetsu – Nii?"

"Yeah kurasa"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Zetsu, Naruto segera berjongkok didepan Gaara dan menyingkirkan sebagian baju yang masih dipakainya hingga Gaara kini bertelanjang dada, mereka juga bisa mellihat sesuatu yang menggeliat didalam perut Gaara, dan mereka berasumsi kalau itu adalah Magical Beast yang ditinggalkan Kankuro, dengan sebuah pikiran muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning diatas tangan kanan Naruto dan memunculkan sebilah pisau tajam.

"Tunggu Naruto, apa yang kau .. Fu*k !"

 **Sreeett ..**

Zetsu mengumpat pelan dan dia bisa merasakan kalau dia nampak mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat Naruto yang tanpa aba – aba apapun langsung menikam perut Gaara dengan pisau ditangannya dan dengan gerakan santai dia menggerakan pisau secara vertical sehingga perut Gaara kini terbuka lebar dan menyemburkan banyak darah. Tanpa membuang waktu dan tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun Naruto memasukan sebelah tangannya kedalam perut Gaara dan mencoba mencari sesuatu, tak lama berselang Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dari perut Gaara.

"Cepat rawat luka – lukanya Zetsu – Nii, sebelum dia mati karena kehabisan darah"

Zetsu tentu saja tidak lengah, dia dengan cepat mengeluarkan sihirnya dan mulai melantunkan mantra.

 **[Green Plant In This World]**

 **[Give Me A Strenght]**

 **[Element Magic : Healing Plant]**

Lingkaran sihir segera muncul diatas luka Gaara, dan dengan sinar kehijauan yang berasal dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, luka Gaara mulai sembuh secara perlahan, dan tentu saja itu membuat Zetsu diam – diam menghela nafas lega, setelah beberapa lama luka Gaara nampak sembuh sepenuhnya, dan Zetsu segera menghentikan sihirnya lalu merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya.

Mengabaikan Zetsu yang nampak tengah mengobati Gaara dengan ramuan nya, mata Naruto fokus pada ular kecil ditangannya, ular itu nampak berukuran seukuran jari kelingking, dan hanya mempunyai panjang sekitar sepuluh cm, kepalanya nampak seperti ular biasa namun tubuhnya agak berisi seperti ikan. Menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, tak lama kemudian Naruto menghancurkan kepalanya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Setelah membuang Magical Beast ular kecil tadi, Naruto segera bertanya pada Zetsu yang kini sedang memeriksa keadaan Gaara, sambil menunggu Naruto mengeluarkkan sapu tangan dari lingkaran sihirnya untuk mengelap noda darah yang ada dilengannya.

"Organ dalamnya baik – baik saja, beruntung ular itu tidak terlalu lama ditubuhnya dan kau juga mengeluarkannya dengan cepat sehingga tidak ada cedera berat di organ dalamnya, tapi mengingat dia lumayan kehilangan darah dan aku sudah memberinya ramuanku untuk mengatasi itu, dia hanya perlu beristirahat beberapa hari dan dia akan sembuh total"

"Lalu racun nya?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi nyawanya, racun itu hanyalah tipe racun untuk mengacaukan aliran mana, mungkin dalam beberapa hari dan juga beberapa perawatan aliran mana nya akan kembali normal"

"Baiklah, akan kuserahkan dia padamu Zetsu – Nii, lalu apakah kita akan meneruskan penncarian kita?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku"

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali dan cari penginapan, aku lelah"

 **...xxXxx...**

Kaguya menatap kosong pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, mengabaikan penata rias yang sedang menata penampilannya, dia hanya memandang kosong wajah cantiknya didepan cermin, dia kini mengenakan gaun mewah berwarna putih dengan beberapa corak indah dibeberapa bagian, anting – anting perak yang menggantung ditelinganya terlihat bersinar saat terkena cahaya lampu, rambut peraknya nampak diikat ekor kuda sehingga menampilkan leher putih mulus yang bisa membuat orang meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Naruto .."

Kaguya berbisik dengan pelan diikuti dengan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang kini menunjukan ekspresi sedih sekaligus tertekan dan bersalah, dia tentu saja masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, dan semakin lama ia memikirkannya, semakin dia bingung dan juga tertekan.

Kemarin dia mendengar kabar dari kakaknya kalau dia tidak akan bertunangan dengan anak bungsu Sabaku, tapi anak sulung mereka, Kaguya tentu saja tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia sama sekalli tidak peduli, lagipula dia tidak sudi jika harus menikah dengan lelaki selain Naruto, dia lebih baik untuk mati daripada harus seperti menikah dengan orang lain.

Mengingat Naruto kembali, Kaguya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, jika Naruto benar – benar datang kesini untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini Kaguya tentu saja akan sangat senang, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai bertambah cepat, namun mengingat kembali Naruto yang bahkan tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk mmelindungi dirinya sendiri, hal itu membuat wajah Kaguya berubah pucat seketika, dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto jika ia benar – benar datang kemari.

"Nona, tuan meminta anda untuk segera turun karena acara akan segera dimulai"

Seorang pelayan membungkuk dibelakang Kaguya sambil berbicara dengan pelan pada Kaguya, Kaguya meliriknya sebentar sebelum berbicara dengan dingin.

"Aku akan segera kesana, kalian semua pergilah"

Pelayan tersebut dan beberapa penata rias membungkuk mengerti sebelum mereka keluar dari kamar Kaguya dengan sopan, Kaguya menghela nafas pelan matanya berkedip dengan kesedihan dan ketidakberdayaan yang luar biasa sebelum matanya kembali terlihat dingin seperti biasa.

"..."

Kaguya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkram gaun yang dipakainya dengan erat, meskipun ini hanya pertunangan dan bukanlah pernikahan, dia tidak akan rela jika ia harus bertukar cincin dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai, namun mengingat ekspresi bersalah dan lelah ayahnya beberapa hari lalu, cengkraman Kaguya mulai mengendur,dengan menghela nafas pelan dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan elegan.

Di aula tengah, banyak orang yang nampak sedang mengobrol, makan, maupun saling bertukar bir, mereka semua memakai pakaian mewah dan itu membuktikan kalau mereka semua berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, diantara kerumunan dapat terlihat sesosok pria berumur 20 tahunan, dengan rambut cokelat yang nampak berantakan dia duduk disalah satu kursi dengan santai, matanya tiba – tiba menunjukan kilatan nafsu saat ia melihat sosok Kaguya yang turun dari lantai atas dengan elegan, kedatangan Kaguya tentu saja mengundang perhatian semua orang dan saat semua orang melihatnya, mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak berdecak kagum, bagaimana mungkin sosok sempurna seperti ini ada di dunia fana?

"Astaga dia benar – benar cantik seperti peri"

"Aku akan mati bahagia jika aku mempunyai istri seperti itu"

"Fu*k, berhenti bermimpi bung !"

"Bungsu Sabaku itu benar – benar beruntung, dia akan mempunyai tunangan secantik ini"

"Kudengar sepertiya yang akan bertunangan dengan nona Kaguya itu bukanlah anak bungsu Sabaku tapi anak sulung mereka"

"Apa? Benarkah itu?"

Pria berambut cokelat yang menatap Kaguya dengan penuh nafsu hanya menyeringai dingin saat dia mendengar komentar – komentar orang sekitar tenntang calon tunangannya, memikirkan jika dia akan bisa membuat gadis secantik Kaguya menjerit dibawahnya dengan erotis, Kankuro tidak bisa untuk tidak menjilat bibirnya dengan pelan.

"Kau akan jadi milikku nona Kaguya"

Kankuro menyeringai jahat, menengguk bir ditangannya dengan pelan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Kaguya, memikirkan sesuatu dipikirannya Kankuro tiba – tiba menyeringai dengan matanya yang jelas menunjukan niat jahat pada Kaguya.

Kaguya sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan jahat Kankuro, dia hanya memasang raut wajah dingin yang selalu ia pakai, dia kemudian berjalan kearah ayah dan kakaknya yang nampak sedang berbincang dengan sebagian tamu, melihat Kaguya berjalan kearahnnya Toneri dengan segera menyambutnya dengan hangat. Melihat Kaguya, Hagoromo tidak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan ayah Kagu – chan"

"Tidak apa ayah, ini bukan salahmu"

Melihat raut wajah bersalah ayahnya, Kaguya tidak bisa untuk mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya dan dengan tulus ia tersenyum lembut pada Hagoromo, yang membuat Hagoromo tertegun untuk sesaat, sebelum ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tak berdaya.

"Baiklah karena kau sudah disini, mari kita mulai acara ini"

 **...xxXxx...**

Naruto menatap langit malam dalam diam, tak lama berselang dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah Mansion mewah yang berada tak jauh dari situ, Mansion tersebut nampak sangat besar, hampir mempunyai luas 2x lapangan sepak bola, diluar gerbang Mansion nampak terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang sedang berdiri sambil sesekali membuka gerbang untuk beberapa mobil mewah yang masuk ke Mansion, Naruto juga melihat kalau orang – orang itu juga mengumpulkan undangan berwarna emas dari para tamu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, ini adalah hari pertunangan Kaguya, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pertunangannya masih akan diteruskan setelah Gaara 'mati'.Awalnya setelah insiden percobaan pembunuhan Gaara oleh Kankuro, pertunangan ini harusnya paling tidak akan diundur dan memberikannya beberapa waktu untuk menyempurnakan rencananya, tapi sayangnya sesuatu nampak tidak seperti yang dia perkirakan, tapi tentu saja itu bukan masalah untuknya, merapikan jas dan kemeja yang dipakainya, Naruto berjalan dengan elegan kearah gerbang Mansion.

Para penjaga diluar Mansion nampak mengernyit saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan elegan kearah mereka, melihat penampilan formal Naruto mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dan menatap bingung pada Naruto, bukan apa – apa tapi ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat pada hari pertunangan nona Kaguya, ada seseorang yang datang kesini dengann hanya berjalan kaki, atau mungkin orang ini bukanlah seseorang yang diundang oleh tuan?

"Berhenti, mana undanganmu?"

Naruto yang hendak masuk dengan santai segera dihalangi oleh beberapa penjaga dan menanyakan undangannya, dengan raut wajah yang seolah – olah teringat sesuatu Naruto segera meraba – raba saku celana dan jasnya dengan santai sebelum raut wajahnya berubah sedikit panik.

"Ah sial, undanganku nampaknya tertinggal dirumah, tapi bisakah aku masuk? Aku kenal dekat dengan nona Kaguya"

Para penjaga saling pandang untuk sejenak, mata mereka yang tadinya dipenuhi kebingungan kini hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mencemooh, nampaknya mereka berfikir terlalu hebat pada Naruto, dia hanyalah seorang pemuda bodoh yang mmencoba menipu mereka.

"Pergilah pengemis, ini bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk kau singgahi"

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis saat dia mendengar cemoohan dari salah satu penjaga tersebut, yah dia awalnya tidak ingin menyakiti mereka dan hanya ingin masuk dengan cara baik – baik, tapi nampaknya mereka membuat sulit diri mereka sendiri.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja dan tak kunjung pergi dari sana membuat beberapa penjaga kesal dan mereka berniat untuk mengusirnya secara paksa, tapi belum sempat mereka melakukan tindakan mereka, Naruto terlebih dahulu lenyap dari pandangan mereka, dan mereka hanya bisa mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari teman mereka satu per satu tanpa bisa bereaksi.

"A-apa?"

Salah satu penjaga yang masih selamat tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat melihat teman – teman nya nampak terbaring dengan tendangan telak yang membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri, menatap Naruto yang kini hanya berdiri santai tak jauh darinya, penjaga tersebut tidak bisa untuk tidak gemetar, dengan panik dia segera berlari masuk kedalam Mansion untuk melaporkan ini pada atasannya.

Naruto hanya berdiri dalam diam saat dia meihat penjaga itu berlari, dia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya, bahkan dia akan lebih senang jika penjaga itu membawa seseorang yang lebih kuat untuk menghadangnya, karena tentu saja itu akan lebih sedikit menantang, mendengus pelan Naruto kemudian kembali berjalan dengan elegan kearah Mansion, namun baru saja dia memasuki gerbang Mansion Ootsutsuki sebuah lingkaran sihir besar muncul diatasnya dan memunculkan sebuah angin topan besar dengan dia terkurung didalamnya.

"Kukira siapa orang yang berani – beraninya membuat masalah di Mansion Ootsutsuki ini, ternyata hanya bocah ingusan yang masih bau kencur"

Naruto yang berada didalam angin topan samar – samar mendengar suara cemoohan seseorang dan suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita, Naruto yang melihat kejadian ini tidak bisa untuk tidak menyerigai senang, nampaknya wanita ini setidaknya adalah seorang ahlli sihir level 5 atau mungkin 6, tentu saja mana mungkin klan besar seperti Ootsutsuki mempunyai penjaga keamanan yang lemah?

Mengangkat tangannya, Naruto membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir disampingnya dan memunculkan sebuah tombak berwarna hitam kelam, ujung tombak tersebut nampak tajam dengan 3 ujung lancip, dibagian pegangan tombak tersebut terdapat pola aksara kuno dengan beberapa aksen berwarna emas, tombak tersebut juga mengeluarkkan aura kematian yang pekat, ini merupakan senjata hadiah dari Gilgamesh yang diberikan padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 13 dulu. Tombak ini merupakan peleburan dari tombak Gae Bolg yang hancur, ditambah dengan bahan langka seperti taring Naga, tombak ini bahkan lebih kuat dibanding Gae Bolg itu sendiri.

Gae Bolg merupakan tombak bersejarah dari mitologi Irlandia, tombak tersebut dikatakan terbuat dari tulang raksaksa laut Coinchenn yang telah meninggal pada saat berperang dengan raksaksa laut lain yang bernama Curruid. Pada saat itu Gilgamesh menerima tombak itu dari temannya yang hampir meninggal, dengan keadaan tombak tersebut patah, dan dengan tambahan taring naga dia meminta penempa profesional untuk kembali membuat tombak dengan bahan itu, dan hasilnya sangat luar biasa tombak ini bisa menembus prisai kuat seorang prajurit seperti menusuk tahu.

Karena tombak ini awalnya berasal dari tombak Gae Bolg asli, Gilgamesh juga mengatakan kalau mulai sekarang tombak ini merupakan Gae Bolg itu sendiri, meskipun sekarang mempunyai 3 ujung sedangkan Gae Bolg dulu hanya mempunyai satu ujung tombak.

Gae Bolg melayang diatas Naruto, tombak tersebut nampak berputar dengan pelan, dan dengan ayunan tangan Naruto, tombak tersebut melesat dengan cepat kearah depan, menembus angin topan seolah itu tidak ada.

Sementara itu diluar angin topan berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, wanita itu cukup cantik, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata merah Ruby nya yang kontras dengan gaun berwarna kuning yang dipakainya, disekitarnya terlihat puluhan ahli sihir level 4 dan 5, mereka tentu saja merupakan divisi keamanan dalam Mansion Ootsutsuki ini.

"Kurenai – sama, bukankah lebih baik untuk menghilangkan sihir ini sekarang? Tidak akan baik jika anak itu meninggal, karena dia tidak membunuh penjaga sebelumnya dan membiarkan salah satu penjaga melapor, itu membuktikan kalau anak ini punya maksud lain dan mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan informasi dari dia"

Salah satu penjaga yang berada di samping Kurenai berbicara dengan sopan saat dia menatap angin topan besar yang mengurung Naruto, bukan apa – apa hanya saja sihir milik atasannya ini bisa mencabik – cabik target yang ada didalamnya sampai mati, dan dia khawatir jika anak itu akan mati sebelum mengungkapkan informasi apapun tentang motif dia membuat masalah disini.

Kurenai mengerutkan keningnya sebelum dia mengagguk pelan atas saran bawahannya, namun belum sempat dia menghilangkan sihirnya, sebuah tombak melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan gila, melihat itu Kurenai dengan cepat membuat mana shield didepan nya, ahli sihir yang lain juga nampak melakukan hal yang sama dan beraksi dengan cepat saat mereka melihat tombak Gae Bolg.

 **Krraakk ..**

"Mengindar dari jalur tombak !"

Kurenai berteriak panik saat dia dengan cepat melompat kearah kiri, mendengar teriakan Kurenai, bawahnnya tentu saja segera menjauh dari jalur tombak, tombak tersebut terus melesat sebelum menghantam air mancur besar tak jauh dari situ, sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup keras, dan membuat patung air mancur tersebut berantakan secara total bahkan ditempat air mancur itu kini terbentuk kawah seluas 10 meter.

Melihat hal itu, Kurenai tidak bisa untuk tidak berkeringat dingin, apa – apaan itu? Pada saat tombak itu menyentuh mana shieldnya, mana shieldnya langsung retak dan tentu saja jika ia tidak berfikir cepat dan memerintahkan bawahannya menghindar mungkin sekarang akan banyak korban jiwa, tombak itu terlalu mengerikan.

Dengan perasaan dingin ditulang belakangnya, Kurenai menatap sihir angin nya dengan ekspresi horror dan juga terkejut, tombak itu jelas – jelas berasal dari dalam sihir angin yang dibuatnya, dan dia yakin hanya satu orang yang berada didalam sihir angin miliknya sekarang, bukankah itu berarti tombak itu berasal dari anak nakal yang terkurung dalam sihirnya? Namun bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi, siapa sebenarnya anak ini? sekarang dia nampaknya harus berfikir kembali apakah dia akan menghilangkan sihirnya atau tidak, karena siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak itu saat dia menghilangkan sihirnya, Kurenai merasa jika tombak itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kekuatan anak ini.

Saat Kurenai dan bawahannya terkejut karena kejadian barusan, mereka tidak menyadari kalau sihir angin milik Kurenai saat ini sudah menghilang karena lingkaran sihirnya hancur oleh Naruto. Saat mereka sadar kalau sihir Kurenai sudah menghilang mereka hanya menatap Kurenai dengan heran. Namun ekspresi Kurenai kini dipenuhi dengan raut wajah terkejut dan juga bingung, pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak menghilangkan sihirnnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin sihir itu bisa hilang begiitu saja? Mugkinkah anak itu menghancurkan lingkaran sihirnya? Memikirkan itu Kurenai kembali mengingat tombak yang hampir membunuhnya beberapa saat lalu, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan kengerian yang ada dalam hatinya saat dia mengingat itu.

"K-kurenai – sama, i-itu.."

Salah satu penjaga disamping Kurenai nampak berkata dengan ekspresi tak percaya diwajahnya saat dia menunjuk kearah diamana sihir angin milik Kurenai dibuat, Kurenai mengernyit sesaat sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh penjaga tersebut.

Saat dia melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh penjaga tersebut dia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dengan ekspresinya yang sangat jelas menunjukan ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa. Apa yang ditunjuk oleh bwahannya adalah Naruto, tapi bukan iitu yang membuat dia terkejut, keadaan Naruto yang baik – baik saja yang bahkan pakaiannya pun tidak tergores sama sekali lah yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Sihir yang dia gunakan tadi adalah sihir level 4, yang harusnya bisa membuat ahli sihir level 5 pun sedikit kewalahan jika terkurung didalamnya, karena sihir tersebut bisa mencabik – cabik orang yang ada didalamnya bahkan sampai mati, dan sihir itu juga tidak mudah untuk dihancurkan, melihat Naruto yang bisa menghancurkan sihirnya sudah sangat membuat Kurenai terkejut dan kali ini dia melihat Naruto yang tidak tergores sedikitpun saat dia terkurung dalam sihirnya, itu membuat Kurenai tanpa sadar meneguk ludaknya dengan susah payah.

"S-siapa sebenarnya kau?"

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, maaf banget buat keterlambatan updatenya, yah saya tidak akan membuat alasan apa – apa, hanya saja ada beberapa faktor yang membuat fic ini lama diabaikan oleh saya, yah kalian bisa tebak sendiri, saya terlalu sibuk di duta.

Makasih buat yang ngedukung saya buat lanjutin fic ini bahkan ada yang sampai tekun banget ngingetinnya, yah sekali lagi saya minta maaf buat keterlambatannya, dan sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah fav, fol, rev dan baca fic ini.

Mungkin sekian saja dari saya, terima kasih sekali lagi.

See you next time ...


End file.
